Irresistible
by creaatingmadness
Summary: At Bella's birthday party in New Moon, Edward loses control and bites her. When Bella wakes up, nothing is the same anymore. Will Edward and Bella make it? Or will a certain red eyed vampire change everything? This story is ultimately going to be Bella/Peter but it will be B/E at the start. M for lemons, violence and bad language. OOC.
1. Attraction

Summary

_At Bella's birthday party in New Moon, Edward loses control and bites her. When Bella wakes up, nothing is the same anymore. Will Edward and Bella make it? __Or will a certain red eyed vampire change everything? This story is ultimately going to be Bella/Peter but B/E at the start. M for lemons, violence and bad language. OOC._

Chapter 1

**Bella**

Fire. It was all I knew. Every inch of me was burning.

Someone was screaming. It was a horrible sound.

I don't know where I begin and where I end. All I know is pain.

I think the screaming might be me.

Am I dead?

A cool hand claps mine and I feel a calming presence wash over me. I think I know this person. But my mind can't focus on anything but the pain.

Cool hands are running over my body, I think they're dressing me. Yes. Clothes. People wear clothes, and I think I'm a person.

Am I?

I lose myself in the fire for an immeasurable amount of time.

* * *

**Peter**

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway with a scowl. Jasper had called me yesterday, saying there was an emergency with a newborn and he needed me to come and help. Apparently, Edward had been dating a fuckin' human. Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with humans. Hell, I'd fucked my fair share of human girls during my time with Maria, but it was just fuckin' and always ended with my teeth in their throat. Datin' a human, that just seems wrong.

Not that Edward had even slept with her. That didn't surprise me. He was always a prude. It did surprise me that she was his singer though, I don't know how he resisted eating her. I came across mine about 5 decades ago, and I tore her throat out the second I smelt her.

Anyway, they'd thrown the human a fuckin' birthday party and she'd gotten a papercut. Now, if they weren't so fuckin' high and mighty and tryin' to be vegetarians, it would have been fine. Hell, I could be in a room with a bleeding human and not even blink. But that's because I accepted the fact that I was a vampire. We eat people. It's just what we do. It's in our nature. The Cullen's though…well, animal blood just aint good enough. It doesn't fill you up, doesn't satiate you properly. They're always half starved. So, you put a human with a papercut in the room with them and just like that it's chaos.

Apparently, Edward had pounced on her and bitten her instantly. Luckily for him, Jasper and Emmett managed to tear him off before he drained her. I found the story quite entertaining actually. So now, Edward's girlfriend was swiftly turning into one of us. And the Cullen's, they weren't sure how she was going to cope. Jasper told me that the human wanted to become like us, but Edward is apparently beside himself over it.

I walk into the house. It's nice. Very human like, but we all had our creature comforts. My home was right in the mountains, but even I liked the place to have style, with black sheets and wooden furniture. Charlotte had hated the décor, she said it was cold, but she was gone now. I wasn't all that cut up about it. We both knew we weren't mates, and our companionship wasn't gonna last forever. She met her mate 20 years ago and we parted as friends.

Carlisle is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

'Peter.' He greets me calmly, 'Jasper's upstairs with Bella. We appreciate you coming.'

I just nod at him.

Bella. The human. Soon, the newborn.

Jasper meets me at the door of the room. We hug tightly. He was my fuckin' brother. The only person other than Charlotte that I'd ever loved.

He pulled back with a grin. 'Peter. Thank you for comin'.' He opens the door and I look in the room.

The girl is lying on the bed, her dark hair a sharp contrast to the white pillow. She looks like she's sleeping.

'Why isn't she screamin'?' I ask Jasper.

He just shakes his head, 'She was. I just knocked her out with some lethargy, but it's getting harder to help her, like she's resistin' me. I've never experienced that before. But…Edward couldn't read her mind, so maybe she's got a gift.'

'Speaking of the 100-year-old Virgin.' I say, cocking a brow. 'Where is he?'

Jasper chuckles, 'Wallowing. He's so fuckin' guilty.'

'Hell, shit happens.' I say, shrugging. 'He was gonna change her one day anyway right?'

Jasper grimaces, 'I think, not, actually.'

I raise my eyebrows at him. 'Why not?'

Alice appears next to Jasper and I fight a grimace. Fuckin' perky little pixie. I didn't hate her or nothin', but she was really irritating.

'Because, Edward didn't want to make her a 'monster',' She rolls her eyes.

Fuckin' idiot. Clearly, he didn't love her. If he loved her, he'd want her forever. Alice kisses Jasper and tells him she's going to check on Edward. I dump my stuff in their room and head out to hunt.

I have to go far because apparently there are wolves in the area. Fuckin' typical. I manage to find a man who deals drugs to children and I sink my teeth into his throat while he gurgles for help. Most of the time, I went for the dregs of society, the ones who hurt people or wouldn't be missed. It wasn't a rule of mine or anything, I'm okay with what I am. I don't pretend to be any different like the Cullen's. I don't know why Jasper puts up with it.

When I get back to the house Edward is standing in the hall looking distressed. He grimaces when he sees my red eyes and I make sure to replay my kill in my head. He hisses and I laugh. I don't like Edward. He's a manipulative son of a bitch.

I hang around the house for a while, chatting with Rose and Emmett. I like them a lot, hell of a lot more than Edward and the fuckin' pixie. Bella starts screaming and Emmett winces at the sound. Even Rose looks sombre. They all seem to really care about her.

Edward spends some time upstairs, but Jasper tells him his negative emotions are making Bella worse. He storms out the door to hunt. I find myself standing behind Jasper, watching the girl. I hadn't looked at her properly when I arrived but damn, she was fuckin' gorgeous. Venom fills my mouth as I run my eyes down her body.

They've dressed her in a green dress, and it's clinging to every curve. The change was clearly affecting her. Her alabaster skin was glowing and her hair was thick and shiny, spilling over her shoulders and past her breasts. I swallow heavily as I look at them. They were perky and round, and more than a handful. My eyes hungrily continue down her body, a small waist tapers out to wide hips and a delectable fucking ass. Her legs are long and shapely. I'm hard as a rock just from lookin' at her. Jasper raises an eyebrow at the emotions coming off me and I growl at him. He chuckles.

'I don't blame you.' He drawls softly, 'She was a beautiful human but she's a fuckin' goddess now.'

I snarl at him as possessiveness rocks through me.

_She's mine._

Jasper looks at me with a curious expression and I cross my arms. I don't know where that thought came from. She's not mine. I look away from her. I was being fuckin' creepy. Staring at her like this.

I can't leave the room. We've been standing here for hours but the thought of leaving sends a jolt of pain through my abdomen.

I keep my distance as Jasper walks closer to her. Apparently, he's been with her the whole time, holding her hand and shit, tryin' to keep her calm. She stopped screaming so I guess it was working. I'd asked him why he was helping her and he'd just rolled his eyes at me. 'Because she's family.' He'd shrugged. 'I always liked Bella, it'll be nice to not want to eat her.'

She's whimpering and I have to fight the urge to walk over to her and hold her hand. I didn't even fuckin' know her. Suddenly Bella started screaming again, her body thrashing wildly. I'm standing beside her immediately but Jasper's quicker and he jumps on top of her, pinning her arms to the bed.

Fury surges through me and I snarl loudly at him.

_How dare he fuckin' touch her. She was mine. _

A growl rumbled through me and I had to fight the urge to rip him off her. Jasper turns to look at me with an exasperated expression. 'Calm the fuck down Peter. I'm just helping her. I'm not hurting her.' My growling stops abruptly, and I run a hand through my hair.

_What the fuck was wrong with me?_

'Shh Darlin.' Jasper whispers in her ear. She quiets down and I unclench my fists. Bella stops thrashing and Jasper gets off her, walking over to me.

'Be careful of your thoughts. Edward will go fuckin' mad if he knows how you're feeling.'

I scoffed. The pretty boy could go fuck himself for all I cared.

Still, she is his girlfriend.

A stab of jealousy shoots through me and quickly is replaced by possessiveness.

_She's mine._

I smirk in satisfaction, maybe she wouldn't want him anymore now that he's bitten her. Edward appears at the door and I step aside to let him in, my mind replaying the carnage of life with Maria. Jasper says Edward abhors our actions when we were with Maria so it's the best way to keep him out of your head.

Edward winces at my thoughts and a smile crosses my face.

* * *

**Bella**

The fire is spreading into my throat now and I feel myself thrashing. Somebody lays on top of me. They're pinning my arms down.

'Calm the fuck down Peter. I'm just helping her. I'm not hurting her.' I hear.

The voice drops to a whisper, as 'Shh darlin',' is whispered in my ear. It's a pleasant voice and I stop moving, but it doesn't stop the fire. The weight disappears.

A fast beat is echoing in my ears. It's getting weaker. I try to count it, but I can't concentrate. The fire burns hotter in my chest and I think the drumming might be my heart. There's a hand clasping mine still, but it doesn't feel cold anymore.

I'm dying.

No wait, I don't think that's right. I'm changing.

I listen to the drumming for what feels like years, then something changes. The fire starts receding in my fingers, I feel them twitch.

'She's gonna wake up in a second.' I hear to my left.

The drumming stops.

So does the fire.

For a moment I lie there, feeling relief wash through me. I take a deep breath and instantly I am on my feet. There are so many smells. Underneath them I catch the scent of something that smells amazing. I lick my lips, trying to taste more of it.

There are people standing in front of me. No, not people. Vampires.

I think I'm one now too.

I hold out my hand in front of me, looking at it. It's pale, and sort of luminous. I twist it through the air.

One of the vampires moves and I feel myself growling, low in my throat.

I think I know them. My growling stops and I cock my head to the side as one of them walks forward. It's a male, his hair is honey blonde. He smells like apples, and something spicy. It smells good.

I eye him warily.

'Bella?' his voice is nice, pleasant.

Bella? I think that's my name.

I know his name too.

'Jasper.' I say carefully.

He smiles, 'Hi darlin'.'

I look at his arms and fear strikes through me. He's covered in bites. The fear is replaced by anger. Who did this to him? I think about moving forwards and suddenly I'm standing in front of him. The movement doesn't appear to shock him but he's looking at me with a confused expression.

Someone moves, appearing at his left but for some reason I don't mind. I gasp when I look.

He's beautiful. His hair is blonde too, but shorter than Jasper's. His blood red eyes look into mine and I shiver as heat licks through me. My eyes scan his body. There are bite marks all over him too. But on him they are so…sexy. My mouth fills with venom. I breathe in. He smells like cherries and sandalwood. Desire ripples through me and I lick my lips.

'You smell so fucking good.' I moan. His eyes go black.

Jasper lets out a startled gasp as I push him out the way, pressing my nose against the other male's throat. I breath in his scent more deeply, sighing.

Mine.

I run my tongue along his neck and he groans, tilting his head back.

Embarrassment washes over me. I don't even know this man and I'm licking him.

His black eyes watch mine as I step back from him and then drop to my mouth. I think I'm biting my lip because there's pressure against my skin.

'That's enough.' Someone says angrily.

There's a sudden movement behind him and panic engulfs me.

The next thing I'm aware of that I have my teeth embedded in something and I'm growling. Arms are wrapped around me and I can still smell that delicious scent.

I whimper as I realise I've bitten the vampire that smells good. Right in his neck.

'Fuck.' I hear him say underneath me, but it doesn't sound like he's in pain.

There's venom in my mouth. It's not mine, but it tastes amazing. I loosen the hold of my teeth slightly and find myself purring.

'Is she fucking purring?' I hear behind me.

'Shut up you fuck.' The voice underneath me says. It's a nice voice, deep and sensual.

'It's okay sugar,' He soothes, his hand wrapping in my hair.

I release my teeth and lick where I've bitten. Lust catapults through my stomach. He tastes fucking amazing. The vampire stiffens underneath me and groans softly. The sound makes my stomach coil tighter and there's an ache between my legs. I continue licking up his neck.

'Should we get her off him?'

Possessiveness rushes through me.

_He was mine. _

I growl as I hear footsteps behind me.

'Don't fuckin' touch her.' I heard.

The hands on my back feel nice but I want more. I lift my head up from his neck.

His eyes are so dark they're almost black. His mouth is so pretty, it's pink and slightly open and I want to lick it. Lust crashes through me and I press my lips to his.

It's an explosion of pleasure. He tastes so good. I whimper, pushing my tongue into his mouth. I wanted more. His lips are moving fiercely against mine and his hand is in my hair. It feels amazing. I shudder as his tongue licks at mine. The ache between my legs increases.

'What is happening?' I hear angrily above us.

Oh my god his taste. I grip my fingers in his hair and bite against his mouth, trying to taste more of him as my hips rock against his. He groans underneath me, his hands sliding down my back to press me down against him harder. I can feel his arousal pressed against me and my desire heightens. I've never been so turned on in my life.

My fingers rip his shirt underneath them. I want to touch him. I want to claim him.

'Why isn't anyone stopping this?' Someone snaps, sounding annoyed.

He growls, his hand winding in my hair and pulling my head down to his harder. I grind my hips against his and it sends pleasure shooting through me. I whimper into his mouth.

'Bella!' Someone shouts above me. I pull back from the vampire with shock. He growls at the loss of contact.

_Oh my god. What did I just do?_

Suddenly I'm standing up. The vampire I was just on top of is sprawled on the floor, looking up at me.

'I'm so sorry.' I apologise, panic rushing through me. 'It's just you smelt so good and I…'

The vampire was on his feet. My desire spiked again as I looked at him and his scent washed over me. I forgot what I was saying and felt myself stepping towards him automatically.

He smiled at me, 'No need to apologise darlin', you smell good too.' His eyes darkened and I stepped closer again wanting to touch him.

'Bella!' The exasperated voice sounds again.

I turn away from my vampire to look at it.

Oh. _Oh._

'Hi Edward.' I say meekly.

* * *

**Peter**

Jasper tells us it's going to happen soon, so we stand in the room together, waiting. Jasper and I are in front of the other's, just in case she gets violent. Newborns often woke up angry as fuck and we were the ones with experience.

She's lying on the bed not moving, but her fingers are twitching. Her heartbeat is fluttering like a hummingbird. My eyes drink her in greedily, but I take control of my thoughts, keeping them on carnage.

The thrumming increases in intensity and we wait with bated breath. Then, silence.

Jasper tenses beside me.

Suddenly she's standing up. I feel venom flood my mouth. She was fuckin' gorgeous. Her blood red eyes are framed with thick black lashes and her lips are so pink and fuckin' pouty. I think about tangling my fingers in her hair and kissing her delectable mouth. My eyes drift down her body and I fight the urge to grab her and press my mouth to hers. I wanted to get those sexy legs wrapped around me while I was buried inside of her.

Edward growls behind me.

_Shit._

Bella is holding out her hand in front of her and staring at it with wonder in her crimson eyes. It's fuckin' cute and I find myself smiling. Jasper steps towards her and she growls.

It's a fuckin' hot sound.

I think she recognises Jasper because her growling stops and she cocks her head to the side. He walks towards her and she lets him.

I have to fight hard against my instinct to throw him behind me and get to her first. I didn't want him near her.

He says her name and her eyes widen.

'Jasper.' She says throatily. Her voice is slightly husky and it's hot as fuck. I want her to say _my_ name. I want her to scream it.

Her eyes flash with fear as she takes in Jasper's scars, but it's quickly replaced by anger.

Jasper makes a surprised noise and I bite back a laugh. She's not actin' like a normal newborn would. Normally they see the scars and go crazy with panic, fightin' and bitin'.

She appears in front of Jasper and I can't stop myself from darting forward to stand next to him.

_She was fuckin' mine._

Jasper looks at me warily, but Bella doesn't seem upset. She smells like freesias and honey and it's fuckin' delicious. I want to touch her. She looks at me and her eyes widen as they run down my face and body. I watch as she takes in my scars and wait for her to panic but her mouth just parts as she eyes me hungrily. She licks her lips and her eyes turn dark with lust as she inhales my scent.

I bite back a groan as a sweeter version of her scent reaches me. Her arousal.

She moans and the sound goes straight to my cock. 'You smell so fucking good.' She says breathily.

Edward growls softly behind us but Bella doesn't notice.

Jasper let's out a shocked noise as she pushes him out the way to get to me. Amusement washes over me but it's quickly replaced by lust as she puts her nose to my throat. She inhales and my cock twitches. I breathe her in too, the thick scent of her arousal is driving me crazy and I want to pin her down and bury my head between her legs.

_Fuck. Me._

I groan, low in my throat, tilting my head up as she runs her tongue up my neck, tasting me.

She steps back from me, her teeth worrying her bottom lip and I watch it with hooded eyes.

'That's enough.' Edward snaps behind us, moving forward.

Everything happens at once.

I turn my head to snarl at him just as Jasper swears, reaching out for Bella. He misses her and she crashes into my body, sinking her teeth into my neck and sending us flying. We land on the floor with her on top of me.

'Edward you fucking idiot.' Rosalie says coldly. Bella is growling, her teeth deep in my throat. It's stinging a little but it's not bad.

'How do we help him?' Carlisle asks Jasper.

Bella stops growling and whimpers in my neck. Suddenly where she's biting doesn't hurt at all. It feels…

'Fuck.' I say huskily. I was hyperaware of her hot little body on top of mine. The pressure of Bella's teeth in my shoulder lessens slightly and her arousal coats the air again making my eyes roll back into my head. A rumbling in her throat begins and I swallow heavily as venom fills my mouth.

She was fuckin' purring for me.

'Is she purring?' Emmett says bewildered.

'Shut up you fuck.' I returned, threading my hand in her thick hair. God, it felt so good in my hand. Images of her on her knees in front of me with my hand tangled in her hair assaulted my mind and my dick twitched.

Edward snarled behind me and I fought a laugh.

_Sorry Eddie. _

'It's okay sugar.' I comforted. She let go of her teeth in my neck and started lickin' me.

_Oh my fuckin' god._

I groaned, tilting my head back as she licked her way up my neck, the scent of her arousal getting stronger.

_God damn. _

'Should we get her off him?' Rosalie asks Emmett.

'Don't fuckin' touch her.' I growl in response.

_She's mine. All fuckin' mine. _

Her head lifts up from my neck and her blood red eyes lock with mine, dark with lust. I'm fighting so hard with myself to not touch her. My cock is straining against my jeans and I want to pin her down and bury myself inside her.

The scent of her arousal. Fuck. My mouth was full of venom, I was practically salivating.

She leaned in and crashed her mouth to mine.

_Oh fuck._

She tastes like fuckin' heaven and her breasts are pressing into my chest and she feels so fuckin' good.

She whimpers in my mouth as she slips her tongue inside and I have to clench my fists to stop from flipping her over and taking her. She tastes like fuckin' sex and all I can smell is her arousal.

She drops her hips, pressing herself against me and I give in completely, grinding my hips against hers and sliding my hand down her back to push her down on me harder. Her touch is sending fire through me and I'm groaning into her mouth. I want her naked and under me. I want to bite her while I'm balls deep in her. She's so fuckin' sexy and she's mine.

I can hear people talking above us angrily but I don't care because she's whimpering and grinding herself on my dick and I want her to come all over me. I can feel the heat from between her legs right on my cock. Her fingers tear up my shirt and I buck my hips up into her, tangling my fingers in her fuck hot hair and biting at her lips. My other hand slides down her body and I'm just about to grab her ass when she jumps back from me.

I stare at her in shock. She apologises and I jump to my feet, telling her not be sorry. She's still looking at me like she wants to jump me and it's hot as fuck.

The scent of her arousal is still in the air and I'm havin' a hard time not grabbing her and pulling her against me. I want to fuck her. I want to make love to her.

_Fuck, I think she's my fuckin' mate._

She steps closer to me automatically and I grin in satisfaction. She feels it too.

'Bella!' Edward growls from behind her. She spins to him with shock.

'Hi Edward.' She says softly.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well, what do you think? I was heavily inspired by GeezerWench's, _I live_ here. I like the idea that vampire mates are completely drawn to each other, it makes sense to me. **

**This is my first attempt at writing in a mixture of present and past tense, so I don't know if it's worked perfectly or not. Also, for the purpose of this chapter we've heard from Bella and Peter, but the story will mainly be Bella's perspective, with an occasional insight from inside Peter's head. I don't love stories where you read the same scene in different point of views all the time, so although it happened in this chapter, following this, events will always be from one person's point of view, though maybe you'll see a reflection on the moment in another P.O.V. **

**Updates on this will be slow because I'm currently focusing on SAR (Swings and Roundabouts), which is an AH. Go check that out :)**

**As stated in the summary, this story is going to be ultimately Peter x Bella. But it's not going to happen in an instant. She still loves Edward right now. Also just a heads up, I don't like writing 'perfect' characters. Everyone has flaws, and everyone does things that we don't necessarily agree with. **

**Please read and review! I will love you forever :***

**Lots of love, Creaatingmadness xxxxx**


	2. Hunt

_Previously_

_I stare at her in shock. She apologises and I jump to my feet, telling her not be sorry. She's still looking at me like she wants to jump me and it's hot as fuck._

_The scent of her arousal is still in the air and I'm havin' a hard time not grabbing her and pulling her against me. I want to fuck her. I want to make love to her._

_Fuck, I think she's my fuckin' mate._

_She steps closer to me automatically and I grin in satisfaction. She feels it too._

_'Bella!' Edward growls from behind her. She spins to him with shock._

_'Hi Edward.' She says softly._

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Bella**

Edward is staring at me and his face is full of disappointment. I feel terrible. I don't know why I just did that. Edward looks, like Edward. He's still breathtakingly beautiful, maybe even more so with my new vision.

'I'm so sorry Edward.' I said slowly. My voice sounds like bells. I ponder that for a moment, I hadn't really noticed before I was too distracted.

'That's okay love, it can be really confusing when you first wake up.' Edward replied, offering me my crooked smile. It doesn't have the same effect on me it used to, maybe because I no longer have a heartbeat, but it does make me smile. He reaches out to me and hugs me, his arms wrapping around me. His body feels kind of stiff. I breathe him in. He smells like wildflowers. It doesn't smell bad, but it doesn't have the same effect on me as my vampire. My vampire smells…amazing. I shiver as I remember his taste.

Edward pulls away from me, a frown adorning his brow. 'Besides, I'm the only one who should apologise.' A weird expression crosses his face. 'What do you remember?'

I take in a deep breath to answer him, but I forget what I was going to say because all I can smell is cherries and sandalwood, the scent of my vampire. It overwhelms my senses making me feel almost dizzy. I turn to look at him automatically, as longing runs through my body. His red eyes stare into mine knowingly.

I feel my mouth part as lust ripples through me again. I want him more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I can see the bite mark on his neck where I bit him and the sight of it is making my lower stomach ache. He'd shrugged off his T-Shirt and now his chest was bare. His chest and stomach were covered in bites, his body lean and muscled underneath them. My eyes take him in greedily and I feel wetness gathering between my thighs. I think I moan out loud and the vampire's eyes turn black, his mouth parting, revealing his pink tongue.

_Mine._ I find myself thinking, possessively.

I want to lick over where I bit him. I want to make him mine. My body shivers in anticipation at the thought of stepping over to him and pulling his mouth to mine.

'Love.' Edward says in a sharp tone, bringing me out of the haze. I turn back to him in shock.

'I'm sorry Edward. I don't understand what's happening.' I tell him truthfully, guilt washing through me.

Jasper takes a step towards me and I sigh in relief. Maybe he could help control this weird reaction I was having to the vampire behind me.

He smiles at me, 'You're okay Bella. You need to tell us what you remember. Do you-'

'I'm a vampire.' I interrupt him, grinning. Jasper raises an eyebrow at me. 'I'm a vampire because Edward bit me, at least, I think it was Edward. Everything happened so fast. There was a papercut. Oh, and you had presents for me, and then I was burning, and it felt like I was dying, but I wasn't, I was changing.' I pause, looking directly, at Jasper. 'You were there. I remember hearing you. And then…I woke up. And I saw you Jasper, and then I saw…' I look behind me at my vampire.

'Peter, nice to meet you sugar.' He says, smirking at me. Peter. I like it, it suits him. He's got a southern drawl like Jasper. His voice is so sexy. I remember him groaning underneath me and lust shoots through me again. My body is coiling itself to pounce when I feel a pressure on me.

I frown, looking around, but no one is touching me.

'What is that?' I ask them. Edward is looking at me with a bewildered expression and I don't like it.

'How are you doing that Bella?' Edward asks me gently.

'Doing what?' I reply, confused.

'Jasper's gift, he can't use it on you.' I look to Jasper and he's looking at me with a frown.

'It's true darlin'.' Jasper confirms.

I frown, I wonder if I can…I give way to where the pressure is against me and suddenly, I'm enveloped in a wave of calm so strong I feel myself dropping to the floor.

Peter growls and suddenly I feel myself in his arms. I was standing upright with him behind me in half a second, the barrier is back up.

'Jesus Jasper, are you tryin' to knock her out?'

Jasper looks at me with a sheepish expression. 'Sorry Bella, I was trying with everything I had to see if I could make it work. I guess it did in the end.'

I shook my head. 'No, I let you in.'

Jasper raises his eyebrows. 'You let me in?'

'Uh huh.' I reply, smirking at him. 'Try again, I won't let you this time.'

He furrows his brow, but nothing happens. My smile grows with satisfaction.

'Hah. Take that.' I giggle as excitement washes over me. I become acutely aware of Peter behind me and my giggle suddenly stops. I can feel his bare skin against my shoulders and back, and my whole body is thrumming with electricity from the connection.

Lust crashes over me again and I turn to him with a gasp. His red eyes darken instantly.

'That's an incredible gift Bella.' I hear from behind me. It startles me out of my lust, and I shake my head. Peter is looking at me with an amused smile.

I turn to the voice and smile. 'Carlisle.' I say excitedly. 'I have a gift?'

He smiles at me and I realise I never really noticed how stunningly attractive he is. 'You're so pretty.' I tell him. He laughs and Peter growls behind me. I turn to look at Peter. 'Not as pretty as you.' I find myself saying. He smirks at me and I clap my hand to my mouth.

'I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing.' I say, looking down at the floor.

'It's normal for Newborns to have lots of emotions.' Carlisle tells me kindly. 'Do you want to say hello to everyone else?'

I realise suddenly that the vampires who were in the room originally aren't there anymore.

'When did they leave?' I ask, frowning.

'When it looked like you were going to rip off all of Peter's clothes and have your way with him on the floor.' Jasper says, amused.

I cringe and Peter growls warningly at Jasper. Edward just looks confused.

'I'm sorry Edward.' I apologise. Then I turn to Peter, feeling embarrassed. 'God I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened.' I tell him, biting my lip.

Peter just smirks at me. 'I thought I told you not to be sorry. You can't help it, and neither can I.'

'What do you mean?' I ask him, frowning.

'Get away from her.' Edward snarls at Peter. Suddenly I find myself crouched in front of Peter snarling back. My whole body is prepared to fight against the threat. It takes me a moment to realise there isn't one. I frown confused at my actions, standing up.

'Sorry.' I apologise to Edward again. Jesus, how many times am I going to be apologising today.

'Stop apologising darlin', you just woke up. Edward needs to be more careful.' Jasper glares at Edward and he runs a hand through his bronze hair.

I turn to Carlisle. 'Yes, I would love to say hello to everyone.'

As I finish the sentence a black-haired female vampire comes barrelling into me.

Jasper visibly freaks out, darting towards us but Alice is quicker.

I let her hug me with a small smile, but she doesn't let go quick enough and I find myself growling. I feel Peter's hand press against the small of my back gently and my growling stops immediately.

'Oh Bella!' Alice trills excitedly in my ear, 'I'm so glad you're awake and you're so beautiful! I always knew you'd be like us one day, of course I didn't know it was going to happen like this, but now it has!' She pulls away from me with a huge grin and I can't help but return it. 'I can't see your future anymore.' She says, eyes wide. 'Your gift works on me too.'

Truthfully, I don't feel too bad about that. I don't want her to see my future. Not that I don't love Alice, because I do, it's just, I don't want to know what's going to happen to me. I feel a wave of panic wash over me but Peter's hand against my back is keeping me calm and I focus on the sensation.

I look up over Alice's head as Rosalie and Emmett walk in the room.

'Bellybean!' Emmett shouts with a grin.

'Emmy.' I return, bounding towards him gleefully. I jump into his arms and he spins me around, his dimples prominent in his cheeks.

He lets me go and I turn to Rosalie with a hesitant smile.

'I know you've never liked me.' I say to her calmly, 'But, I hope in time we can be friends.'

She nods stiffly, 'I didn't dislike you Bella, I just didn't want this life for you. It's too late now anyway. We all know who's to blame for _that_.'

Edward growls at Rosalie and Emmett steps in front of her. Edward growls louder and steps forward towards them. I find myself snarling at Edward, stepping in front of Emmett and Rose defensively. Immediately Peter is next to me, his hand grabbing mine.

'It's okay sugar. He's not going to hurt anyone.'

As soon as Peter touches me my snarl stops. I look behind me and Rosalie and Emmett are looking at me with wide eyes and a smile breaks out over Rosalie's face. 'Thank you, Bella.' She says kindly. 'You won't understand what that just meant because you just woke up, but it…' She looks to Emmett for help and he winks at me.

'It means you love us Bellybean.'

'Of course, I do.' I said frowning.

I look at Edward. 'Edward I'm so-'

He holds up his hands, 'Please Bella, stop apologising. I can't seem to do anything right.' He makes a face and I feel bad for him. His face furrows in pain. 'This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Bella. Truly, it was the worst thing I could have ever done, I've condemned you to this existence.'

I frowned at him. 'Edward you were going to change me one day anyway, it just happened a little earlier.'

There's an unreadable expression in his eyes but I don't have time to consider it because Esme darts into the room. I go to her, wrapping her in a hug. 'Esme.' I say softly, burying my face in her hair. She laughs gently and hugs me back.

'Ooh, gently now Bella. You're a lot stronger than me.' She winces. I pull back immediately, feeling awful.

Suddenly my throat is on fire and I gasp, pressing my hand to my throat.

'Thirsty sugar?' Peter says to me softly, I turn to look into his red eyes and nod.

'I'll take you hunting love.' Edward says, holding out his hand to me. I nod tentatively, and step towards him. As I do, I turn to Peter.

'Is Peter coming?' I asked.

I hear Rosalie snort behind me and Edward's face falls. Oh no.

'I didn't…I don't know- Did I say something wrong?' I ask him, feeling anxious. I feel awful. I've clearly made Edward upset. And I've kissed someone else in front of his face. I'm the worst mate ever.

'Edward.' Carlisle admonishes.

'No Bella.' Edward says, offering me my crooked smile, 'You didn't say anything wrong. I just wanted to take you hunting on my own. Is that okay?'

I smile back at him. 'Okay.' I start to walk forward but find myself stopping and looking back at Peter. I can't explain it, but I don't want to leave him. I frown confused, I don't even know him. Why was I feeling like this?

He looks at me, his red eyes intense as they survey mine. 'I'm coming.'

_Oh, thank god._ Relief pours through me. I frown at my emotions. I don't know what's happening.

'Why?' Edward asks, glaring at him.

Peter looks at him pointedly. 'You know why.'

'You're wrong.' Edward tells him angrily. 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'What's going on?' I ask them, feeling distressed. My thoughts are racing, I don't like the way Edward is looking at my Peter.

_No, not your Peter. Edward is yours._

What is happening to me? My eyes dart back and forth between them and I feel panic rising through me. I want to run, I need to run.

Suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my chest. It's Peter. I breathe in his scent, feeling my panic dissipate. He presses his nose to the back of my neck, and I feel myself relax.

'Then explain that?' Peter says softly to Edward, lifting his head to stare at him.

My throat starts burning again and I whimper.

'Shh darlin', I know.' Peter says gently in my ear. 'Let's go. Now, do you want to eat animals or people?' He smirks.

I look at him open mouthed.

'She's not feeding on humans Peter.' Edward orders sharply. I glare at him. I don't need him to decide for me.

His words almost make me want to say people just to go against him, but I don't. 'Animals.' I say resolutely. Peter shrugs.

'Okay sugar, animals it is. But just so you know, I'm not going to stop eatin' people.' I frown at him. His red eyes stare into mine wickedly. 'Lead the way Eddie.'

Edward growls softly and stalks to the window which he jumps out of immediately. I follow him and look out of the window. It's a steep drop. We're on the third floor.

Peter stands behind me. I jump as his hand lightly clasps my arm. 'Don't worry sugar, nothin' can hurt you. Just jump.' His touch is driving me kind of crazy and lust catapults through me. I want him. I tilt my head back against him and whimper. He groans.

'Aw now darlin', don't be startin' that again. You're thirsty.' His words reignited the burn in my throat and venom pools in my mouth. I swallow heavily.

Edward calls up to me. 'Come on Bella. I'll catch you.'

A feeling of resentment washes through me. I don't need him to catch me.

I smirk up at Peter who's looking at me with an amused smile and I throw myself through the window in a swan dive, my hands at my sides. I aim well over Edward's head. The fall is less than a second, but it feels slow to me. I curl my body just before I hit the floor, somersaulting gently before landing on my feet.

Peals of laughter emerge from my throat in excitement and I can hear them being echoed in the room. I look up and Peter is smiling at me, his eyes alight with delight.

I take a bow, grinning widely and he laughs softly. Edward is standing next to me, a worried expression on his face.

'Jesus love, you terrified me.'

'Why?' I ask him, frowning, 'I can't get hurt.'

Edward sighs, running a hand through his hair. 'I guess it's just going to take some getting used to.'

Peter drops out of the window and lands lithely, like a panther. He's so sexy. I swallow heavily as my lower stomach tightens with lust. A strong urge washes over me to tackle him to the floor and rip the rest of his clothes off, but I fight against it.

Edward looks at him with an irritated expression, 'You can't put on another shirt?' He says coolly.

Peter smirks at him. 'Nope.' His eyes flick to mine and I shiver in excitement. His body is amazing. The sight of him is sending desire swirling through my body and I press my thighs together as I feel heat pooling at the apex of my legs. Peter's eyes darken and I realise with shock that he can smell my arousal. The thought makes me clench my legs together harder. I look to Edward and guilt rushes through me. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Edward takes my hand and then we're running. I gasp in delight. I feel Peter running behind us. I can see every detail. I was so blind before. I stop suddenly, yanking Edward to a stop with me when I see a gorgeous stone on the floor. There's so many patterns and colours.

Edward huffs. 'Bella, it's just a rock.'

I growl at him softly, 'It's beautiful.' I say defensively.

'It is.' Peter agrees with me, flashing me a smile.

I grin, tearing my hand out of Edward's to grab the stone. I dart back to Peter and practically jump into his arms so I can show him. He smiles at me, taking the stone from me to have a closer look.

'Come on love, you need to hunt.' Edward says impatiently. I frown at him.

'You haven't even looked at it, Edward.' I say, pouting.

His face softens and he comes over to look at the stone. I hold it out to him eagerly. He looks at it and nods.

'Yeah, it's a cool rock. Let's go.'

My face falls. I thought it was special.

'Here darlin', give it to me, I'll look after it for you.' Peter says to me softly.

I pass it to him. Suddenly I smell something delightful. It's a thick scent and it smells delicious, utterly mouth-watering and delectable. I start towards it and instantly I'm tackled to the floor, my face in the dirt.

I shriek a growl. I wanted to get to it. The burning in my throat was agonising.

'Hey now sugar.' Peter whispers calmly in my ear. 'What you're smelling right now, is human blood. You don't want that do you darlin'?'

I moan. It smells so good. 'I want it, I want it.' I cry. I try to get up, but Peter won't let me. He buries his face in my neck. 'You told me just 5 minutes ago that you don't want to drink from human's sugar. So, I'm not going to let you. If tomorrow, you change your mind and want to, I promise I'll take you out hunting properly. But until then…you're stuck here.'

'Shit.' I hear Edward say above us. 'How bad is she?'

'She is fine.' I growl at him. 'I just want the blood. Please.' I whimper. I writhe on the floor under Peter. 'Please Peter, please.' I moan, pressing my ass up into him. He chuckles into my hair.

'Mmm, this is an enjoyable escape tactic. It's not goin' to work darlin', but please, don't let that stop you.' I struggle harder and shriek a growl at Edward.

'Edward make him let me go.' I whimper.

Edward shakes his head at me. 'Trust me love, this is for the best. The humans are moving out of range so we can move her in a second. Have you got a good hold of her to run?'

Peter laughed gently. 'Of course, I do. I've done this many times. Though granted, we weren't so interested in stopping _our_ Newborns from feeding on real sustenance.'

Edward growled. 'Let's go.'

Suddenly I was let up off the floor but only briefly because then my legs were wrapped around Peter's waist and he was running with me. I growl loudly at him, trying to break out of his grip but I can't. I whimper. I want to go back. I bite down hard on Peter's shoulder and he gasps.

'_Fuck_.' We slow to a stop and he lets me go. I don't feel the overwhelming need to go anywhere. I can't smell the blood anymore.

_Oh shit!_

'Oh my god, I can't believe I just almost did that! I almost killed someone.' I panic. 'Peter I'm so sorry! I bityou, again.'

Peter smirks at me. 'I like it when you bite me. Though definitely this time hurt a little bit more, but that's only because you didn't lick it better.' I start towards him.

_I'll lick it better. I want to lick all of him._

Edward growls and I stop in my tracks.

'Love, do you smell that?' He says to me, his voice calm. 'Close your eyes, what do you smell?'

I take in a deep breath. All I smell is Peter. He smells a little bit like me too. I wonder if it's the bite. I moan at the thought. I want him to smell like me. My body hums with desire for him. I feel myself moving and when I open my eyes I'm standing in front of Peter. His red eyes darken as he looks at me.

'Focus sugar.' He says, smirking. I tear myself away from him and widen my senses.

'I think I smell something. It smells okay, but not as good as the humans smelt.' I listen, cocking my head. 'I hear 4 heart beats, what is it?'

'It's deer.' Edward says smiling at me. 'When you're ready, go and get it.'

'Edward, be careful not to get too close when she's hunting.' Peter warns as I dart forward. Instinct is driving me now. I dive out of the trees and pounce on one of the deer, sinking my teeth into its neck. Hot blood washes down my throat and I purr. One isn't enough. I drop the carcass and tear through the woods again, pouncing on another one. Blood is dripping down my neck and in my hair, but I don't care.

As I'm about to pounce on another deer, I hear a deep growl and a much tastier smell washes over me. I look and my eyes widen. A bear!

I grin and pounce. It's claws strike against my body, tearing my clothes but its touch could be feathers against my skin for all the damage it does to me. I sink my teeth into its neck and drink deeply. It tastes much better than the deer. Suddenly I'm aware of someone behind me and the smell isn't right. I turn around, growling savagely.

They step closer and I snarl daring them to come closer.

They take another step and I'm flying towards them intent on attacking, when someone tackles me from the side. We land heavily. It's Peter. I can smell that it's him and I don't seem to mind that he's tackled me, but I'm still angry and I haven't finished my meal.

'Sorry sugar, you were going to tear Edward's head off.' He says grinning at me. He runs his tongue along the side of my face, licking up some of the blood. I moan underneath him as desire licks through me. I feel him harden against my hip and knowing that I've turned him on is making my body hum with excitement.

'Ugh, not actually as bad as I thought, but still not good.' He smirks. I want him so badly. I whimper, biting my lip and he shakes his head, his eyes full of amusement as well as lust. 'Come on beautiful, go finish your bear.'

My bear. Immediately I'm up and my teeth are back at the neck of the bear. I drink quickly, the blood is starting to cool. I growl. The intruder has ruined my meal and I'm furious.

I finish my meal feeling satiated and turn around as I feel Peter step towards me.

'All done?' He asks, raising an eyebrow cockily. His eyes are dark as they flick down my body. I think my dress is in tatters. He looks so sexy. So, fucking good. And he smells so good. I want him. Desire rips through me and I can't stop myself.

I launch myself towards him and crash my lips against his. Peter growls as we fall to the floor, tangling his fingers in my hair as he kisses me fiercely. He's licking at the blood on my neck and groaning low in his throat as I rub myself against him. The ache between my legs is indescribable and it feels so good, right where he's pressing.

'Ugh Bella, you look so fuckin' sexy.' Peter groans as his hand grabs my ass. In a split second he's on top of me, hitching my hip around his waist as he drives his body against mine. I cry out in pleasure. His touch feels so good, I can feel him hard and pressing against my slick core. I run my hands down his bare chest and continue lower, feeling the ridges in his stomach tense underneath my ministrations. Every move of his hips is rubbing deliciously against between my legs and it's sending me into a spiral of pleasure and longing. My hands slide back up his torso and grip his shoulders and he moans into my mouth as my nails dig in. It feels so fucking good. He's groaning in my ear and the sound is sending jolts of desire through my body. I whimper in pleasure as he kisses down my neck and across my chest. Half of my breast is out due to my dress ripping and Peter takes advantage, licking and sucking the visible skin and biting gently over my material covered nipple. His tongue feels fucking amazing.

I throw my head back in pleasure as he tugs my dress to the side and sucks my nipple into his mouth. He growls, low in his throat, and the vibrations make me shudder in pleasure. His mouth crashes back into mine and I arch my back into his chest, moaning at the sensations running through my body. His tongue slides against mine and I cry out into his mouth. He tastes so fucking good. I'm chasing something, it's building inside of me and I squeeze Peter harder, my nails tearing up his back. His hands slide up my waist and grip my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my nipples. It feels so good. I whimper into his mouth. His hips are rocking into mine faster now and I feel like I'm on the precipice of something. It grows in intensity and I growl in pleasure, pulling back from Peter's lips to kiss down across his strong jaw. Peter tilts his head back, revealing my bite. The sight of it sends me into overdrive and I purr.

'Fuck.' Peter growls roughly, as I run my tongue over it. I feel an animistic urge rush through me.

_Mine._

I bite down on his neck. As my teeth sink into his skin, stars burst behind my eyelids and I cry out, my whole body shaking as waves of pleasure rush through me. Peter let's out a guttural groan and his body stiffens against mine, his hands squeezing my waist tightly.

As I come down from my climax my eyes widen as I realise what just happened, I throw myself back off Peter, my hand clasping my mouth.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry!' I tell him, panic engulfing me. Where was Edward? Oh my god did he see?

'Edward.' I shout.

'Right here.' I hear to my left. I look at him worriedly. His face is ashen.

Peter is lying on the floor still, a smirk adorning his gorgeous face. I shiver as the urge to throw myself back on top of him and finish what we started, crossed over me. I shake my head violently. What the fuck was happening? Why was I doing this.

'I'm so sorry Edward.' I sob. 'I didn't mean to I swear. It just happened.'

Edward swallows roughly, looking at Peter. Peter jumps to his feat, reaching out for me but I retreat from his touch. A look of hurt crosses his face and my whole body shrieks at me to make it go away.

I place my head in my hands, I didn't understand what was going on. There were so many thoughts racing through my head and they were moving at a speed I couldn't even comprehend.

'What's happening?' I cry. There was a stinging sensation behind my eyes, but no tears were coming. Can I not even cry? Panic engulfs me. 'I want to go home.' I say anxiously. 'Please Edward, take me home.' Pathetic sounds are coming out of my mouth and I'm trembling.

Edward steps forward and wraps his arms around me and I cry pitifully into his chest. 'Please Edward I just want to go home.'

'You can't Bella.' Edward murmurs above me in a pained voice. 'You're a vampire now. You can never go home.'

I pull back shocked. 'But Charlie, Edward! What about Charlie he can't cook and oh my god where does he think I am, what if he can't cope on his own. And Renee, she's going to blame him.' I start to panic, feeling my body vibrate with tension.

Suddenly anger flashes though me and my vision goes red. 'You did this to me.' I snarl at Edward. His face is full of anguish as he looks at me. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye.' I shriek. 'How long has it been? They must be searching for me.'

'No love,' Edward replies worriedly, 'We crashed your car and placed your bloody clothes near it, they'll think you crashed and then got attacked by wild animals.'

'You did _what_?' I snarl viciously. I pounce on him, anger driving my actions. I bite down hard on his arm and he groans in pain. Then suddenly I'm being pulled back into a hard chest.

I growl aggressively. I know it's Peter. I can feel that it's him. But it doesn't override my instinct to get out of his hold and attack the male in front of me. I shriek a growl and Peter's hold on me tightens. One arm is wrapped around my chest and the other across my stomach.

'Now then darlin', there's no need for that.' He whispers in my ear. He places a gentle kiss on my neck and my struggling stops. He pulls back, looking at Edward. 'Edward didn't mean to bite you sugar, it was instinctual. You smelt that human back there, well to Edward, you smelt ten times more delicious. It wasn't on purpose and it wasn't his fault.' He paused and I could hear the amusement in his voice. 'Well, maybe it was a little bit his fault, but we're vampires darlin', we drink blood and the Cullen's abstainin' from that makes them struggle with control a lot. And sugar, they had to crash your car, because it's not fair to make them think you're still alive. You can't see your parents again, because if you do, you'll kill them.'

_I couldn't ever see them again._

Pain rushes through me and is quickly replaced by fury. I growl and struggle against his hold and he sighs, tightening his arms around me.

'Let me go.' I snarl. My whole body is telling me I have to attack the male in front of us.

Peter nestles his nose into my neck and starts placing small, barely there, kisses along the column of my throat. My anger vanishes and a whimper falls from my lips as I tilt my head back against him, relaxing in his arms. I feel him smile against my skin.

I look up at Edward. His hand is touching his arm where I bit him, and he has a wounded expression on his face. Now my vision is no longer red I can see that it's him and I'm confused and upset over my behaviour. I open my mouth, but Edward shakes his head.

'Don't apologise again Bella, just don't. Everything you said was right. I did do this to you. I'm so sorry.' His face crumples and I pull myself from Peter, wrapping my arms around him. He buries his face in my neck, sobbing.

'I'm so sorry.' He repeats, his body shaking. After a few minutes being in his arms is making me anxious and my throat constricts, letting out a quiet growl.

'Edward.' Peter says in a warning tone. Edward let's me go and immediately I step back into Peter's arms, feeling myself relax.

I frown. 'Can someone explain to me what's happening.' I turn to Peter, 'Why can't I hug Edward without growling. He's my boyfriend.' Peter sighs behind me.

Edward growls at him and I have to fight the urge to growl back. What was happening to me?

'Do you want to tell her or should I?' Peter drawls to Edward.

Edward narrows his eyes at him before looking at me. 'Love, Peter seems to think you're his mate.'

Peter laughs behind me. 'I don't think. It's fuckin' obvious. And she feels it too, don't you sugar?'

I swallow heavily. 'I don't understand, I thought Edward was my mate.'

'I am.' Edward growls.

Peter laughs again. 'If Edward was your mate, you wouldn't have jumped me like you did when you detected my scent. Hell, Edward wouldn't have fuckin' stood for it if you were really his.' Peter's grip on me tightened as his voice lowered, 'If he'd touched you the way I did I would have torn his goddamn head off. Even the thought of him touchin' you makes me fuckin' furious. I could barely stand it when you hugged him.'

I frown. 'But I _love_ Edward.' I turn in his arms to look at him, 'And I don't _know_ you.'

Peter smirks at me and my stomach jolts with lust.

'But you _want_ me. Don't you sugar?'

_Yes._

'I-' I stutter. I turn away from him to look at Edward with a stricken expression. Peter's hand runs up my stomach and I can't help but moan, my eyes rolling back into my head. I feel Peter harden against my ass and it makes me shiver with desire. Edward growls.

'See darlin'.' Peter murmurs huskily, 'You're all fuckin' mine.'

I pull away from him and stand next to Edward. 'No. I'm not.' I say adamantly, but it feels like a lie. Peter is surveying me, his eyes full of amusement.

'No?' He questions, smirking.

'No.' I repeat, my eyes meeting his boldly.

Peter's smile widens. 'You can't fight it sugar.'

'Watch me.' I said with a growl. 'Edward is my mate.' I grab Edwards hand and Peter growls low in his throat. The sound causes a fresh wave of wetness to gather between my legs and I bite my lip. Edward grips my hand tighter.

Peter chuckles darkly and the sound makes my breathing hitch. He walks up to me and licks his thumb before running it over my lower lip. I moan, my tongue darting out so I can taste him. I want him so fucking badly. I press my thighs together unconsciously, they're slick with my arousal.

Peter's eyes are pitch black. 'You're mine Bella.'

_Yes._

'No.' I repeat, lifting my chin in defiance.

Peter smirks. 'We'll see.'

'Edward, let's go back to the house.' I say, glaring at Peter. I look up at Edward and he looks down at me smiling slightly.

'Okay, love.'

Peter scoffs and I narrow my eyes at him.

We run back to the house, Peter following just behind us. When we arrive, Peter gives me a smouldering look before disappearing into the house. I have to fight extremely hard to not follow him.

I stop Edward before he walks into the house. 'Can we talk?' I ask him, biting my lip.

* * *

**That concludes Chapter 2. I've currently written up to 4, so I'll release them every couple of weeks and keep writing. It is difficult trying to write this and SAR at the same time. Especially because this is in present tense and SAR is in past tense. **

**I'm loving writing this so far. There's something so fun about writing a vampire fic. **

**Thank you so much to everyone leaving reviews! I will answer them all, I've just been so busy, so hold on if I haven't replied to you yet :) Keep them coming! **

**This chapter, and the next one are in Bella's P.O.V but Chapter 4 will be Peter so you can see how he's been finding everything ;) **

**If you're enjoying this fic, go check out my other pieces -**

_**Swings and Roundabouts: All Human Fic. It features a player Bella, and lots of lemons, but a very solid plot. (Fortnightly updates)**_

_**The Only One For Me: OneShot. 6 years after New Moon, Bella and Edward run into each other again...**_

**Lots of love, **

**Creaatingmadness xxxx**


	3. Silk

Chapter 3

**Bella**

We find somewhere to sit, by a tree at the forefront of the forest. 'Edward, I'm really sorry about what happened with Peter.' I apologise again. 'I really don't know what happened.'

Edward shakes his head at me. 'Bella, the only one who should be apologising is me.' His eyes flick down my body and he cringes, 'Look at you. Look what you've become. I've ruined your life.'

I look down at my dress. It's covered in blood and in tatters around my thighs and my chest, but everything that's supposed to be covered is. Hurt washes through me and I swallow heavily.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Edward grimaces, 'You were never supposed to have this life Bella. You were so human, so innocent and beautiful.'

_Oh._

'And I'm not now?' I say, feeling my stomach plummet.

Edward looks up at me sharply. 'God no. Bella, you're beautiful now too. I just- I've killed you.'

I frown, 'No you haven't Edward. I'm still here. I'm right here.' I touch his leg and he starts under my touch.

I tentatively lean into him, worried I'll start growling again, but I don't. I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me.

'Can you ever forgive me Bella?' He says softly.

'Of course, there's nothing to forgive.' I say gently. 'Edward, I'm not happy about how this happened. I wanted more time, with Charlie and my mom. I wanted to say goodbye. But I'm not sorry I'm a vampire, and I know it wasn't your fault.' I smile wryly, 'I may explode at you again though, I appear to have zero control over my emotions right now.'

Edward chuckles, 'Don't worry love, I've been there, it gets easier. And you didn't attack that human.'

'Only because of Peter.' I say, immediately regretting my words as Edward winces.

'Yeah.' He mutters.

This thing with Peter, it doesn't make sense. He can't be my mate. Edward's my mate, Peter is just confused. I can't deny my attraction to him, but maybe it's just a side effect of being a Newborn. Though, that moment in the forest after I hunted…I bite my lip. I'm glad that I no longer have the ability to blush because if I could, it would be clear to Edward what I was thinking about. It was just so…amazing. I'd never been touched like that in my life. I'd never experienced that.

'He won't be around for long anyway.' Edward comments, looking at me. I force my composure to stay calm.

_He's going to leave?_

'What do you mean?' I ask, trying to keep my tone casual. Truthfully, the thought of Peter leaving fills me with pure unadulterated dread. Panic works its way through my stomach, but I manage to stop myself from growling and rushing into the house to him.

'He's just visiting. He doesn't live here.' Edward says nonchalantly.

'Oh.' I manage to say. I feel sick to my stomach. He can't leave. He can't leave.

'Bella.' Edward says softly.

'Yeah?' I ask, hoping he doesn't register the panic on my face.

His lips tentatively press to mine. I respond, opening my mouth. For the first time ever, Edward was actually kissing me with fervour. His tongue runs across my lip and I gasp as he slides it into my mouth. It feels so different. It feels good. Amazing even. If I hadn't kissed Peter, I would think kissing Edward was the best thing in the world. But I had. And the truth is, it didn't even come close. Guilt surges through my gut.

Edward pulls back from me and presses his forehead to mine. 'I love you.' He says, smiling at me.

'I love you too.' I reply truthfully, my stomach churning.

'Once Peter leaves, we can start our forever together.' Edward grins.

_No._

'Well he won't leave right away.' I say, the panic back in full force.

Edward shrugs, 'He probably will. He might have gone already, I mean, he only came because Jasper was worried, you'd attack us. You haven't.' He grinned, looking at his shoulder. 'Well, not badly anyway.'

I couldn't speak. I was frozen in fear. Peter couldn't leave. He couldn't leave me.

Edward frowns at me, 'Bella?'

Suddenly I was barrelling towards the house. I flew through the front door, tearing past a bewildered Emmett.

'What's going on?' I heard him say behind me.

_Where was he?_

I almost knock Esme over as I dash past her and Carlisle and Alice look at me curiously as I push past them on the stairs.

'What's wrong?' Alice says to Carlisle worriedly.

Has he already gone? My stomach knits itself into knots in panic. He can't have gone, I can still smell him. I dash up the stairs and his scent grows stronger. Hope ignites in my belly. He wasn't on the second floor either. As I arrive on the third floor I follow his scent to a door at the end of the corridor. I tear the door off its hinges as I crash into the room. He's standing by a wardrobe with Jasper, a T-shirt in his hand. They both look at me with wide eyes. I launch myself at Peter and he catches me with a slight grunt. I wrap my legs around his waist, my whole body trembling.

'What's the matter?' He says worriedly. His voice becomes urgent. 'Bella, what's wrong, did something happen, are you okay?' His hands are running up my body, checking me for injuries I think. I can't stop shaking. I don't want him to leave.

'Fuck.' Peter says panicked. 'Sugar, talk to me, what's wrong?' I bury my face into him harder.

Peter growls, low in his throat. 'What happened, did Edward hurt you?' He pulls my face away from his body, looking into my eyes.

My lower lip is trembling. 'Are you leaving?' I manage to say, before a sob escapes my mouth.

'Oh Jesus.' Peter says in relief. He wraps his arms around me tightly and looks deeply into my eyes, 'No sugar. I'm not going to leave you, ever. Okay?' I tuck my head back into his neck and his hand gently strokes down my back.

'Do you promise?' I say meekly, my voice muffled in his neck.

Peter pulls my head back gently again, his red eyes intense as they gaze into mine. 'I promise.' He brushes his lips against mine gently. It's barely a kiss but it makes my body hum with longing. I swallow heavily and press my face back into his neck, breathing him in.

'What the fuck?' Edward says angrily behind me.

'What did you say to her?' Peter's voice rumbles underneath me sharply.

Edward sighs, 'Nothing, I just said you were going to leave and that you might have already gone.'

Peter growls in response.

'Edward.' Jasper admonishes gently. 'He's not going to leave her.'

'Well he's not her mate.' Edward insists angrily. 'Why should he be here?'

Jasper sighs. 'Edward…even if you're right, it's clear that Bella has a connection with him, if he were to leave, she'd clearly be upset.'

'He's not right.' Peter says roughly, I can feel his throat vibrating with his words. I feel calmer now. I pull my head back from him and he looks down at me, his red eyes searching mine briefly before he lets me down.

I look at Edward guiltily. 'I don't want him to leave.' I admit, biting my lip. 'But it doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do.'

Edward sighs. 'I know you do, love. I love you too.'

I turn to look at Peter, he's looking at Edward with an almost sympathetic expression.

Edward growls, I'm guessing in response to his thoughts. 'You're wrong.' He says angrily.

Peter shrugs, his red eyes darting to mine. 'Are you okay now darlin'?'

I nod, smiling softly at him. He smiles back and my chest constricts. I feel like my heart would be skipping a beat if it was alive. He reaches out to cup my cheek and I purr, pressing my face into his palm. Peter kisses my forehead and then steps back from me, looking at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

'You're going to have accept that she's not yours, she's mine.' He says cockily.

I look at Edward and feel a wave of despair, his face is crestfallen.

'Peter.' I say carefully, 'I'm not yours.' The words feel like a complete lie. I bite my lip, 'I can't be your mate. I don't love you. I love Edward.'

Peter rolls his eyes at me. 'Sugar, I don't love you either…'

I make a confused noise as my eyebrows furrow, 'But-'

Peter chuckles, 'Did anybody tell you anything about how vampire mates work darlin'?'

'No.' I reply, still confused.

'Vampire mates find each other through scents. When you do find each other, there's an instant attraction,' He winks at me. 'And there's an instant connection, you feel protective and you feel possessive, because you know they're yours. You also feel an overwhelming desire to be around them,' He smirks, 'And to be intimate with them.' My eyes widen and he chuckles, 'That's because your body knows it belongs to them. But you don't magically fall in love with each other. It happens quickly, but organically. You don't love each other just because you're mated, but your mate is perfect for you in every possible way, so...'

'But I love Edward.' I repeat frustratedly.

Edward appears by my side and wraps his arm around me. Peter stiffens and my body instinctively rebels against Edward's touch. I bite back the growl that emerges from my throat.

'You're awfully well behaved for a Newborn.' Jasper comments to me, amused. His eyes run down my body and he smirks. 'Immortality suits you.'

Peter snarls warningly at him and he grins.

'I can still feel your emotions Bella. I can't control them sure, but I can feel them.'

His eyes widen imperceptibly, and I get the message. He can feel them, so Edward knows what I'm feeling. I turn to look at him, biting my lip but his face is a mask.

I wonder if I can stop Jasper from feeling my emotions. I think about the sensation I felt earlier, when Jasper was trying to manipulate my emotions. I can still sort of feel it, it's like a layer of silk around my skin. It must be porous, letting things out, but not letting things in. If that's the case… Edward can't get into my head but…I wonder if I can push my thoughts out of my head into his.

_Edward!_ I shout in my mind.

'Yeah?' He says turning to me.

I smile victoriously.

'What?' He looks at me confused. I do it again and his eyes widen.

'Oh my god Bella! I can _hear_ you.'

'Holy shit.' Jasper comments, eyes wide. I grin and my eyes automatically lock onto Peter's, seeking his approval. He's looking at me with a slight smile. A strong urge to jump into his arms crosses over me. Edward winces next to me.

_Oh_. I growl at Jasper and he holds his hands up. 'Bella I can't control it. I can normally keep him out of my head but when I feel emotions they appear in my mind automatically.'

Hmm. I wonder if I can make the substance around me turn into something harder, that won't let things out? I try and strengthen it and suddenly it hardens, shooting out from me. Jasper, Peter and Edward fly back into the walls suddenly with a huge crash.

_Oops. Fuck_.

They let out a collective groan. I rush towards Peter panicking. Is he okay? Did I hurt him? I grab his face and look into his eyes, searching for any pain.

'Are you okay? I'm so sorry.' I say panicking.

Peter grins at me. 'I'm fine sugar.'

What if he's hurt? A choked sound emerges from my throat as I run my hands over his body, making sure he's okay. He lets me, his red eyes watching mine. After my hands have covered every part of him, he grabs my wrists and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his torso tightly and his arms circle me.

'Shh darlin'. I'm fine. That was fuckin' awesome by the way.' He says into my ear. His breath against my skin sends shivers down my spine and I swallow heavily as venom pools in my mouth. Desire jolts through my body forcefully and I gasp at the sensation, feeling heat pool between my legs.

Peter's arms tighten around me and he lets out a quiet. 'Fuck.'

'Gee thanks for checking up on us Bella.' Jasper grumbles behind me, shaking me out of my lust filled haze. I step back from Peter and his eyes follow my movements, a shade darker than their usual crimson.

_Oh. Edward!_

I rush to his side, 'Are you okay? I'm so sorry.' He sighs softly at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes.

Shit. I was making such a mess of this. This thing with Peter had to stop.

'I'm fine Bella, that was really impressive, how did you do that?' He says softly.

It's only been a second since they hit the wall and Emmett bursts into the room.

'What the fuck is going on?' He asks worriedly. 'Everyone wanted to come up, but we weren't sure if Bella was attacking people. I sent the others outside.'

I pout.

Jasper has an excited expression on his face, 'She did attack us!'

Emmett looks at me and then widens his eyes, shifting them to look above my head. 'Uh Bella, your clothes are a little…ripped.'

I sigh, looking at Peter. He grins. 'I happen to like it.'

Jasper winks at me before turning to Peter and smirking, 'Me and Edward do too.'

Peter growls and immediately I'm standing behind him. I snarl at Jasper, was he trying to be a complete asshole.

Peter grabs the T-shirt he had in his hand before from the floor and faces me, his eyes pleading with me. I oblige him, lifting my arms over my head. He slides the T-shirt over me gently. His touch causes my nipples to harden and he smirks at me as my head appears through the gap, his hands brushing my nipples teasingly as he pulls it down my body. I shiver in pleasure. It comes to the top of my thighs but at least I'm mostly covered up.

He leans into me and runs his tongue along the column of my neck, and I moan embarrassingly loudly. I hear Edward growl behind us. Peter's eyes flick down my body and he makes a satisfied sound in the back of his throat. He turns back to Jasper a rumbling sound emerging from his chest and Jasper rolls his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah. She's all yours.' He says with a smirk. Edward turns to look at Jasper with a murderous expression but he just shrugs.

I sigh. Emmett is looking at me amused. 'Wait, she attacked you?' He suddenly says to Jasper.

Jasper grins, 'Yep, she threw us away from her without even touching us.'

'Awesome.' Emmett says excitedly.

Jasper continues, 'It seems like she has a physical shield as well as a mental one.' His eyes study me curiously, 'I wonder how far it can go and if she can control it, we should test it.'

I grin. 'Yeah.' I say excitedly at the same time as Edward says. 'No.'

I look at him confused. 'Jasper is thinking of you as a weapon Bella.' Edward tells me, his face pained. 'He wants to teach you how to fight.'

'I want to learn!' I say excitedly, thinking of what happened with James. I wouldn't be weak anymore, I'd be strong.

'You can't Bella.' Edward says frowning.

'Why not?' I ask angrily.

'Because Jasper…' Edward looks at Peter with a glare, 'And Peter, used to do horrible things, they were part of the vampire territory wars in the South.' He looks at me, 'Haven't you noticed their scars? They come from their time in the armies. They're vampire bites.' I bite my lip. I have seen the scars. Peter's scars are so sexy. I look at him longingly. He smirks at me and I look back at Edward quickly.

His voice takes on a lower, more vicious tone, 'Peter is a monster Bella, he's killed thousands _and_ he drinks from humans. He used to rip people apart and hr relished in their screams, he turned people and made them soldiers. It's disgusting.'

His words don't affect Peter, I can feel that he's okay, but Jasper's face falls, 'So did I, Edward. Am I a monster?'

I growl at Edward. 'Edward what is wrong with you?' I dart over to Jasper and hug him, glaring at Edward. 'You're not a monster Jasper, it doesn't matter what you've done.' Jasper returns my hug tightly. I pull back from him with a smile and look at Peter who's eyeing me curiously.

'What he said is true.' He says to me shrugging. He glares at Edward, 'There is a little more to the story though, and I'll tell you all about it darlin', but Edward's right. I have killed thousands.'

I don't really know how to feel about that. There was only one thing that really mattered anyway, 'Would they have hurt you, or killed you, if you hadn't killed them?' I ask Jasper.

He looks taken aback at my words. 'Most of the time yes, and if we hadn't killed them, we would have been killed by Ma…by the person in charge.' He says finally. I look at Peter, my eyes locking with his crimson ones.

'Then it doesn't matter.' I say firmly, still staring into Peter's eyes. He looks at me for a moment, then a breath-taking smile crosses his face. Jasper makes a choking sound and I look back at him curiously.

'Bella.' He says emotionally, 'Thank you.'

I raise an eyebrow and he laughs lightly, 'You really mean it! I can feel your acceptance, your understanding, your compassion. There's no hostility, or fear or disgust. You're…amazing.' He finishes, smiling at me. He looks at Peter with a wry smile. 'And you. Are a lucky son of a bitch.'

'Bella, how can you be okay with this?' Edward says to me, aghast. 'It's despicable. They enjoyed it.'

I sigh. 'Edward, we're vampires. I enjoyed tearing those animals apart when I was hunting.' I bite my lip, 'I also enjoyed biting you,' I admit sheepishly. 'I think it's probably just part of our nature.'

He stares at me with wide eyes, 'But Peter drinks from humans…he kills people.'

I frown, thinking about my answer. 'I don't agree with that, you're right.' I look at Peter reassuringly, 'But…I can't judge him for it.'

'What if he killed Charlie, or Renee? Would you care then?' Edward baited. Pain washes through me at the thought of my parents. Jasper and Peter growl at him as a sob tears its way out of my throat.

'How can you even say that?' I say hurt, 'Of course I would fucking care.'

My parents. I'd never see them again. Pain wrenches itself into my gut, it feels like a knife is in between my ribs. Images of Charlie flit through my mind. Watching him laughing with Billy, his brown eyes crinkling… smiling shyly at me as he told me about my truck…cheering at the TV when a game was on…the joy in his eyes when I arrived at the airport in Forks. And Renee…her crazy ideas, having to talk her out of applying to be a pilot because she would get bored of it anyway, her warm hugs, her laugh.

'Bella?' I hear Edward say anguished.

'Don't fuckin' touch her. You've done enough.' Peter snarls at him.

I collapse to the floor sobbing. How were they coping with me being gone? I hadn't even been thinking about them properly. I'd been so focused on myself and Peter and Edward. I was so selfish. A body sits behind me, and arms encircle my body. Peter. I lean back into his touch. I hear the other's leave so I'm alone with him and my chest feels slightly less tight at the knowledge.

Renee had Phil, at least, but Charlie…How was he going to cope? I cry harder. He was all alone in that house. We'd only just started to get to know each other. And now…I'd never see him again. I cry out in agony. He thinks I'm gone.

'Charlie.' I manage to say through my sobs. 'I need to know if he's okay.'

Peter's stroking my hair. 'I know baby.' He murmured softly, 'I can check on him for you.'

I turn my body in his arms, crawling into his lap and burying my face in his neck, wretched sounds still tearing out of my throat. Peter rubs my back soothingly.

'Shh, darlin'.' He comforts, kissing my head softly.

What about a funeral? Were they going to have one? There was no body? Charlie wouldn't have any closure. Would he even believe I was gone? Anxiety curls itself in my stomach. What if he looks for me? He'll never find me, because I'm not really here anymore. He could spend his whole life looking.

I pull back from Peter trembling with worry. He looks at me, his crimson eyes are full of concern.

'What if he keeps looking?' I say to him, my voice full of panic.

Peter sighs, 'He won't sugar, we…' He frowns, 'We found a girl who looks a little like you in a morgue, and put her body in the words, a few miles from the car wreck, she'll be scratched up enough by animals to be believable.'

I feel sick. 'But what about her family?' I say, my chest constricting.

Peter's hand rubs my back, 'She didn't have any darlin', nobody identified the body and the report said she was homeless.'

I sob, 'But what if someone's looking for her?'

'Shh, darlin', I know it's sad, but think about Charlie and your Mom, this will help them move on.'

Edward steps into my vision and I flinch. He really hurt my feelings.

'Can I talk to her?' He asks Peter. I frown, why can't he just ask me. Peter growls warningly but then nods at him. He drops to his knees next to us.

'I am_ so_ sorry Bella.' He says sincerely. 'That was completely un-called for and unreasonable of me to say. I was just…' He drops his head into his hand, 'I was jealous. But it was wrong of me. Please will you forgive me?' He looks up at me with a heart broken expression.

I nod softly and shift out of Peter's lap. His chest rumbles but he lets me.

I tentatively reach out for Edward and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

'I'm so sorry love, I love you.' He whispers in my hair.

'I love you too.' I reply. I pull back frowning, 'But what you said about Jasper and Peter, that was so awful Edward. You need to apologise to them too.'

Edward grimaces as he looks at Peter. 'I'm sorry.' He says stiffly.

Peter smirks. 'Yeah you sound real cut up.' His eyes narrow at Edward. 'Look, I don't like you Edward, but Bella loves you, so I won't hurt you for what you said to her.' He growls softly, 'But if you _ever_ make her cry like that again, I swear to god, I'll fuckin' end you.' The threat is obvious in his voice and Edward's jaw twitches.

'This needs to stop.' I say angrily. 'Peter, I know you think we're mates, but I love Edward, and I'm not going to just leave him for you, I barely know you.'

Peter looks at me, his crimson eyes swirling with emotion, 'Think? Bella, can't you feel this?' He gestures between us and I sigh.

'Yes.' I admit, swallowing heavily. 'But I love Edward, he's the love of my life.'

'So what? You're going to stay away from me?' Peter shakes his head, 'Bella, you can't fight this, it will break you... You're made for me. We're supposed to be together.'

'I don't care.' I say forcibly. The hurt in Peter's eyes sends me reeling and I feel a sharp sensation in the pit of my stomach.

'Well then I should just leave.' Peter states roughly.

'No.' I cry, 'You can't!' Instantly I'm back in his lap, panic sweeping through me again.

Peter sighs underneath me. 'That wasn't fair of me to say sugar, I'm sorry. I won't leave, I promised you I wouldn't. I couldn't leave anyway, even if I wanted to.' He grips my chin gently so he can look into my eyes. 'But you have to understand Bella, I'm not a fuckin' gentleman. I'm not going to just let you walk off into the sunset with Edward. You're mine, and you will _be_ mine.' His eyes soften, 'But… I can wait.' He sighs, 'I can give you time, to get used to all this. After all, you're not wrong, we don't know each other.'

'So, even if I'm with Edward, you won't leave?' I ask, my eyes searching his.

He growls softly, 'I won't leave sugar, no matter what, but I can't promise I'll be okay with it. What do you mean by _with_ sugar? If he touches you…'

'What do you mean?' I say confused.

Peter sighs. 'Okay, the easiest way to do this is to just show you. Jasper?' he calls.

'Yep.' I hear Jasper say from somewhere in the house.

'Can you get Rose to come and help me.'

'With what?' Emmett voice asks, worriedly.

'Nothin' bad.' Peter pauses. 'Well, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. There is a risk Bella might…bite her, I guess. But Edward can hold her back.'

'I would never hurt Rosalie.' I growl.

'I'll ask her.' Emmett says.

'What are you going to do? I can't seem to hear your thoughts.' Edward comments, looking at Peter with his eyebrows furrowed.

'What?' Peter says incredulously.

'Yeah, its radio silence from you, I've only just noticed.' Edward frowns, his eyes dart to mine and widen. 'Bella?'

I shrug. 'If I'm doing it, it's not consciously.' I try to tune into the silk again and to my surprise it does seem to stretch to Peter. 'Huh.' I say interestedly. 'I am doing it. I have no idea how though.'

'That's amazing darlin'.' Peter compliments, winking at me. I smile widely in response and then quickly drop it, remembering Edward is next to me. Peter sighs.

Rosalie appears in the room then. She eyes us warily. 'This looks cosy.' She comments dryly. Peter jumps up and I copy him, Edward doing the same.

'Rose, can you come over here?' Peter says, 'Edward hold Bella back.'

'Peter this is a terrible idea.' Edward says worriedly, obviously realising what he was going to do. I still don't know what's happening and I stiffen as Edward's arms wrap around my torso, his chest to my back.

Peter smirks, 'Oh, you think she'll react then? Clearly you've realised she_ is_ my mate.'

Edward just growls in response.

'Have you got her?' Peter asks, raising an eyebrow. 'She's real strong.'

'Yes, I've got her.' Edward snaps, his arms tightening around me.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Rosalie asks, looking at me with a concerned expression.

'Do what?' I snarl.

'Yes.' Peter confirms, holding out his arms. Rose darts into them. Immediately I feel a growl building in my chest. I didn't like seeing his arms around her.

Peter's eyes stay on mine, as his hand runs down Rosalie's back.

_No. Mine._

Possessiveness grips itself in my stomach and I snarl loudly, fighting against Edward's grip. Peter's hand goes lower and Rosalie stiffens in his arms.

'Don't worry. Edward's got her.' Peter tells her softly. I don't like the voice he's using, I don't like his hands on her. I don't like any of it.

I shriek a growl as Peter presses a kiss against Rose's head.

_He was fucking mine._

I'm fighting harder against Edward now, my arms clawing against his. All I knew was that I had to get her off my Peter.

'Let me go.' I scream at Edward. Suddenly I feel a similar sensation to before, as the silk around me hardens, and Edward goes flying back from me.

'Run. Both of you.' Peter says quickly, pushing her off him. I lunge for her, but Peter catches me around the waist before I can grab her. She darts down the stairs, Edward following and I growl fiercely.

'Mine.' I snarl at her retreating form. I turn in Peter's arms and crash my mouth to his roughly. My fingers claw into his back and I'm biting at his lips possessively. He moans into my mouth. Lust and need are swirling through my body. He was mine. He wasn't hers. I push him into the wall, my tongue sliding into his mouth as my hands run down his body. He responds eagerly, flicking his tongue against mine. It feels so good. I moan into his mouth. Pleasure coils in my stomach. My hands grip his hair forcibly and I tear his head back, revealing his throat. He groans low in his throat as I bite his neck. His venom flows over my teeth and I moan.

'Your mine.' I say aggressively, licking over where I bit him. I continue licking his neck and he drags my mouth back up to his, kissing me fiercely. I sigh into his mouth, it feels so fucking good. Instantly our positions are changed and he's pressing me into the wall instead. I purr into his mouth as he presses his hips against mine and I feel him hard against me. He kisses down my neck this time and I gasp as he licks my throat. I want him to bite me back. I needhim to bite me back. I cry out as he gently nips at my skin.

My whole body is vibrating with pleasure and desire.

He pulls back. 'Do you see darlin'?' He says roughly, his crimson eyes black with lust. 'God, you're so fuckin' sexy.' He growls, his hands sliding down my body, brushing over my nipples and making me arch my back in pleasure.

'Why didn't you bite me?' I ask huskily. The need for him to sink his teeth into me is so strong. Peter's eyes dart to my exposed throat and he moans lowly.

'Fuck.' He says roughly, his eyes spring back to mine, 'One day I will bite you darlin', don't worry.' He runs his nose up my throat and I gasp in pleasure, his voice is low in my ear when he says, 'But I'm going to bite you when I'm inside of you.' _Oh._ The feeling of lust his words spark in my belly is indescribable. He nips at my neck and I whimper, pulling his mouth back to mine. He kisses me fiercely, his hands running down my body. He hitches my leg over his hip and I cry out as it aligns his hard length with my wet centre. He pauses, dropping his head into my neck. I can feel his breath against my skin and it's driving me crazy.

'Fuck, we have to stop.' He says, pulling back from me and letting my leg drop back to the ground. My body aches at the loss of contact.

'No.' I growl, reaching out for him. 'I want you.'

'Bella.' Peter says roughly, 'I'm trying to be a good guy here.' He looks down at me, my nipples are sticking out the T-shirt and it's bunched around my waist, revealing my black underwear. He growls low in his throat, 'God damn, you're making this fuckin' hard.'

'Then don't stop.' I plead, biting my lip.

'Fuck.' Peter says, his voice thick with lust, leaning towards me. Then he stops himself, leaning back. 'Fuck.' He repeats, but this time it sounds irritated. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. Edward, Bella. You said, you don't want me, you want Edward.'

I gasp at the mention of his name. I'd completely forgotten about him. Guilt twists in my gut.

I narrow my eyes at Peter. 'You knew this would happen if you had Rose touch you.' I say accusingly.

He sighs, 'Actually I was expecting you to try to kill her, not try to fuck me, but yeah, I knew.'

I swallow heavily at the words 'fuck me'. Why does that sound so hot coming from Peter's mouth... I press my thighs together as my lower stomach coils tighter and a fresh wave of wetness floods my underwear. Peter sniffs the air and groans.

'Fuck, you smell so _good_ sugar.' He says roughly, his eyes black with lust.

His words send a jolt of pleasure through me and my mouth parts in desire. He is so attractive and my body is screaming at me to touch him, to bite him again, to make him mine. Peter places his hands against the wall either side of me, dropping his head to my shoulder. 'Jesus, I can't.' His voice is gritty with need. 'Bella.' He says lowly, lifting his head so his lips are hovering by my mouth. They brush mine slightly and I gasp with need. I move my mouth towards his, my eyes fixed on his black orbs. I want him to kiss me. I want him to take me.

My thighs are slick with arousal now and my body is _aching_ for him. His lips brush mine again and mine part in response, causing his bottom lip to slip between mine slightly. The sensation is so good. Even though I don't need to breathe, I'm panting with desire. He groans, low in his throat. 'Fuck. Tell me to stop.' He says roughly, 'Bella.' His voice is pained. His lips brush mine again and I fucking lose it.

I crash my mouth to his with a moan. The kiss is hot and wet and filled with pure need. His mouth opens and I shiver as his tongue slides against mine, it feels so fucking good, and he tastes so good. This level of passion is inhuman, it's unnatural. I'm so consumed with him I don't even know who I am. All I know is that he's mine, and I never want him to stop kissing me, ever. Waves of desire rush through my body. I need him. I need him more than anything. Every flick of his tongue against mine sends a new wave of moisture to pool between my thighs. His hands slide down my body and he picks me up, pressing my body into the wall. My arms wrap around his neck and I cry out in pleasure as his hard length presses against the juncture of my thighs.

'Ugh fuck.' Peter moans into my mouth, 'I can feel how wet you are through my fuckin' jeans, god Bella.' His words make my stomach coil tighter and I grind my hips down onto him. It sends pleasure jolting through me. Peter hisses against my mouth and his hands slide down my body to grip my hips, copying me and grinding his hips slowly and tortuously against mine. I whimper. The sensation from earlier is back, I'm already so close. I grip his shoulders tightly as he moves over me again and I cry out in pleasure.

Peter pulls back from my mouth to look at me. His voice sounds wretched, 'Oh god, are you going to fuckin' come from this?' He grinds into me again and another cry of pleasure tears out my mouth. 'Oh fuck, you are, aren't you darlin'?' One of his hands lets go of my hip and he lays his palm flat on my stomach. I growl in pleasure as he slides it down my torso. I've never felt anything so good in my life. He groans loudly as his fingers reach the apex of my thighs and I whimper in pleasure. I'm on the brink, I can feel myself building and building up to it. 'Fuck.' Peter gasps as his fingers brush against my centre. It's all it takes, and I start shaking around him, Peter's mouth crashes to mine, swallowing my cries as waves and waves of pleasure rush through me.

He pulls back from my mouth and looks down at his hand. His fingers are covered in…me. I bite my lip shyly. My mouth opens in shock as he takes his fingers up to his mouth and sucks them inside.

_Holy fuck._

He groans low in his throat. 'Ugh darlin', you taste so fuckin' good.' He smirks at me. His voice is low as he murmurs, 'I can't wait to get my mouth in between your legs and taste your sweet pussy.' His dirty words make me gasp as lust and desire jolt through me, coiling in my stomach. I mean, I knew people did that, I'd read it in books and seen it in movies but the thought of Peter doing it to me…

'Fuck.' I say out loud. Peter laughs lightly, his eyes are still so dark with lust. I look down at his crotch. The material is slightly darker where he'd been pressing into me and there was a large bulge in them.

The site of it causes a deep ache in my lower stomach. I'm having urges that I don't even fully comprehend. I want to touch him, I want to feel him inside of me. I need him.

'Peter.' I shiver, pulling his mouth back to mine. He growls lowly and the sound sends me into overdrive. My hands tear his shirt off his body and I'm just _feeling_ him. I can feel the ridges in his skin from the bites under my fingers but it only turns me on more. I need to taste him. I lick down his jaw and Peter groans low in his throat. It's so hot. My tongue travels down his neck, running over where I've marked him and he shudders in pleasure.

Peter pushes me into the wall harder, driving his length in between my legs. I arch my back into his hands moaning his name, and suddenly he drops my legs to the floor and rushes back from me.

_What the fuck?_

I look at him confused, still panting. My body is still in overdrive.

'What's wrong?' I ask him.

Peter shakes his head at me. 'We have to stop.'

'Why?'

Peter's crimson eyes glint at me, 'I can't stop myself sugar. Every single part of me is telling me to rip _all_ your goddamn clothes off and fuck you, and bite you.'

His words make my body jolt with lust and desire.

'Oh god.' I moan.

Peter swallows heavily, his hands are in fists by his sides. 'But I can't do that.'

'Why?' I ask him, my voice sounds foreign to me, so husky and full of desire.

Peter shivers as I move to stand in front of him.

'Bella.' He warns me, stepping back.

'Peter.' His name tastes so right on my lips.

'Fuck.' He growls. 'I'm not doing this with you until you end it with Edward.'

_Oh. Fuck._ I forgot him _again_.

Guilt hits me so hard I almost stumble.

'I can't believe I keep doing this.' I say frustratedly. 'Edward must hate me.'

Peter scowls, 'He doesn't.'

'But I keep…' I look at Peter shyly. He laughs.

'You keep jumping me?' I bite my lip, nodding.

'And then I…' I put my head in my hands, 'Finish.' I say under my breath.

Peter pulls my hands away, his crimson eyes looking into mine. 'Listen sugar, that was both of us, not just you, so don't feel guilty. It's natural for you to want me like that. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are my mate.' He shakes his head slightly, 'I just...I can't do it until you agree to be mine.' He cocks his head at me as if something is occurring to him all of a sudden, 'And yeah, I make you come.' I bite my lip at his words, and he chuckles, 'But that's...' He frowns slightly, 'You've had orgasms before me, right?'

I bite my lip, looking down. 'No.'

Peter tilts my chin up so he can look at me. He smirks, 'God Edward is a fuckin' idiot.' He kisses my cheek and I bite my lip harder. 'So not even…' he raises his eyebrows suggestively, 'On your own?'

'No.' I say forcefully. 'I mean…' I avert his gaze shyly, 'I um, tried, but I just didn't really-' Peter kisses me gently, sucking on my lower lip lightly before pulling back. I'm so shocked my mouth stays parted.

His eyes are dark with lust. 'Fuck, I can't believe I get to be the first one to touch you.'

'You already have touched me.' I say automatically. I bite my lip. _Why am I saying that? _

Edward. It's Edward not Peter who'll touch me, right?

Peter grins, 'Oh, I've _barely_ touched you, little girl.' His voice is thick with desire and I shiver.

He swallows heavily. 'Anyway, back to the point of the whole thing with Rose.' I growl at him and he rolls his eyes. 'The reason I showed you that, was because you asked if I would leave even if you stayed with Edward. I told you I won't. But I- he can't touch you Bella, if he does...I can't promise I won't hurt him. You got really upset when Rose and I were just hugging, now imagine if she'd have kissed me.' I growl again, 'Or if she'd slid her hands down my body.'

I snarl possessively.

Peter's crimson eyes study mine, 'What you're feeling right now, the anger, the possessiveness... that's because you know I'm yours. You're my mate Bella.'

His words are resonating deeply inside of me, but I just- I don't know what to think...how could it not be Edward?

'What you felt when Rose touched me, that's what I'll feel if you let Edward touch you. If he...' Peter growls territorially, 'If he kisses you, or touches your body.' Suddenly I was in his arms and his nose was running down my neck. I gasped, gripping his bicep as longing and desire for him swirled in my belly. 'You're fuckin' mine.'

_Yes_. My mind and body scream.

But...

I sigh. 'So what? I'm supposed to just have a relationship with Edward where we only hug?'

Peter growls, his crimson eyes glinting at me. He's so sexy. My lower stomach is aching again. 'Even that I don't like. But yes.' I sigh and Peter smirks, 'It's not like it'll change anything, that's all you did anyway.'

'We kissed!' I say defensively. Peter laughs. I bite my lip.

'Look Bella, I said I'll give you time and I will. You'll soon realise Edward isn't who you want.' He says with a sigh. 'Please, try not to make me kill him.' His arms wrap around me and I grip him tightly, breathing in his scent. His hug feels like home to me. Peter feels like home. I sigh with happiness...and then he's gone.

I immediately feel the loss of him like someone has shoved an ice cold blade right into my gut. The desire to follow him wherever he's gone rushes through me.

But...I need to be by myself for a while. I need to think.

I get down to the floor and lie down, staring up at the ceiling. I had so much to process. Is Edward wrong? Is Peter actually my mate, not him?

* * *

**A/N: **

**Aw, they're so cute already. **

**Poor little Bella, so confused right now. But she'll figure it out...don't worry! Would you be able to resist Peter? He's being pretty patient right now, but will it last?**

**What do you think of Bella's gift? I've always thought that the shield should be physical too, it just makes sense. **

**Next chapter we hear from Peter ;)**


	4. Sparkle

_Previously_

_I sigh. 'So what? I'm supposed to just have a relationship with Edward where we only hug?' _

_Peter growls softly, 'Even that I don't like. But yes.' I sigh and Peter smirks, 'It's not like it'll change anything, that's all you did anyway.'_

_'We kissed!' I say defensively. Peter laughs. I bite my lip._

_'Look Bella, I said I'll give you time and I will. You'll soon realise Edward isn't who you want.' He says with a sigh. 'Please, try not to make me kill him.' He hugs me and I breathe him in, holding him tightly. And then he's gone. _

_I lie on the floor and stare at the ceiling. I had so much to process. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Peter**

I can hear Bella pacing upstairs and I have to force myself not to go back up there to her. I left her there over five hours ago and she still hasn't come down.

I'm a fuckin' idiot. I don't know why I said she could be with Edward. The thought of it is makin' me want to rip his head off. But…it was the right thing to do. In my life, there were only two fuckin' times I had actually done the 'right thing'. One of them was going back to Maria to get Jasper. The fucker was so goddamn surprised to see me, but I had to go back for him. He gave Char and I a life. If it wasn't for him, we'd both have been dead long ago.

The second time was when I let Char walk away from me. That's the only reason I have any fuckin' sympathy for Edward, because I _was_ him. When Char found Alistair… she was as attracted to him as I was to Bella. Well…I smirk to myself. Maybe not quite as much as me and Bella. Neither of them were Newborns…I had been _so_ fuckin' determined not to kiss her again until I'd told her about bein' my mate, but then she'd turned to me, covered in blood and her fuckin' dress all ripped up and the look in her goddamn eyes…when she pounced on me I had to fight with every fibre of my being to not rip that dress off and fuck her. And then she'd made me come in my fuckin' jeans, like I was 16 years old. She bit into my neck and I came so hard I saw stars. And she'd come too. Her hot little body writhing underneath me as she reached her peak…God damn. I wanted to bite her back, but like I'd told her upstairs, I wanted to be fuckin' her when I bit her.

I should probably have told Bella the significance of the bite, but I didn't want to freak her out. She was already panicking about us being mated, I didn't have the heart to tell her she'd already sealed the deal on her end by marking me. Not that it does anything specifically to the bond, it just means some of her venom is in me. I smell a little bit like her now, in that spot. So fuckin' hot. I can't wait to bite her.

Her face when she'd talked about 'finishing' too. She's so fuckin' cute. I can't believe she's never had an orgasm before. Edward is so fuckin' stupid, how the fuck did he resist her, all she has to do is look at me and I'm as hard as a rock. I know she'll ultimately give in to me and end it with him. And I can appreciate this is a lot to handle. She only just fuckin' woke up.

At least when Char met Alistair, they avoided touching each other until she'd ended things with me. Sure, I let her go, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. I loved her. I always will love her. But it's a different kind of love to what I imagine I'll feel for Bella one day. I knew that by how quickly I got over her…with Bella, if she ever left me, I think I'd die. It hurts to even think about it, and I'm not even in love with her.

So, letting her be with Edward for a minute, will be the third time I do the 'right thing', and it was fuckin' worth it for her. Truthfully, I don't think it'll last more than a few days, especially because she can't really be away from me without panicking. I smile at that. Maybe I should go hunting tomorrow, give her some space. I wasn't particularly thirsty, but it was probably a good idea.

I frown. I know Bella doesn't like me drinking from humans. Truthfully, despite what I'd said earlier, if she truly has an issue with it, I'll stop for her. I hope she doesn't ask that of me, but if she does…I know I'll do it. She was such a compassionate little thing. Maybe I'll go check on Charlie for her first, I know she's worried about him. The other Cullen's couldn't do it, because they're known in the area, but I can, and it'll make her happy.

Carlisle says her funeral will be next week and the family have to go, especially Alice and Edward. I'm kind of tempted to go myself, to see who shows up to celebrate the life of my mate, but I need to be here with Bella. Maybe she'll have left Edward for me by then.

I sigh. If he touches her…I think I'll go ballistic. I'm sure he'll try too. Hell, maybe _she'll_ try. Deep down, I know that whatever she does with him, won't be as good as it is with me. I know that. But I can't fight the instinct that tells me to rip off anyone's head who touches her.

I'm glad I showed Bella how it'll feel from my side. It might not have been the best idea I've ever had, and I know Emmett's kind of pissed at me, but I don't regret it. Not only because of how she attacked me afterwards, all possessive and shit. That was so fuckin' hot. God, especially when she came, her little body shaking as I brushed my fingers across her clit for the first time. She was so fuckin' innocent, and untouched, so receptive to me. I'd be lyin' if I said it didn't turn me on that I'd be the first to touch her, the first to fuck her.

I also don't regret it because I'm hoping it means she won't touch Edward. Really fuckin' hoping.

'You look like you're about to lose your fuckin' mind.' Jasper comments to me, coming to sit by me on the sofa.

I ignore him, listening to Bella move around instead. He laughs.

'Don't worry, she won't stay with Edward.' He says smiling, 'I can feel her emotions towards you, and she wants you a hell of a lot more than him.'

'Yeah.' My voice sounds pathetic and I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

'And you said she can stay with him.' Jasper shakes his head, 'How the fuck are you gonna handle it?'

I look at him. 'It's the right thing to do.'

Jasper rolls his eyes, 'Yeah cos' you're all about doin' the_ right thing_.'

I smirk at him, 'Sometimes I am.'

'Her gift is fuckin' awesome.'

It really is. I wonder what more she can do with it. I'm so fuckin' glad she's shielded my thoughts from Edward, even if we have no idea how. I hated havin' that fucker in my mind. I nod to Jasper.

'Yeah.'

'I still can't believe she doesn't care about our pasts.' Jasper says, admiration clear in his voice.

I look at him sharply and he shrugs. His voice lowers to a whisper, 'Even Alice…it took her a long time to accept what I'd done. Then your fuckin' mate goes and tells you it's fine literally 5 seconds after she finds out.'

I smirk at him, 'Jealous?'

Jasper shrugs, 'Just sayin', you're really lucky man. And she's fuckin' gorgeous too.' My eyes narrow at him and he rolls his eyes. 'Alice is my mate, I don't want anyone but her, you know that, but that doesn't make me fuckin' blind.'

'Whatever.' I tell him. 'Just, don't say shit like you did earlier again, I wanted to rip your fuckin' head off.'

Jasper chuckles, 'I was curious to see how you'd react. I must admit, it was quite a show.' he winks at me and I shove him, hard.

'Fuck off.'

Bella lets out a sigh from upstairs and my eyes look up at the ceiling.

Jasper laughs next to me. 'You're so fuckin' whipped already.' I growl at him. 'Seriously I've never seen you care so much.'

'Whatever.' I snap at him.

He holds up his hands, 'Hey man, I get it, I'm like that with Alice too.'

There's a noise from upstairs and I sit up eagerly, is she comin' down?

Bella appears at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes search for me and when she sees me her posture relaxes. Longing rips through me and Jasper sighs next to me as it hits him. I smirk at him. She's so fuckin' beautiful and I can feel that she's mine with every fibre of my being. I force myself not to go to her. She looks so goddamn delicious in that T-Shirt too. It barely covers her ass and her chest is sticking out at the top. Hunger for her stirs in my belly and Jasper let's out a quiet growl.

'Cut it out, you're making me want to mount her.' Jasper says amused.

I slap my hand into the back of his head forcefully. Bella frowns at us.

'Hi sugar.' I say gently. She toys with her hands in front of her for a second before she rushes to me, crawling into my lap.

_That's right baby, you know you're mine._

'You okay?' I ask her, burying my head in her hair. She smells so fuckin' good. I breath her in with a sigh.

'Yes.' Her voice is muffled in my neck.

'What's the matter?' I can't help but run my hands down her back

'Thought you might have left.' She says quietly.

'Bella,' I sigh, 'I'm not leavin'.'

She just makes a noise in the back of her throat and nestles further into my neck, snuggling herself in my lap. A purr rumbles from my throat as I wrap my arms around her tighter.

I look up at Jasper and he rolls his eyes at me. 'Whipped.' He mouths.

I flip him the bird. 'I'll never leave you darlin'.' I tell her, kissing her head. 'No matter what.' My hands shift to her thighs and I start purring again, her skin is so silky and smooth. Bella makes a contented sigh in my neck and shifts her hips, right onto my erection. I swallow heavily and Bella whimpers. She pulls back, her big crimson eyes full of lust as she looks at me.

I watch enraptured as her tongue gently wets her plump bottom lip. I feel my cock twitch and swallow heavily. The smell of Bella's arousal hits the air and I growl, my hands tightening on her thighs.

'Jasper, calm me down.' She orders, her voice husky. It sounds so fuckin' hot and I bite my lip. Her eyes drop to my lips and she moans. 'Jasper! I'm letting you in.'

Suddenly we both get hit with a dose of calm and Bella closes her eyes briefly.

'Interesting.' Jasper says, furrowing his brow. 'Edward said Bella's shield covers you too but when she let me in she also let me affect you.' He smiles at her, 'Do you think you can make it so I only affect Peter? Or only you?'

Bella scrunches her face and it looks so fuckin' cute my hands go into fists to stop from kissing her sweet little mouth.

'Maybe.' She says shrugging. Her eyes look around the room. 'Where's Edward.'

Ugh. I barely stop myself from scowling.

'He's outside with the others.' Jasper tells her. 'It's sunny so they're in the garden.'

She grins. 'Sunny? So, I'll sparkle?' I laugh.

'Yes baby, you'll sparkle.' I say, giving in and placing a kiss on her cheek. I can't fuckin' help it.

She smiles at me and it's so goddam beautiful I think if I was human, I'd forget to breathe.

'Let's go!' She says gleefully, clapping her hands. She looks to Jasper. 'You too Jazzy.'

Jazzy? I start to laugh but Jasper is looking at her with a smile and the fucker clearly finds it endearing. I scowl.

Bella laughs at me, stroking my frown out with her finger. 'I want to see you sparkle, come outside with me.' She says, her eyes bright and excited.

She could have asked me to light myself on fire and I'd fuckin' do it.

'Okay.' I say, flashing her a grin. Her mouth opens slightly and I smile wider, at least I had the same effect on her as she did on me.

The three of us walk outside. Everyone's lounging on the grass, Emmett has Rosalie sitting between his legs and Alice is lying on her stomach in the sun. Esme and Carlisle are sitting on the bench, Esme leaning against his shoulder.

Immediately Edward rushes to Bella to hug her and I push down the feelings of possessiveness and anger that rush through me.

'Are you okay love? You were up there a while.' He says to her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She nods at him and then her eyes dart to me.

I bite back a grin, she can't help it.

'I hear you've been throwing people around some more.' Emmett says to her, waggling his eyebrows.

Edward growls at him but Bella snorts with laughter. 'Do you want to be next?' She teases. Her eyes flick to Rose.

'Oh my god Rosalie I'm so sorry for growling at you.' She says shyly, biting her lip. 'It's just you were touching Peter and I-'

Rose's laugh cut her off. 'It's fine Bella, it was instinct, I was touching your mate.' Edward stiffens at that and I gauge Rose said it on purpose to piss him off. I bite back a smile. She grins, 'I'm glad you didn't bite me though. Your bites may not hurt Peter but to the rest of us they're pretty fucking painful.' She laughs, 'And Bella, call me Rose.'

Bella smiles widely at her and I nod at Rose as a thank you. She raises an eyebrow at me.

I step into the sun and close my eyes. It feels good. As a vampire we don't really feel temperature the way humans do, but heat is pleasant. I love hot showers and standing in the sun, feeling my skin warm the same way stone heats up on a hot day.

I smell Bella's reaction to me before I hear her gasp. A smile crosses my face and I open my eyes. She's looking at me with wide eyes.

'Beautiful.' She murmurs, her fingers twitching.

I hum at the compliment. I hold out my hand, 'Come here sugar.' She glances at Edward, biting her lip, her eyes full of anticipation. He sighs, narrowing his eyes at me.

'Go on love.' He says finally. I don't like that she asked his permission.

Bella rushes towards me and stops in the sunlight. My jaw drops. She's a fuckin' goddess. Seriously, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. My eyes drink in every inch of her. She laughs, looking at her hands and turns to me, her eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. I feel like I'm unsteady on my feet. She's incredible.

'Wow.' I say to her quietly, so only she can hear me. 'You're so fuckin' beautiful.'

She smiles at me and I almost stumble because it's fuckin' breath-taking.

She steps closer to me and touches my face. '_You're_ beautiful.' She breathes. I sigh softly and her eyes drop to my mouth.

A jolt of lust snaps down my spine. Bella's mouth parts and I can't stop staring at her pouty fuckin' lips. Fuck. Now all I can think about is how they'd look wrapped around my cock and I can smell her arousal again and I just _can't_.

_I want to fuck her. I need to fuck her, claim her, make her mine. _

'Bella.' I say huskily. 'Walk away from me.'

She shivers, her red eyes turning black. 'I don't want to.' She breathes, moving closer to me. The scent of her arousal heightens and I groan. It's a deeper, sweeter scent, still laced with freesia and honey. Her palm presses again my stomach and I shudder at her touch. I want to rip her clothes off and fuck her.

Images of us together flit through my mind and I lick my licks automatically. Bella whimpers slightly, moving closer to me, her eyes zeroed in on my mouth.

'Knock it off.' Jasper says behind us, sounding pained. Bella growls softly and Jasper makes a surprised sound. 'Fuckin' A Bells.'

I pull my eyes from Bella to look behind her. Jasper is looking at her with an excited expression.

'What's the matter?' Alice asks him curiously.

Jasper laughs softly, 'She shut me out. I'm getting nothing, from her _or_ Peter.'

Bella whirls away from me and I breathe out slowly. Edward is looking at me with a murderous expression.

'Fascinating.' Carlisle murmurs.

'I've been annoyed by Jazzy reading my emotions all day.' Bella babbles excitedly. 'I was trying to shut him out when I threw everyone away from me actually.' She giggles, 'I was just doing it wrong. It's a different feeling to shut him out.'

'I wonder what else you can do.' Rose says interestedly.

Bella is vibrating with excitement. I can't help myself and I touch her back gently. 'That's amazing sugar.'

Bella turns to look at me excitedly. I smile widely at her. She's so fuckin' cute.

She shivers as her eyes lock with mine.

_God, that look in her eyes. Fuck. _

Mmm. My fingers twitch at my sides. I want her so badly. My whole body fills with longing and I sigh softly.

Bella echoes my sigh, her eyes black.

'Ahem.' Jasper clears his throat. 'Bella, stop tryin' to fuck Peter and pay attention to us.'

Bella makes an embarrassed noise and darts away from me.

I growl at Jasper and he winks at me.

'Stop saying things like that about Bella.' Edward snarls at Jasper.

Jasper rolls his eyes, 'Why?'

'Bella isn't like that.' Edward declares haughtily.

_Oh god, here we go._

'What's that supposed to mean?' Bella asks him angrily. 'Just because you refused to touch me that doesn't mean I don't have wants and needs.'

Emmett chuckles. 'Oh, now Eddie's done it.'

'Do not call me Eddie.' Edward snarls. He turns to Bella pleadingly, 'Love, you know it wasn't safe for us to be together like that. Anyway, I meant that you're not some common woman that just wants to fuck.'

Bella makes a noise in the back of her throat and glances at me for a second before looking at the ground.

Mirth bubbles up in my throat and a laugh escapes from my mouth. Rose and Emmett join me, chuckling quietly.

Edward scowls at me. 'What are _you_ laughing at?'

'Nothin'.' I shrug.

Jasper smirks at Edward and Edward growls at him, 'No she does not.'

'Edward stop answering people's thoughts out loud, it's rude dear.' Esme criticises him.

'Well you-he was thinking that-' Edward splutters.

Jasper raises his eyebrow at him before smiling sweetly at Esme. 'If it's any help Esme, I was thinkin' that Bella absolutely _does_ want to fuck. And specifically, wants to fuck Peter.'

Bella squeaks in embarrassment, her eyes drifting to mine. I watch her eyes flicker with lust.

'Jas.' Alice admonishes, swatting him. Jasper laughs, looking at me.

'Don't worry, Peter wants to f-' Alice clamps her hand over his mouth and smiles at Bella apologetically.

'Sorry Bella.' She laughs. Jasper bites her hand playfully and she smiles at him, adoration in her topaz eyes.

Bella looks like a deer in headlights. Edward is staring at her incredulously.

'Anyway.' Carlisle interrupts smoothly, 'Back to Bella's gift.'

I smile at her. She's so cute when she's all embarrassed and shit. Her eyes lock onto mine and I see my own desire for her reflected in her crimson orbs.

_Yep. She wants to fuck me._

I smile wider.

She looks down, biting her lip.

'You mentioned it feels different when you block Jasper?' Carlisle asks, his eyes lit up with intrigue.

I roll my eyes. Always the scientist ain't he.

Bella looks up at him sharply, her body vibrating with excitement again. Newborn's flit through emotions so fuckin' fast.

'Uh huh.' She nods. 'Normally it feels like a layer of silk that's wrapped around me. It's around Peter too.' She turns to me excitedly. 'That's why Edward can't read his thoughts. But I don't know how I did it to him, I didn't even realise until Edward said and then I got distracted because Rose was touching Peter and then I…' her eyes widen and flick over to me. She stares at me for a moment. I watch as lust, then longing, then confusion cross her face. She turns back to Carlisle. 'What was I saying?'

He laughs, smiling at her, 'You were saying it's like silk Bella.'

'Yes! It is, except the silk is porous I think, it lets things out, like my emotions and I can push a thought out into Edward's head, but nothing can get in. But...' Her voice quivers with excitement. 'I can change the silk to something else. When I first tried to keep Jazzy from feeling my emotions I hardened it.' She yammers. 'If I'm trying to do that it becomes this sort of metal type thing but I don't seem to have any control over it because it threw Peter away from me too and I would never throw him away on purpose because I don't like it when he's not near me.' She claps her hand to her mouth.

Rose starts giggling and Edward growls softly. I smile at my girl.

_I don't like not bein' near you either darlin'._

Carlisle smiles, amusement flickering in his eyes, 'So it doesn't feel like silk or metal to block your emotions from reaching Jasper?'

'No.' Bella shakes her head. 'I didn't do that on purpose either, but he was distracting me and I was trying to-' She swallows heavily, turning to look at me.

I smirk at her and she shivers.

'What did it feel like?' Carlisle asks her.

She turns to him, confusion crossing her face. 'What?'

Jasper snickers.

'When you blocked Jasper?' Carlisle expands.

'Oh.' Bella smiles embarrassedly. 'I'm still doing that. It feels like… water.'

'Water?' Jasper says curiously. 'Weird.'

'I think it's awesome.' Emmett grins.

'Is it hard? To keep it water instead of silk?' Carlisle queries.

Bella thinks about it, 'I don't…think so?'

'I wonder if you can control the metal one if you try Bella.' Carlisle continues interestedly. 'Maybe you can throw out the metal and hold it there, prevent people from coming near you.'

'Maybe.' Bella shrugs. She grins. 'I wonder how far I can throw people.'

Alice laughs loudly at that and Bella joins her. I watch Bella with a pathetic smile on my face. I'm fuckin' obsessed already.

'It would be fun to try.' Jasper says, raising his eyebrows in question. He glances to me and I nod my approval, grateful that he asked me.

Bella pouts at me, 'Why doesn't anyone ask me what I want.'

I smile at her, 'He will ask you, he just needed permission from me first.'

She rolls her eyes. 'Why?'

I smirk, 'Because. He wants to try and attack you and he wanted to make sure I wasn't going to tear him to pieces if he tried.'

Edward growls, 'He will not! Jasper, Bella could get hurt.' We ignore him.

Jasper laughs, 'Yeah okay, you couldn't even if you wanted to.'

I raise my eyebrow at him, 'I could for her.' I say shrugging. Jasper nods slightly.

Bella looks down, trying to hide the smile on her face.

'So, can I attack you?' Jasper asks her with a grin, darting backwards so he has a run up to her. 'Try and throw me back. Don't worry I would never hurt you.'

Bella shivers with excitement. 'Okay.'

'No!' Edward snarls.

I growl at him, 'She can do what she wants Edward, you're not her fuckin' master.'

'Neither are you.' He retorts, glaring at me.

I smirk, 'But I am her mate.'

Bella gives me a pleading expression and I stop talking.

'Jasper don't do it.' Edward says frustratedly.

'Do it Jazzy.' Bella tells him, shooting him a smile.

I sigh. This is going to be difficult for me.

'Jasper I swear to god.' I say, my voice rough as I back away from Bella. He rolls his eyes, then he runs at her.

Immediately a deep, predatory growl tears itself out my throat. The others cower in fear automatically at the sound. Jasper falters slightly. Not because he's afraid, because he's never heard me growl like that before.

When he's a meter away from her there's a huge clanging sound and he rebounds against something, making him fly back. He jumps up and steps towards it, pressing out his hands.

There are shocked noises. Bella has created an invisible barrier in front of her.

'Fascinating.' Carlisle mutters.

'Really cool Bella.' Rose praises, making Bella beam.

I walk up to Jasper, holding my hands out to try to feel the wall. My hands make contact with something solid. Jasper laughs, leaning backwards against it at an angle.

'It's so solid it's like an actual wall. How fuckin' cool.'

I smile at Bella, 'Amazing.'

She smiles at me widely and longing sweeps through me. I want her in my arms. The unease of Jasper running towards her is still stirring in my belly and there's an overwhelming sensation to check her for harm, even though I know he wasn't going to hurt her and he didn't even touch her. My arms reach out for her reflexively and there's a loud crash as Jasper falls to floor next to us.

There's a moment of shocked silence and then we're all clutching our stomachs laughing.

'I have never-' Emmett's laugh boomed deeply, 'Seen something so fuckin' funny in my life.'

Alice is laughing harder than anyone and Jasper lifts his body onto his forearms and pouts at her. She flits to his side and bends down to kiss him. He tangles his hand in her hair, deepening the kiss and then pulls her to the floor on top of him. She squeals and then moans as he rolls on top of her.

I look at Bella, still laughing and the joy and happiness on her face makes me feel like I'm drowning and she's air. I want her so badly. My hands make fists at my sides as I fight the urge to go to her.

_It has to come from her, it has to come from her._ I keep repeating in my head.

Her eyes lock with mine and she whimpers, toying with her hands.

_Please come to me baby._

She gives in, darting into my arms and relief pours out of me. I hold her tightly, burying my face in her hair. I breathe her in deeply, sighing against her head.

'I'm okay.' She whispers quietly so only I can hear her. I pull my head back from her, my eyes locking with her crimson ones. How did she know that I was worried? She smiles softly at me, reaching out to touch my cheek.

I press my face into her touch, purring softly.

'They're so cute.' Rose mutters to Emmett.

Edward snarls loudly and Bella pulls away from me, making me sigh in disappointment.

'Rose, shut the fuck up.' Edward growls at her.

'Edward!' Bella reproaches, her face shocked. 'Don't speak to her like that.'

Emmett glares at him. 'Seriously dude, what's your fucking deal?'

'My fucking deal?' Edward snaps, 'He's my fucking deal.' He jabs his finger in my direction.

Bella growls softly at him and then stops herself, biting her lip.

I can't help the smirk that crosses my face. It's a mistake. Edward's eyes flash with anger and then he's running towards me.

He smacks into Bella's shield so hard he goes flying. Bella snarls at him angrily, dropping into a protective crouch in front of me. I grab her hard, pulling her forcefully and placing her behind me.

She lets out an irritated growl but doesn't fight me, her hand pressing against my lower back.

'Edward what the fuck is wrong with you.' I chastise. Edward jumps up from where he fell and runs towards me. He stops at the same spot he flew back from earlier and tentatively presses his hand out in front of him. It stops before it can fully extend, the shield in the way. He growls frustratedly.

Bella growls warningly behind me and I reach back and grab her hand softly.

'He wouldn't hurt you baby.' I say quietly so only she can hear me. 'Not on purpose anyway.'

'But he might hurt you.' Her voice trembles. I turn to her and smile softly, 'I'll be okay sugar.'

I turn back to Edward.

'You're lucky she put up her shield. You know what Newborns are like, she'd probably have jumped in front of me and you might not have stopped in time.' My voice is deadly calm, but I know he can see the fury in my eyes.

'He's right Edward.' Jasper says angrily. 'Bella could have been hurt. What would you have achieved anyway? You're no match for Peter.'

Edward turns to him, growling and Carlisle steps forward. 'Edward. Jasper and Peter are right. Attacking Peter would have hurt Bella,' He sighs softly, offering Edward a look of sympathy, 'Whether she'd stepped in front of him or not.'

Edward whirls to him, his expression full of hurt, 'You can't believe that she's _his_ Carlisle.'

Carlisle's face is sad, 'I'm sorry Edward. I know you thought Bella was your mate, but…' He gestures to us. 'Look at her. Since the moment she woke up she's been attached to Peter's side. Look into my mind, see what I feel for Esme, now compare that to how you feel for Bella, is it the same?'

Edward's eyebrows knit together, 'You can't compare that Carlisle, you've been with Esme for half a century.'

'Edward.' Jasper says gently, 'This is what you feel for Bella.' Adoration, possessiveness and desire rushes through me. From Rosalie's small sigh I'm guessing Jasper let it affect everyone. I turn to Bella curiously. She's obviously letting Jasper affect us. She shrugs at me, 'I wanted to know.' She murmurs to me quietly. I study her for a moment before nodding. It doesn't escape my notice that there was no love in his feelings for her.

Jasper sighs softly, 'Now this is what Peter feels for Bella.' Suddenly my own feelings for Bella are reflected back at me. They're so strong that Edward stumbles slightly. Lust, happiness, excitement, worry, protectiveness, possessiveness…but underlying all of them is a feeling of pure longing so intense that I wonder for a moment how I have room to feel anything else.

I hold Bella's hand tighter automatically, closing my eyes briefly as I fight the urge to wrap her in my arms. The other's all make small sighs and smile at their partners knowingly. Edward is looking around at us, his expression utterly morose. I turn to Bella and her eyes are closed slightly and her lips are turned upwards.

She opens her eyes and smiles at me widely. I feel my stomach clench.

Edward shakes his head, 'No, it's not right. Bella is my mate. She's mine.'

'Edward dear, I think she isn't.' Esme says to him gently.

_I feel for the guy. _

'Bella.' Edward says in a pained voice. 'Don't you love me?'

She lets go of my hand and I close my eyes briefly to hide the pain I feel. It physically hurts that she wants him.

'I do love you, Edward but I-.' She sighs. 'Can we just, see how things go? I'm still adjusting to everything.'

'Okay.' He says pathetically, 'I just want a chance to show you that I'm right, and that we _are_ meant to be together.'

I bite back a growl. You are absolutely_ not_ meant to be with each other.

_She's mine._

I sigh softly. 'Bella, I think I'm going to go hunting tomorrow for a few days. It'll give you some space and just…after I hunt, I'll go see Charlie for you.'

Bella looks at me, her crimson eyes burning into mine. Jasper smirks suddenly and I feel gratitude and happiness flood into me. It's strong and I close my eyes briefly. It's swiftly followed by longing and sadness. I look at Bella and then at the others to see if they feel it too, but they don't look like they do. Bella nods at Jasper and he smiles at her.

I'm confused. Did Bella just push emotions she wanted me to feel to Jasper and then allow him to push them back to me?

Jesus that's impressive. I turn back to her and smile softly, letting her know I understand. She's grateful and happy that I'm going to see Charlie but she's sad that I'm going, and she'll miss me. I think that's what she meant anyway…it's a little confusing.

The rest of the day is spent lounging in the sun and then trying to teach Bella how to hold human objects. She breaks everything and it's fuckin' adorable watching her eyebrows knit together in frustration.

Our eyes are constantly meeting each other's and when the sun sets and the others trickle inside, she lingers outside with me. Edward asks her to come in, but her eyes drift to mine for a moment and she tells him she wants to see the stars and she'll come in with him later. He goes as if to stay outside but she shakes her head and tells him she'll be in soon. I hide my smile.

I lie back on the grass and Bella comes and lies next to me, her fingers touching mine. I sigh contentedly, tangling my fingers with hers. She grips my hand tightly and I smile. The comfort I get from the simple connection is almost pathetic. We talk, but I'm aware of Edward listening to us so I don't bring up anything intense, just ask her little questions about what she likes. She asks me too and we end up face to face, our eyes staring into each-others. She laughs every now and again and I decide that I need to be the one to make her laugh like that every day for the rest of my existence.

We have a surprising amount of things in common, though apparently music isn't one of them. Bella gets extremely passionate when I express my dislike for Coldplay and I'm appalled when she tells me she thinks that country music is boring.

When the stars are in the sky, Bella looks up with pure wonder on her face. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

After a few hours, Edeard comes out the house to ask her to come in again and to my disappointment Bella acquiesces, her large crimson eyes flashing to mine as she stands up.

I copy her. She watches me for a moment before making a small sound and pressing her body against mine, her arms flinging around my neck. I chuckle and wrap my arms around her. She feels like home. Edward watches stiffly from the back door but I can't bring myself to care. She relaxes completely in my arms and presses her face against my chest, breathing me in. Even though I feel the electricity flowing between us, I don't feel the need to act on it, I just want to hold her.

'I enjoyed talking to you.' She breathes, her voice barely a whisper.

'I enjoyed talking to you too darlin'.' I tell her in the same tone. She sighs happily, her lips brushing against her mark on my neck and I shiver.

As Edward grows increasingly frustrated, I let her go with a sigh and we head indoors. To my immense satisfaction, although she sits with Edward and talks to him throughout the rest of the evening, she doesn't touch him much, and she doesn't kiss him once. Her eyes flick over to me constantly and I know that deep down, she knows she's mine.

The thought fills me with comfort.

Jasper places his hand on my shoulder at one point and I smile, following him as he leaves the room.

'Are you glad I called you to help?' He asks me, smiling slyly.

I roll my eyes, 'Are you suggesting the pixie had something to do with this?'

Alice flits to Jasper's side and raises her eyebrow at me, 'Actually I didn't.' She flicks her eyes down my body and her eyes flash, '_Cowboy_.'

Jasper pouts at her. 'You can't call him cowboy, that's your name for me.'

Alice smirks at him, 'Ah but when I call Peter cowboy it's condescending. When I call you cowboy it's because I want to go for a ride.'

Jasper winks at her. 'Yee haw darlin'.'

'You two sicken me.' I tell them, making a face.

Jasper grins at me, grabbing Alice and pulling her back to his chest.

'Don't be jealous, Bella will come around soon.'

_I hope so._

* * *

**A/N: Early update just because I love you all :)**

**A little look into Peter's head, what do you think? **

**Hands up if Edward's getting on your nerves? Or do you feel sorry for him? **

**If I was Bella I certainly wouldn't be able to resist Peter ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so, so excited for the next one. Sometimes it's really hard for me to not post these chapters as soon as I finish them, but trust me, it's good that I wait because a) I can edit them properly and try to get rid of as many mistakes/typos as possible and b) I can make sure they align to the overall direction of the story. This chapter had a few different versions and ended up coming out like this.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm so grateful to everyone liking and following the story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as it progresses :)**

**lots of love, **

**creaatingmadness xxx**


	5. Blood

**Chapter 5**

**Bella**

I feel restless as I hunt with Edward. Jasper is around somewhere. He didn't think I should be out the house without him or Peter there, in case something happens. I don't mind. I care about Jasper a lot, especially now that I know he and Peter have a history together. I wanted to know more about it, but even though we spoke before Peter left to go hunting, I knew Edward was listening and I didn't want to ask. Especially after how Edward had acted towards Jasper and Peter.

I feel…distressed, without Peter near me. I know he needs to hunt outside Forks, and that he wanted to give me some space. I don't even want him to hunt here, in case the wolves find him. I was so shocked when Carlisle told me that some of the Quilette's turn into wolves. I hope Jake never goes through that. I guess Jake thinks I'm dead now. I ponder on that thought, hurt rising through my body. I shake my head. My thoughts are so…muddled, since I woke up. Everything moves so quickly in my head it's kind of overwhelming.

I'm glad Peter is safe, but…I hate that he's far away from me. I haven't seen him in over 30 hours now and truthfully, it's driving me crazy. I snuck away from Edward yesterday and cornered Jasper to give me his phone and call Peter. He handed it over straight away, a smile playing at his lips and said he'd distract Edward for me. I ran into the woods and called Peter. We only spoke for 10 minutes because I knew it would upset Edward. As we said goodbye, he said he missed me and I almost started crying because I missed him too, so fucking much.

Honestly, I've been missing him since the second he left the house. There's a sense of loss in my chest and a prevailing anxiety. As though I've lost something really, really important and I need to get it back.

Edward is trying really hard to make things the way they used to be with us. He's been brooding since Carlisle admitted that he thought Peter was my mate too and alternates between being moody and extremely clingy. He's kissed me twice, but each time I felt overwhelmingly guilty and pulled away from him. I feel suffocated. But I can't tell him that…can I?

_I miss Peter._

'Come on love, do you want to find a mountain lion?' Edward says, his topaz eyes lighting up.

_Ooh a lion._

'Okay.' I grin. It'll put up a fight and the knowledge of that makes venom flood my mouth in excitement.

A thought suddenly occurs to me and I pause, 'Edward, just be careful. When you got near my bear, I didn't even know it was you. If Peter hadn't stopped me, I think I'd have tried to kill you.'

'You wouldn't hurt me Bella.' Edward smiles, taking our joint hands to his mouth and kissing them.

'I think I would Edward.' I tell him worriedly. 'I don't have any control over my instincts.'

'But Peter got near you.' He says jealously.

_But Peter is my mate._

My eyes widen slightly at the thought. That was the first time it had come into my head so resolutely.

I just shrug at Edward and we start running. I hear Jasper following behind us. He's keeping his distance which is nice, I feel less like I'm being babysat.

As we run, my thoughts stay on Peter. I can't seem to think of anything but him.

I'd spent a lot of time the past few days, considering whether Peter was my mate or not. Truthfully, by the time I'd gone downstairs after attacking Rosalie, I'd accepted that he probably _was_. It just...explains the way I felt about him. Every time I see him my whole body lit up with desire. Not just to be with him intimately. Though…I bite my lip. I want Peter more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything. But… it's more than just desire for his body. I want to be in his arms. I can't be near him without needing his hands on me in some capacity. When he's holding me, I feel so safe and relaxed. He feels like _home_.

When he stares at me he makes my body hum with desire. Even though his eyes are red...like James' had been. That should scare me, but it just…doesn't. I know that_ I_ don't want to drink from humans, the thought fills me with horror. But…the smell of that human when I first hunted…I can see why others partake.

_So, does it bother me that Peter drinks from humans? No, and that kind of worries me. What kind of person does it make me that I don't care that my ma…no… Peter kills people? _

I ponder that for a while.

_I think it's because I can feel that Peter is a good man, or a good vampire, or whatever he is. The way he treats me…he's so caring, and patient. He believes we're mates but he gave me time to accept it, he said I could be with Edward until I'm ready. Even when Edward tried to attack him, he didn't attack him back. He hasn't been cruel to Edward either, about the mate thing…he's teased him a little yes, but what Edward said to him upstairs was horrible, and Peter didn't retaliate. I just feel like Peter doesn't go round, killing innocent people and I don't think he's sadistic like James..._

I sigh. I'm so confused. I can't deny my feelings for Peter. When I saw him in the sun for the first time. I felt like…I can't even explain it. He's so beautiful it makes my dead heart ache. Lying next to him that evening too… I just feel a sense of rightness, comfort when I'm near him. Like everything is right in the world as long as he's in front of me. He's hilarious too, kind of snarky and sarcastic but also sweet, I just want to get to know him better.

I look at Edward out the corner of my eye. Despite my feelings for Peter…and even if Peter is my mate, I don't _know_ him. I don't know how old he is, I don't know how long he's been alive, I don't know anything about his life as a human or a vampire. I know all those things about Edward.

More importantly, I love Edward, and despite the magnitude of feelings I have for Peter, love isn't one of them.

_Not yet._ My thoughts whisper traitorously.

It's just…now that I'm not human, I don't know if that love I feel for Edward is enough. It seems so…small. Even my lust and longing for Peter outweighs the love I feel for Edward.

_How do I even tell him that? How can I turn to him and tell him that I don't think I want to be with him anymore?_

'What are you thinking about?' Edward asks me curiously as we slow to a stop. We're standing on a rocky outcrop and 60 feet below us a mountain lion is stalking some deer.

'What?' I reply, my eyes already greedily honing-in on the mountain lion. I hope Edward doesn't want it because it smells delicious.

'Nevermind.' Edward mumbles dejectedly.

'Do you want the lion?' I ask him, vibrating with excitement.

He gives me a crooked grin. 'Yeah but I'll share?'

I remember as a human his smile used to make me blush and practically dribble with lust. Now…it's attractive but it doesn't have an effect on me.

Not like when Peter smiles at me…or even just looks at me. I shiver slightly.

Edward's word's register and I frown. Share? Instinct makes me balk at the thought and Jasper suddenly pops next to us.

'Not a good idea Edward.' Jasper says, shaking his head. 'If you get too close, she'll attack you.'

Edward sighs, 'No she won't.'

Jasper grips his shoulder gently, 'Look Ed, she'd attack me too. She'd attack Alice. The only one who can get near her when she's hunting right now is Peter. Once she's not a Newborn it'll be different, but right now her body is run by instinct.'

As if on cue I find myself unable to hold back my thirst and I jump off the cliff.

'Case and point.' I hear Jasper yell above me.

Then I lose myself in blood.

I emerge from the carcass of the Mountain Lion, licking my lips. I can feel blood dripping down my chin and my neck.

Jasper and Edward are standing on the cliff talking in lowered voices so I can't hear them. I frown at them. I feel like they're talking about me. The wind ruffles my hair and I smile at the sensation.

Suddenly, a mouth-watering scent fills my nose. It's thick and heady and so good.

_Humans._

Before I've even thought about it, I'm running towards the smell. It's a lot stronger than last time, maybe there's more of them?

I'm hunting them, I want them. Unless…I breathe slowly. I can try to stop myself. If I think about it, I know I don't want to kill humans. It just smells so good.

My eyes widen as I step out of the forest to where the scent originates. I'm standing on a single lane road, up in the mountains.

I know now, why the blood smelt different.

A car is wrapped around a tree and there is blood _everywhere._

I find myself standing in front of it immediately. It smells absolutely delectable. My mouth is full of venom. I'm fighting against myself with everything I have to not rip the doors off and drink the blood of everyone inside. I hold my breath.

'Please, help us.' The man who was driving the car begs, turning to look at me. His eyes widen. 'What the fuck? Oh my god.'

_Oh. I forgot I'm covered in blood. _

He looks terrible, there's a huge cut on his forehead and it looks like his skull is fractured underneath. I look in the backseat, there's two young girls, one is maybe 8, the other about 12. The older one is almost dead. Her heart is barely hanging on. The other one seems okay for now, but there's blood pouring from her head. The woman in the passenger seat is almost dead too. Her heart is beating erratically and there's blood running from her nostrils.

I stare at it, entranced, only just managing to keep myself from breathing.

I want to help them. I do. I place my hand on the side of the car, intending to help the man out but as I do, my fingers dip into warm liquid.

I gasp instinctually, and the action causes me to breathe in.

_Rip._

_Bite._

_Blood. _

_Delicious. _

_Kill. _

When I come to myself, the first thing I'm aware of is that I'm covered in blood. It's in my eyes, dripping from my hair, my arms, down my chest. It's everywhere. I frown, confused. I'm standing in the middle of the road and Jasper is standing in front of me, his golden eyes filled with compassion.

'Bella.' He says softly.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no. _

I turn around slowly and sink to my knees as I look at the car and see the lifeless bodies inside. I remember now. I know what I've done.

I remember tearing the door off and sinking my teeth into the neck of the mother, practically ripping her head off her body. That's why there's blood in my hair and my eyes. I remember crawling to the father then and ripping his neck open. I can still feel the sensation of his hot blood gushing into my mouth. I went into the back next. The child had been screaming. I'd snapped her neck and bit into her jugular. The other child was already dead but that didn't stop me, her blood was still warm.

Revulsion and pain rush through me and I scream loudly. It's a haunting, terrifying sound I didn't know I was capable of making.

'Edward, call Peter. Call him right fucking now and then come here and help me.' Jasper says behind me, his voice calm.

He appears in front of me again and gets to his knees, so we're eye level. 'I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry this is all my fault.' He says, his eyes are full of shame and despair. 'The wind was just right for you to have smelt the humans. We were so far away from them. It didn't even reach us up on the cliff. Edward and I didn't see you run… we were talking.' Jasper's eyes close briefly. 'I should have been down there with you. Fuck darlin' I'm so sorry.'

'Bella's killed an entire family of humans.' Edward says behind us, revulsion clear in his voice. 'Two of them were little girls. How did you not see this?' He hisses. He's too far away to hear the other side of the conversation.

'Oh god, what have I done? What have I _done_?' I can't seem to say anything else.

Jasper looks at me in despair. 'Bella, I want to hug you, but I can't…you're covered in blood and I can't trust myself to be around it without…' He puts his head in his hands, ashamed. 'If I get a taste for it again, I don't think I can cope.'

I'm not even listening to him. I keep replaying the way I killed the humans.

_I enjoyed it. I fucking enjoyed it. I'm a monster. _

Edward appears in front of us. I balk at the look of disgust in his eyes as he looks at me.

'Bella, how could you?' He says, sickened.

'I-I didn't mean to.' I cry. 'I thought I could help. I really meant to help, I held my breath and I-' A sob tears its way out of my throat.

'Shh darlin'.' Jasper soothes, 'It wasn't your fault. We all make mistakes. If anyone's to blame it's Edward and I, not you.'

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

'You're a monster. I've turned you into a monster.' Edward moans, 'You were so…oh god I've ruined you. Look what you did. It's despicable, they were little _girls_ Bella. I never wanted this for you. You're _ruined_.'

I sob harder. What is wrong with me? I've killed four people. I've killed _children_. And I- I enjoyed it. I _am_ ruined.

Jasper lets out a menacing growl and turns to Edward with a furious expression.

'Edward, fuck off.' Edward balks at his words. 'I mean it.' Jasper's voice is deep and commanding, I've never heard him speak like that before. It was terrifying. 'Get the fuck away from her right now before I tear your arms off your fuckin' body. This was _not_ her fault.'

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

Edward looks at Jasper with a wounded expression and darts backwards.

Jasper pulls out his phone from his pocket as it starts ringing. 'Alice.'

'Oh god Jasper, I didn't see until it was too late.' Alice cries.

'I know sugar.' Jasper consoles, 'Did you get in touch with Peter?'

'Yeah. He's coming. Emmett, Carlisle and I are coming too, you'll need help to clean it all up. Nobody is coming down that road for a few hours, so we have time. Oh god, I'm so sorry.'

'It's not your fault baby.' Jasper says sweetly, 'Darlin', I'm going to hang up and call Peter, so he can speak to Bella. She can hear you, if you want to say anything.'

I'm shaking, I can feel it. I don't know what to do. I can't believe I just did that.

_What's wrong with me, what's wrong with me. _

All I can hear is the child's screams.

'Bella, Bella listen to me.' I tune in to Alice's voice, looking back at Jasper. He's staring at me worriedly. 'It wasn't your fault.' Alice sounds really upset. 'It's happened to most of us at one point or another okay? Nobody blames you and you're not a monster. You couldn't help it.'

_Oh god. What did I do? What did I do? What's wrong with me?_

'Thank you darlin'. I love you, see you in a minute.'

There are some beeps and I hear Peter's voice. My eyes lock on the phone and I tremble.

'Jasper?' He says, I can hear him running. My chest is aching. I want him so badly. But…

_What will he think of me?_ What if he thinks I'm disgusting, like Edward does... I replay the look of horror and revulsion Edward gave me. If Peter looks at me like that, I think I'll die.

Jasper is talking but I can't hear anything except white noise all of a sudden. Peter isn't going to want me anymore.

_What did I do? What did I do? What did I-_

'Bella? Sugar, can you hear me?' I hear Peter say. I shudder, my eyes fixed on the phone in front of me.

'She's listening.' Jasper confirms softly.

'Hi beautiful girl.' Peter says gently. 'Are you okay?'

'N-n-no.' I stutter, my teeth chattering from my trembling.

'Oh baby.' Peter's voice is warm and comforting. 'I wish I was there with you. It's going to be okay. I'm coming as fast as I can to you, okay?

'O-okay.'

'Listen to me sugar.' Peter says, his deep voice is making my body ache with longing for him, I want him to hold me. 'It was an accident okay? This wasn't your fault. You're a vampire baby, and you've only been a vampire a few days. You can't expect to have perfect control yet.' His voice deepens and I can hear the anger in his voice, 'You should never have been left alone.'

Jasper cringes in front of me.

'I'm almost there, I'm almost there darlin'.' Peter soothes. 'Jasper, I just caught Bella's scent, I'm 20 minutes away.'

I hear movement behind me and smell the other Cullen's. I can't bear to turn and look at them. I don't want to see the disappointment and disgust in their eyes.

'Just give her some space for now guys.' Jasper says to them, looking above my head.

'It's not your fault Bellybean, I love you.' I hear Emmett say behind me.

'It's going to be okay Bella. You didn't mean it. We all love you so much.' Carlisle says softly.

'I love you Bella.' Alice whispers, her voice choked up.

Jasper places the phone down in front of me. 'Peter, the others are here, I'm putting the phone in front of Bella, keep talking to her.'

**Peter**

'Sugar, I'm coming.' I tell Bella, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

I know how she's feeling right now, and I wish I could take it away from her. She doesn't say anything back, so I just kept telling her how amazing she is and that things were going to be okay and that it wasn't her fault.

I'd only killed two children in my life as a vampire. Each time had haunted me in different ways. The first time, I was like Bella. Uncontrolled, unable to withstand my urges. I still remember the little girl's face.

The second time…I had broken into this guy's home. He was a rat bastard. I'd seen him talk shit to people all day, hit his wife, abuse his neighbours. He was scum. His wife had gone out for the evening, so I thought…hell. Here we go, dinner is served. It wasn't until my teeth were in his throat and a little voice started screamin', that I realised there was a kid in the house. The fuckin' asshole was babysitting his nephew. I hadn't heard anything about a nephew. I'd detected another scent in the house sure, but I didn't know it was a fuckin' kid and I certainly didn't know he was in the fuckin' house at the time. At that point, he'd already seen too much. I didn't drink from him, but I did snap his neck.

I felt fuckin' awful about it. I still feel awful.

So, to find out my beautiful mate, who is compassionate, caring and according to Jasper has never even hurt a fly…had come across a car crash while hunting and killed them all…fuck.

She's devastated. I can hear it in her voice. The truth is, I think this is going to break her and the thought fuckin' terrifies me. I need to be with her.

I wish I could just…make it so she didn't feel this. But… I can't.

I'm so fuckin' mad at Jasper and Edward. Beyond mad. Furious. How the _fuck_ did they let her out of their sight _long enough_ for her to kill a car full of humans? How? They had better stay the fuck away from me when I get there.

On the phone Alice had said it was just going to be her, Emmett and Carlisle comin' to help Jasper and Edward clean up the mess. She said Rosalie and Esme couldn't do it, couldn't bear to see the dead children. I sympathise with that but I fuckin' hope they don't judge my girl. It wasn't her fuckin' fault.

We all have urges. We've all done bad things.

I can smell Bella more strongly. 'I'm here baby.' I breathe into the phone, tossing it aside as I run to her. I ignore the others.

She's kneeling in the middle of the road, completely covered in blood. It's like something out of that movie Carrie, all in her hair and in her eyes and shit.

I wrap my arms around her as soon as I get to her. She smells fuckin' delectable and I have to force myself to not get turned on.

_Don't be an ass, she needs you._ I tell myself angrily.

I grab her face in mine and kiss her fiercely. I can taste the blood on her lips and I will my dick to settle down but it doesn't listen. It takes like fuckin' heaven, so good. If I hadn't just hunted, I'd struggle to not lick it off her. I pull away from her mouth. She looks down, her eyes filled with shame and self-disgust. I shake my head at her and lift her chin up to mine.

'I will _always_ find you beautiful and I will never not want you.' I tell her softly, kissing her mouth again, but gently. Her crimson eyes lift to mine and search my face worriedly.

Satisfied with what she sees she lets out a wretched sob and buries her face in my neck. I put my hand in her hair and hold her to me tightly. We're both covered in blood now. I'll have to take her swimming to clean her up. I think the Cullen's would struggle havin' her in the house when she smells like this.

I look up over her head at Jasper and glare at him angrily. He looks down ashamed and Alice grabs his hand, shooting me a look.

Fuck you, pixie. She was his responsibility and he fucked it up. He _should_ feel bad.

I should never have fuckin' left her.

'P-peter.' Bella sobs. 'I didn't mean to. I-I was holding my breath and then I wanted to help and then my h-hand touched the b-blood and I accidentally breathed and t-then I- oh god. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to I swear.'

I pull her head back from my neck and look into her eyes. 'I know you didn't baby. It's gonna be okay. It was just an accident.'

'B-but I'm a monster.' She cries. I stroke her blood-stained cheek with my thumb.

'You're not a monster. You made a mistake.' I kiss her gently. God the taste of the blood…

_Do not get turned on Peter, you fuckin' dick. _

'We've all been there darlin'.' I tell her softly.

'But I'm a m-murderer.' Bella sobs.

'We all are.' I stroke her cheek again. 'We've all killed somebody baby, with the exception of Carlisle, everyone in that house has killed people. Hell, Jasper and I have killed fuckin' thousands.' I look to where Edward is standing to the side, his expression is one of revulsion.

_Do not kill Edward. Do not kill Edward. _

'B-but.' Bella's eyes flash with agony. 'I killed a child. The second one, she was already dead but the small one, I killed her.'

'Shh darlin'.' I sooth. 'I've killed a child before too. It's fuckin' awful and it feels horrible, but you didn't mean to do it.'

'You have?' Bella's lower lip is trembling.

'Yeah, I have. Twice.' I close my eyes briefly. 'And you know what beautiful, I still think about them, and it still fuckin' hurts. But I can't change it now, and neither can you, okay?' I put my hands either side of her face. 'You killed them, and it sucks, and you're probably going to feel shitty about it for the rest of your life. But…it's done now baby. All you can do it is accept it, and start to forgive yourself.'

'But I- I enjoyed it.' Bella's voice is barely more than a whisper and she closes her eyes in disgust as she finishes speaking.

'Bella, look at me.' I tell her, moving closer to her face as her crimson eyes lock on mine. 'Of course, you enjoyed it. It was instinct for you to enjoy it. Blood is food to us. We need blood to survive. Humans are our natural prey. You can't turn off your instincts or your natural desires.'

I can see her doubting herself and I keep going. 'Baby, chances are they were going to die anyway. They were in a car crash up here in the middle of nowhere. What happened here was not your fault. You are two fucking days old. You should never have been left alone.'

She sniffs. 'It's not Jasper and Edward's fault. I left them to hunt a mountain lion and they didn't see me run off.'

'It _is_ their fucking fault.' I growl. 'You don't know what you're doing yet.'

There's a loud bang as the car gets set on fire and Bella jumps. Jasper flits over to us.

'We've cleaned everything up. It'll just look like the car crashed and they burnt to death. Alice sees it raining tonight so it should wash away a lot of the blood.'

Bella cringes.

'I'm so sorry Peter.' Jasper says, his voice thick with emotion. He drops a bag next to us. 'Alice brought some clothes for you both to change into.' He mumbles.

'I can't even look at you.' I say to him coldly. 'I'll deal with you later.'

'Peter don't be mad at him.' Bella sobs. 'This was my fault.'

'_No_.' Jasper shakes his head, kneeling next to us. 'He has _every _right to be angry with me darlin', and so do you. This wasn't your fault it was mine.' He glares at Edward. 'And Edward's.'

'This was not _my_ fault.' Edward says disbelievingly. 'You think it's my fault she murdered two fucking children?'

Bella drops her head in agony, and I growl furiously at Edward. 'Walk away from me Edward. I swear to god. I have no fuckin' patience for your shit right now. I _will_ kill you.'

Carlisle grips Edward by the shoulder and pulls him away forcibly. 'I'm so disappointed in you.' He growls at him. Emmett follows close behind, giving Bella a smile. She doesn't respond, her eyes unfocused as she stares at the burning car.

Jasper gives Bella a lingering apologetic look and then runs off, Alice grabbing his hand.

We're alone.

I stand up and hold out my hand to her. 'Come on sugar, I'm going to take you swimming so we can get you cleaned up.'

Bella looks up at me, her face distraught. 'I don't know if I can leave.'

I squat down in front of her. 'You can. It happened sugar. It was horrible and it happened. I can't make it go away, I can't make you forget, but I can get the blood off you, and that's going to make you feel a little better, okay?' I take her hand in mine and kiss it, forcing myself not to lick my lips after.

'Okay.' Bella says mutely. I stand up and she stands with me.

**X**

When we find a river, I throw the rucksack on the bank and jump straight in, holding my hands out to my girl. 'Come here baby.' I tell her.

The water is ice cold, but it doesn't affect us.

Bella tentatively steps towards me. She's so fuckin' beautiful it makes my heart hurt.

Especially covered in blood like that, fuck. My dick twitches and I swallow, forcing my composure to stay calm.

I can't fuckin' help it. She's my mate and she's covered in blood. Not to mention, unlike the other Cullen's I happen to enjoy human blood. I would love to strip her naked and run my tongue all over her body, fuck her while I lick the blood off her face. But Bella wouldn't want that.

She feels guilty and she's unhappy and I would never do that to her. She steps into my arms, shaking slightly. I grab her body and pull us out to deeper water. I drag her underneath the water.

Even though it's murky and there's sediment and debris, we can see easily. I stare at Bella and smile softly.

Her hair is fanning around her face and there's a red mist in the water around us from the blood. She looks beautiful.

I rub my face and body a little and then pull us above water. Bella looks fuckin' edible wet. But I remind myself now is not the time.

This fuckin' mating thing…needing to claim them…it was kind of inconvenient when first your mate is in love with someone else, and then goes psycho killer on a car and feels extremely fucked up about it.

I don't _want _to want to fuck her right now. But I really, really do. It's fucked up.

I tug her to me and kiss her gently before leaning her back in my arms. This way her hair is underwater, and I can get the blood of her face and hair and neck. Bella stares up into space as I wash the blood off her. I stroke her skin gently and she closes her eyes as I wash the blood from her eyelids and her forehead.

I want to get all the blood off her and get her into some clean clothes so I can sit her down and talk to her. We'd need to shower later too. The river water wasn't soap, and the dried blood left a kind of red tinge to her skin and hair.

My dick swelled as I thought about taking her into a hot shower, pinning her up against the wall as I-

_Down boy. Not the time._ I chastise myself. Fuck. I was like an eighteen-year-old again, it was ridiculous.

I get as much blood off her as I can, and I pick her up to walk out the water. She wraps her legs around my waist and buries her face in my neck. She was kind of, switched off, but she knew she was mine and that I'd take care of her.

When I get the river-bank I kiss her gently. 'Bella.' I say gently. 'Darlin' I need to take your clothes off now so you can put on the dry ones. Is that okay?'

Both of our clothes were stained red, there was no saving them.

Bella swallows and then nods, her eyes still off in the distance.

_Okay, baby. Just go to your happy place, I've got you. _

She lifts her arms overhead as I pull of her top. I swallow heavily at the sight of her bare chest. She's got fuckin' gorgeous tits, a decent handful and beautiful dusty pink nipples.

I force those thoughts out of my brain as I grab the towel in the rucksack and dry her upper body and hair. Next is her pants. I'm moving as fast as possible but it doesn't make it any easier.

I'm hard as a rock, I can't help it. I unbutton her jeans and Bella shivers as my hands touch her bare stomach.

This is probably worse for her than me, her emotions are all over the place and I wouldn't be surprised if she was struggling with her lust for me right now.

Whatever she tried to do, I would _not_ give in.

_Even if she touches me, even if she's wet…oh god. What if she's wet? Shit, no. Stop it Peter. You're being a fuckin' pervert._

I kneel in front of her so I can dry her properly after and slide her jeans down her legs quickly. I have to bite back a groan. She's fuckin' delectable. Such a perfect pussy.

_Be professional Peter. God. It's only your fuckin' gorgeous, naked mate. Stop staring at her pussy like it's your next meal. _

I close my eyes briefly. My dick is the harder than it's been in my fuckin' life. Bella puts her hands on my shoulders as she steps out of the jeans and for a brief moment her pussy is practically in my face.

_Don't think about it. Don't even look at it. Don't think about how she tastes, don't think about how she smells. Ugh she smells fuckin' amazing. No. Stop it. This is about Bella, she's traumatised. She needs you. _

I manage to get her jeans off though I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust any moment.

Bella's fully naked in front of me and I can't breathe. Her dusty pink nipples are hard, and I want them in my mouth.

_Fuck._

I avert my eyes and dry her legs with the towel rapidly, trying to stare at the sky and the ground, basically anywhere except my fuckin' beautiful naked mate. She whimpers as I dry her inner thighs and my eyes dart up to hers. They're black as she looks down at me and I can smell her arousal.

_God fuckin' dammit. It doesn't matter. You can't touch her. _

I swallow heavily and grab the T-shirt from the rucksack quickly, pulling it over her head. Next I pull some black boyshorts up her legs, followed by grey joggers.

_Thank you, Alice. If you'd given me sexy underwear to put on her I think I'd have died. _

I realise then that I forgot to put the bra on her, but I can't risk taking the top off and seeing her fuckin' tits again because my self-control is basically shot at this point.

Not that she needs a bra anyway. Her perfect tits were perky, sitting at the top of her t-shirt, her nipples poking through.

I jumped back from her and back into the river for a moment, holding myself underwater to try to calm down. When I emerged, Bella was standing exactly where I'd left her, her hands twitching at her sides.

'I didn't leave baby, I'm right here.' I console her as I take my wet T-shirt off me. Bella's eyes drift to me.

_God, please don't look at me like that baby. I'm trying not to have an erection here. And…too late. I'm hard._

I dry myself hastily, unzipping my jeans and pulling them down my legs with my boxers. My erection slaps my stomach lightly and Bella gasps. Arousal coats the air again.

_Urgh fuck. I hate my life. _

I towel dry myself rapidly, trying to ignore Bella's eyes on my cock.

_She looks like she likes it, does she like it? Fuck. Stop it. Ugh. _

30 seconds later I'm dressed, and I let out a sigh of relief as I walk over to Bella and wrap her in a hug.

She whimpers softly and I know I did the right thing by not acting on my lust. She just needs _me_. She can't help her reactions to me, I can't help mine to her either. But I can help if I act on them or not, and right now my girl needs me to just be there for her. I towel dry her hair and then walk her over with me to a tree. I sit down and pull her into the space between my legs, pressing my chest to her back, and wrapping my arms around her.

Bella whimpers softly again, leaning back into me.

'I'm here baby. It's going to be okay.' I sooth.

**Bella**

We sit in the woods for a long time. The sun sets and rises 3 times. It rains, but it doesn't bother us, and the sun dries our clothes again when it stops. Peter talks to me a lot.

He tells me about his childhood, running around with his little sister Annabelle and his big brother Jimmy, his first kiss with a girl named Lara when he was fourteen. He talks about Jasper turning him when he was 24, and how angry and confused he was at first.

I shiver when he talks about his time as a Newborn and being so thirsty he couldn't help but kill a whole house of people, including a child. He says Jasper was furious, but that it was the first time he realised Jasper had a human side. They grew close after that. He talks about the carnage of the Southern Wars and how every day he had to fight for his life.

Maria. Her name fills me with a fury I didn't know I was capable of possessing.

He tells me about meeting Charlotte, his first love as a vampire. I stiffen in his arms at first but relax when he kisses my neck and tells me that what he felt for her doesn't even come close to what he feels for me.

Slowly, I start talking too. Telling him about my childhood, Renee, and Charlie, my friendship with Jake. I tell him what happened with James last year and then, finally. I tell him about killing the family.

I go into detail and he listens attentively, stroking my hair softly and holding me as I cry. He tells me repeatedly that it's not my fault, that it's in my nature. He explains that for any vampire, coming across a scene like that is a huge test of self-control, and that he bets most of the Cullen's, with the exception of Carlisle would have struggled to not kill the family. He praises me on not attacking them straight away, kissing my head softly.

It takes me a while to believe him. But then, I do. At least, sort of. I understand that being a vampire means you drink blood, and that as a Newborn, I had very little control over my actions. It doesn't make it hurt any less, and I know I'll live with what I did forever. Peter tells me that's okay, and that I should remember them, and when I feel blood lust in the future, I should try to think back to how I feel right now.

'What if I do it again?' I ask him, my voice quivering with worry.

Peter sighs softly behind me and places a gentle kiss on my shoulder. 'It might happen again baby. But if it does, you'll work through it, and forgive yourself. And maybe the time after that it won't, okay?'

'If it does, will you…' I don't know how to ask him if he'll leave me. I know deep down it's a silly question. Peter hunts humans, he wouldn't judge me…it's just-

'You could do the worst thing in the world and I would still feel for you what I do now.' Peter murmurs against my shoulder. I relax in his arms at the honesty I hear in his voice.

I'm…disappointed in myself. I have a lot to process and I don't know long it will take me to come to terms with what I did. I know if I could dream I would see their faces every night. The girl I killed was wearing a purple tutu and a pink t-shirt. She had curly hair and bright blue eyes. When I think about her I feel like I can't breathe but I force myself to remember her. I'll remember her forever and I will _never_ let this happen again.

I cry, a lot, but Peter comforts me. He tells me to let it all out, but he keeps close, his chest pressed against my back and his arms wrapped around me.

I feel, safe. Content. But I'm scared to leave the cocoon of Peter's arms and face the other Cullen's, especially Edward.

I keep replaying the look on his face when he saw me, and it makes me sob every time.

Peter is furious with him. Not just for leaving me, but also for his reaction.

'It's his fuckin' fault you're a vampire in the first place.' Peter growls, he kisses my neck softly.

'If he didn't bite me, you wouldn't have met me.' I say to him, playing with the cuff of his jeans. Peter makes a contented hum behind me.

'I'd have found you darlin'.' He sounds so confident, sure. I turn to look at him and his red eyes stare into mine. He kisses me, softly and sweetly and it makes my body sing with happiness.

I already feel the stirrings of love for Peter. It's not _love_ yet. I don't know enough about him. But my body knows him and…my soul knows him. He's mine, he's meant for me. I can feel it with the very core of my being.

'Are you ready?' He asks me as the last of the light leaves the sky. It's now been four days since I killed the humans. It's a good thing we don't need to move.

I sigh softly, 'I don't know.' I turn in his arms, kneeling in front of him. 'What if they see me differently now and they don't want to know me.' I look down.

I feel Peter's hand on my chin, and he tilts it up towards him gently. 'They won't.' I sigh. 'And…if they do, then they don't _deserve_ to know you.' He continues, kissing my nose gently.

I move forwards into his lap and kiss his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck. Peter hums in his throat, his hand coming up to tangle in my hair.

This is the first proper kiss we've had since the day I woke up and it sends shivers down my spine. The lust and desire I have for Peter hasn't abated since then, but I haven't acted on it.

When he was naked in front of me…I moan into his mouth at the memory. I've never felt that kind of lust before. Peter's naked body is just…unbelievable. Watching his thick erection spring from his trousers…I think I died I was so turned on.

At the time, my thoughts were consumed with the family I'd killed. And so, I'd pushed my feelings down.

Now though. Peter's tongue flicks against mine and I shift myself in his lap, rubbing myself over his erection. He growls softly and pulls back from me, placing his head on my shoulder as he stills my hips over him.

_Why is he stopping? I want him. _

I try to move my hips, seeking friction for the torturous ache between my legs but Peter doesn't let me.

I let out a sound of frustration and he lifts his head off my shoulder, his eyes are black.

I know he wants me. I can feel him, thick and hard and pressing into me. And his eyes are full of lust.

'Peter.' I murmur. His eyes drop to my lips and for a tiny moment the pressure on my hips relaxes. I rock my hips into him immediately and he groans, low in his throat, pinning my hips still again.

'Fuck baby, don't make this harder than it is.' Peter says, closing his eyes briefly. When they open they're still black with desire.

'But I want you.' My voice sounds husky and Peter shivers.

'God Bella, I want you too.' His voice is raw with need. 'I really fuckin' want you. But, I can't.'

'Why?' I ask him frustratedly.

He cups my cheek gently, his eyes looking into mine, 'Because, you're not over this yet. I _can't_ take advantage of you. I can't do it Bella, it would break me.'

'It's not taking advantage if I want it.' I say in a husky tone I didn't know I was capable of doing.

Peter groans softly. '_Fuck_. I know you want it sugar. We just need more time. You haven't actually ended it with Edward and I can't be sure you're not just doing this to prevent going back to the house.'

Rejection washes through me. 'Why don't you want me?' I know it's irrational. I can feel that he does, it's just, Edward pushed me away so many times.

Peter growls softly and puts pressure on my hips slightly so I press into his erection. 'Bella, I swear to god, I've never wanted anyone as much in my fuckin' life. I can barely look at you without wanting to rip all of your clothes off and fuck you till you're screaming my name. You have no _idea_ how hard it is to fight this.'

I'm so aroused by his words I can't actually speak. Peter's nostrils flare and he growls again. 'Fuck and you smell so fuckin' good.' He groans, 'God dammit Bella. I'm fighting so hard.' Another surge of wetness rushes between my thighs. I can't help it. Hearing how much he wants me is driving me insane.

I whimper. The ache between my legs is uncomfortable now. It almost hurts. I try to move my hips against Peter, but his hands don't let me, and I whimper again.

'Oh baby, you really need this don't you?' Peter murmurs in my ear. '_Fuck_.'

He turns me back around, so my back is against his chest and I shiver as he places his large hand on my stomach. 'Okay little girl, I'll give you your release.' His voice is low and rough in my ear.

I whimper in desire, my head leaning back against his shoulder. His hand slides down my stomach and I arch my back moaning. His touch feels so good. He slips it into the waistband of my joggers, and I growl in pleasure. His hand moves lower and I cry out as his fingers come into contact with the bundle of nerves at the top of my core.

_Feels so good. _

'Is this where you need me?' He murmurs in my ear. It's so _hot_. This whole thing is ridiculously hot.

'Lower.' I tell him throatily.

'Mmm.' He hums naughtily, 'Lower it is sugar.' His other hand slips under my T-shirt and cups my breast. I cry out in pleasure at the feeling of his hand against my bare skin. I shudder as his thumb brushes over my nipple and something in lower stomach stirs.

My whole body is thrumming with desire for him. His hand moves lower and…

'Oh my god.' I gasp as Peter growls low in his throat.

'_Jesus_. So fuckin wet. _Yes._' His voice is strained.

Then he pushes a finger inside of me and it's right where I've been aching for him and it feels _so _good. I cry out his name, arching my back against him.

'Oh baby, you're so responsive.' Peter murmurs in my ear. 'Fuck, you're so tight.'

'Please.' I moan. I don't even know what I'm begging for, but Peter seems to because suddenly his finger is pumping into me as his thumb rubs circles over that sensitive nub and his other fingers are pinching my nipple and it doesn't take long before I'm-

'Oh.' I gasp. 'I think- Something's-'

'Are you gonna come? Is that what sugar?' Peter groans in my ear. 'Fuck I want to hear you come for me.'

'Peter.' My voice is strangled. There's a strange sensation in my belly. Like I'm going to pee, which is ridiculous because I can't pee, I'm a vampire. I'm making high pitched sounds and my body is shaking. This feels different to the times before, I don't understand.

'Peter.' I gasp, 'I think, something's-.'

Peter growls deep in his chest. 'Let go darlin', I've got you.' His voice is thick with desire. The sound of his growl seems to make me do just that as my lower stomach releases and suddenly there's an explosion of intense pleasure throughout my body. Waves and waves ride through me and I'm vaguely aware of a scream tearing its way out of my mouth. I feel Peter's mouth on my neck, sucking gently and stars burst behind my eyes again, making my body convulse.

'Oh god, so fuckin' hot. _Fuck_.' I hear him groaning.

My chest is rising and falling rapidly even though I have no need to breathe and my body feels light and tingly. I have never experienced something like that before. It felt amazing. It still feels good. Peter's fingers slip out of me and I shiver at the sensation. I want more. I want _him_ inside me. The urge is so strong I'm trembling.

'What _was_ that?' I ask him, turning to look at him.

_Oh god._

If I thought Peter looked hot when he had lust in his eyes before…the look on his face now is enough to make me feel like I'm going to collapse.

There's a wild look in his black eyes and his mouth is slightly parted, revealing his pink tongue. He looks fucking glorious and I've never known such intense lust as that which rolls down my body at the sight of him.

'Peter.' I purr low in my throat with desire. My lips crash to his and he lets out an animalistic growl, pushing me backwards so he's lying on top of me. His tongue is in my mouth and flicking against mine and I'm biting at his lips.

I need him. More than I've ever needed anything. My fingers tear the material of his T-shirt and he lets out a low growl into my mouth that makes me shudder. My T-shirt is next, ripping underneath his hands and then his bare chest is pressed against mine and I've never felt _this_ before.

The pleasure flowing through my body at the sensation of Peter's bare chest on mine is indescribable. I can feel the slightly raised bumps from his bites, pressing into my breasts and overwhelming lust ricochets through me.

_Mine. My fighter. My protector. Mine._

I feel Peter's hard length pressing into my hip and I adjust my body, parting my legs and moving so it aligns with where I'm craving him. Peter pushes his hips into mine fiercely, a guttural moan tearing out his mouth. He's so thick and hard against me. A fresh wave of wetness coats my thighs.

_Oh god. It feels so fucking good. _

He growls roughly as he pulls his mouth away from mine. He drops his forehead to my shoulder, shuddering.

'Don't stop.' I cry, trying to move my hips against his. He shudders again and when he lifts his head to mine, I can see in his eyes he's close to losing control.

I want him to lose it. I want him naked and inside of me. I _need _it.

His expression is tortured as he looks into my eyes. 'God fuckin' dammit.' He snarls, but the sound only turns me on more.

Peter's hand moves from the ground next to me and skims down the side of my body, slipping under my back. I arch automatically into his hand, mashing my breasts into his chest.

There's a deep rumbling growl in his throat. His teeth skim across my collar bone and up to my neck.

Oh god. Bite me. _Please_.

I think I say it out loud because Peter whimpers.

'Fuck. _Fuck._ Okay. Bella…' He sounds fucking _wrecked_ and it's unbelievably hot. 'I'm going to get off you now, and believe me when I say to you, it's going to be one of hardest things I ever have to do because I fuckin' _need _you.' He groans. 'All I want to do right now is bury my teeth in your pretty fuckin' neck, tear off those fuckin' pants and _fuck you_.'

The noise that comes out my throat at his words is completely animalistic and Peter shudders again… he tenses and then jumps himself backwards 10 feet, leaning his head back against a tree as he breathes heavily.

I lie there, still trying to breathe. What he just said to me has my lower stomach flipping with lust every 5 seconds. I sit up at him and I moan. He looks so hot. He's fighting with himself, I can see it. His hand are clenched into fists on his thighs and his chest is moving up and down rapidly, even though he doesn't need to breathe.

I press my slick thighs together. I don't know how to deal with this _lust_. I can't function, I can't feel anything except my desire for him.

'Peter.' I moan. I want to run to him.

His hands tear at his hair for a second before he holds his hand out to me in a stop sign. '_Fuck._ Just give me a sec Bella, I can't be near you right now. I need to calm down. God this would be so much easier if you weren't half fuckin' naked and I couldn't _smell _you…'

As if the thought just occurs to him, he holds out his hand in front of him. I can see the wetness glistening on his fingers.

'Fuck.' He hisses. He moves his fingers that were inside me up to his mouth and I watch enraptured as he sucks them between his lips.

'Mmm fuck.' He growls, slamming his head back into the tree. I almost faint in excitement as his hand moves to palm the massive bulge in his jeans.

'Oh god, Peter.' I moan. I'm standing on my feet so quick I barely even register the movement.

'Fuck.' He spits. 'Bella…do not come over here. I _can't_.'

I step towards him and his body shudders.

'Bella, please.' His voice is strained, 'If you care about me at all, please, stay there.'

I whimper. I do care about him, so much. I stare down at my hands and suddenly it's like cold water has been poured over me. I still have their blood under my fingernails, staining my skin.

I shudder. _No, no, no._

I see the little girl in my mind.

'No.' I gasp. Suddenly I'm wrapped in Peter's arms tightly and he's stroking my hair.

'Shh now darlin'. It's okay.' He soothes.

'I-I thought I was okay.' I start sobbing.

'I know baby.' He says into my hair, kissing my head gently. 'It's going to take time. You're doing so good. _So_ good. I'm so proud of you.'

I hug him tighter. He's still hard against my hip and I wonder if he's struggling. My desire has simmered down to a manageable level, my distress over killing the humans taking over my thoughts… but his probably hasn't.

I pull back to look at him, 'Is this okay?' I ask him shyly, 'Do you still…'

Peter sighs slightly. 'I always want your body Bella, but I want to comfort you _more_. That outweighs _anything_. I just need you to be okay.' He cups my cheek gently, 'You're everything to me, do you know that? Already, you're fuckin' everything.'

I press my face into his palm, 'I feel the same way.' I say softly.

'You do?' Peter smiles breathtakingly.

I smile back, 'Yeah.'

'Do you…do you think that-'

'I'm yours.' I tell him softly. 'I still love Edward, I can't…just switch that off, but what I feel for him…' Peter's crimson eyes are staring intently into mine, 'It doesn't even come close to the feelings I have for you…I don't…love you yet but I-'

Peter kisses me, interrupting my babbling and I sigh into his mouth happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. It's a sweet kiss. I can feel the undercurrents of both of our desire, but we manage to keep it at bay.

Peter pulls back from me a huge smile across his face. He picks me up and spins me around and I giggle.

His eyes drop down to my body and he smirks slightly. 'I need to find you a replacement top.'

'Did Alice pack anything else in the rucksack?' I ask him, biting my lip.

'I think there might be a jumper or somethin'.' Peter grins, leaning it to kiss me again. I smile against his mouth. I shiver as he presses closer to me and my nipples harden against his chest.

He pulls back quickly. 'Okay. Finding you the jumper right now.' He swallows heavily and darts over to the rucksack. I giggle.

I feel…happy. I haven't forgiven myself yet, and I don't know if I will anytime soon. But…Peter fills me with a deep joy I didn't know I was capable of feeling. I know whatever happens, if he's with me, I'll be okay.

'What are you smiling at.' Peter asks me as he walks back over to me, holding a jumper in his hand.

'Just thinking about you.' I say shyly, taking it from him.

The smile he gives me makes my knees feel weak. 'Come on beautiful, let's go back.'

My returning smile diminishes as his words sink in. What will the Cullen's think of me?

* * *

**A/N**

**A longer chapter just because I love you all :)**

**What did you think about what happened? ****I loved writing this :D**

**If anyone is offended by Peter in this, I apologise for his inappropriate thoughts, but he's a horny vampire...and his mate was covered in blood (which is like us being naked and covered in chocolate...is that appealing? I don't even know...) ANYWAY. Hope you enjoyed the story and the little citrusy bit at the end!**

**Please send me your reviews! And a big thank you to everyone who has left one already and is following the story. **

**FIRST 15 REVIEWS GET AN EXCERPT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**For my SAR people I'm sorry I missed the update. I have a new job and it's been MANIC. But I promise there'll be an update next Friday :D**

**lots of love, **

**Creaatingmadness xxx**


	6. Revelations

**A/N It's one day late, but it's here :D Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Bella**

The happiness I'd felt with Peter drains away as we approach the Cullen house.

We come to a stop just as the forest gives away and I shiver with anxiety. I'm terrified of what they'll say to me. I'm terrified to look at Edward. I'm just…

Peter pulls me into his arms, his hand at the back of my head. 'Listen to me beautiful, it's going to be okay, I promise.'

I nod, staring into his eyes. His crimson orbs are filled with concern for me and I know he has my back.

He places a sweet kiss on my mouth and then looks into my eyes intently. 'The Cullen's love you baby, they understand.'

'But Edward…' I say worriedly.

Peter growls softly, 'Edward is a fuckin' asshole.' He kisses me again gently, 'If he says anything in there just hit him. He turned you, he wasn't lookin' after you, this was _his_ fault.'

I bite my lip worriedly.

_Is Peter right, should I be mad at Edward? I guess if I think about it…I am a little mad at him but…not because he turned me. I know he didn't mean to bite me, and I would have become a vampire one day anyway. It happened earlier than I intended but...the result was the same. If Edward had turned me in a year or two, the chances are, this same thing could have happened. I can't blame him for the fact I'm a vampire. I am kind of mad that he and Jasper let me kill the humans, but…what happened, happened. I guess the truth is, it was nobody's fault. It was just a horrible mistake. Theirs, because they should have been keeping an eye on me. But… is it also mine? I had enough control when I arrived on the scene to hold my breath. I should have run away, not tried to help them. Only…would I be me if I hadn't tried to help them? _

That thought makes me pause.

_No. Maybe this wasn't my mistake_. _At the end of the day, my intentions were good. I wanted to help. My nature made that impossible and I killed them, but the important thing is, I didn't want to. I regret it. And I don't want to do it again. That's what I have to hold on to. Part of me hates myself for what I'm capable of, but…I'm determined not to let this mistake define me. I can come back from this. I will never kill a human again. I won't._

That thought calms me slightly and Peter smiles softly, kissing my forehead. 'You look like you just had an epiphany.'

I wrap my arms around his neck. 'What I did…it was horrible. It was the worst thing I've ever done and hopefully the worst thing I _will_ ever do. I feel terrible and I- it still hurts, but…it wasn't anyone's fault.' Peter raises an eyebrow at me. I know he disagrees.

'It wasn't.' I repeat, 'Sure, maybe they shouldn't have let me go down there, but what were they supposed to do? If they came too close, I'd probably have attacked them anyway, and like Jasper said, when the scent of the humans hit me, it didn't hit them. They made a mistake by not watching me, I agree, but that's all it was, a mistake.'

He strokes my hair gently. 'I'm glad you accept that it wasn't _your_ fault darlin', but I'm still mad at them.' He swallows, his eyes pained, 'I never want you to feel pain like the pain you feel now. And knowing that if they'd stopped you, you wouldn't feel it, it makes me want to rip them in half.'

I sigh. 'I know.' I kiss the side of his mouth and his lips curve up into a smile. 'But please don't.'

He nods at me. 'I could never hurt Jasper. He'll be punishing himself enough anyway.'

I nod slowly, 'And Edward?'

Peter growls viciously and I nuzzle my face into his neck. His growl slows to a stop. 'I'll try.'

'Whatever happens, you have to let me handle Edward on my own, I need to tell him that it's over, and I just…just let me handle it, okay?'

Peter sighs, 'Okay.'

'Then…I'm ready.' I say, pulling out of his arms. My stomach is flipping with nervous anticipation.

We walk inside.

The minute I walk in the door Alice is hugging me so tightly it almost hurts.

'I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't see.' She apologises, sobbing into my neck.

'It's okay Alice.' I say softly, hugging her back. I pull away from her, 'I thought you couldn't see my future anyway?'

She nods at me, her eyes full of sadness, 'I can't, but I did see the car, and the bl-and Jasper. It's just, I saw it the second you lost control and by then…it was too late.'

I close my eyes briefly as I imagine what she saw in her vision. 'It's not your fault Alice.' I say gently. I look behind her at Jasper, who's staring at me with a heartbroken expression. 'It's no-ones fault.' My voice is firm. He looks up at me startled and suddenly I'm being gripped tightly in his arms and his head is buried in my neck.

'I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so, so sorry.' He says, his voice pained. I pat his back gently.

'I know.' I say, feeling pain wash through me again.

He pulls back from me and turns to Peter. 'Peter…'

Peter sighs and pulls Jasper in for a hug, his crimson eyes locking with mine. I smile at him and he blinks, slowly at me.

Jasper is apologising repeatedly and Peter grips him by the shoulder, pushing him off him. 'She forgives you. So…I forgive you. But, give me time, okay?'

Jasper nods sharply, his eyes filled with sadness. Jasper and Alice step back and I turn away from them to face the rest of the room. My eyes lock on Rose first. Peter explained to me why her and Esme didn't come to help clean up the mess. He'd revealed it reluctantly, telling me that he didn't want me to know but that if they did have a strong reaction, he needed me to be aware.

I bite my lip worryingly. Rose steps forward and holds my hand gently.

'Are you okay?' She asks me, her golden staring into mine. I search them, worried I'll find disgust and dislike, but there's nothing there except concern and compassion.

'No.' I say truthfully, 'But I will be.'

Peter's hand slips into my other hand and I squeeze it tightly.

Rose smiles at me softly. 'Nobody blames you for what happened Bella. If you want to talk about it, I'm here.'

I nod at her. My throat is closed up with emotion. I look at Jasper and push my feelings of gratitude at him, hoping he'll share them with Rose, like he did for Peter when I did it a few days before.

I've kept the layer of water around me since I first realised that I could keep my emotions from getting to him. It doesn't take any effort, not like holding the metal around me does. I like that he can't feel my emotions. I haven't hidden Peter's, but I know I can if he wants me too. I can feel the silk membrane stretching from me to him. I don't know if it was still around him when he went hunting, we'd have to figure that out.

Rosalie gasps and I nod my head at Jasper gratefully. She watches the exchange with wide eyes.

'You're welcome Bella.' She smiles, stepping back from me.

Emmett is next. He gives me a fierce hug and kisses my cheek. 'I know how it feels Bella. I've slipped up a lot of times. You'll be okay, I promise.'

I can't believe they're not judging me. I know Peter said they wouldn't…it's just…I thought they would.

Carlisle smiles at me when my eyes nervously drift to him. I can see Edward in the corner of my eye, but I'm terrified to look in his direction.

Carlisle and Esme are the ones I'm most worried about seeing the reaction of. Carlisle has never killed anyone, and he's a doctor…what must he think of me? And, Esme…Peter told me she lost her child. She must hate me. I hang my head in despair and I'm startled when I feel a hand in each of mine. I look up at and Carlisle and Esme are holding my hands tightly, one each.

'You poor thing.' Esme soothes, stroking my hand. 'It must have been horrible.'

I can't speak, I'm fighting back sobs again.

Carlisle squeezes my hand, 'Bella, don't blame yourself for what happened. We certainly don't.'

'Y-you don't?' I manage to say.

'Of-course not sweetheart.' Esme says softly, her big golden eyes filled with compassion, 'You couldn't help it. Other than Carlisle, we've all killed. Rosalie is the only one who's never tasted human blood. I know it's hard, but eventually you'll come to terms with what happened. We all support you and love you, no matter what.'

I start sobbing and Peter makes a noise behind me but stays back. Esme wraps me up in a tight hug and I feel Carlisle's arms wrap around me too.

'We love you Bella. We see you as a daughter, and we will never stop loving you, no matter what happens.' He says warmly.

I sob in their arms for a while and when I stop, I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my chest. I didn't realise how worried I was that they wouldn't want me anymore.

That just leaves…Edward. My body tenses.

As they step away, Peter steps towards me, pressing his chest to my back and wrapping his arms around my waist. I relax completely in his hold, especially when he places a soft kiss at my neck.

I let my eyes look to Edward.

He's looking at the ground and I realise with a painful jolt that he can't look at me.

Peter stiffens behind me.

'Bella.' Edward says quietly, finally looking up at me. I shudder. I can see the disgust in his eyes.

Peter growls softly and Edward closes his eyes briefly. 'Bella, this wasn't your fault, and you need to know I don't blame _you_. I know you couldn't help it, it's just…' He swallows, opening his eyes. 'The Bella I loved…wasn't capable of doing something like that. I've ruined your life, turned you into a monster. You're not _Bella_ anymore. I never wanted you to be like this.'

I prepare myself for the pain his words will cause…but it never comes. I feel hurt. That much is true, but his words don't break me like I expect them to. I realise with a sort of shock that maybe I don't actually love him in the way I thought I did. It's…a childlike, innocent love, a flicker of something that is only an impersonation of what love could actually be. The realisation floors me.

'You're wrong.' I say to him, calmly. 'I'm still me, Edward. I tried to stop myself, I tried to help them. I could have killed them instantly, but I didn't. I _tried_ to hold my breath. I didn't mean to kill them.' I sigh, 'I will never forget what I did, but I can't undo it. All I can do is try like hell to never _ever_ do something like this again.' The rest of what he said occurs to me all of a sudden and I frown, 'Wait, what do you mean you never wanted me to be like this? A killer or a vampire?'

'Bella…' Edward's voice distressed.

'Do you mean...' I swallow heavily, 'Are you saying you weren't ever going to change me?'

'Of-course I wasn't.' Edward says frustratedly, 'Bella. I'm a monster. I would never have subjected you to this life.'

'But…you said you loved me, you said you wanted me. If that's true, how could you have not wanted me to be like you?' I'm getting angry now. 'You would have what? Just…watched me grow old?'

'I-' Edward sighs, 'I just…wanted a different life for you. I wanted you to live a human life, have children.'

'What about what I wanted? Did you care about _that_? Oh my god… are you saying you would have left me?' I ask angrily.

Edward winces, 'Yes. Eventually. It would have been hard, but it would have been for your own good Bella. Look at you…look what you've done. You were so innocent, so perfect. You were so _human_…so alive. Now…' I can hear the disgust in his voice. 'You're a killer, you're a slu-'

Peter cuts him off by slamming him into a wall hard, his arm at his throat. 'Don't you fuckin' dare finish that sentence.' His voice is laced with fury.

'Peter.' I warn. He promised he would let me deal with him. He turns to look at me with a pleading expression, but I shake my head at him. He sighs, removing his arm from Edward's neck. Edward collapses to the floor, his hands going to his throat. Peter gives him another murderous look and then comes to stand behind me.

I take a moment to process everything Edward just said. He didn't truly love me, that much is clear. Maybe he didn't love me at all. It sounds more like…fascination. And he called me a slut?

'You keep talking about my _innocence_ and my _humanity_…is that what you loved? Not me? Because, Edward… nothing else about me has changed. I'm still me. _Yes_, I'm a little less in control of my desires, but that doesn't mean I didn't have them before.' I yell. 'And yes, I'm bloodthirsty. But I'm still the same Bella. I've had the same life, I have the same goals, the same mind. I'm still _me.'_ As I finish the sentence my anger bursts from me and everyone gets smacked backwards slightly except Peter who makes an amused sound behind me.

'Awesome.' Emmett exclaims excitedly.

'No Bella, I did-I do love _you_. Not just your humanity.' Edward says, his voice anguished.

'I don't think you do.' I say irritated. 'You don't love me, you don't care about me, not truly. No wonder you bit me.' Another burst of anger from me causes the familiar metal sensation around my body but it only effects him this time, slamming him into the wall. He whimpers, his eyes afraid.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I turn around to look at Peter. He's glaring at Edward but then his eyes lock with mine. I stare at him for a moment.

_Home_.

I turn back to Edward, my voice deadly calm. 'You know what, it doesn't matter. Unlike you, I _did_ love you. I always will, but it's not _real _love. It was an infatuation, it was…to use your own words, innocent. I believed you were my whole world, but you weren't. You _aren't_.'

Edward looks shocked.

'I don't want to be with you Edward. You're not my mate. You never were.' I say firmly. 'You must know that. You can't feel the things you feel right now and not know it.'

Edward's face is pained, he opens his mouth, stops himself, and then finally lets himself speak, 'I-I know.'

I nod sharply. 'We're done.'

The relief on Edward's face is kind of insulting and it _hurts_.

He swallows heavily, 'Bella, I know you think I didn't love you, but I did. And…I still do. Just…not like this.' Then he darts out the front door.

Peter grabs my hand in his.

'Well, I guess that's that.' I say slowly. Then I burst into tears.

**X**

Edward doesn't come back, so Carlisle and Esme head out to find him.

I don't really know how I feel.

My intent when I'd walked into the house was to end things with Edward, but…to find out he was never going to change me, that he was going to leave…and on top of that, that he didn't truly love me. It was kind of heart-breaking.

It takes me a moment to process the vampire thing too, because I'd always…I'd wanted to be a vampire because of Edward. Do I feel differently about being a vampire now? No…I don't think I do. But that's only because of Peter. If he wasn't part of the equation…I think I wouldn't be. And that's…I don't know how that feels. It doesn't matter of course, because Peter _is_ in the equation.

I know that Edward isn't my mate. And I can see now that what I thought was love, was more like infatuation, on both sides. What hurts is that, he was infatuated with my humanity, not me.

Did he even like anything about me? I'm running through our relationship in my head and I'm swiftly realising that he didn't. He wanted to change things about me. He wanted me to be different than who I was. He had made me feel…less than.

Every time he 'dazzled' me. Every time he rejected my advances. He made me feel smaller, and smaller, until I was completely enamoured with him.

'But did you like anything about him darlin'?' Peter asks me softly. I've been ranting to him for the past hour and he's been listening silently, stroking my back.

We're sitting in the spare room upstairs, on the bed.

His question floors me.

_Did I like anything about Edward? Yes. I liked…what did I like? He was strong and handsome…but that doesn't mean anything. He was intelligent…he was…he liked classical music, he…he…_

I stare at Peter wide eyed and he laughs softly. 'Bella, you have to remember. Vampires are _supposed_ to be attractive to humans. We're predators. When you met Edward, it was natural for you to be…_attracted_ to him. Everything about us is attractive to humans. Our appearance, our smell, our voices. That's what draws humans to us.'

'I know that.' I say, biting my lip.

'Okay, let me try something else, what do you like about me?'

'Your humour.' I say instantly and he smiles, 'Your protectiveness, your bravery. The way you make me feel, the way you listen to me, the way your tongue sticks out your mouth when you concentrate, how you sigh when I run my hands through your hair. You're passionate and you get angry when you're scared but you always think things through. You're strong and patient, and you put other people before yourself.' Peter makes a face and I smile widely, 'Fine, you put me, before yourself. You're caring, you're kind.' Peter raises an eyebrow and I laugh, 'You are. You went back for Jasper, you let Charlotte go, you were patient with me…you're kind.'

Peter smiles brightly at me. I move to straddle his lap and his smile widens, his eyes darkening slightly. 'I like how sweet you are with me, how you take care of me. I feel so safe with you, I know you'd never let anything hurt me. I know _you'd_ never hurt me. I like how easy going you are. You're forgiving…you forgave Jasper after he turned you. You're compassionate. Even when you knew I was yours you gave me time to figure it out. You don't treat me like I'm glass, or like you own me. Even downstairs, you were mad at Edward, but you knew I wanted to handle it, so you let me. You-

Peter cuts me off, pressing his mouth to mine. I giggle and I feel his lips curve into a smile against my mouth.

He pulls back. 'Is that all?' He pouts, 'Nothin'…physical you like?' He winked at me.

I hum, pretending to think about it, my hands coming to rest on his chest. He shivers.

'I like your body.' I say huskily.

'Oh yeah?' Peter smirks, 'What do you like about my body sugar?'

I run my tongue up his neck and he moans. 'Everything.' I murmur in his ear.

Peter's hands slide up my back and I swallow heavily, biting my lip as lust rushes through me.

Peter smiles at me, his red eyes darkening, 'Before you get distracted by my sexy body…' He winks and I roll my eyes. 'The point I'm tryin' to make darlin'… is maybe both of you read too deeply into the relationship. Vampires and humans don't make a good pairing. Maybe he was obsessed with your humanity, but can you honestly say you weren't a little obsessed with his inhumanity?'

I bite my lip. 'If that's true, I don't know if I like what kind of person that makes me.'

Peter kisses my jaw softly, 'It just makes you a person, baby. Think about it, he was something mystical, dangerous…he told you he was your mate and that you'd be together forever, he was strong, fast, he didn't kill you even though he could...And that's all on top of the fact it is in _your nature_ to have wanted him.'

'He used to watch me sleep.' I admit, frowning slightly. 'That didn't used to freak me out but now…it kind of does. Especially that he did it without me knowing.'

Peter sighs. 'It didn't freak you out because he didn't want it to freak you out. Don't be lulled into a false sense of…' He breathes out slowly, 'When I hunt, I can make anyone follow me anywhere.' He stares into my eyes. 'I can walk up to a man that has never even considered the possibility of sex with another man, and he'll follow me into an alley with the intention of sucking my dick if I ask him to.'

'Have you done that?' I ask him, kind of disturbed and also a little turned on.

Peter smirks at me. 'No, but I'll remember that reaction.'

I roll my eyes at him. 'So, what you're saying is…my whole relationship with Edward was just…I don't even know what to call it.'

Peter's crimson eyes are thoughtful, 'I'm not saying you didn't have feelings for each other, I'm saying it was a relationship between predator and prey. I think underneath the fact he liked you, Edward wanted to kill you, and as a result, on purpose or by accident, charmed you into doing whatever he wanted. I think _you_, even though you liked him, _were_ charmed by him. That's a pretty intense thing to be happenin' inside a relationship. When you got to know each other, the feelings developed sure, but there was always another side to it.'

I ponder his words, stroking my hand through his hair. He closes his eyes and purrs, making me smile.

_Is he right? I have an awful feeling that he is, and I don't know how I feel about it. _

'So…I shouldn't be mad at Edward?' I say. Peter opens one eye, his purring stopping.

'No, you should. He's a fuckin' dick. But…maybe not mad about the humanity thing.' His eye closes again.

_Hmm. _

'What do _you_ like about me?' I ask Peter curiously. His eyes spring open and he smirks at me.

I bite my lip and he strokes my cheek softly. 'I like everything about you. You're so compassionate, you care about everyone and everything. You're forgiving and understanding. You listen, and you're not afraid to admit it when you're wrong.' He smiles, 'You're fiery. You've got a temper and it's not just because you're a Newborn. You speak your mind, even if it takes you a while to do so. You're passionate about your family, not just your parents but the Cullen's too. You see them as family, and you love them. Which brings me to your capacity for love, which is endless. You love so fiercely. I love how much you want from life, your stubbornness, your intelligence. You're fuckin' incredible. I love how empathetic you are, I love your little bursts of passive aggressive sarcasm. I love how protective you are. You're fuckin' adorable when you smile, and your eyes light up when you see other people happy which just shows how selfless you are and I just love-'

'Peter.' I say softly. I'm staring at him in shock. Somewhere in that speech he stopped saying like and started saying love.

He swallows heavily as he realises his mistake. 'Um.' He searches my eyes. 'Fuck it, I'll say it. I love you Bella. I know it's early and you don't have to say it back but…god, I have _never_ felt like this about anyone before. This past few days, just being in the forest with you, for the first time in my existence I've felt completely at peace. As fuckin' cliché as it sounds, you complete me.'

I stare at him, mouth open. 'Did you just quote Jerry Maguire to me?'

Peter throws back his head and laughs, flashing his perfect white teeth.

He grins at me, 'Fuck, I did, didn't I.'

_I'm not there yet. _

I bite my lip and Peter cups my cheek with his hand. 'You don't have to say it back yet beautiful.'

I stare at him worriedly, 'Are you sure it's okay? I really, really care about you and I'm-' I swallow, 'I'm falling in love with you. I'm just-'

Peter cuts me off with a deep kiss that makes my toes clench. He pulls back, smiling softly at me and I shiver with longing for him.

'Listen sugar, I'm not in a rush. You're made for me, and I know you know that. I know you feel _us_.' He kisses me again and I gasp into his mouth as his tongue licks against my bottom lip. I open my mouth and it slides inside.

My whole body goes into overdrive, my stomach clenching tightly with lust as electricity rushes through me. Peter's taste explodes in my mouth and I shudder. It feels so right and he tastes so good, like cherries. I can't help but wonder if other parts of him taste like cherries too. That thought makes me shiver with excitement. I move my tongue to meet his and Peter growls softly into my mouth making me moan. The ache in my lower stomach is unbearable and I shift myself on his lap, seeking relief. Peter grips my hips and pushes his thigh in between my legs.

Intense pleasure washes through me from the fiction. Even though our skin would feel cold to a human, Peter feels warm to me. He's hard, the thick length of him, pressing into my thigh.

I can feel my arousal dampening my underwear and Peter groans into my mouth. His hand snakes into my hair and I shiver with desire as I feel his warm fingers against my scalp. My hands run down his chest, feeling how strong and muscular he is under the thin fabric.

_That has to go. _

I rip the shirt off him.

Peter pulls back from my mouth smirking slightly, his eyes are black and full of desire, 'You know darlin', you don't have to rip it off every time.'

Another flood of moisture pools between my legs as I look at him, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes hooded with desire.

I lick my lips, 'Yes I do.' Peter growls softly and then he's kissing me again.

He slowly licks his tongue against mine and I moan into his mouth. It feels so good. I run my hands down his body again, feeling his silky skin underneath my fingertips. As my fingers brush over the rough bumps where his bites are, a deep, hot desire curls itself in my stomach.

There's so much of Peter I haven't touched yet. So much I haven't tasted. Peter shudders underneath my hands, pulling my hair slightly as he angles his head, kissing me more deeply. There's fire licking through my veins and I don't know how I can breathe because I feel like I'm about to explode with desire. I practically soak my underwear with the arousal I'm feeling.

I need to taste him. I bite Peter's lower lip, smoothing it over with my tongue and he growls into my mouth. The sound causes my lower stomach to coil tighter and I growl back, tangling my fingers in his hair and turning his head to the side roughly as I kiss down his neck. I run my tongue over his bite.

_Mine. _

I can smell my own scent, embedded into him and it makes something primal inside of me shiver possessively. I nip at it and Peter lets out a deep groan, his hands pressing into my lower back firmly. The sound makes me whimper with desire. I can feel his big hands sliding down my back and they're sending trails of icy longing through me. They settle on my ass and squeeze roughly. Pleasure washes through me at the sensation and I grind myself onto his thigh.

_I want more. _

'Your mine.' I growl, nipping at his neck again, I don't bite him properly,

I'm only playing. Peter tilts his head back, a moan slipping from his mouth.

'Fuck yes.' He says huskily, 'All yours baby, and you're mine.'

I lick over the bite again and make my way further down. There's so much skin I haven't had the chance to taste. I run my tongue along his collar bones. His skin is smooth there, like marble. He tastes like cherries. My hands run down his tightly muscled back, feeling him tense under my fingers.

I smooth my tongue over his chest, licking over his scars. They're so sexy. Peter purrs, his head tilted back slightly even as his heavily hooded eyes stare down at me. I shiver with longing, my eyes dropping back to his body as I continue tasting him. His nipples are pink and puckered and I lick one tentatively, my eyes flicking up to his to see his reaction. I wonder if he'll like it. He growls, low in his throat as he meets my gaze, his eyes full of desire.

I lick it again and then suck gently.

'Fuck.' Peter groans. I smirk playfully at him and then push his chest forcefully, so he falls back on the bed. Peter growls at me as I lean down to kiss him, dipping my tongue into his mouth. I moan as he wraps his tongue with mine, his hands sliding up my back to grip my hair.

He groans, tilting my head to the side as I bite at his lips. I pull away, meeting his gaze for a moment before licking my way back down to his chest.

I had so much exploring to do.

I lick his other nipple as my hands explore his torso, rubbing his skin under my fingers. Peter rocks his hips up and I shiver as his hard length digs into my inner thigh. My fingers inch lower as I kiss down his stomach, feeling his abs contract under my ministrations.

I lick across his lower stomach, paying particular attention to the V between his hips and Peter growls, his hands in my hair tightening. He tugs me up to his head roughly and I growl in pleasure. His lips press to mine feverishly, and I moan into his mouth. My fingers inch lower, gently skimming over the bulge in his jeans. He's so hard.

Peter growls against my mouth and suddenly I'm lying on my back on the bed with him hovering over me. He holds his body above mine, keeping his weight from pressing into me and looks down at me, his expression sinful. I shudder. He bends his head down and nips at my neck playfully.

Oh god. The sensation sparks something primal inside of me.

'Fuck, bite me, please.' I gasp, arching my back in pleasure. Peter groans and I cry out as his mouth opens against my neck.

'Please.' I breathe, arching my back off the bed. Peter growls softly and I shudder as his teeth graze my skin.

Oh _yes_.

'Peter, I want it, _please_.' I pant.

He pulls back from my neck and I pout at him.

_What's going to be his excuse now? _

'I thought I told you.' He says, his red eyes glinting as they stare into mine, he leans towards my ear. 'I want to be inside you when I bite you.'

I shiver violently as lust jolts down my spine. I lean up on my forearms. 'Then what are you waiting for.' I say huskily.

'Fuck.' Peter growls, his eyes turning black. I press my mouth to his firmly, licking his cherry lips and tangling my hand in his silky hair. Peter makes a noise in the back of his throat and then slowly lowers his body so it's pressing into mine.

_Oh. Fuck. _

The hard length of him is aligned perfectly with my centre. I can feel the hard ridges of his abdomen against my stomach, even through my jumper. I arch my back, rocking myself against him, trying to relieve the hot desire running through my body. It works, his length rubbing over the bundle of nerves at the top of my core. Pleasure hits me with a jolt and I cry out.

_More. _

Peter groans low in his throat and I feel him twitch between my legs.

'Peter.' I moan, moving my hips again. He shivers, licking up my neck. I want him to lose control. I want him to bite me. I want him to fuck me.

His lips press against mine again as he drives his hips forward and we both groan.

'Peter,' I pant against his mouth, 'I want you.'

'Fuck,' He growls softly, pulling back and looking into my eyes. 'I want you too. But Bella …you've never done this before, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to move too fast.'

I shiver, wrapping my legs around him. 'I just want you. It's not too fast.' I run my nails down his back, 'This feels so right.'

He groans, dropping his mouth back into my neck and licking my skin.

'Oh god, Peter.' I gasp, 'Please. I need you.'

'Fuck.' He growls. 'Fuck, Bella, I don't know if I can…I don't think I can go slowly, I just want to...'

'What do you want to do?' I ask him feverishly, my hands sliding down his tightly muscled back.

Peter lets out a deep, rumbling growl. 'I want to rip all your clothes off, turn you around and fuck you on your hands and knees. I want to sink my teeth into your neck and mark you, while I fill you with my come. I want to feel you come all over me while my teeth are embedded in your fuckin' throat. That's what I fuckin' want to do Bella.'

'Oh fuck.' I gasp. '_Peter_.'

He groaned lowly, 'But I don't…' He rocks his hips into mine slowly, '-Want,' I lick up his neck, sucking at my mark and he lets out a strangled moan, 'Your first- ungh Bella, _fuck _– your first time to be like that…'

I arch my back into him more as he rubs his thumb across my nipples, sending sparks of heat to my tightly coiled centre.

Peter shivers, his hand moving down my body. He grips my thigh and holds it around his waist as he circles his hips against mine. We both moan.

'Feels. So. Good.' I gasp, my head tilting back. Peter growls gutturally licking up my neck.

'Ugh, Bella.' He sucks the skin of my neck into his mouth slightly and I cry out in pleasure.

I don't just want him to bite me, I need him to. I need him so badly. He's thick and hard between my legs and my whole body is aching for him.

'Peter, please.' I cry, arching my back into him, my hand tangling in his hair. 'I need you to bite me, please.'

His teeth scrape against my neck and I shudder violently. 'Fuck.' I gasp.

'Bella…' Peter pants, his hand tightening around my thigh. 'I…god I need to slow down, I can't…I can't control myself.'

'Then don't.' I purr, pulling his hair and pressing his head into my neck. 'Please.'

'Fuck.' He groans, rocking his hips harder into mine. I whimper, it feels so good. But I need more.

'Peter.' I moan, 'Please, I need more.'

His hand besides us grips my neck, his thumb rubbing over my throat.

'Bella, I'm…I'm losing control…I can't….' He groans.

'I want you.' I say breathily. 'Please.'

'Fuck.' Peter growls. I feel his mouth open against my neck and venom drips onto my skin. My panties flood with more moisture.

'Peter,' I pant, 'I want you to fuck me. Please. Fuck me and then bite me.'

A deep animalistic growl tears out of Peter's throat and suddenly my top is being ripped apart and Peter's mouth is back on mine and he's kissing me fiercely.

I cry out in pleasure and he groans, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, his hands making their way down my body. He tears his mouth from mine to lick down my chest, his tongue wrapping around my nipple.

I arch my back. It feels so good. I need more. My hands run down his stomach, tearing at his jeans. I need to feel him.

I flip us over so I'm straddling his lap and my hands tear away the material of his jeans, ripping his boxers away too.

Holy shit.

If I closed my eyes, I could still see how Peter looked by the river, his length hard and jutting away from his body, but I didn't truly appreciate it then.

Now…

He's long and so thick, his pale skin almost luminous. It's beautiful. A bead of moisture rests at the tip.

'Peter.' I moan. White hot desire licks up my spine. I need him inside me.

Suddenly Peter's hands are at my hips and he tears away the material covering my lower body.

I shiver with desire.

'Fuck.' Peter spits, his eyes travelling over my body. 'God, Bella, you smell so _fuckin_' good, you know that darlin'?' His hand travels up my thigh and his fingers slip between my legs.

I throw back my head in pleasure and Peter let's out a guttural growl. In less than a second I'm lying on my back and Peter's kissing me.

The feel of his naked body on top of mine…I've never felt anything like it.

'You're fuckin' mine. Say it.' He snarls. He runs his nose down the length of my throat.

'I'm yours.' I gasp, 'I'm yours. Peter, please.'

'Ungh Bella, I need….' his voice is thick with desire. He kisses down my body and pauses between my legs. I could feel his breath against my soaked core. 'Fuck.' He pants. 'Darlin', please, I need to taste you.'

My eyes roll back into my head. '_Peter_.'

Peter rips my underwear off with a growl and buries his head between my legs.

The sensation is…

'Holy fuck.' I cry out. He's licking and sucking my sensitive nub and his tongue is…everywhere and it feels so fucking good. He growls, gripping my thighs and opening my legs wider as he licks me.

I feel his fingers pressing inside of me and then their replaced by something wetter and…oh god his tongue. I'm a mess, moaning and crying out his name. The pleasure hits a new level and my legs start shaking.

He growls again, his fingers digging harder into my thighs.

'I'm-' I cry out, and then the pleasure hits its peak and I'm shaking as waves and waves of pure ecstasy rush through me.

Peter's head emerges from my legs and I grip his hair tightly, tugging him up my body roughly and pressing my lips to his. I can taste myself all over his mouth but it doesn't taste bad and I can tell he likes it because he's moaning low in his throat. I can feel him, wet and hard, pressing into my stomach and I flip us over, pinning his arms behind his head.

'My turn.' I say huskily, kissing my way down his body. He shivers, moaning as I run my teeth over his neck and bite softly.

I pause when I get to his stomach. I'm not entirely sure what to do. I mean…I'd seen it in movies and I got the principle of it, but now I'm confronted with it I feel almost nervous.

Peter props himself up on his forearms looking down at me.

'Darlin', it's okay. You don't have to-_Fuck_.'

I lick across the tip, my eyes on his.

Mmm, he does taste like cherries. His arousal tastes like his venom, only sweeter and slightly muskier. His head tilts back in pleasure and a growl tears itself from his mouth.

I suck the tip of him into my mouth and he shudders. 'Oh fuck, that's it baby.' He gasps.

I continue in this manner, trying new things with my teeth and my tongue, watching his reactions.

He's so unbelievably hot like this, groaning and swearing, his hands almost rough as they tangle in my hair.

I grip his length with my hand, moving it towards my mouth as I slide him out of my mouth, and then back down again as I take him in deeply. He lets out a guttural groan and bucks his hips up at me, so I know he likes it.

'Fuck, Bella I'm gonna come.' He gasps, his hand tightening in my hair.

I shiver with excitement, watching his face. I want to see what he looks like when he comes undone.

He lets out a guttural groan and I feel his balls tighten in my hands.

'Fuck, fuck, ugh, Bella.' He cries out, his mouth opening and closing slightly as his body shudders and he releases in my mouth. I swallow him down, licking the remnants from him after I let him slip out my mouth. He tastes so good.

I look at him with a proud grin and he smiles at me, pulling me up his body gently and kissing me on the mouth.

'That was amazing.' He murmurs against my mouth. He's still hard and white hot lust curls in my stomach as I realise how close his erection is to my core.

Peter let's out a low groan as my arousal coats the air.

'Fuck, Bella. We should…go shower or something.'

'I don't want to shower.' I say to him, running my thumb over his bottom lip.

'No?' He asks, raising an eyebrow at me, his ruby eyes darkening.

'No.' I shake my head with a smile. I'm bending down to kiss him when there's a commotion at the door.

'You can't interrupt them.' I hear Rose hiss.

'It's important.' Alice responds in the same tone. 'Um, guys…' She knocks at the door.

Peter growls softly, falling back to the bed. I dash to the door and open it.

'What?' I ask, raising my eyebrows.

Alice starts giggling. 'Bella you're completely naked, you know that right?'

'Oh!' I gasp, moving the door to shield my body. Peter chuckles loudly from the bed and I turn to look at him. He's shielded from their view…but not from mine.

He's lying on his side, propped up on his forearm. My eyes scan down his naked body excitedly and I bite my lip. My eyes lock with his crimson ones and he winks at me.

'Bella…' Rose shouts. I turn to her confused. She laughs. 'Jesus, I said your name like five times.'

Peter chuckles, 'She's just distracted by my giant-'

'Peter!' I shriek. Rose and Alice burst into peals of laughter.

He gets out the bed, grabbing a pillow to shield his junk and walks over to me, holding out the sheet from the bed. I grab it gratefully and wrap it around myself.

Peter kisses me gently. 'I'll be in the shower baby, come join me when you're done.' He grins, winking at me and then slapping my ass.

I shiver, meeting his dark eyes.

'Ladies.' He salutes with his other hand, before turning and walking to the bathroom. I watch his naked form wistfully.

Rose whistles. 'Nice ass Peter.'

I turn and growl at her viciously and she bites her lip laughing. 'Sorry Bella.'

'What's the problem?' I ask them, unable to keep the irritation out my voice.

Rose pouts at me. 'I was only joking Bells.'

I sigh, 'I know.' I look to Alice expectantly.

'It's Victoria.' She says, looking at me with a worried expression. 'I just had a vision of her…here, in Forks.'

* * *

**A/N: OMG. Victoria is coming :O**

**Hope you enjoyed the lemon. I think it must be quite hard for Peter and Bella actually, because on the one hand they have these animalistic feelings towards each other because of the mating bond, but they also really care about each other. **

**Lots of revelations in this chapter. Let me know what you think :) I've always wondered about the human/vampire thing between Bella and Edward, because he did dazzle her...so how much was actually _her, _and how much was it just a reaction to him being a vamp. **

**I don't think Edward is a villain, and I don't want him to be one in this story. As many of you have pointed out, he's just immature. He loved Bella in the only way he knew how. It just wasn't the kind of love either of them thought it was.**

**Also...Peter said I love you :D I think they're so cute. **

**Huge thank you for all the people reviewing and following. You're the reason I keep on writing 3**

**Please leave me a review on what you thought of the chapter! For every review = more naked Bella and Peter time :D**

**lots of love, **

**Creaatingmadness xoxo**


	7. Distractions

_Previously_

'_What's the problem?' I ask them, unable to keep the irritation out my voice. _

_Rose pouts at me. 'I was only joking Bells.'_

_I sigh, 'I know.' I look to Alice expectantly. _

'_It's Victoria.' She says, looking at me with a worried expression. 'I just had a vision of her…here, in Forks.'_

**Chapter 7**

**Bella**

I'm silent for half a second while I try to process what she just said to me.

Rose is looking at Alice with a gobsmacked expression.

'_What_?' I can't keep the panic out my voice. 'Why? What does she want? Oh god, is Charlie safe? What about Laurent? When?'

Alice grabs my hand gently. 'I don't know what she wants Bella. The vision was short. I just saw her standing behind some trees during your funeral. I didn't see Laurent.'

My brain is quickly flipping through multiple scenarios. 'Why would she come here?' I ask them, starting to pace back and forth.

'Did you see anything else?' Rose asks, a frown marring her perfect face.

'No.' Alice is almost wistful.

Rose sighs softly and turns to face me, reaching out her hand, 'Don't panic Bella, she's no threat to us.'

Fear rushes through me. How do they know that? I don't want her here. I don't want her around us.

'If she's looking for me, what if she goes to my house? What if she hurts Charlie? Do you think she'll realise I'm a vampire? What if she comes after us? What do we do?'

I let out a panicked growl, punching the wall by the door. My fist easily tears through it making a horrible loud crack.

There's a crash in the bathroom and Peter bursts out the door, his body naked and wet. Immediately he's wrapping me in his arms.

'What is it baby? What's wrong?' He asks, panic clear in his red eyes.

I bury my face into his neck, breathing him in, trying to calm down.

Peter's hand clasps my head to him and directs a rumbling growl towards Rose and Alice.

'What the fuck did you two do?'

'Did Bella tell you about James?' Alice asks him. Peter's grip on me tightens slightly.

'Yes. Why?'

'I had a vision of his mate, Victoria at Bella's funeral.'

Peter pulls my head back gently from his body. My eyes meet his crimson ones and I feel myself relax as I gaze into his red orbs.

Peter isn't panicked. He's calm.

He smiles at me, stroking my cheek softly. 'Hey now, nothin' to be scared of sugar.'

I pull out of his grip and resume pacing. 'I don't know what she wants. Can…is there a way to keep Charlie safe, could we send him away?'

Rose and Peter exchange a look.

'He probably won't go Bella.' Alice says helplessly. 'There's no way he'll miss your funeral. Maybe we can-.'

'I vote, end the bitch.' Peter states calmly. I whirl to look at him. He's wearing a pair of black boxers now, they're so tight and he looks incredible, they cling to the thick muscles of his thighs and sit low on his hips, making the V look even more prominent.

_Oh god. I want to lick him._

I stare at him for a moment struggling to concentrate.

A drop of water slips from his hair and runs down the muscled planes of his chest and the ridges of his abs, disappearing into the waist band of the boxers.

I swallow heavily, my lower stomach tightening and heat rushing down my thighs.

Peter smirks at me and I shake my head to try to focus.

'Kill her?' I gnaw at my bottom lip.

Peter nods. 'Fuck yeah.'

Rose murmurs her agreement and Alice closes her eyes. I'm guessing to try to see again.

_Kill Victoria? I don't know what to think. She didn't hurt me, James did. But…she was part of it wasn't she? So, should she die? Is she here to hurt me now? Is she here to hurt Charlie? Oh god, what if she hurts Peter?_

It's irrational but the thought inspires pure panic in me.

The thought makes me rush to Peter and hug him frantically, my hands roaming his body for any injury or problem.

He lets me, stroking his hand down my back gently as I finish my search by gently licking over his bite. I feel Peter's reaction against my stomach and my eyes dart up to his immediately, full of desire for him.

Peter winks lazily at me. 'On that note sugar, I'm gonna quickly get dressed.'

I run my hands down his hard body, shivering at the feel of his bare skin. I need to have him.

Right now.

Peter growls lowly as I press my mouth to his and instantly I'm slammed against the wall, my hands pinned above my head as he presses his body against mine roughly.

I can feel how hard he is against my hip and all I can think about is how much I need to be with him. His tongue licks against my lips and I moan, opening my mouth. The taste of him explodes on my tongue making me whimper. My hands knit in his hair and tug.

'Jesus!' I hear Rose exclaim as my sheet goes flying, Peter's hands sliding up my naked body, spreading a wave of heat.

All of a sudden, a high-pitched noise shrieks to the left of me and I wince, clapping my hands to my ears and squeezing my eyes shut.

It sounds like nails on a chalkboard and its excruciating.

'Make it stop.' I snarl and feel the room shudder as the metal feeling rushes out of my body.

When I open my eyes, Peter is looking at me bemused.

There's a flurry of activity outside the door. I look over and Alice is holding up her phone with a sheepish expression.

'Emmett told me to download this dog whistle app. He said it might work on you because you're extra sensitive to sound as a newborn.'

Emmett guffaws loudly from the doorway and Jasper quickly joins in. 'Oh my god Jas she actually did it. And it _worked! _Oh, ha ha. There's a good little newborn Bella._ Who's a good girl?' _

I growl low in my throat and my body coils itself to launch at Emmett so I can smash his face into the wall.

Peter starts to laugh but then as if only suddenly realising I'm naked, stops abruptly and grabs me, wrapping one arm across my chest, strategically covering my bare breasts. His other hand moves to shield my crotch. He snarls.

'All of you better get the fuck out while she puts some clothes on because I am two seconds away from removing your eyes from your _fuckin' heads_.' He directs the last part at Emmett who looks away clearly embarrassed and Jasper, who is staring unashamedly at my naked body.

Peter's agitation makes me anxious and suddenly the metal sensation flies out from me forcefully throwing the four vampires backwards from the doorway, the door slamming shut behind them.

There's a few groans and then Rose and Alice start cackling, Jasper and Emmett quickly joining them.

I stare at the door in horror.

_I have no control over myself at all. How did the door even slam then? Was it the force pushing out of me? If the door closed the other way…would it have worked?_

Peter chuckles behind me, his breath washing over my ear. Mine catches in my throat at the sensation and I feel my nipples harden against his forearm. I lose all trace of thought except for one…the overwhelming desire for Peter to touch me.

I hear his sharp intake of air behind me and then his arm is moving, brushing against my sensitive peaks. I shiver and Peter steps closer, pressing his bare chest against my naked back, his hand moving to cup my breast.

Electricity rushes down my spine.

I tilt my head back moaning loudly and Peter groans, pushing his hips forward so the thick length of him presses into my ass. His thumb smoothes over my nipple in a side to side motion and I shudder as heat spreads through my abdomen, licking down to my thighs and the place between them.

'So fuckin' responsive.' Peter growls into my ear sending a jolt of pure lust down my spine.

_I need him. _

I spin around and press my lips against his aggressively. I lick at his tongue and then suck his bottom lip into my mouth and bite down. I'm rewarded with a deep growl that goes straight to my already dripping core. Peter's hands are instantly all over me and I can't breathe because it feels so good and I need him so badly. He pushes me back into the wall again, so hard there's a loud crack, pressing his body against mine. I moan loudly when he grabs my thighs, picking me up and pressing himself into me. His tongue curls around mine and I wrap my legs around his waist tightly, needing to get closer to him. He lets out a guttural groan into my mouth, tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth as his thumbs rub circles across my sensitive peaks.

His hands run down my naked body feverishly. I can feel my arousal slick against the top of my thighs and Peter makes a noise in the back of his throat as he grinds his hips into mine.

'Fuck. So wet and ready for me.' He growls into my mouth.

'Peter.' I cry out as his mouth places hot kisses down my jaw and along the column of my throat.

That deep burning urge for him to bite me is back, making my body tremble as his teeth scrape against my neck.

My legs tighten around his waist. Shivering at the feel of him, thick and hard between my legs.

'Fuck.' Peter growls. I rock my hips into him, desperate for friction and the pleasure from the simple action leaves me feeling like I'm soaring.

I can hear the others talking in the hallway, but I can barely focus on anything except Peter's tongue and the way his teeth feel against my neck. That thin layer of material separating us is driving me wild.

'-Victoria, at the funeral?'

Victoria.

Panic and fear flash through me straight away and I pull my mouth from Peter's hastily. He draws back immediately, his heavily lidded eyes searching mine worriedly.

'Victoria.' I say out loud.

He sighs and I shiver as he slides me slowly down his body, his hands managing to cup my breasts on the way down.

'Oops.' Peter says, his tone suggesting he's not sorry in the slightest.

I giggle at him and he smiles down at me, cupping my face in his hand.

'Don't worry darlin'.' He says softly. 'I'll never let anythin' happen to you, or Charlie.'

I swallow heavily, my eyes burning at the thought of Victoria hurting Charlie.

Peter sighs softly, his thumb stroking my cheek, 'I never got around to actually visitin' him for you, want me to go later today?'

I bite my lip. Yes and no. I want to know Charlie's safe, but I don't want Peter to be away from me.

He smiles softly, a knowing expression in his crimson eyes, 'I'll be back with you before you know it okay?'

A deep gratitude fills me, and I throw myself into his arms desperately.

'I don't know if I could have done any of this without you.' I manage to say, my throat feeling like it's closed up.

He gently extricates my head from his neck and kisses me sweetly, pulling back and smiling at me.

'I love you.' He whispers, his crimson eyes staring into mine.

My stomach somersaults and I grin like a lunatic at him.

He laughs softly at me and then looks down at my body with a cheeky smile. 'If I don't put clothes on you in the next few seconds, I won't be held accountable for my actions.'

I make a humming noise. That sounds pretty good to me.

Peter raises an eyebrow at me, and I sigh. 'Okay.'

I stare down at my red tinged skin and sigh. The river water washed the blood away, but the colour is still sticking to me.

The blood of a family. The blood of children. Because I _murdered _them.

The thought makes my mouth fill with venom, remembering the exquisite taste of the little girl's blood as it gushed down my throat. I fight the urge to wretch at my body's reaction to something so abhorrent.

I whimper softly and Peter's hand on my cheek moves under my chin and tilts it up to look at him.

'I need a shower first.' I say, swallowing.

His eyes flash with anger and then anguish.

'Okay.' He says softly.

The shower is so hot it should burn me, but it doesn't. Because I'm dead.

_Just like that family._

I stare at the wall blankly.

Peter hugs me from behind tightly as I stand under the spray.

He doesn't say anything. He's said it already.

And he's right. I know that. I know I can get over this.

He turns me around gently and starts to lather me with soap, his bright red eyes staying locked with mine as his hands traverse my body.

He doesn't linger anywhere as he washes me, but I still feel my body react, my nipples hardening and my abs tensing, butterflies forming in my lower stomach.

The water at the bottom of the shower goes pink when he washes my hair, carefully tilting my head back to rinse the shampoo out.

I close my eyes and try to focus on his presence. His scent. His gentle touch. The way his fingers feel as the scratch against my scalp.

Slowly I feel my emotions settle and I step into his arms immediately, trembling.

He knits a hand in my freshly washed hair and holds me to him tightly.

We stand there for a while, then we get out.

I make a shocked sound as I glance at myself in the mirror.

It's the first time I've seen myself since waking up.

My eyes run down my naked body, noting the changes and similarities.

For the most part, my body is the same as it was. And yet…

There are no blemishes, freckles, scratches or bruises marring my skin. My hair is a few inches longer and thicker than it had been before, my breasts slightly more symmetrical. My stomach was always flat but now it had definition, a line down the middle and gentle divets from my abdominal muscles.

_This must be what it feels like when people see themselves after plastic surgery._

I sigh.

I have to accept that this is what I look like, but it's strange to think I'll be frozen like this forever.

Because Edward bit me.

_Even though he didn't want me, not really. _

Something deep inside me starts to rise up, a red haze obscuring my eyes. With difficulty I push it down, turning to face Peter.

He smiles at me and I feel my whole-body jolt.

He grabs my hand and tugs me towards him. I smile back, 'It's so weird, seeing myself now…I look so different, but then at the same time, I look like me, it's just...strange. I feel…odd about it.' I admit.

He nods, stroking my wrist. 'Listen to me sugar,' his eyes stare warmly into mine, 'The change doesn't do anythin' radical to your physical appearance, it just affects small details. I never saw you as a human, but I can say without a doubt you must have been an extraordinarily attractive woman cos' even for a vampire you're exceptionally beautiful.'

I look down, swallowing heavily.

Edward didn't think I was beautiful anymore.

_I shouldn't care about that. I shouldn't want him to want me. I don't want him anymore, I want Peter. But I still…I still have feelings for Edward. And he hurt me when he rejected me. _

The feeling comes back and a growl slips from my throat before I can stop it. I wrestle the feeling down again but it's harder this time, like trying to hold the lid on top of a bubbling pan, the steam pushing against the rim violently.

I succeed, managing to settle the feeling into more of a controlled simmer.

I glance up at Peter under my eyelashes.

_I hope he doesn't think I was growling at what he said. _

The expression in his eyes is one of understanding.

'Are you okay?' He asks, reaching for my hand.

As soon as he touches me, relief washes through me and I grip his hand tightly.

I nod and smile at him, following the urge to be closer to him by stepping into him and wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. His strong arms circle my torso, one resting just above my ass, the other at the middle of my back, holding me close.

'Thank you.' I whisper against his neck.

_It feels so good to be in his arms. I don't ever want to leave them. _

For a moment I soak in the peace and contentment being in his arms gives me, but then I breathe in and shiver.

_He smells so fucking good._

The feel of his naked, hard body against mine makes my nipples heavy, my body already aching for him from the feel of his hands on my skin in the shower. Desire licks down my spine and I feel him thicken and harden against my stomach as a soft moan escapes my mouth.

I take in a shaky breath. Every inch of his skin against mine feels like it's burning. His scent is intoxicating to me.

I imagine how I'll look with the imprint of his teeth in my neck and I shiver with pure desire.

His arms tighten around me and my breathing hitches as his lips brush against my ear and he groans softly, his dick twitching against my stomach.

I pull back. His eyes are almost black, and his expression is practically feral.

My body floods with animalistic need.

I need to be closer. I need to feel him. I need to feel him deep inside of me.

My lower stomach clenches, my breath coming out in pants despite not needing air.

I go to kiss him, and he tangles his hand in my wet hair roughly, holding my head in place and stopping me just before my lips meet his.

The action makes me whimper with desire. I can practically taste him. My body is vibrating with need now.

'I can't control myself.' He murmurs huskily against my mouth. 'If you kiss me right now…I won't be able to stop.'

A keening sound tears from my throat and he shudders.

'I mean it Bella, we won't be leavin' this room for _days_.' He says in a low tone.

_Oh god. _

'Not to mention I'm not sure it would be left standing…'

An intelligible sound comes out of my mouth at his words. He makes a humming sound, licking his lips.

He kisses my jaw softly. 'You smell like heaven, you know that sugar?' He places another kiss on my neck and I tilt my head back as a whimper of pleasure tears from my throat. 'Mmm fuckin' heaven.'

'Peter, I want you.' I manage to say, my voice thick with lust.

Peter groans lowly, kissing my neck again. 'Fuck. I know you do baby. I can smell how much you want me.'

I lift a leg to wrap around his waist, purring as I feel the thick length of him between my legs.

Peter lets out a guttural groan and then pulls back from me hastily, my leg dropping to the floor. I growl at him.

He shakes his head at me, his eyes burning with desire. 'I ain't playin' games sugar. Unless you want me to fuck you against that counter there, we've got to stop.' A smirk adorns his sexy mouth, 'For now anyway.'

His hand wraps around his hard dick and he winks at me, stepping into the shower and turning the temperature all the way down.

I go to step towards him and he shakes his head at me, a glint in his red eyes 'Get outta here now so I can calm down, otherwise I swear to fuckin' god Bella, our first time is going to be me fuckin' you up against this goddam wall.' He bites his lip, his eyes darkening. 'And I won't be gentle.'

I swallow heavily, my eyes widening, and he smirks. 'Go get dressed sugar.'

I reluctantly leave the bathroom.

I try to put a top on myself as carefully and slowly as I can, but I fail miserably, material falling in tatters on the floor. I've gone through 10 tops by the time Peter comes out of the bathroom, the floor around me covered in little pieces of fabric. He finds this hilarious.

By the time we step outside the room it's been 40 minutes since I kicked the others out with my gift. I'm wearing a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt, both of which Peter ended up having to put on for me. I don't think he minded because it definitely doesn't take that long to get jeans over an ass.

Peter is in a light blue fitted T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that hug his muscular thighs. I can't breathe when I look at him so I'm trying not to.

The lounge room of the Cullen's is lit with a warm orange light from the gas fire in the corner. Emmett is sprawled out on one of the sofa's with Rosalie lying between his legs, reading a tattered looking book. Opposite them, Alice is sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning back against Jasper's knees. Jasper has one hand running through her short hair, the other tapping on his thigh as he leans forward, watching the TV.

None of them look up when we enter but Alice smiles like the cat that ate the canary.

'Took your sweet ass time.' Emmett says in an amused tone, his golden eyes michevious as he glances up at me from his book.

'I didn't know you could read.' I say, in my best impression of Draco Malfoy.

Emmett hoots, 'Aw, Bella is biting back.' He grins at me, 'I'd ask what's gotten into you but…' He nods suggestively at Peter, 'I already know.'

I growl at him, though more because I'm annoyed that Peter hasn't gotten into me, than because he said it. Peter pulls me back into his chest but I can feel that he's amused.

Jasper snorts loudly. 'Given the amount of frustration comin' off those two, I'd say nothin's gotten into Bella.' He waggles his eyebrows.

This sets Emmett off who guffaws loudly and I watch Rose bite her lip with her efforts to keep from laughing.

I feel for the layer around my body that keeps my emotions from reaching Jasper and realise it's not there. I concentrate for a minute and it comes back easily.

'Weird.' I say out-loud.

'Huh?' Alice says, looking confused.

'Nothing.' I say. Emmett is still chuckling at me and I pick a pillow up from the loveseat and throw it at his head.

He catches it easily, offering me a cocky smile.

I stick my tongue out at him childishly. 'It took a while because I had to shower and then getting dressed was difficult because I kept ripping things.'

Emmett just waggles his eyebrows.

'So…Victoria.' I say, sitting down heavily. Even saying her name fills me with dread. Peter drops down next me his arm resting behind my head. He presses his thigh against mine and I feel myself calm instantly. I turn to look at him and feel my whole-body jolt as my eyes lock with his crimson ones.

The corner of Peter's mouth turns up.

Emmett clears his throat and I pull my gaze away from Peter.

'What was I saying?' I say confused.

Rose rolls her eyes. 'Victoria.'

I let out a frustrated noise.

'Why can't I focus on anything it's so _annoying_.' I growl, jumping to my feet.

Peter tugs me back down the sofa, depositing me in his lap and wrapping an arm around my stomach. 'It's just part of being a newborn sugar.'

Concern over Victoria flips through my head, but so does how good Peter smells and the feeling of his arm on my body and worry for my dad and then I'm thinking about Victoria again but Peter's warm body behind mine is making electricity thrum through my body.

'It's making my head spin.' I say, putting my hand to my temple. 'I can't think when I'm near you Peter, all I want to do is…'

Peter arm tightens around my waist. 'I feel the same.'

I twist on his lap to face him, my thighs straddling his. 'You do?'

Peter laughs, his eyes burning into mine. 'You know I do. I'm just a little better at controllin' myself than you.' He grabs my jaw gently with a smirk and places a teasing kiss on the side of my mouth.

I shift on his lap and shiver as I come into contact with his erection. He grips my hips tightly, holding me still.

I stare at Peter, my body tightening as his rapidly darkening eyes stare into mine.

_I want him. I need him. I need to taste him. _

'Bella.' He warns, his hand tightening on my jaw. 'Don't.'

I knock his hand out the way and crash my lips to his feverishly before he has time to react. He groans in protest as I suck his bottom lip into my mouth. His hand goes back to my jaw and I half expect him to pull me back but instead he tugs my chin to open my mouth wider and angles his head, licking his tongue against mine. I lose myself in his taste, moaning loudly as his hands slip under my T-shirt to slide up my bare back. My skin erupts in goosebumps where his hands touch me, and they leave a trail of icy cold longing that spreads across my skin.

'Yeah, great at controllin' himself aint he.' Jasper drawls behind us.

Peter's hands run down my body to grip my hips as he drives his up into me and I cry out as the friction sends a burst of pleasure through my body.

My body tenses and I shriek a growl as the high-pitched noise starts again, sounding like someone is screaming in my ear.

I tear away from Peter furiously.

'Alice.' I growl savagely.

She holds up her hands, biting her lip to keep from laughing, 'It's Emmett!'

I move my gaze to him, glaring. He chuckles loudly, clutching his stomach.

'Down girl.' He coos. I snarl at him, jumping off Peter and tackle him, crashing through the sofa and sending Rose sprawling.

I end up sitting astride him, my hand around his throat. Emmett is laughing so hard he's crying, venom pooling in the corners of his eyes.

In a split move he flips us over and starts tickling my sides. To my intense surprise it feels exactly as it did when I was human, and I shriek with laughter and try and tickle him back.

He jumps off me, darting to the other side of the room.

'Here Bella,' he teases, whistling.

I hear Peter groan as I fly at Emmett, crashing through the glass that covers the ceiling to floor windows. We go sprawling outside on the grass and lay there cackling.

'Esme is going to go ballistic.' I hear Rose mutter. She sounds pissed, probably because I knocked her over.

Emmett and I just laugh harder.

Peter sticks his head out the window, a smirk playing at his delectable mouth.

A huge smile stretches across my cheeks as I stare at him.

'Careful Bella, wouldn't want me to have to use the whistle on you again.' Emmett teases next to me.

I hear Peter chuckle as I kick out at Emmett, sweeping my legs under his and sending him crashing to the grass.

He springs to his feet immediately, the dimples showing in his cheeks as he does it back to me and I go sprawling on the floor.

Peter growls above us but I think it's instinctual because Emmett isn't hurting me, and Peter doesn't jump in to stop us.

We continue back and forth for ages. Just as I'm about to finally hold Emmett down, I'm tackled from the side. I land on my back with Peter hovering above me, his hands holding my arms above my head.

I raise my eyebrows at him and smirk playfully and he makes a humming noise, a wicked smile at his lips as he looks down on me.

'I was about to win.' I pout.

'No, you fucking weren't.' Emmett chuckles.

I growl at him, 'I _was_.'

'She was.' I hear Jasper comment.

Emmett snarls and I laugh excitedly, looking up at Peter with a huge smile.

The smile he gives me back is breathtaking and I swallow, my mind going temporarily blank.

'I hate to spoil your fun darlin'.' Peter says gently, 'But I know you've been worryin' about Victoria all mornin', so I think we should talk about what we're going to do.'

I close my eyes briefly. I'd forgotten.

_Again. _

**Peter**

Bella sits down next to me, transitioning every few seconds from statue-like to practically vibrating with energy. It makes us all a little edgy, but I know I can calm her down if I need to.

Just by touchin' her.

I smirk to myself.

'-don't know why she's here.' Jasper is saying, looking thoughtful.

_Victoria. _

I have no clue what the bitch wants, but I'm pretty fuckin' sure we should deal with that shit before we find out.

I look at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She looks distressed and it's makin' me anxious.

This is why I stopped her and Emmett playin' around.

Even though it was fuckin' breath-taking watching her have fun like that, I think we need to know what we're gonna do when this bitch arrives. Not to mention…I hate seein' her this agitated and I'm hopin' that if we have a plan she'll relax some.

'-so we need to assume she's here for revenge on James.'

Jasper is tryin' to figure out what Victoria wants, what she'll do, her plan of attack if she even has one. Strategy is his specialty.

When we fought for Maria it was his cunnin' that led to her success, more so than hers. She was goddammed lucky she found him. And I don't believe in fate or any of that shit, but I do believe I'm a lucky SOB that she found him too, because if it weren't for Jasper I wouldn't have survived.

And then I wouldn't have met Bella.

'-well she won't be able to hurt Bella now.' Emmett states.

I'd never let anything happen to her anyway, but at least Bella wasn't human anymore. She's much easier to protect this way.

Not like before, not like when this bitch's mate bit her.

Fury surges in my belly at the thought of his teeth sinking into her skin.

_She's mine._

I pull her onto my lap possessively and Bella purrs softly, nestling her ass back into my crotch. I bite back a growl and try to listen to the conversation.

She smells so fuckin' good.

_How the fuck have I managed to resist her__._

The past few days have just been temptation after fuckin' temptation.

She's so fuckin' responsive to my touch too. So innocent.

When we were in the forest, feelin' her come with my fingers inside of her was one of the sexiest goddamn things I have ever experienced. Her little body shakin' and the look in her eyes when she turned to me, so goddamn awestruck from what I did to her.

Now that…that was hard to fuckin' resist.

Since then of course it's only been getting harder. Especially now I've seen what she looks like with my cock in her pretty little mouth and I've felt her cum on my tongue.

My dick swells in my jeans.

Seein' her panting under me, fuckin' begging for my cock and for me to mark her.

Jesus. I was so close to givin' in. Seconds away from just sliding into her wet heat, bein' inside of her.

But I'm glad I resisted, hell I'm even glad for the fuckin' interruption from the pixie.

Fuckin' Bella was so much more than just…fuckin'. I love her. And even if she hasn't said it back yet, I know she loves me too. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me.

My chest feels like it's swellin' and I bite back the huge smile that threatens to spread across my face.

I've never felt like _this_ before.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Charlotte, but what I felt for her is _nothin', _compared to what I feel for Bella. When we had sex, it was always good, hell to be honest it was pretty fuckin' great, but it was just…fuckin'…it wasn't anythin' more.

With Bella…god I want to fuck her but more than that I just want to be close to her, I don't just want her, I need her, need to mark her, claim her. Bein' with her like that, it's not just pleasure seekin', it's fuckin' needin' to make her mine.

But she's never had sex before, which makes me so fuckin' hard I can't breathe but also terrifies the fuck outta me because I feel like I have zero control around her.

I want to be gentle, but instinct makes me want to pin her down, spread her fuckin' legs and fuck her hard, sink my teeth into her throat while she cums all over my dick.

I shiver at the thought, my cock twitchin'.

I'll be gentle for the first time, as gentle as I can be anyway, but then…_fuck_, then I want to be inside her for _days_, fuck her again and again, make her scream my name, bite her, cover her in my scent.

Bella moans lowly, shifting on my lap and I realise my hands had been strokin' up her thighs, inching my way towards the heaven between them.

I can smell her arousal and I shudder, licking my lips. I can't wait to get my head back between her legs again. The sight of her glistening pussy and then the taste of her.

_Fuck. _

I buck my hips up into her automatically and Bella arches her back, whimpering.

The sound triggers something in me and my hands start moving higher, drifting up her rib cage as I press my hard cock into her.

'_Peter_.' Jasper growls.

I pause my movements and register the irritated looks of the vampires in the room.

_Aw so it was cute when Bella couldn't control herself…but when I instigate I'm a dick? Fuckin' typical. _

Bella lets out a frustrated whimper above me and I shudder.

_Me too baby, me too._

'If you let me in darlin', I'll calm you both down.' Jasper offers with a sweet smile, interrupting my thoughts.

I make a face at him. Actin' like he's a goddamn fuckin' angel. I know for a fact he fucked Alice for a week straight when he met her.

He smirks at me knowingly.

'Please Jasper.' She says huskily.

Instantly I feel so much lethargy hit me that I have to fight to stay conscious. My eyes flutter and I force them open to glare at Jasper.

'Fuckin' asshole.' I mouth at him. He smirks.

Bella sighs softly and moves off my lap reluctantly. I drag her back making her giggle softly.

'You're not gettin' away that easy.' I murmur in her ear. She makes a contented noise, purring softly as my arms wrap around her stomach.

Contentment seeps through me. I bury my face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

_She's everything._

'N'aw ain't that cute.' Jasper drawls, winking at me.

I lift my head to roll my eyes at him.

'Maybe I should try to see if I can keep letting you in.' Bella says thoughtfully.

'What?' I ask, confused.

She laughs, 'Not you Peter, Jasper. That way…' She rubs her thumb across my arm, 'He can keep me from…you know.' She makes an embarrassed noise.

'Acting like a bitch in heat?' Emmett offers, a huge smirk on his face.

'Really Emmett, another dog joke.' Rosalie groans as Jasper bursts into laughter.

'Fuckin' children.' I chastise, biting back my own grin.

Bella huffs, snuggling deeper into my arms. 'I wouldn't have put it that way Emmett but basically, yeah.'

I kiss her head, smiling.

'I can think of another way to solve that problem.' I whisper in her ear.

_Even though I'm almost definitely not going to be able to fuck her until after the funeral and this Victoria shit. Another reason to end _that_ as quickly as goddamn possible._

Bella shivers and Jasper groans, 'Knock it off Peter.'

'That won't solve it anyway dude.' Emmett says to me lazily. 'Rose and I had to move out because we kept ripping each other's clothes off every 5 minutes.'

'Can we please focus.' Rose huffs, flicking her platinum hair over her shoulder in a very human like display of impatience.

Bella stiffens and grows somber.

'So, we ask the wolves to look after Charlie?' Bella asks worriedly. 'What if they get hurt?'

Jasper smirks, his golden eyes glintin', 'Wouldn't worry about that darlin'.'

Alice elbows him and he grins at her cheekily.

'What Jasper meant to say was that the wolves are pretty competent. Plus, there's more of them than her. Charlie will be safe.' Alice smiles reassuringly at Bella.

'Not as competent as vampires.' Emmett says, clapping his hands against his fist.

'Not helpful Emmett.' Rose spits, smacking the back of his head.

Bella shifts nervously and I growl warningly at Emmett.

'Why will they help us though?' I ask curiously, aiming the question at Jasper.

'Cos' Bella's dad is close with one of the elders from the reservation, Billy Black. Carlisle dealt with his predecessor, Ephraim a long time ago. Plus, the wolves hate our kind, if we explain that Charlie might be a target because of Bella…'

'But the wolves can't know that Bella is a vampire.' Alice states firmly. 'The treaty between us becomes void if we bite a human. And Edward did.'

Bella growls at the mention of his name and I shake my head at the pixie.

She makes an apologetic expression and I roll my eyes.

'So, we tell the wolves what exactly?' Rose asks, wrinkling her noise. 'And who tells them?'

'It'll have to be Carlisle.' Jasper answers, his expression thoughtful. 'I guess he should just say that Victoria was after Bella and is now after Charlie.'

'But what do we tell them when they ask why Victoria was after Bella?' Alice questions, making a frustrated noise. 'Even as we make these decisions I can't see any outcomes, it's like the wolves have Bella's gift.'

'Interesting.' Rosalie muses.

Jasper smiles, 'Easy, the wolves think we're mindless predatory animals that only want blood, we just say that Victoria wanted Bella's blood, and now that Bella is dead, will go after Charlie's instead. To them, we're nothing more than blood-sucking monsters, they'll believe it.'

Bella swallows and I sigh, closing my eyes briefly to push down the snarl that threatened to emerge from my throat at Jasper.

That whole sentence probably triggered her guilt over those humans again.

I stroke her leg gently, she was still strugglin' to deal with it, I lost her for a good 15 minutes in the shower earlier.

Bella pulls out of arms and jumps to her feet, pacing.

I sigh irritably.

She looks at Jasper, a manic look in her eye, 'And we confront Victoria?'

He nods, a calculating look in his eye. 'Yes, we'll create a trap and lead her into it, find out what she wants, and deal with it…' He claps his hands in his lap, meeting her gaze, 'You'll stay here though.'

I nod. I don't want Bella anywhere near her.

'Why?' She whirls, looking at Jasper. 'I'm the one she wants right?'

_Because you're a liability right now sugar. _

He gazes at her.

I roll my eyes.

_Don't make me be the dick Jasper. _

He flounders and I fight off the anger that stirs in my gut.

I stare at him pointedly, 'Since when are you such a pussy.'

His eyes flash warningly at me and I fight the urge to drop my head.

A large part of me is instinctually submissive to him, not because he's the one who bit me, but because for many years I served under him.

I shake it off.

_Not where she's concerned. Never where she's concerned. _

Bella turns to me looking upset.

'You agree I shouldn't come?' She's lookin' at me like I've betrayed her.

_Fuck. _

I stand up and pull her into my arms, inhaling her scent.

Lust surges in my belly as I feel her tight little body against mine but I wrestle it back down.

I nestle my head into to her hair, kissing her head softly.

'I don't want you to get hurt.' I tell her quietly.

'I won't. I'm strong now.' Bella pleads. 'Besides Jasper said it'll be easy. Why can't I be there.'

I sigh and cup her face in my hands.

'Listen to me baby,' I stroke her cheek with my thumb, feeling the smooth marble under my skin. 'Newborn's are dangerous in a fight, if it comes to that. You won't be able to think rationally, concentrate, you won't know what you're doing. Trust me,' My voice lowers, 'I've watched a lot of them die.'

I watch her eyes flicker with hurt, then disappointment.

'But I…'

'It'll put us at risk tryin' to protect you.' I say bluntly.

Fear flashes across her face and she grips me tightly, burying her face into my neck.

'I'm scared you'll get hurt.' Her voice is quivering with panic and I hold her tightly.

Her fear is sweet but unfounded. The only people on the planet who were a threat to me were the Volturi, and Jasper, though he would never fight against me.

Everyone else…well, it'll be their fuckin' unlucky day if they decide to cross me.

'I'm okay.' I soothe her.

I tangle my hand in her silky hair and pull her head back from my neck, kissing her on the mouth. She moans softly as her lips move with mine. Her tongue licks against my bottom lip and I feel a tugging sensation in the pit of my belly.

'Don't you worry about me darlin'.' I murmur into her mouth. 'I would kill a thousand Victoria's if they stood between me and you.'

Bella makes a noise in the back of her throat and flings her arms around my neck tightly, pressing her body against mine. I feel her nipples harden against my chest and shiver as she moans into my mouth.

White hot lust shoots down my spine and I grip her hair tighter, sliding my tongue to meet hers.

_Fuck, her taste. _

I can smell her sweet arousal and all I can think about is getting my head between her fuckin' gorgeous legs, eating her until she screams my name.

'Guess that conversation is over for now.' Alice remarks dryly behind us.

I give her the finger as I reach down and pick Bella up.

Her legs wrap around my waist tightly and I groan as my cock rubs against her inner thigh.

I'm hard as a fuckin' rock.

A deep primal urge rises in me to rip her clothes off and fuck her. Right now.

There's a collective groan, assumingely because Jasper momentarily loses control of his gift, then suddenly I'm laughing into Bella's mouth and she's giggling back.

The laughter stops and I lower Bella back down. I sigh, turning to Jasper.

He smirks at me.

'What's so funny bro?' He quips, raising an eyebrow.

_Fucker._

I shake my head at him.

He shrugs, an easy smile playing at his mouth, 'It's easier to make you laugh than calm you both down.'

I give him a sarcastic smile.

_Probably for the best anyway. _

Bella makes an excited noise beside me. 'It worked!'

I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she laughs, 'Letting Jasper in.' She declares excitedly. 'The only way to do it was to kind of…envelop him in it, I did it when I said I was going to try but I didn't know if it had worked.'

I smile at my girl proudly.

'So, the plan is, Peter, Jasper and Emmett are going to confront Victoria and we'll stay here just in case.' Alice states firmly.

Jasper nods, 'Funeral is in 3 days so there's no need to panic Bella, but we should start running a perimeter just in case she gets here earlier.'

'I don't see anything before the funeral so I don't think she does. But with Bella and the wolves blocking me…' Alice sighs irritatedly, 'We should do what Jas says.'

I turn back to Bella and she's holding her throat with a grimace.

_Oh fuck. _

'Are you thirsty?' I ask her worriedly.

I don't know how she's going to deal with huntin' animals now, not after she's tasted the real thing.

'Yes.' Her face is crestfallen. 'I- I thought I wouldn't be for a while.'

_Fuck. _

Jasper jumps to his feet immediately and I wince as I see the expression on his face.

Rose's phone starts ringing, and she stares at us for a second before picking up.

'Hey Carlisle,' She answers.

'Hey Rose, how's Bella doing?'

Rose raises an eyebrow at Bella.

'I'm okay Carlisle.' She says softly.

'Glad to hear it sweetheart.' He replies. 'Everything okay there?'

Rose sighs, 'We'll tell you when you get here.' She looks at Bella carefully before speaking again, 'Did you find him.'

'Yes, Esme's trying to convince him to come back, we'll be on our way home soon.'

'Okay.' Rose says softly, hanging up.

'So, Ed's coming back.' Emmett announces.

I shake my head at him warningly but he doesn't notice, turning his head to Alice, 'You two should probably go see Charlie again tomorrow, keep things from looking suspicious when we leave in a few weeks.'

Bella freezes, a shadow crossing her face.

'Edward went to see Ch-Charlie?' She stutters, her eyes widening. 'What do you mean leave? We're leaving?'

Emmett's face falls as he realises his mistake and he shoots me a stricken look.

'Uh yeah baby Bells.' He stammers, 'We have to leave because you're supposed to be dead…'

Rosalie tugs his arm forcefully in a gesture to shut the fuck up.

Bella is staring at Emmett, her red eyes perfectly encapsulating a mixture of shock and horror.

I glare at him, stepping towards Bella.

_Emmett you fuckin' idiot. _

She growls warningly at me and I pause.

She's never growled at me before.

I ignore the hurt that settles in my belly and oblige her, keeping where I am for the moment.

It suddenly occurs to me that even though Bella's been through a lot in the past 5 days she hasn't broken down about any of it…not once.

_Fuck. _

Jasper obviously has the same thought because he holds his hands up to Bella, shooting me a worried look.

'Bella, it's okay darlin'.' He soothes.

Bella's body starts vibratin', and her eyes flicker around the room, crimson darkening to a black.

I don't know whether she's goin' to run or attack but either way it ain't gonna be pretty.

Jasper gives me a nod, silently tellin' me to grab her.

'Everyone, move back slowly.' Jasper says in a deadly calm voice. They oblige, making small steps back from Bella. 'Peter, now.'

I lunge for her.

Then everything goes to shit.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait on the update my lovelies. I know you've been waiting for ages and thank you so much for your patience! It's been so nice seeing more and more people discovering and following/favouriting the story!**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has sent a review - reading them all makes me so happy! Please leave me one if you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**We got to hear from Peter again in this chappie which is always a delight ;) **

**The plot thickens...who can guess what's going to happen next?!**

**What is Bella going to do?! Don't worry - Peter and Bella will get their moment to complete the mating bond...they just have to get through some stuff first ;) Hopefully there's enough LIMEY (Because someone in the reviews told me I was falsely advertising when I said lemons (LOL)...) stuff in this chapter to keep you horndogs happy - I can tell you there is DEFINITELY some action in the next chapter...you'll just have to wait and see :D**

**If you are after some smutty goodness - check out my new drabble style fic 'Desire'...or my ALL HUMAN fic 'Swing's and Roundabout's' ;)**

**IF YOU'RE ENJOYING IRRESISTIBLE MAKE SURE YOU CLICK FOLLOW TO GET UPDATES :D **

**lots of love **

**creaatingmadness xxxx**


	8. Power

**Chapter 8**

Previously

_It suddenly occurs to me that Bella's been through a lot in the past 5 days, and she hasn't broken down about any of it…not once. _

_Jasper obviously has the same thought because he steps towards her, shooting me a worried look. _

_'Bella, it's okay darlin'.' He soothes. _

_Bella's body starts vibrating, and her eyes flicker around the room, crimson darkening to a black. _

_I don't know whether she's goin' to run or attack but either way it ain't gonna be pretty. _

_'Everyone, move back slowly.' Jasper says in a deadly calm voice. _

_I step towards her. _

_Everything goes to shit. _

**Peter**

Bella snarls savagely, moving forward just before I can wrap my arms around her.

_Shit._

Jasper tries to grab her too and she sinks her teeth into his shoulder, hard.

He grimaces but doesn't make a noise, he's used to being bitten. He holds Bella to him, and I relax. He's got her.

Then Alice snarls loudly at Bella.

It's instinctual but so is Bella's reaction to it. She throws Jasper away from her and growls menacingly at Alice, her body coiling to pounce.

I'm closer to Alice than Bella so I grab her and pull her out the way but this enrages Bella, her eyes zeroing in to where my arm is touchin' Alice.

_Fuck. Idiot. I know better. _

I hurriedly let go of Alice and step towards Bella but before I get close I'm thrown backwards, hitting the wall with a slam.

I try to move but I feel like there's a weight pressin' against me.

I look around and see everyone is in a similar position except Alice who's standing in front of Bella with a terrified expression.

'Bella,' I say softly.

She whirls to look at me for a moment then turns back on Alice, snarling.

'Mine.' She growls ferociously.

'That's right sugar, I'm yours.' I soothe. 'I'm sorry I touched her, but it didn't mean anything. That's Alice baby. You know Alice.'

Bella circles her, a steady growl coming out of her throat.

I lock eyes with Jasper, against the wall opposite me and he's gritting his teeth, trying not to snarl. He knows as well as I do it'll make things worse.

'Baby, look at me.' I plead.

Bella whimpers, unwilling to turn her back on Alice but desperately wanting to look at me.

She's operating purely on instinct, but she knows she's mine. I just have to try to calm her down.

The weight pushin' down on me increases and I wince.

Bella turns to me with a worried snarl. I stare into her black eyes.

'I'm okay.' I reassure her. 'But I'd really appreciate it if you could let me down darlin'. I just want to be with you, don't you want that?'

She gulps, starting to move towards me but then whirls around with a growl.

'Alice _no!_' Jasper shouts.

Alice is sprinting away from Bella towards the front door.

She comes to a sudden stop by the doorway and I frown in confusion for a moment until she drops to her knees, whimpering, her head slamming into the floor in front of her.

She tries to get up but can't.

Bella makes a satisfied noise.

I stare at my mate for a moment, she's so goddamn powerful, it's fuckin' breathtaking.

Alice whimpers again and Jasper makes an anguished noise.

'Bella.' I admonish. 'Stop it.'

My girl turns to me with a growl and I raise an eyebrow at her.

'Come here baby.'

Bella frowns, toying with her hands and then glancing back at Alice.

I smile encouragingly, 'You've got her baby, she ain't going nowhere. Please come here,' I smirk at her, tilting my head to the side, 'Come here sugar, I want you.'

It's not a lie. Watchin' Bella force Alice into submission on the floor with nothin' but her mind was fuckin' sexy.

Bella bites her lip, her eyes darkening.

I feel the hold on me relax slightly and force my face to stay composed and not show any relief.

Bella starts slinkin' towards me, her hips swaying and my mouth fills with venom.

Fuck, I want her.

_I want to be buried balls fuckin' deep inside her. _

Her eyes suddenly drift to my left and anger crosses her face again.

_Shit. What now?_

I follow her gaze. There's nothin' there but the piano.

I watch, confused as she flits over to it, shrieking a growl as she tears the thing to pieces, making a discordant melody as her hands tear out the keys.

When it's sitting there in a pile of dust she makes a content sound and turns to me again.

'Bella.' I breathe.

The longing rushing through my body is so intense it hurts.

The weight holding me against the wall disappears and I run to her, gathering her in my arms tightly.

She kisses me with so much force I fall backwards with her on top of me.

_Fuck yeah._

Her mouth moves over mine savagely, her tongue sliding against mine as her hands run down my torso, ripping my T-shirt to shreds.

Her hands are all over me and it feels so fuckin' good.

'Fuck.' I groan.

I tangle my hand in her hair tightly, biting at her mouth, my other hand gripping her hip and driving my hard dick up against the heat between her legs.

The sweet scent of her arousal permeates the air and I shove my tongue into her mouth, wantin' to taste every part of her.

I'm vaguely aware of the other's leavin' the room but I barely notice because she's panting and rubbing herself all over my cock and it feels like fuckin' heaven.

Bella bites at my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth hard.

I growl, the hand in her hair moving to her jaw and opening it wider so I can slide my tongue further into her mouth, the taste of her venom making my dick throb.

She lets out a heady moan, her nails digging into my shoulders as she grinds herself over me. I remove my hand from her jaw and grip her other hip so I can pull her onto me.

Bella cries out my name and I shudder.

I'm so fuckin' hard, my balls ache.

_I want to fuck her. I want to bite her. I want to fill her with my cum. _

I run my hands up the sides of her tight little body, cupping her full, heaving tits in my hands. My hands rip away the material of her t-shirt without thought, leaving her chest bare. I palm her heavy breasts, groaning at the feel of her naked skin under my fingertips, her nipples hard as they press into my palm. She cries out as I rub my thumb over them.

I press my cock between her legs, throwing my head back and clenching my jaw as pleasure rocks through me. Bella whimpers and the sound makes my dick twitch.

She bites down my jaw to my throat, forcing my head back as she licks over the bite in my neck. I groan, my hands reachin' to grip her ass so I can increase the friction between our bodies.

I growl in pleasure.

_It feels so goddammed good when she licks there, fuck. _

She lets out a growl and then sinks her teeth into my skin, marking me again.

The sharp nip of her teeth mixed with the slight sting of her venom and the sound she makes as she tastes me…

_Oh fuck._

'Bella.' I purr.

I grip her ass firmly as I hold her against me, a guttural groan falling from my lips as pleasure shoots through my body.

I kiss her fiercely and she tangles her fingers in my hair, sucking my tongue into her mouth. I flick my tongue against hers, fucking her mouth the way I want to be fucking her.

Bella cries out and my hand slides down her tight stomach to grip her hip, rolling on top of her. She's so fuckin' wet it's all over her jeans and a predatory growl tears from my throat. My naked torso is pressing into hers and everywhere her skin touches mine feels fuckin' electrified. I can feel her hard nipples brushing against my skin and I let out a deep groan into her mouth.

Her legs wrap around my waist and she whimpers, rubbing herself against me, I slam her arms above her head as I kiss her deeply, holding her wrists with one hand while the other hitches her leg over my hip.

'Fuck.' I growl. Now I'm pressed right against her fuckin' pussy and she's so goddamn wet.

She arches her back, panting and I shudder as her hard nipples brush against my chest.

I make my way down her neck, lickin' and kissin', all the while fightin' the urge to sink my teeth into her.

_God she tastes so fuckin' good._

I know if I bite her I won't be able to stop myself fuckin' her. That's why I haven't done it yet. The second my teeth sink into her pretty little neck I'll lose all control and animal instinct will take over.

I look up and her eyes meet mine, the usual crimson a deep black.

Bella lets out a keening moan as I nip at her neck and I shudder.

_Fuck I want her. I want to bite her so fuckin' badly. I want to feel her cum all over my cock, screamin' my name. And then I'll fuck her again, and again. _

I groan, venom filling my mouth, my teeth scraping her skin.

'Peter.' She cries out, 'Fuck.'

_That's it darlin' say my fuckin' name. _

My mouth moves further down, taking one of her dusty pink nipples into my mouth. I suck it hard and release her wrists so I can palm both of her perfect tits, cupping them in my hands, licking and nipping at her straining peaks.

She cries out, writhing underneath me, her hands tangling in my hair.

_All fuckin' mine._

The predator in me growls possessively.

I start to undo her jeans and then give up, rippin' them off her.

I'll buy her new goddamn jeans I just want to fuckin' feel her.

Bella cries out as I cup her soakin' sex in my hand, rubbing herself into my palm.

_Fuck... the scent of her. I want my head between her legs._

My hands tear her underwear to shreds and then my finger slides into her tight wet pussy.

'Fuck.' I groan, 'Fuck, _Bella_. Goddamn you feel so fuckin' good baby.'

Bella mewls, gripping the back of my head and pulling my mouth to hers.

I shudder as she clenches around my finger. I add another, stretching her out and she cries out.

God she's so fuckin' tight. I shudder at the thought of how good it's gonna feel when I slide my cock into her.

I groan low in my throat as her tongue finds mine, wrapping around it and sucking it into her mouth.

I fuck her with my fingers, using the heel of my hand to rub against her clit.

'Mmm Peter.' She pants. 'Feels so… good.'

I groan, grinding my dick into her thigh.

'Ugh, I want…' She pulls her head back from mine, her red eyes heavy lidded as they gaze up at me. 'More. I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me.'

'Fuck.' I growl.

It's so fuckin' hot when she says shit like that.

She clenches down on my fingers, a breathy moan falling from her lips. 'Mm Peter, please…I need you.'

'I need you too darlin',' I murmur throatily, 'You feel so fuckin' good.'

Her hands are running all over the bare skin of my back and gripping my ass through my jeans. I move my fingers faster and she cries out, her nails digging into my shoulders.

She's gonna cum. Her body is shakin'.

'That's it darlin',' I purr.

_She's fuckin' gorgeous. _

My mouth falls open as I watch her, her tits heaving, eyes rollin' back into her head.

_Fuck. _

She's grippin' my biceps as she writhes underneath me, nothin' but cries of pleasure pourin' out her mouth as she hits her peak.

Fuck she's so goddam hot when she's lost in pleasure. I feel my cock twitch in my jeans as she opens her eyes and looks at me, lickin' her pouty lips.

I crash my mouth to hers, kissin' her fiercely, my tongue gliding against hers.

I want to rip my fuckin' jeans off and slide into her wet heat, fuck her.

Feel her cum all over my cock with my fuckin' name at her lips.

Watch her ride me, her full tits bouncin'.

Fill her with my cum, watch it drip down her beautiful thighs.

_She's mine._

'Ugh, fuck.' I groan into her mouth. 'Bella, I'm gonna fuckin' cum.'

She cries out, her heavy lidded eyes opening and staring into mine.

I throw my head back and snarl as pleasure shoots through me, my body shuddering.

'Fuck.' I groan, gripping her hard as I ride out the last of my orgasm.

I open my eyes and my stomach clenches as I see the look on her face.

'Peter.' Bella gasps. 'Please, I need you.'

I feel my dick swell against the seam of my jeans.

The thought of sliding my cum soaked head into her tight, wet pussy.

'Fuck.' I spit, unable to help myself as I kiss her deeply, fucking her mouth with my tongue.

I move to kiss down her neck, licking and bitin' at her skin.

'Peter, please. Fuck me.' Bella moans, her eyes rollin' back in her head.

Oh god, I want to darlin'.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

My hands tear into the floor next to me as I fight back the instinct telling me to claim her.

Fuck her.

I'm kissin' her again and she's moanin' into my mouth and rubbing her bare tits all over my chest.

'Fuck.' I pant into her mouth.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down. _I repeat in my head like a mantra.

I don't want to fuck her on the floor in the Cullen's fuckin' open plan lounge.

I want to fuck her somewhere where it's just me and her.

When I can take my time, be gentle.

Also… she just had a breakdown of magnificent proportions.

With difficulty I slow down the kiss, my hand cupping her cheek.

'I can't.' I manage to say. 'I can't baby. We have to stop.'

She shivers underneath me.

I kiss my way up her neck and along her jaw, 'I love you.' I murmur, 'I love you so fuckin' much and I can't wait to be with you sugar. But not like this.'

She tightens her arms around me and then tenses suddenly, burying her face into my neck.

Small whimpers tear from her throat makin' my fuckin' heart break.

'Shh.' I soothe, gripping her head tightly.

_Good call to stop. That would have been a colossal fuck up._

'What's wrong with me.' She cries into my neck.

I stroke her hair, 'Nothin'. Baby what just happened is the most normal thing you could have done. Why do you think Jasper called me down to help sugar?'

'Did I hurt Alice?' She asks me, trembling.

'No baby.' I soothe. 'Alice is fine.'

_I assume so anyway. It's not like Bella actually hurt her and it was the fuckin' idiot's fault for running away. _

I hold her tightly as she sobs, my chest constricting painfully.

It takes me a good half an hour to calm Bella down and then another half hour before I can coax her into new clothes to go and hunt in.

I run through the woods just behind her, close enough to grab her if I need to, but I don't think there'll be any humans around at this time of day.

Her mood seems okay as she tears through the trees but I'm prepared for another melt down.

Animal blood tastes…unnatural.

Sure, when she had it before she was fine, hell, she didn't know any better.

Now…she does.

I watch as she pounces on an elk and tears off the head, blood gushin' from the open wound all over her face.

The other animals flee with cries of terror.

I snort at her. Such a messy eater.

Bella presses her mouth to the stream, swallowing down some of the blood. After a few mouthfuls she shrieks and throws the animal away.

I sigh empathetically.

_Yep, that was expected._

She snarls loudly in frustration and then crumples to her knees, staring blankly at the forest floor.

_Oh baby_.

I step towards her tentatively and she growls warningly at me.

'Don't Peter.' She states shakily. 'Please, just…don't.'

I sigh, stepping back and leaning against the tree, trying to ignore the painful wrench in my gut at her dismissal.

She looks up at me, her eyes full of despair. 'I feel…lost. I was so caught up in you I didn't…I've lost so much.'

My eyes close at the pain in her voice. 'I know sugar.'

She laughs humorlessly. 'Do you know, all I wanted was to be a vampire. I saw Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and I wanted to be like them, be a part of them.'

I open my eyes, keeping silent. I know she needs to process this away from me but it physically hurts to not be holdin' her.

'Edward didn't…' Her eyes narrow in fury, 'He didn't mean to bite me. I know that. But I feel so much…anger. He took away my choice Peter. I was supposed to choose this. If I did, I would have said goodbye properly to my old life. What happens to Charlie and Renee, now that I'm gone? What about Jake, Billy, my friends from school… I even think I miss Jessica, just for the stupid monotony of it all.'

I take a few steps forward and she watches me carefully but allows the action.

I stop just before her and drop to my knees too, staring into her red eyes.

_God she's the most beautiful thing I've ever fuckin' seen._

'I don't want to leave.' She says brokenly, looking down, her hands diggin' into the soil. 'It's all my fault everyone has to uproot their lives. It's because I killed the humans, isn't it?'

I shake my head. 'Nah. They would have left anyway sugar. It's too risky for you to be here, like Emmett said, you're supposed to be dead.'

'Where will we go?' She looks up at me, panic flashing in her crimson orbs. 'You're going to come aren't you?'

I scoff at her, fightin' the urge to roll my eyes. 'You know the answer to that.'

Her eyes narrow at me, then flash with concern. 'You're not…scared of me now? After what I did?'

'I thought it was fuckin' hot.' I tell her, unable to hide the pride in my voice. 'You're incredible.'

'I'm a monster.' She says shakily. 'Why would you want me?'

I growl in frustration. 'You know I've done exactly what you have and worse, do you still want me?'

Her eyes flash with surprise, her hand reachin' out to touch my chest. '_Of course_ I do.'

I shiver at the feel of her hand on my body.

'Then you know the answer sugar.' I state, my hands twitchin'.

_I want her in my arms._

Bella acknowledges my words with a small nod but then falls silent, her body an ivory statue.

Her eyes narrow all of a sudden and she moves her hand off me.

I feel the loss acutely in my gut and shift uncomfortably.

'It makes me so…_mad_ that Edward has been to see Charlie.' She growls, a slight tremor going through her body. 'Pretending that he's cut out about my death, _but I didn't die._'

She jumps to her feet, pacing. 'This thing with Victoria too. I know you all say she's not a threat but _we don't know that_! Charlie…if she hurts him.'

'I told you darlin' I will _never_ let that happen.' I state firmly. 'You know he's okay because like Emmett said, Alice and Edward went to see him. She would have told us if he wasn't okay. In any case, I'll run down there later tonight okay?'

'No.' She cuts in, her eyes widening as she looks at me. 'It's too dangerous Peter. I've been thinking about what Jasper said about the wolves, about how the treaty is only valid if they don't bite humans. They must know what red eyes mean, what if they see you and attack you.'

A smile plays at my lips, her worry was cute but unfounded.

As if the overgrown dogs would be a real threat to me.

I meet her gaze, raising an eyebrow, 'If those…mongrels attempted to attack me, it would be the last thing they ever did.'

Her eyes flicker with lust and anger at my words and I fight back a smirk.

Her soul is so _good_, so pure. She doesn't want to hurt people. But though I don't doubt that I am a good man, at least on some level, I'm not like her.

Killin' doesn't bother me.

I've made that clear to her. The only two lives I regret taking out of the thousands are the children. Everyone else…good or bad, innocent or not, I feel nothing for.

'Just…don't go.' She states, irritation dancing in her red orbs as they lock with mine as she stops to stare at me.

I sigh and nod. 'Fine. But I think you're bein' ridiculous.'

She growls at me and I smirk at her. 'Hey now sugar, my visitin' Charlie will make you feel better. That's all I want.'

Her pacing resumes and I sit back on my feet, content to watch her.

'Ugh, I hate him. I _hate him_.' She screeches, flying to a nearby tree and slamming her fists into it. There's a groan as the tree crumples under her strength and I watch bemused as thick branches rain down and bounce off her.

'Selfish fucking vampire. How dare he tell me I'm not good enough for him.'

She pauses in her attack and a sob tears from her throat. 'That he can do better than me, a child killer…murderer, no self-control…'

Her words tempt me to interrupt but I stop myself. The blow out happened because she was keeping things inside.

I need to let her get it all out.

Another sob, then a deep growl and the sound of wood splintering.

'Stuck…forever…no chance to say goodbye. How dare he go see Charlie…lie to _my_ dad. Fucking agh.' Her words break off into an unintelligible growl.

I hide a smile as another two trees go crashing down.

By the time she gets to the seventh tree she even starts upending the roots, dirt flyin' everywhere and creatin' a brown haze.

When she moves to the next one, I rethink my strategy of leaving her to it. After all, a few broken trees could be explained, this many might arouse suspicion.

'What did the trees ever do to you baby?' I drawl, raisin' an eyebrow at her.

She spins, a growl bubbling in her throat but it dies when she locks eyes with me.

I watch anger and then lust dance in her eyes before her body coils itself and she pounces on me.

I catch her easily, tangling a hand in her thick hair as I pull her mouth to mine.

A groan escapes my mouth as her tongue slides across my lower lip, opening my mouth and tightening the hand in her hair.

She's covered in blood and dirt and there's twigs and splinters in her hair, but I love her and she's all mine.

She pulls back from my kiss with a grimace, clutching her throat.

'It burns.'

I make a humming sound and kiss her jaw.

'You need to hunt.'

'I know but it tastes disgusting.' She hisses, her eyes conflicted.

'Well, I wouldn't go that far.' I correct, winking at her. 'It's…tolerable.'

She shakes her head at me, an accusatory look in her eye. 'Peter you're such a liar, you hate animal blood.'

I wrinkle my nose, 'I don't _hate_ it. It tasted fine when I licked it off you.' The corner of my mouth curves up.

Bella shivers, her eyes darkening.

'Did you want to lick the human blood off me?'

I study her.

'Yes.' I admit.

She groans softly and I raise an eyebrow at her.

'Thinking of you…covered in human blood and licking it off.' Her voice trembles, her eyes going black.

I stroke my thumb along her jaw. 'We can hunt humans together if you want. Go for the criminals, rapists, the ones who hurt people.'

She pulls back from me, a mix of revulsion and desire glimmering in her eyes. 'Peter, I _can't_.'

'Okay sugar.' I kiss her jaw again.

She purrs, her hands drifting down my back.

I'll never pressure her to pick up my diet but I'm not going to start eatin' bunnies anytime soon either.

'Well you still need to eat. Let's get you a predator, I'm sure they taste better. Shall we look for a bear?'

**X**

I lounge in the water, my eyes the only thing sittin' above the surface. Like a crocodile. Waitin', watchin'.

Bella frolics in the water happily, excited by her ability to see underwater.

The last time we went in she was too out of it to notice.

Her clothes are in tatters again, partly from the bear. Partly from me when she jumped on me, soaked in blood and I devoured her.

I smirk under the water.

My self-control was definitely at breaking point.

It just wasn't the right time.

We'd only have a few hours on our own anyway, definitely not enough time to enjoy each other properly.

She swims over to me underwater, her crimson eyes beaming through the stream of water and debris.

I duck my head fully underwater too and grab her hips as she swims in front of me.

She looks fuckin' gorgeous, long hair streamin' behind her.

I tighten my hands on her hips and pull her to me but she gives me a playful grin and pulls out of my grip.

I raise my eyebrows at her and she hums, darting away with a wink.

Bella manages to evade me for a little while, but then I catch her from behind, slammin' her body into a boulder, my teeth at her neck.

She wriggles and I nip her sharply, indicatin' my success.

She growls low in her throat and spins in my grip, her mouth crashing to mine.

Our heads break the surface as I run my hands down her body, her hand gripping the back of my head tightly as she wraps her long legs around my waist.

She pulls back suddenly, her eyes full of concern.

'Alice.'

'Peter.' I correct, raising an eyebrow at her. 'You want to tell me somethin' 'bout your sexuality sugar?'

She scoffs, shovin' me but I don't miss the light of amusement that dances in her eyes.

'I need to apologise.' She says nervously, lookin' down.

I hum thoughtfully, 'I don't think you do darlin'.'

Her eyes flick up to mine with shock. 'Why not?'

I tuck her wet hair behind her ear and kiss her head. 'You're just actin' like a normal newborn. Honestly the fact it took you that long to explode was amazin'. Of course…' I grin, tappin' her on the nose, 'Your gift certainly makes things a little more….'

'Problematic?' Bella offers, bitin' her lip.

My eyes watch the action hungrily but I fight down my desire for her.

'Excitin'.' I state, my eyes locking with hers.

She rolls her eyes at me.

I pull her into me and hug her, breathing in her scent.

'I love you.' I murmur into her hair.

She makes a contented sigh and snuggles into me further.

'I'm still going to apologise.' Her voice is muffled in my neck.

I smile against her.

Of-course she is.

**X**

**Bella**

I shift nervously at the front door to the Cullen house.

I can smell Esme and Carlisle, but Edward's scent is old.

That means he hasn't come back.

And it's because of me.

Peter stands patiently next to me.

I want to go inside, but I'm scared that Alice won't want to talk to me.

And I'm scared Carlisle and Esme are mad at me.

'It'll be okay sugar.' Peter murmurs quietly, placing a hand on my lower back.

Desire rushes through my body so fast I feel electrocuted.

I shudder and glance at him in the corner of my eye. He removes his hand, a smirk playing at his gorgeous mouth.

'Sorry.' He murmurs.

I take a deep breath, more out of instinct that anything else because I certainly don't need the oxygen.

'For god's sake.' I hear on the inside of the door.

It flies open and I flinch.

Alice stands in the open doorway, her hands on her hips.

'Bella, stop stressing!' Alice commands, a fiery look in her eyes.

She looks quite menacing despite her stature and I fight back a smile.

'Alice I'm so sorry.' I say hurriedly, biting my lip. 'I didn't mean to h-'

I'm interrupted by her flinging herself at me and hugging me so tightly that if I was human I think every bone in my body would have broken.

'Don't be silly.' She states, her voice muffled from where her head is pressing into my shoulder.

I hug her back just as tight, breathing in her scent.

Alice smells like honey-suckle and lemon. It suits her.

'Well now I'm really startin' to feel jealous.' Peter comments, next to us. 'Callin' out her name in the throes of passion…now huggin' her like this.'

I pull back Alice to scowl at him. 'It wasn't in the throes of passion.' I snap.

Jasper appears behind Alice, a wicked smile at his lips.

'You can't blame her Pete, my wife is delicious.' He wraps Alice up in his arms and places a kiss on her neck.

I roll my eyes at Jasper as he winks at me and I shove Peter playfully.

He smirks in response, his hand catching my fist and tugging me to stand next to him.

Heat rushes across my skin at the sensation and I shiver as lust catapults through me.

I want him so badly.

No matter how many times he makes me…finish. It's not enough.

I need him…inside of me.

I duck my head shyly at the thought and Jasper chuckles.

'You may not be able to blush anymore darlin', but I can still tell.' He taps his head with a smirk. 'Are those thoughts for my wife or Petey.'

'You'll never know.' I quip, meeting his gaze with a smirk.

He laughs, his eyes flicking to Peter.

'You're already rubbin' off on her.'

Peter grins proudly, sliding his hand up my arm, 'Rubbin' all over her.'

I dart to stand behind him and then wrap my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on the back of his shoulder and he purrs.

Contentment seeps through me.

Alice and Jasper laugh, exchanging a sweet look between them.

I close my eyes against Peter, breathing in his scent.

'Edward didn't come back.' I state softly.

I feel Peter tense where my arms rest across his stomach.

'No.' He answers, his hand stroking across my arm gently.

'He'll come around Bella.' Alice announces. 'Not that I can see _anything_ relating to you…it's so annoying.' She huffs. 'The only reason I saw Victoria was because she made a decision that doesn't involve the present you.'

'Do you think we could be missin' something then?' Jasper murmurs, more to Alice than to us but it still makes me tense.

'I think, we should be careful. Like we've planned to be anyway.' Alice states firmly.

I sigh against Peter's neck and the muscles in his stomach tense again, a soft groan falling from his lips.

The sound makes me shiver with desire and my hands start slipping down his torso.

Peter groans again, a deep, wanting sound.

My hands slide lower and I whimper as I feel him thicken and harden in his jeans.

_I need him._

'For god's sake.' I hear Jasper drawl and then Peter is being pulled out of my arms.

I snarl viciously at Jasper and Peter growls at him too.

'Calm down.' Jasper commands Peter, in a deep, authoritative tone I've only heard him use once.

Peter stiffens and twitches.

I frown at the display, snarling louder.

I don't like that he's controlling my mate.

'And you, relax.' Jasper turns to me and I find myself looking down submissively.

A whimper slips from my lips, I don't like this.

'Jasper.' Peter warns.

Jasper stands in front of me and places a finger under my chin, tilting it up so he can look into my eyes.

'Sorry darlin'.' He apologises, his honey eyes regretful. 'I'm Peter's sire so I have a little more authority over him than the normal sway I have over vampires, I didn't think it would affect you so strongly, being mated to him.'

'How do you do it?' I ask him, frowning.

Jasper sighs, removing his hand from under my chin. 'It's part of my gift. Even as a human I was charismatic and had a small ability to make people conform to my will. As a vampire it's much stronger. With Peter, it works differently, because I bit him. It shouldn't have worked on you as well as it just did, but I guess as Peter's mate, you recognise that I'm his sire? I'm not sure.'

'Well if only we realised this earlier, maybe Bella wouldn't have kicked Alice's ass quite so badly.' Emmett states from behind us.

I growl at him and he chuckles at me.

'Jasper won't be doing that to Bella again.' Peter states firmly, eyes narrowing as he stares at him.

'No.' Jasper confirms, offering me a small smile.

'You're such a fuckin' asshole.' Peter shakes his head.

'I know.' Jasper grins wickedly. 'What you gonna do 'bout it?'

I move out of the way just in time as they tackle each other, flying out the door and landing on the grass.

I watch nervously for a moment, but then relax when I realise they're just playing.

'They'll be at that for ages Bella.' Alice sighs wearily, turning to me with a smile. Her eyes flick down my body and she laughs softly.

'Let's go get you showered and dressed.'

I look down at myself and bite my lip.

I'm not dirty or bloody, the river fixed that, but my clothes are barely covering anything and my hair feels like a rats nest.

I turn to Emmett and he waggles his eyebrows. 'Don't worry Bella, I'm getting used to you being naked.'

'I hate you.' I scowl at him.

He laughs loudly, 'No you don't Belly-Bean.'

**X**

I sit patiently on one of the sofa's in a yellow sundress. Alice decided something with, 'easy access.' would be better, considering Peter and I keep ripping each other's clothes off.

The room has been tidied since earlier, but there's still splinters on the floor and of course the broken glass from where I tackled Emmett through the window.

I smile to myself.

Jasper and Peter burst through the door, laughing. Both of their clothes are ripped and Peter's hair is sticking up all over the place, pieces of grass and mud covering him.

My mouth falls open as I stare at him.

I can see the indentations of his abs, the smooth muscles in his chest. His thick black lashes brush over the tops of his cheeks as he throws his head back, showing the white column of his throat.

And the deep bite mark there, made from my teeth.

_He's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

And he's _mine._

Possessiveness rushes through me and I'm standing on my feet before I even realise.

Peter turns from Jasper to look at me and his eyes light up.

'You look beautiful.' He breathes, his hands twitching at his sides.

I smile widely and step towards him, only to have Alice block me, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

'Nope, no touching until he's showered. You're finally clean.' She turns to Peter with a raised eyebrow, 'Do you know how long it took me to get the bits of wood out of her hair?'

Peter rolls his eyes at her, 'That wasn't me! She tore down half the forest.'

'And the bits of grass?' Alice scowls.

Peter smirks, locking eyes with me.

I shiver as I replay turning to him when I'd killed the bear, fresh blood dripping down my skin. Needing to feel him, touch him. Pouncing on his body, our mouths meeting, the blood on my tongue in his mouth. His head between my legs at the same time I took him into my m-

'Bella.' Alice scolds.

Peter is looking at me, his eyes black, breathing heavily.

Jasper chuckles, 'Come on Peter. Shower, then my wife will let you touch Bella.'

'Let me? What could that little spitfire do to stop me.' Peter teases, winking at me.

I swallow the venom down that has built up in my mouth and Peter bites his lip.

'Later.' He mouths, his lips curving up suggestively.

Yes.

_Later._

Alice spends time teaching me how to grip household objects without breaking them.

I'm not very good, especially when I remember that Edward's touched something.

Esme and Carlisle come down to help.

'I'm sorry he didn't come back.' I tell them, the book in my hands breaking at the spine.

Alice tugs it from my hands, tutting.

'It's not your fault Bella.' Esme smiles at me. She turns to Carlisle with a frown, 'We should be apologising to you, for his behavior.'

Carlise nods, his golden eyes fixing on mine. 'Edward has handled things poorly Bella. This has been a lot for him to process, and I sympathise with him, but I'm equally disappointed with his behavior towards you. You are just as much our daughter as he is our son.'

My lip trembles at his words and I crash into his chest, burying my head there.

Carlisle lets out an amused laugh and then returns my hug, stroking my back softly.

It makes me miss Charlie and I find myself crying, dry sobs tearing out of my throat.

'Shh.' Carlisle soothes, holding me tightly.

When I finally stop crying Esme wraps me in a tight hug and kisses my head before letting me go.

'Where is he?' I find myself asking.

'I don't know if we ever told you about our cousins in Denali? He's been staying with them. We found him hunting a few miles from their home. He'll come join us when he's ready.' Esme says to me gently.

I turn from her and start when I see Peter standing in the doorway.

He smells like soap and his hair is still damp on his head. He's wearing a plain black T-shirt and some jeans that cling to his muscled thighs.

He looks gorgeous.

I think about being in his arms and I'm there, my nose pressing into his neck and breathing him in.

I grip him so tightly he winces, but he doesn't tell me to stop, just wraps his strong arms around me, his fingers stroking up my back.

'We're going to run a perimeter.' He tells me, pulling back and kissing my cheek softly. 'Alice is going to stay behind with you.'

'Why can't I come?' I frown at him.

He strokes my cheek with my thumb, 'Because where we're running, they'll probably be humans nearby. We can't risk you getting close, especially now you can use your gift like that, I'm not sure we would be able to stop you.'

I step closer to him again, 'I don't want to be away from you.' I whisper into his neck.

He sighs softly, gripping me tightly, 'I don't want to be away from you either baby, ever.'

He pulls back, cupping my jaw and places a gentle kiss on my mouth.

I kiss him back, taking his bottom lip between mine.

Peter groans softly into my mouth, his tongue brushing mine.

I shiver at the taste of him, moaning into his mouth and the kiss is suddenly not so gentle, my tongue entering his mouth and tangling with his.

'Fuck.' He murmurs, his hands sliding down to grip my ass under my sundress.

He squeezes and I whimper.

'Break it up bitches.' Emmett's voice booms behind us. 'Maybe I should whip out the dog whistle.'

'Emmett.' Rose sighs exasperatedly.

I pull back from Peter reluctantly and glare at Emmett. 'Use that whistle again and I will shove it up your fucking-

'Bella!' Esme admonishes, shooting me a look that's caught between amusement and chastisement.

'Sorry Esme.' I apologise, biting my lip.

Peter laughs, nipping at my collar bone. 'That's my girl.'

I purr, tilting my head back and Peter places a kiss on my skin before lifting his head and winking at me, his blood red eyes sparkling with amusement and lust.

'Are we ready?' Rose asks in a bored tone.

I turn to look at her and she smiles at me, a glint in her topaz eyes.

'Let's do it. I've never run a perimeter before.' Emmett grins. 'What exactly do we do?'

Peter's mouth curves into an amused smile and he kisses my head briefly.

'Essentially we start in smaller circles then go wider and wider, checking for any new scents in the area. We know Victoria's scent, except for Peter of course.' Jasper states. 'While we're doing that, Carlisle and Esme are going to talk to the Quilettes.'

'Another reason why you can't come with us darlin'.' Jasper says to me, smiling softly. 'We don't want them to know you're alive.'

'Let's go.' Emmett claps his hands, a grin across his face.

Peter laughs softly, 'It's not as fun as you think Emmett.'

'Don't spoil it for him.' Jasper smirks.

I clutch Peter tightly, knowing he's about to leave me.

He looks down at me, a smile on his face. 'I'll be back before you know it baby, I love you.' He kisses the side of my mouth.

With a rushing feeling in my gut I realise that I love him too.

I open my mouth with the intention to tell him but find myself saying 'I'll miss you,' instead.

I don't want to tell him with everyone watching like this.

He smiles, 'I'll miss you too beautiful.'

_I love you._

Then there's a rush of movement and Alice and I are standing by ourselves.

'What shall we do?' Alice grins at me. 'Why don't we practice putting on clothes again.'

I groan and follow her up the stairs, rolling my eyes as she mutters to herself about avoiding the Valentino.

**X**

I manage to successfully pick up a T-shirt and get it around my neck, only to tear it to shreds when I try to get my arms through.

Alice lets out a sympathetic sigh.

'Well, we're getting there.' She says encouragingly.

I huff and lie back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Alice's room is gigantic. A massive bed sits in the middle with silk red sheets and there's a vanity opposite it with more makeup than they even offer at Walmart.

It's a cosy room, but it smells strongly of her and Jasper, and old scents of their arousal.

I sit back up with a grimace.

'Will they be back soon?' I ask her, feeling antsy.

I want Peter.

_You already have separation anxiety, you are so whipped…_

'Bella it's only been like twenty minutes.' She rolls her eyes.

'I know.' I sigh pathetically.

_Pull yourself together Bella, you are so not this pathetic, are you? _

I think back to my behavior with Edward and bite my lip. Maybe I am.

_Ugh._

Alice's phone starts ringing, and I stand up eagerly, wondering if it's them.

She looks at me, a small twist forming at her mouth, then tears out the room.

'What are you doing?' I call out to her.

'Stay there.' She urges, 'I need to answer this.'

I stand there for a moment, hearing the front door slam.

_Who is on the phone?_

I go to look out the window of Alice and Jasper's bedroom. Alice is at the end of the driveway, one hand on her hip, the other holding her phone to her ear. I can see her mouth moving, but I don't know what she's saying.

Why doesn't she want me to hear the conversation?

_Is there something wrong? Did something happen to Peter?_

I'm too curious to stand here so I make my way downstairs and go out the back door, sneaking around the house.

'I'm so sorry to hear that.' Alice is saying, her tone gentle.

I freeze as I hear the reply.

'Thank you Alice, it's bad enough with what happened to Bella.' My dad lets out a choked sound and I sink to my knees, feeling my throat close up.

_Charlie._

He sounds…broken.

'When's the funeral?' Alice asks him.

_What funeral?_

'It was this morning.'

'Oh, that was quick.' Alice says, surprised.

'I know, it's something to do with his spirit needing to pass on to the next realm, I'm not really familiar with the reasons behind it all.' Charlie states emotionlessly. 'Billy and the rest of the reservation got everything prepared quickly. Sue isn't managing very well. She was a wreck this morning as you can imagine.'

_Sue?_

I frown, trying to shift through my human memories. A lot of it is blurry to me now, my poor human vision a pale imitation of my eyesight now.

_Sue Clearwater? From the reservation?_

_If she's a wreck, who died? She has two children I think, I don't remember their names._

'Anyway, thanks again for dropping in the other day Alice, I really appreciate it. Bella loved you so much.' His voice chokes up again and my chest constricts as though several knives are being stabbed under my ribs.

Grief as a vampire is so much worse than anything I'd ever felt as a human.

'Bella loved you too Charlie.' Alice says softly.

I step around the corner and her eyes lock with mine, full of sadness.

'I just hope she's at peace.' Charlie says brokenly.

Alice smiles sadly at me and I close my eyes in agony.

'I'm sure she is Charlie and looking down on you right now.'

'Maybe.' He says gruffly. 'I should get back to Billy's, we're having a toast for Harry. I'll see you tomorrow evening.'

'See you then Charlie.'

I open my eyes and Alice comes to stand in front of me.

'I didn't want you to have to hear that.' She grabs my hand, squeezing it.

I swallow. 'Is he…okay?'

She nods. 'He's okay. I don't know how much you heard of the first part? He asked me if I could do him a favour and pick up your mum and Phil from the airport tomorrow. Harry Clearwater died yesterday and Charlie only has tomorrow to sort things out for your funeral. He went to Harry's this morning. Come on let's go back inside.'

We walk in and I sit on the sofa, bringing my knees up to my chest.

Hearing Charlie…so broken.

_It's my fault. If I'd let Edward push me away...if I'd..._

No.

I've been through this line of thinking before.

I know if I'd never pursued Edward, I might never have met Peter.

And Peter is…everything.

_I love him._

Warmth spreads in my belly.

_God I really love him._

The knowledge makes my undead heart feels like it's going to burst.

I've never felt like this, ever.

A smile starts to form on my face before it falls rapidly.

_I'm so selfish._

I look down guiltily.

How can I feel happy like this when my family are so broken…when people are dying, grieving…

Poor Harry, and Sue.

I sigh out loud and Alice offers me a comforting look,

'Harry was a really good man,' I say, biting my lip. 'And he was one of Charlie's best friends. Alice, he's losing so much all at once and I'm sat here, feeling...happy? DOesn't that make me a horrible person.'

'No.' She says gently, gripping my shoulder. 'It hasn't been easy for you either Bella.'

'I just feel so awful for Charlie.' I rest my cheek on my knee. 'He has no one to help him through this.'

'I know.' Alice breathes, flitting over to the tv and fiddling around with the remote. 'Having to go to two funerals in a week... I wonder if-' Alice freezes.

'What?' I ask her worriedly, lifting my head up. 'Alice? Did you see something?'

'Oh fuck. Bella, I didn't…I mean I thought…'

'Alice. Spit it out.' I growl.

She turns around slowly, her golden eyes full of panic. 'Bella when I saw Victoria standing by a grave, I assumed it was yours. But…what if it wasn't? What if it was Harry's?'

_Harry's?_

'But that would mean…'

'She's already here.' Alice finishes, her eyes wide.

Panic fills me and I jump to my feet, my fingers shaking.

'We have to tell the others.' I say hurriedly.

_Oh god. What if she sneaks up on them? What if she hurts them? What if she hurts Peter?_

Alice takes out her phone quickly, typing in numbers. Suddenly her body tenses and her eyes stare up at the ceiling.

I watch them come back to focus and move in front of her, grabbing her arms.

'Alice!'

She looks at me with horror, the phone slipping from her hand. 'Shit! Bella, they're here! It's not just Victoria. We have to go, right now!'

'Oh no, no, no. Too late for that _ma cherie_.'

There's a deep laugh from the doorway and I spin in shock.

Laurent is standing there, his head tilted, red eyes gleaming.

'Hello Bella.' He purrs.

**A/N**

**Duh duh duuuuh. Another juicy cliffhanger ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's been a while since the last update, but I've already mapped out the next chapter so it should (fingers crossed) be up soon. Been super busy with everything but I should have more time to write now!**

**If you're enjoying this story PLEASE leave me a review, letting me know your thoughts. :D I read them all and they make me so happy!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review so far!**

**I can't believe we've passed 100 reviews! I'm blown away by the reactions to this story and so glad you're loving it as much as I'm loving writing it. If you finish this chapter and you want to read more of my work, try reading 'Swing's and Roundabouts.' It's an AH fic but plenty of lemony goodness, and Jasper/Paul lovers will really enjoy ;)**

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen next?! **

**On another note...**

**The world is kind of in a weird place right now...as I'm sure you're all aware. Loads of craziness and panic going on. It's easy to let it get to you and make you feel anxious - hopefully while reading this you can forget about all of that for a little while, and get sucked up into the story instead.**

**Let's try to look at the silver lining - working from home means more time to read Fanfiction? And to write it...;)**

**My thoughts are with everyone affected by the virus. Please don't let the panic get you down, all we can do is band together, try to be decent human beings and look after those who need it, and remain as positive as we can.**

**lots of love, **

**Creaatingmadness xx**


	9. Choices

**A/N: Apologies for the wrong chapter being added earlier guys! The right one is here now! Whoops.**

_Previously_

'_Alice!'_

_She looks at me with horror, the phone slipping from her hand. 'Shit! Bella, they're here! It's not just Victoria. We have to go, right now!'_

'_Oh no, no, no. Too late for that ma cherie.'_

_There's a deep laugh from the doorway and I spin in shock._

_Laurent is standing there, his head tilted, red eyes gleaming._

'_Hello Bella.' He purrs._

**Chapter 9**

**Bella**

'What are you doing here?' I growl, stepping back in front of Alice protectively.

I try to reach for the metal feeling but I'm too nervous and it slips from me.

_Concentrate Bella._

Laurent moves towards us, twirling a black dreadlock with his finger.

'Victoria has a debt to settle.' He states politely. 'A mate for a mate, n'est-ce pas?'

'Edward isn't my mate.' I tell him, shifting nervously.

My emotions are going haywire and the panic blossoming in my gut is making me tremble.

He chuckles, flashing his white teeth. 'Oh, I know. In fact Bella, I know a lot about what's been going on with you. I know that Edward bit you, I know you're mated to Peter, one of Jasper's friends. I know about your little _cadeau_, your shield.'

I snarl at him.

'How?' Alice asks him, placing a hand on my wrist.

I force myself to stop growling, trying to ground myself.

Laurent smiles, 'Were you unaware of my relationship with Irina? I've been staying with the Denali's for months now.'

Alice frowns. 'Why didn't they tell us?'

Laurent's smile grows, 'Edward knew. I saw him just yesterday, in fact. It was easy enough keeping my thoughts hidden.' He glances at me, a cruel gleam in his eyes. 'He was heavily distracted by Tanya's…how do you American's put it? _Pussy_?'

I'm unprepared for the hurt that curls in my stomach at his words. I have no right to be upset if Edward is sleeping with someone…it's just I asked him about Tanya, several times. He always said he wasn't interested.

I guess that was a lie.

'Poor Edward…' Laurent continues, stepping closer to us and kicking the phone away.

I stare at it blankly. I'd forgotten it was even there.

_Dammit._

I finally find the metal feeling and try to use it to push Laurent.

Nothing happens.

_Dammit. Please._

I try again but all it does is pull it in front of us, like I did when Jasper ran at me.

_Fuck, what is the point of having a gift if you can't use it!_

It holds and I breathe a sigh of a relief.

_It's only covering us with an inch or two, but we're safe._

Laurent doesn't notice my internal struggle. 'He came to us so devastated, whining that he'd bitten his mate and she no longer wanted him…that she was turning into a _human drinker_.'

There's a flash of red in my peripheral and I turn to face it with a snarl.

_Victoria._

'Bad Bella.' She purrs, her tight red curls bouncing as she smirks at me.

As a human her voice had sounded almost sweet to me, now it sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

'I see why he's upset. Immortality suits you, _Bella_.' Laurent states, winking at me.

Victoria moves and I turn to follow her with my eyes, keeping Laurent in my peripheral.

I'm pretty sure my shield is holding but…I don't know how to control it.

My fear spikes and I force myself to stay calm.

_Come on Bella, what would Peter do?_

There's a pang in my chest.

_He'd be sarcastic, he would act like he's not afraid._

'Hmm, I suppose she looks a little less…limp?' Victoria smirks. 'Still positively unremarkable, I'm not surprised Edward upgraded.'

Alice growls behind me and I smirk at Victoria.

'Jealously is so not your colour.' I say in a sympathetic tone. 'In fact...' I appraise her, shaking my head. '_Nothing _is really your colour. I can see why James wanted me instead.'

Victoria snarls savagely at me.

'You were just a snack.' She hisses.

'Hmm,' I raise an eyebrow, 'Is that so? Why do you think he took me and left _you_ behind?' I sigh dramatically, 'Oh well, I guess we'll never know now, seeing how he's dead and all.'

I smile at her.

Victoria glares at me, her fists clenching at her sides, but then she relaxes, a wide smile crossing her face.

'You've certainly developed a little back bone, haven't you sweetie.' She trills, smirking at me. 'I wonder if that's because of Peter. I'm really looking forward to killing him.'

I growl viciously at her.

She giggles, 'Oh did I say killing? I meant meeting, though…' She winks at me, 'I am also planning on killing him.'

'I'll rip your head off before you even touch him.' I snarl.

Victoria and Laurent laugh. 'Oh Bella, you won't lay a finger on me.' Victoria smirks, her crimson eyes lit up with barely concealed glee.

'I'll lay all of them on you.' I hiss. 'And my teeth.'

Victoria hums to herself, 'Here's what's going to happen Bella. Laurent is going to take you somewhere and little Alice, is going to stay here, with me.'

'I will never let you touch us' I growl, 'And you're fucking deluded if you think I'll go anywhere with Laurent.'

Victoria smiles sweetly at me, 'Oh Bella, I know we can't touch you _right now_…I'm sure you've got your shield up, but according to Edward, there's a few people who you might be willing to put it down for.' She smiles.

_Hmm, maybe Edward didn't tell her how little control I have over it._

'Bring him in Asher.' She calls.

I hiss as the intoxicating smell of human blood washes over me.

_Oh god, who is it?_

There's something strange about this scent though, I wrinkle my nose. It's not strong, but there's an undercurrent of something that smells a bit…damp?

It still smells good, but I don't feel the uncontrollable thirst that normally plagues me.

A large man walks into the room, holding a struggling body behind him.

His hair is coal black and plaited, resting across his left shoulder and finishing at the bottom of his chest.

His red eyes are cruel and full of hate.

This must be Asher.

_A pleasure._

'Fantastic, she has friends.' Alice mutters behind me.

I frown as I look at him, something is missing.

I sniff the air.

He doesn't have a scent.

_Hang on. _

None of them do…

Not Victoria, Laurent, or Asher.

'Alice.' I say under my breath. 'Their scents.'

'I know.' Alice murmurs.

Asher moves the body roughly in front of him and I gasp.

'Jake?'

_Fuck!_

There's blood dripping from his nose and the shadow of a black eye resting in a circle on the left side of his face.

He opens his eyes blearily.

'Bella?' He asks, his eyes wide. 'What…how are you alive? What's going on?'

I snarl at Victoria. 'What the fuck are you doing?'

She places some duct-tape on Jake's mouth with a flourish and he makes a muffled shouting sound.

She grins at me. 'I think the official term is bait Bella, though I suppose we could also call him a hostage. What do you think Laurent?'

'Hostage sounds about right to me.' Laurent purrs.

Panic fills me.

I know I should be able to use my shield to pin Laurent and Victoria down, but I don't know how to do it without also hurting Jake.

What I did to Alice was all instinct.

And it wasn't kicking in now.

_Fuck._

'We were of course, hoping for a better hostage.' Victoria sighs, pouting at me. 'Your father…'

I growl.

'Unfortunately, or rather fortunately for him, he's never _alone_.' She simpers, 'I didn't want to make a fuss, did I Laurent?'

Laurent shakes his head, smirking.

She bites her lip, 'I did have a little incident with one of his friends…he saw me you see. I couldn't have that. It would have spoiled the surprise.' Victoria grins, 'And isn't it a lovely surprise Bella?'

_Oh no, Harry?_

A gleeful smile crosses her face, 'I never thought you'd be left _this_ undefended of course!'

There's a rapid movement and suddenly Laurent's teeth are at Jake's neck, his arms circling him as though in an embrace.

Jake shudders.

'Don't hurt him!' I cry.

Laurent smiles at me. 'I won't if you comply _ma cherie_.'

'We were lucky that little Jakey here, was sobbing at the site of your fake car crash.' Victoria grins. 'Best friends since you were little according to Edward.' She raises an eyebrow at Jake, 'Apparently he has a crush on you Bella, isn't that sweet?'

Jake's eyes meet mine, full of terror and my chest constricts painfully.

_I can't let him get hurt._

God he must be so confused.

I look at the clock on the wall.

_Peter will be back soon, if I can just try to keep her talking…_

'Why doesn't he have a scent, why don't any of you?' I ask Victoria.

She smirks, 'Ah yes. Asher has a gift too Bella. Not only can he hide his own scent, but he can also hide _others._'

_Dammit. So, Peter and the others won't find any trace of her anywhere._

'He's a valuable asset.' Victoria croons, smiling sweetly at Asher.

He returns her smile, a besotted look in his eyes.

'I see it's not just Edward that's distracted by pussy.' Alice states snarkily behind me.

I laugh and she squeezes my hand.

_Hurry up Peter. _

I glance at the clock again and Victoria notices, raising an eyebrow.

'Are you stalling Bella?' She grins. 'Waiting for Peter to come and save you? How pathetic.'

She nods at Laurent and Asher.

Laurent's hold on Jake tightens.

'Come with me Bella, or he dies.'

I stare at him stricken.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Victoria tuts under her breath. 'Show her how serious I am Laurent.'

He raises his eyebrow with a smirk and then grabs one of Jake's arms.

'Don't!' I yell.

There's a sickening crunch and Jake howls in agony, as every bone in his forearm is crushed.

'Stop it.' I shriek.

Victoria throws her head back and laughs.

If I go with Laurent, my shield goes, and Alice is at Victoria's mercy.

If I don't go, Jake dies.

I turn to Alice, panic in my eyes.

She looks at me with a resigned expression.

'Bella, you have to go.' She says softly.

'No!' I shake my head. 'I'm not leaving you with _her._' I glare at Victoria.

Alice smiles sadly at me. 'They'll kill him Bella.'

'I can't leave you.' I say brokenly.

Victoria smirks at me in response, 'Don't worry, I won't hurt her. Much.'

I hiss.

She shrugs. 'Tik Tok Bella. The boy who loves you, or your best friend. Who's it going to be?'

**X**

I grab Alice tightly.

'Have you seen anything? What do I do?' I whisper, so the others can't hear me.

'You have to make a decision first.' Alice whispers back.

I look at Jake and back to her several times, feeling like there's a knife tearing through my ribs.

I know what will happen if I choose Alice.

Jake will die.

But if I choose Jake…

Is there a chance Alice will be okay?

'Time's running out Bella.' Victoria croons.

Shit.

_Jake. _I choose.

I open my eyes, looking at Alice expectantly.

Her eyes go unfocused for a second then back to normal.

_That was quick._

'I don't see anything.' Alice replies under her breath.

'Fuck!' I hiss.

Alice shakes her head subtly.

'Bella…I don't see _anything_.' Alice's voice is so quiet I can barely hear her.

Oh.

_Oh_.

If she can't see then the wolves must be involved.

Or me.

Does that mean we have a chance?

'Enough chit chat.' Victoria snarls. 'I'm counting to three Bella, make your choice. 1, 2-'

'I'm sorry.' I say out loud to Alice. 'I'm so sorry.'

I step towards Laurent.

Victoria smiles widely.

'Before you even think about trying to push me back with your gift Bella,' Laurent states a gleam in his red eyes, 'Remember how easily breakable humans are. If you move me, I snap his neck.'

An excited jolt rushes through me as I realise he doesn't know that I can pin people down. Edward doesn't know, which means Laurent doesn't know either.

That could be my way of getting out of this.

If I can figure out how to control it.

A growl builds in my throat and I dip my head sharply in response to Laurent's question.

'Allons y, _Bella_.' Laurent purrs.

I take one last agonising look at Alice who nods at me.

_Fuck, Jasper is going to kill me._

I follow Laurent out the door.

**X**

**Peter**

'There's nothin'.' Jasper shrugs. 'We can go around another time if you want? Just to be sure?'

I'm itchin' to get back to Bella.

We've run a perimeter all the way to the edge of the treaty line with the Quilettes, where Carlisle and Esme stayed on, to talk with the wolves.

I stayed back with Rose, keepin' my distance.

Carlisle confirmed Bella's fear that the wolves understand red eyes and told me not to let them see me.

They'll probably ask about my scent, it's possible they've already come across it, but Carlisle will lie and say he doesn't know me.

'I don't know man.' I shrug at Jasper. 'Maybe we should, is it possible we missed anythin'?'

Jasper's eyes are calculatin', 'Unlikely, but never impossible. Let's retrace it back to the house and then we can be sure.'

Emmett pouts and I laugh at the childish expression.

'Told ya it 'aint that fun.' I wink at him.

Rose ruffles his hair playfully.

We start running again, spreading out in a V shape to cover more ground.

'Out of interest…' Emmett breaks the silence, 'Why haven't you and Bella fucked yet?'

I look at him with a raised eyebrow and Jasper laughs quietly.

'Hasn't been time.' I shrug.

Jasper turns to me and winks, 'And Pete wants to take his time, don't ya.'

'You bet Major.' I declare, winkin' back.

'Is that seriously the only reason?' Emmett asks, curiously.

I sigh, 'Honestly, I'm a little…nervous.'

Jasper slows to a complete stop and we follow his lead.

'Why the fuck are you nervous?' He asks me incredulously.

Rose raises her eyebrow at me too and I groan.

'Well, Edward never touched her you know? Before me she'd never even…I don't want to fuck her like an animal, I want to…be gentle and shit.'

Jasper bursts out laughin' and I punch him in the gut.

'Hey,' He chuckles, 'That's really sweet man, really fuckin' sweet,' He laughs louder and Rose scoffs at him.

'Jas you are such a dick. I think it's nice that Peter wants to be gentle.'

Jasper shakes his head, still laughin', 'Rose, you don't get it. Peter is not fuckin' _gentle_. Ever. You shoulda' heard him and Charlotte, I've never heard anyone scream so fuckin' loud.'

I growl at him. 'Don't mention Charlotte in front of Bella, she'll rip your goddamn head off.' I smirk, 'Besides Jas, don't be jealous you can't make Alice scream like that.'

Jasper grins back at me, one of his eyebrows raisin' suggestively. 'Oh, I make Alice scream alright.'

'Well I make Rose-'

'Emmett shut the fuck up.' Rose smacks him dramatically. 'We've all heard each other have sex it's not a fucking competition.'

Jasper and I laugh, 'If it was…I'd win.' I wink at Emmett.

Rose grins, wrapping her arms around Emmett's shoulders.

'No, you wouldn't.' She purrs, kissin' him on the neck.

I chuckle and then feel a pang in my chest.

_Fuck, I want to get back to Bella._

'Let's get this done.' I state, interrupting the laughter.

Jasper meets my gaze, a soft smile playin' at his mouth.

'Come on guys, let's get Peter back to Bella, so he can work on bein' _gentle_.'

'Dick.' I mutter.

He winks at me.

We continue to run, moving inwards by a mile when we reach the point we started from each time.

We're on the third circle when Rose suddenly stops.

'Hang on, I think I just caught Edward's scent, and it's fresh.' Rosalie states, moving inwards towards the trees.

'Rose we'll have to start again if you move too far.' Jasper criticises.

'I don't care.' She snaps. 'I've wanted to yell at him for days for what he said to Bella.'

I smile at her.

I don't think Rosalie was very keen on Bella before she turned, but clearly my mate has won her over since.

Emmett groans, I assume at the thought of startin' again and Jasper chuckles, slappin' the back of his head.

'Edward.' Rose calls loudly. 'I swear he must have passed here like half a second ago.'

'Well he probably found our scents then.' Jasper drawls, raisin' an eyebrow at her.

She grins. 'Maybe he's running in circles trying to find us.'

I chuckle at that, the corner of my mouth turnin' up.

I cock my head as I hear footsteps.

'Here he comes.'

'Excellent.' Rose smirks, her hands tightening into fists.

'Play nice darlin.' Jasper says to her, fightin' a smile.

Edward appears through the trees, looking bedraggled.

'Jesus Edward what the fuck?' Emmett asks, raisin' his eyebrows. 'You look worse than Bella does when she's been hunting.'

Edward winces at the mention of Bella and my jaw clenches.

'Edward.' Rose says, a falsely sweet smile on her face.

He runs a hand through his hair, lookin' stressed. 'Rosalie, you can stop the mental tirade. I feel bad enough as it is.'

'How bad?' I ask him, meetin' his gaze.

I play through my head Bella's breakdown, her sobs, her anger.

Edward doesn't react, frowning at me.

I try thinkin' about kissin' her instead, opening her thighs, licking the sweet place between them.

Edward looks completely unaffected, his brow furrowing further.

'Can't you hear my thoughts?' I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

'No.' He says curtly, moving his gaze from mine.

_Is Bella still shielding me? Even from this far away?_

Amazin'.

'How come you're here? Carlisle and Esme didn't think you'd be back for a while.' Jasper asks him, his brow furrowed.

Edward nods sharply. 'I wasn't …' he sighs, 'But…' He shoots me a look, 'While I was with the Denali's, things with Tanya…' He clears his throat awkwardly.

Emmett makes a hooting noise, 'Eddie got _laaaid_.'

Edward grimaces. 'Don't call me that.'

'Ew.' Rose mutters. 'Seriously Edward, Tanya…?'

'I was upset.' He says defensively, toying with his hands.

I snort.

Honestly, I'm kind of glad.

_I just hope Bella isn't upset by this._

'So, why'd you leave if you were finally gettin' some.' Jasper asks, smirking at Edward.

He grimaces. 'Let's just say she was very, um…' He struggles to find the words and Rose sighs.

'Spit it out Edward.' She says in a bored tone.

Edward mumbles something about a whip and I frown.

'What?' Rose asks him,

He tears at his hair, squeezing his eyes shut, 'She wanted to tie me up and use this whip and there was all this… biting. I had to get out of there.'

There's silence for a second and then we're all in tears laughin'.

'I'm sorry Edward.' Emmett wheezes, 'Did you say she tried to tie you…' He snorts, '…tie you up?'

'Fuckin' unbelievable.' Jasper chuckles.

'Did you not like any of it Edward?' Rose asks between laughs.

His eyes fly open, 'No, well…obviously that part was…pleasant, but it was just…I didn't…you know, she's obviously very experienced and…'

Emmett guffaws loudly. 'Poor Eddie, I'm not surprised Tanya is a freak in the sheets though.'

Edward grimaces, pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Alright, that's enough.' I say to the others.

Edward shoots me a surprised look but I ignore him.

I didn't say it for his benefit, I want to finish this and get back to Bella.

The laughin' slows to a stop and Emmett claps Edward on the back. 'Next time we'll find you one a little more vanilla Ed.'

'Let's finish the perimeter then.' Jasper states, offering Rose a small smile, 'Luckily we don't have to start again.'

'Why are you running a perimeter?' Edward asks, confused.

'Oh shit, we haven't told you!' Emmett launches into Alice's vision.

'So, we think it's just Victoria comin' but we're bein' careful just in case. She didn't see Laurent.' Jasper finishes.

Edward freezes suddenly.

'What?' Rosalie asks him, frowning.

Edward tears a hand through his hair, 'Laurent was at the Denali's, with Irina. He's been staying there.'

'What?' Rose practically shrieks. 'Why didn't you tell us?'

I frown, 'What do you mean _was_, Edward?'

He turns to me, his eyes full of concern. 'Well he left last night saying he was going to visit some of his friends, human drinkers. He said they weren't the nicest people so he didn't want them to know about Irina.'

Nervous tension fills me.

'Could he have gone to Victoria?' Jasper asks sharply, grippin' Edward's shoulder.

'I don't know.' He admits worriedly. 'I didn't think anything of it at the time.'

'Why not?' I hiss.

Edward meets my gaze angrily. 'I had other things on my mind Peter.'

I growl. 'I don't like this. I want to go back now.'

_Fuckin' Edward. I need Bella, I need to feel her, know she's safe. Kiss her, touch her soft skin, taste her._

My mind replays her writhin' underneath me, panting my name, archin' her back in pleasure.

Edward grimaces at me, 'If you could refrain from thinking about Bella in that way, that would be great.'

My eyes widen. 'How can you hear my thoughts all of a sudden?'

Edward frowns, 'I don't know, they just…'

'But we haven't moved.' I say worriedly, 'She was shieldin' me a minute ago, why isn't she now?'

'Could her and Alice have gone somewhere?' Emmett asks, putting his hand on my arm.

'No, I don't know…I don't think she'd go anywhere.' I'm panicking now.

'We have to go back.' I rush forwards, the other's following.

I'm aware of Jasper's phone ringing.

He answers it, 'Carlisle, we're heading back to the house, Bella stopped shielding Peter's mind, we don't know why, he's worried somethings happened.'

'_Jasper, one of the Quilettes is missing. Jacob Black. Isn't that Bella's friend? They found his car abandoned by the side of the ride near where she crashed.'_

A spike of cold fear goes down my spine.

Something's wrong. Something's not right.

'_They said there was no vampire scent there, but they could smell Jake's blood. Could it be Victoria?'_

We're almost at the house.

'Bella.' I shout.

'She can't hear you.' A high voice giggles with glee.

A red-headed vampire steps out of the front door, smirking.

This must be Victoria.

'_Jasper?' _Carlisle asks worriedly.

'The house.' Jasper states sharply. There's a beep as he hangs up.

The female vampire in front of us is short, maybe 5,5 at a push, tight curls surrounding a bird-like face with sharp features.

Her crimson eyes are huge, dancin' with rage and ecstasy.

_She's completely fuckin' mad._

'Yes.' Edward breathes behind me, in response to my thoughts.

I can smell Alice, but Bella's scent is old.

_She's not here._

'Where is Bella?' I hiss at the vampire, stepping towards her.

She holds her hand up, tellin' me to stop.

'Asher.' She calls.

A large black-haired male vampire steps out the house his thick hand wrapped around Alice's tiny neck.

Her left arm is missin' and venom is drippin' down her skin.

We all snarl.

'Alice.' Rose cries. Emmett grabs her tightly as she tries to move forwards.

Jasper lets out a ferocious growl and both vampires shudder involuntary.

'Let her go.' He snarls. 'You'll be fuckin' beggin' for death by the time I'm done with you.'

Panic for my mate almost blinds me.

_Where is Bella? Is she okay?_

Victoria tuts. 'So rude, Jasper.'

There's a click and we all freeze as Asher holds up a lighter, the flame flickering in the soft sunlight.

Jasper makes a sound so full of rage and anguish I feel a stabbing sensation in my gut, then he falls silent, watchin' with wide, panic-filled eyes.

Victoria smiles. 'That's better. Now, don't worry Jasper, I don't _intend _to hurt Alice. She's just my insurance policy. Though, accidents can happen. And I suppose if you don't behave.' She grins wickedly.

Alice lets out a whimper as she locks eyes with Jasper and I grip his arm tightly as he goes to move towards her.

'You'll get her killed.' I hiss. 'Be logical.'

He shudders, his eyes black.

'Now then.' Victoria states excitedly. 'Oh, Edward! I didn't expect to see you here.'

He growls at her and she pouts.

'Where is my mate?' I snarl at her.

Victoria just smirks.

'Ah, there's something so satisfying about a plan coming together.' She sighs, spinning around happily. 'And this has worked out better than I even imagined!'

She turns to look at us, grinning. 'You see, at first, my plan was to just kill Bella.'

Edward and I growl.

She laughs lightly, 'But, the more I thought about it…the more I blame that _bitch_ for everything. After all, it was her fault we were separated, her fault James died. I want her to suffer. Killing her, well…that would be too easy.'

'Where is she?' Edward repeats my question.

She smiles sickly at Edward. 'I wouldn't bother trying to read my thoughts Edward, Laurent told me _all about_ your little gift, and the Denali's told him how to keep you out their heads.' She shakes her head at him, 'But shh, you're interrupting.'

'It came to me, that the best way to make Bella suffer, was to take away from her, what she took away from me. Her mate.'

Her eyes flick to me and she grins. 'At first of course, I thought that was Edward, but I hear that's no longer the case, is it _Peter_.' She purrs.

Victoria circles us, her eyes flicking down my body. 'Hmm, you are delicious aren't you. I don't blame Bella for wanting a taste. I don't know whether to kill you…or lick you.' She giggles.

I snarl savagely and Jasper shoots me a warning look.

He's fuckin terrified for Alice, I can feel it.

More venom drips from Alice's shoulder and Jasper growls under his breath.

'Jasper.' Alice manages to say.

'I'm right here darlin'.' Jasper says brokenly, his eyes calculating as they scan over Asher and the lighter.

_Fuck, please come up with a plan Jasper_.

'So, here's what's going to happen.' Victoria grins, 'I'm going to remove Peter's limbs, one by one, then I'm going to burn them, so it's just his torso left…' She comes closer and trails a hand down my chest.

I stiffen, scared to move in case she hurts Alice, but strugglin' against the urge to tear her head from her body.

'A shame really.' She purrs, her hand slipping lower. I catch it with my wrist, growling warningly.

She giggles, 'Hmm, be careful Peter, you wouldn't want Asher's hand to slip, would you?' Her eyes widen innocently.

I let go of her, forcing myself to stop growling.

'Then, I'm going to bring Bella back, to watch as I burn you to death.' She giggles manically. 'Don't worry Peter, your mate is perfectly fine right now, I have an insurance policy for her good behavior too.' She grins.

'Jacob.' Edward breathes.

Victoria hums, 'Very good Edward. After Peter's dead and Bella is lying there in agony from the loss of her mate. When she's begging me to let her join him, begging for death…That's when I'll kill her…' She meets my gaze, 'Slowly.'

We all growl and she smiles, her red eyes flickerin' between anger and excitement.

'When you're both dead we'll take a little trip to the edge of water, taking Alice with us.' She eyes us with a smirk, 'If we aren't followed, we'll let Alice go and be on our way. If you try to stop us, or you follow us…well, then Alice will die too. All you have to do is play along.'

She throws her head back laughing, 'I'd say don't hate the player, hate the game, but it's my game, so I guess you can hate both. Batter up Peter, it's time to die.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**I told you, you'd get a quick update ;)**

**Don't hate me for all the cliff-hangers, you love them really...I know this is a shorter chapter but I needed to space it out so the next chapter isn't ridiculously long.**

**What will happen next? More importantly, who will survive? Is there a way to defeat Victoria, or has she got them all beat?**

**Leave me a review if you're enjoying ;) **

**If anyone reviewing guesses what's going to happen correctly you'll get a special preview of the next chapter BEFORE anyone else gets to see it ;)**

**With love, **

**Creaatingmadness xoxo**


	10. Inferno

**Chapter 10 – Inferno**

**Bella**

There's a fuzzy memory of an episode of Law and Order that keeps playing on repeat in my head.

There's a maniac with a gun and he has three people inside a building.

It's chaos outside, utter freaking chaos.

Police, ambulances, FBI.

They try to give the guy what he wants.

You know, water, food, that kind of thing.

And then a negotiator tries to plead with the maniac on the phone.

At the end he tells him, 'Don't you want to go home Billy?'

There's this silence on the other end, then all you hear is, Pop. Pop. Pop….Pop.

Dead. Dead. Dead and Dead.

The negotiator is in this white shock, you know, the kind that's visible on the face.

This older guy turns to him and says, 'Jordy, some people just have nothin' to live for, and nothin' to lose.'

A maniacal laugh threatens to leave my throat.

I'm standing in the forest.

Laurent is sitting in a tree 20 feet above me, with his hand casually placed around Jake's throat.

It's a good strategy.

If I try to run, Jake dies.

If I try to get to Jake, Jake dies.

I'm stuck.

Completely and utterly stuck.

I'm strangely calm despite the revelation.

I feel like I'm…detached from reality a little.

Like I'm underwater and everything that's happening is above the surface.

I think it's instinctual.

In the back of my mind I know that if I break down or lose control, if I let myself _feel_ this, truly feel it, everyone I love could die.

_Some people have nothin' to live for and nothin' to lose._

I wonder if Victoria has anything to live for, or lose, and realise that she probably doesn't.

In a weird way I kind of…sympathise. If someone killed Peter, I'd hunt them down, rip them to shreds and then follow him into the abyss.

The thought startles me and I swallow.

I don't know how Peter has suddenly become the sole reason for my existence, but he has.

And I can't live without him.

My body twitches as the thought of Peter threatens to bring me above water.

I fight to stay submerged, gritting my teeth.

It feels like part of me is missing, some crucial component like a leg or an arm, or an organ. It's painful and uncomfortable.

I wonder if it's because I'm too far away from him.

Love hurts, that's what people always said in movies.

I didn't really get that until now.

Now I get it.

I really, really get it.

I love Jake, and he might die.

I love Alice, and she might die.

I'm in love with Peter, and he-

Laurent chuckles in the tree and I realise with a jolt that I'm growling.

'Patience Bella, you'll be going back soon.'

I look up at him with alarm. 'What do you mean? Back where? To Alice? Why? What's the plan?'

He grins sadistically, 'So many questions.'

'Tell me.' I plead, twisting my hands together.

Laurent's red eyes survey me curiously, flicking down my body in a way that makes me shiver uncomfortably.

A growl builds in my chest and I force it down.

He hums, licking his lips. 'It's a shame really, what has to happen you _Bella_.' He rolls my name on his tongue. 'Beautiful indeed. I'll admit, I didn't really see the allure when you were human. James was so…fascinated by you. Edward too.' He wrinkles his nose 'But I was _uninspired_. Human's disgust me, they truly are revolting creatures.'

'Doesn't stop you from drinking them.' I comment snarkily.

Laurent just smiles, flashing his white teeth. 'No, c'est vrait. But I don't _play _with my food.'

I read between the lines and scowl.

'You don't fuck your food, you mean.' I correct, disgusted.

Laurent's eyes widen with surprise and he laughs loudly, 'No Bella, I don't _fuck_ my food. Victoria was right, your mate seems to have lit a fire inside of you. It's most… entertaining.'

His accent curves around the word entertaining in a way that makes my stomach twist uncomfortably.

Jake stirs, waking up.

He groans and I glare at Laurent.

Jake struggled a little on the way over here, so Laurent knocked him out.

The wind picks up suddenly, creating a symphony of rustling leaves and whistling air and carrying the scent of fresh blood.

My mouth waters, my body snapping to attention.

Even though part of his scent is damp and kind of off-putting, it doesn't hide the rusty, wet, delectable tang of human blood.

I'm so thirsty.

He groans again, tilting his head forward and I watch warily as blood runs down the side of his face.

'Jake! Are you okay?' I ask him, trying not to breathe.

I can see with perfect clarity, even from this distance, a red bead, beginning to swell at the bottom of his jaw.

I'm there to catch it on my index finger as it falls and I swallow down the rush of venom.

I'm about to take it into my mouth when Jake speaks, his voice husky.

'I'm… okay. Bella, you're a…you're one of them.'

I cock my head to the side for a moment.

Two people standing on a beach, side by side. A warm hand grazes mine. Misty, salty, wet. _The Cold Ones._

I remember.

'Yes.' I say solemnly.

I wipe my hand on my clothes.

Jake is not food.

'How did…?' His voice wavers.

I stare up at him, biting my lip.

'It was an accident.' I state softly. 'But it's okay. I'm…I'm sorry you thought I was dead.'

There's silence and then Jake grunts, 'That would have been better.'

His words stab me, right in the gut and I wince.

'I'm sorry.' I breathe, but he's already passed out again.

Laurent laughs.

My eyes lock with his and he winks at me slyly.

I swallow as nausea curls in my belly.

He's got that look in his eye, the one that says, _I want you._

I pull my eyes away, fixing them on the tree in front of me.

What do I do?

How do I get Jake and I away from him?

I need to get back to Alice.

Fuck, I hope she's okay.

_Please be okay._

An idea starts to form in my head.

Maybe I can _make_ him tell me.

I need to think like Peter, or Jasper.

My mind replays Jasper's southern drawl as he meticulously planned the encounter with Victoria.

Calm, logical, detached.

I can do that.

I need to do that, to protect my family, to protect Peter.

A deeper calm washes over me as I detach further from my emotions.

I was never any good at seduction as a human.

But I'm not a human anymore.

'Laurent.' I say softly, biting my lip innocently, 'What did you mean when you said I'll be going back soon?' I stare up at him from under my eyelashes.

He studies me for a moment, the corner of his mouth turning up. 'Maybe you don't have to.'

'Oh?' I cock my head to the side sweetly, my tongue flicking out to wet my bottom lip.

I keep it subtle, but Laurent's eyes drop to my mouth and darken slightly.

_Gotcha._

'What do you mean?' I ask, blinking slowly, placing a hand on the tree so my breasts press together.

A smirk forms at Laurent's mouth.

I'm almost glad that Peter didn't get a chance to rip this dress off me.

'I don't have to answer her call you know. We could go somewhere instead, _jolie fille_, just you and me. I promise I won't hurt Jake.' His smile widens, his white teeth glinting in the low light. 'Peter will be dead soon anyway.'

I gasp, alarmed. 'Is that her plan? To kill _Peter_?'

Laurent sighs regretfully, 'And then you…but I'm beginning to think that would be a waste chérie.'

My mind whirls.

Victoria said Jake is her insurance policy for me, so is Alice her insurance policy for the others?

A cold sensation spreads in my chest.

_Would Jasper sacrifice Peter for Alice?_

I know the answer before I even finish the thought.

Jasper would sacrifice everyone for Alice, like Peter would for me.

_Oh god._

Terror fills me and I feel the metal sensation snap out from me. There's a loud smack and the tree that Laurent and Jake are in sways violently.

I snarl, trying to wrestle my emotions back down.

Laurent chuckles. 'Careful Bella.'

I close my eyes for a second.

_Detach. Detach. Come on Bella. Find out more._

I open my eyes, fixing them on Laurent and flash him a smile, 'So when she calls, we're supposed to go back to the house?' I tilt my head innocently.

Laurent smirks, licking his lips. 'No, I'm supposed to stay here with the human, so you behave.' He sighs, 'She wants you to watch when she burns the last pieces of Peter.'

I snarl savagely, dropping into a crouch. 'If she touches any part of him I will tear her to fucking shreds.'

Laurent sighs, 'And you were being so pleasant.' He shifts on the tree, wrinkling his nose. 'This human smells even worse than they usually do. And why are they so hot and sweaty?' He curses in French, 'It's disgusting.'

My mind is racing, processing the information he just revealed to me.

I'm running out of time.

That much is clear.

What happens to a Vampire if one of their limbs is burnt? I don't think it grows back.

The thought of Peter getting hurt or even…dying makes me want to scream in agony.

My body coils itself to bolt towards the house and I force myself to stay still.

I'm ashamed to realise I am actually considering sacrificing Jake for Peter.

That makes me a horrible person, I know that, but I can't help it.

Jake is an innocent human boy.

But Peter is…Peter is _everything_.

I close my eyes in pain.

No, I can't live with myself if I'm the kind of person who would sacrifice someone I love for my own gain, even if it's to save Peter.

I need a plan. I need to save them both.

Alice too.

And if I can't save him…if I…if Peter dies.

At least I know death will be waiting for me too.

Alice and Jake will survive, and I won't have to live without him.

Maybe there's an afterlife and we'll be together again.

Or… maybe there's nothing when you die except a deep black abyss.

I've always been a bit cynical about heaven and I'm not sure after what Peter and I have done we'd make it anyway.

I'm brought out of my thoughts suddenly as a loud crack sounds above my head.

I gasp in shock as Laurent crashes to the forest floor, a gigantic russet coloured shape landing next to him.

**X**

**Peter**

None of us are movin'.

Edward's head shakes or nods every couple of seconds and I figure someone, probably Jasper is talkin' to him.

My fists clench and unclench.

I'm fuckin' panicking about Bella.

I know she's alive, but I don't know where she fuckin' is.

And I don't know what the fuck to do.

I grit my teeth in frustration.

I've been in more battles than I can count, been bitten, stabbed, scratched, had limbs torn from my body, watched countless people die and this is still the scariest fuckin' situation I have ever been in.

The thing is, in the Southern Armies, shit never went down like this.

It was brutal and cut-throat, but nobody had attachments. Nobody had anything to fuckin' lose except their own lives.

Sure, I had loved Jasper and Charlotte and hell I'd have probably submitted to someone to save them, but nobody fuckin' knew how I felt. They couldn't be strung up and used against me.

And fuck, now…

_Jesus. _

Alice was a fuckin' mess and we couldn't do a fuckin' thing without condemning her to death.

Bella was equally fucked.

I know she won't do anythin' that would hurt Jake.

I could hear it in her voice when she spoke about him, when we were sittin' together in the forest. He was like a brother to her, one of the only people who'd known her, her whole life.

That pocket of time with Bella feels like a lifetime ago and I close my eyes briefly, wishin' I was still there. Wishin' I could feel her small body in my arms.

I shouldn't have fuckin' left her.

They could easily have run the perimeter without me.

I just thought she should have some space, some time away from me.

She'd been so upset this morning, I wanted her to…digest. Away from me where she could think a bit more clearly.

_Stupid fuckin' dick._

My body twitches with nervous energy.

Victoria is spinning around, talkin' shit.

Nobody is fuckin' listening. Emmett and Rose are like statues, watching Alice with terrified eyes. Edward and Jasper look calculating.

I'm prayin' that they figure somethin' out. I don't see a fuckin' way out of this but strategy has never been my fuckin' area of expertise.

Whatever they do, they better do it before Bella gets here. I don't care if Victoria tears me apart, she can't hurt Bella.

Fear makes my stomach twist uneasily.

I feel so fuckin' helpless.

'What are we waiting for?' Asher grunts to Victoria.

She whirls on him with a savage look and he swallows.

Her voice is perfectly sweet, a complete contradiction to the venomous look in her eyes. 'What's the rush? I want to _take my time._' She sighs. 'Though I suppose we _should_ get started. Bella must be getting impatient.' She giggles.

I blink as she comes to stand in front of me, running a finger down my arm with a teasing smile.

Then she rips my T-shirt off me.

I bite back a growl.

She bends forward and runs her tongue across my shoulder, winking at me.

I grit my teeth, fightin' the instinct to lash out and tear her fuckin' head off her body.

_Alice. Alice. Alice._

Don't get her killed.

Finally, there's a sharp, painful sting as Victoria sinks her teeth into my skin and then a metallic shriek as she digs her nails into my flesh and rips the limb off my body.

I don't make a sound.

Venom trickles down from my empty socket.

The site burns. It feels like a white-hot poker is being pressed against my skin.

I feel like screamin'.

But not because it hurts.

I've had limbs torn off more times than I can count.

What fuckin' kills me is that I'm standing here just lettin' it happen.

I meet Alice's gaze across the grass and she sobs, venom streaking her cheeks.

'One down, three to go.' Victoria cackles.

It's strange, watchin' someone walk away with part of your body. Stranger still, watchin' it twitch around.

When I first became a vampire, I thought we could control the severed limb, and that's why it moved around.

I'd imagined my arm, jumpin' into the air, strangling people and my fingers runnin' across the floor to get back to my body.

Jasper had fuckin' wet himself when I lost my arm for the first time and I realised I could do jack shit with it.

Victoria pauses when she gets to Alice and Asher then suddenly exclaims. 'I should have built the fire first!' She giggles.

I look down at the place my arm should be with a scowl.

Well, I guess I'm gonna be armless for the rest of my life.

I hope she goes for the other arm before the leg. If by some miracle Jasper figures out how to get us out of this, I'd rather be the guy with no arms than the guy with one arm and one leg.

_It's a good thing I have a talented tongue._

I fight the urge to laugh at the thought and Edward gives me a disapproving look.

_If this is my execution, I'm not gonna fuckin' cry about it. Just promise me you'll protect her. Don't let her fuckin' die Edward. I mean it._

Agony fills me at the thought of Bella dying.

I'm almost relieved I'll be gone first, so I don't have to see it.

Not that I'd stick around if Victoria killed her first.

_It would be better to die than live without her._

Edward's eyes fill with anguish and guilt.

_I wonder if he feels like this is all his fault?_

He nods, swallowing hard and looking down.

_Damn it, I'm the one about to fuckin' die, don't make this about you._

Edward's eyes stay trained on the ground, his expression full of despair.

I look away from him.

Victoria throws my arm unto the floor makin' me wince and then races into the house, babbling about firewood.

Asher stiffens, staring at us threateningly.

I don't know why he bothered.

None of us would risk Alice.

We're sittin' fuckin' ducks.

Lambs awaitin' slaughter.

Victoria appears again, carrying some wood and what looks and smells like gasoline.

I wrinkle my nose as she throws it down and douses the wood in the liquid.

It gleams in the low, afternoon sun.

Jasper's body stiffens subtly and I realise with a jolt that if Asher gives Victoria the lighter, there's a split second where we can get Alice away from him.

_And if she doesn't have Alice…_

Jasper locks eyes with me and I lift my eyebrow slightly to signify I got the message.

I keep my body still, but my muscles are coiled tightly, preparing for the moment that Victoria takes the lighter into her hands and goes to light the fire.

Victoria walks over to Asher and my jaw twitches in anticipation.

She leans into his ear to whisper something and he starts laughing.

I frown, confused at the display.

Victoria spins to face us, glancing at Jasper, then me, then the lighter in Asher's hand.

She bursts into laughter.

'Oh, how sweet.' She reaches into her pocket and holds up a red zippo. 'Did you really think I'd be that stupid?'

She cackles and Asher shoots her a devoted smile.

I can feel Jasper's despair.

I really thought…

Wait, speaking of thoughts. Why didn't Edward fuckin' say anything?

_Edward, what the fuck are you doing?_

I can feel him glaring at me. 'I. Can't. Read. Her. Mind. She's. Insane.' He spits.

I glance at him out the corner of my eye but he's stiffened all of a sudden.

I frown.

Victoria lights the fire, cackling with glee as the flames shoot up, orange and red sparks licking over the wood, making sharp cracking noises.

I can feel the heat from where I'm standing and my eyes watch my twitchin' arm apprehensively.

There's the sound of people crashing through the forest behind us and I turn around, frowning as I see Carlisle and Esme running towards us.

Esme drops to her knees gasping as she sees Alice.

Carlisle growls low in his throat and I'm almost surprised to hear such a savage sound comin' from someone normally so…composed.

Victoria makes an excited sound, 'Ooh now we're all here. And you're just in time, I'm about to burn the first of Peter's limbs.' She cackles.

Edward cocks his head suddenly and the movement startles me.

'She doesn't love you Asher.' He says softly. 'Think about why she's here, why she wants to hurt Bella. It's all for James. Because she loved him. Because she still loves him, not you.' His voice has taken a smooth hypnotic tone.

Asher stiffens, eyeing Edward warily.

Victoria stops laughing abruptly and stills, her eyes dartin' between Asher and Edward.

'I told you about his tricks, didn't I Asher.' She coos sweetly. 'I told you he'd lie baby.'

'He doubts you Victoria.' Edward says softly, 'Don't you Asher?'

'No!' He shakes his head, lookin' at Victoria worriedly.

Her face flashes with panic.

Edward smiles sympathetically at her, 'He also thinks Bella is _very_ attractive. More attractive than you.'

'You lie.' She hisses.

Edward shrugs, 'Why would I?'

She flounders for a moment before a smirk crosses her face. She walks over to Asher and kisses him fiercely.

'I love you baby. We won't let him get to us will we?'

Asher shakes his head. 'No.' He grunts, before smiling sinisterly.

My chest sinks.

_Well that didn't fuckin' work._

Victoria walks over to us and glares at Edward. 'Your mind tricks won't work on us.' She runs a hand down the side of his face and he grimaces. 'You can't do anything Edward! Why do you care anyway? Surely you must be on my side! Don't _you_ want Peter dead? He stole Bella from you after all.'

Edward swallows, shifting away from her, his eyes dropping guiltily.

She giggles in delight. 'You do don't you Edward. You want Peter to die.' Her lips curve up and she leans to his ear, lowering her voice slightly, but not enough that we can't hear her. 'Maybe I should let you tear off his other arm.' Her voice is barely a breath as she says, 'Maybe I should let you kill him.'

There's a pause.

'Okay.' Edward says suddenly.

_What the fuck?_

Alice makes an anguished sound and Esme gasps.

Victoria throws her head back and laughs delightedly. 'I knew it! I knew it!'

'Edward no!' Rose cries.

He stands taller all of a sudden. 'I'll do it, but I don't want Bella to die.' He says to Victoria.

She hums thoughtfully, her red eyes glintin'. 'You want her for yourself.'

'Yes.' He admits, tilting his chin up. 'I want her.'

_You fuckin' asshole._

Victoria giggles. 'Well…I don't suppose Bella will be very happy with you after all this. Maybe keeping her alive and forcing her to spend eternity with the person who killed Peter is enough.' She jumps excitedly. 'Knowing that it was all her fault.' Her eyes light up. 'That if she hadn't chosen Peter he'd be alive and well. It's perfect.'

'Edward, what are you doing?' Jasper hisses.

Edward holds up his hand to him. 'If I do it, if I kill him, you'll spare Bella?' He says to Victoria.

'Edward, you can't. Please. Bella will never forgive you.' Alice sobs.

He tenses his jaw. 'Maybe not. But we'll be together. She can be mine.'

'Edward.' Esme says brokenly. 'Please.'

His turns to look at her and swallows. 'It's the only way to save Bella.' He pleads.

He faces Victoria again. 'I want your word. That you'll spare Bella.'

She smiles widely and puts her hand on her heart solemnly, 'If you kill Peter, I promise I won't kill Bella.'

'She's lying Edward!' Jasper snaps.

I look down at the ground as the other's jump in, telling Edward not to do it.

_I can't even hate him. I'd probably kill him too if it saved her life. No, if this is how it has to be, if this is the only way to protect her, then I accept that. _

'It's okay.' I state, breathing out slowly as I look up at him.

There's a shocked silence and then protestations from all around.

I ignore them, keeping my eyes locked with Edward's.

'Do it Edward. If it means she gets to live. Do it.'

_I mean it,_ I repeat in my thoughts.

Edward stares at me for a moment before he nods.

He looks at Victoria. 'We have a deal.'

'No!' Carlisle shouts. 'Edward, stop! You can't do this.'

Edward doesn't acknowledge him, stepping away from Victoria to me.

When he's standing in front of me, I nod at him.

_It's okay._ I repeat in my head. _It's not so bad, dying for the person you love._

His ochre eyes are full of sadness as he bends towards me and tears off my remaining arm with his teeth, throwing it at my feet.

'You selfish prick Edward!' Rosalie cries out. 'How could you?'

Victoria giggles, walking towards my other arm.

Edward turns to her and shakes his head.

'Leave it, he's mine.' He hisses.

She pouts, standing still. 'Oh fine. I did say you could kill him after all.'

Edward pushes my shoulder hard and I drop to my knees in compliance.

He tears off my left leg and I grimace as excruciating pain laces up my pelvis.

I'd forgotten how much the legs hurt.

_I wish he'd hurry the fuck up._

'You know Victoria,' Edward says conversationally, 'This was a good plan.'

She laughs, 'I know.'

Edward turns to her with a charming smile, 'No really, it was…inspired.'

She simpers, tossing her hair gleefully.

'You just forgot one _very_ important thing.' Edward continues calmly.

'Oh?' Victoria frowns. 'And what would that be?'

Edward's eyes gleam as he turns back to face me, winking slyly.

I frown in confusion.

'Them.'

There's a crashing sound and then several huge dark shapes are launching out of the undergrowth.

_Jesus Christ._

Gigantic wolves are suddenly everywhere, all as large as horses and growling ferociously.

There's a loud high-pitched metallic sound in front of me and I gasp as I see Bella, tearing the head of Asher, the lighter in his hand falling to the floor.

Relief fills me.

_Oh, thank god. Bella._

I try to get to my feet and then growl exasperatedly.

_I'm fuckin' useless. I can't do a goddamn thing._

Luckily Jasper is there to grab it, tucking it into his jeans and Emmett rushes forward to help Bella dispatch the rest of Asher as Jasper grabs Alice, passin' her to Carlisle and Esme.

Bella throws Asher's head into the fire and the flames shoot up even higher.

Victoria screeches so loudly the birds in the forest take off in flight, mirroring the sound in their own panicked voices.

Bella's eyes meet mine briefly and I feel like my undead heart is about to burst out of my chest.

I gasp as Victoria comes crashing into her side.

Rosalie comes to stand beside me protectively and Edward moves forward to where Victoria and Bella are fightin'.

Bella kicks Victoria away from her growling low in her throat as they circle each other.

'She's mine.' She hisses at Edward.

_Don't fuckin' listen to her Edward you idiot!_

He either doesn't hear my thoughts or doesn't care, moving back from Bella to stand by my side.

'Edward.' I chastise exasperatedly.

'She can handle it.' Rose reassures me. 'Besides, Jasper's there.'

I stare at him, standing to the side watchin' carefully.

I force myself to stay calm.

_God I want my fuckin' limbs._

'Where is Laurent?' Victoria hisses furiously.

Bella laughs, flashin' her teeth and I feel pride fill my belly.

'Let me think…' She says thoughtfully, her eyes glinting. 'Oh yes, I remember. I tore his head off.'

_My fuckin' girl._

Victoria howls.

'Of course, he's not dead, just yet. Jake, bring me Laurent's head.' Bella shouts, a wicked smile adornin' her beautiful face.

I choke as I see one of the gigantic wolves bound towards Bella, a head with black dreadlocks in its gaping maw.

_Fuck me._

'Thanks Jake.' Bella coos as he drops the twitching head at her feet.

Victoria looks down at it and despair fills her expression.

'This wasn't supposed to happen.' She howls.

Bella laughs. 'Oh, I know.' She snarls fiercely. 'I know exactly what was _supposed _to happen. I told you if you touched him I would _tear you apart_.' She hisses the last few words.

She picks up Laurent's head and smiles at Victoria sweetly, before tossin' it into the flames.

'Now he's dead.' She exclaims cheerfully.

Victoria snarls savagely.

'Now for you.' Bella says thoughtfully, glaring at Victoria. 'Where should I start.' Her red eyes gleam. 'Your fingers?'

She glances to Jasper, 'What do you think Jazzy?'

He surveys Bella for a moment and the expression on his face makes my stomach clench uncomfortably.

Fuck he's so angry.

So fuckin' angry.

Not just at Victoria, at Bella too.

_Dammit Jasper. Please help her._

I watch Bella's lip tremble as she notices and she swallows hard, looking back to Victoria.

Her face hardens. 'Maybe your arms?' Bella says thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side as she stares at Victoria. 'Or perhaps we'll start with your legs. Then you can't run away.' She winks.

Victoria just stares at the fire, her face blank.

Bella pouts, sighing. 'Well that's no fun Vickie. It takes all the joy out of torturing when the victim won't fight back. Can't you give me a little growl? Anything?' She smirks encouragingly.

I stare at her in awe.

_Fuck, I love you._

Suddenly Victoria darts to the side, her arms wrapping around the russet wolf's torso.

There's a crunching sound and a long agonised howl.

_Shit!_

Bella's face drops with fear and she gets a determined look on her face as she stares at Victoria and the wolf.

'Bella, don't!' I shout.

She pounces, Edward and Jasper are moving towards her but they're not going to make it.

Victoria, Bella and the wolf all crash to the floor.

There's a scuffle and then Bella lets out an agonised scream, jumping up, clutching the stump of her wrist.

I see red and growl menacingly.

Bella whimpers as she looks at me and Edward grabs her, pulling her to him and placing her behind his body protectively.

There's manic laughter from the floor. Victoria grins gleefully as the wolf in her arms twitches, becoming a naked man.

Victoria places her lips at his neck.

The rest of the wolves growl ferociously but keep back.

'Jake.' Bella whimpers.

Jasper moves forwards and Bella cries out.

'Jasper, no! She'll kill him.'

Victoria smirks, standing up with the limb man in her arms.

'Listen to Bella, Jasper.' She purrs. 'The wolf boy isn't dead yet but try to stop me and he will be.'

Bella presses forward and Edward grabs her tighter, locking her in his arms. Victoria tuts, her arms tightening around the limp body.

There's several more sharp cracks and the wolves howl.

Victoria looks at the scene before her with undisguised disgust, 'Werewolves. Unbelievable.' She glares at Bella. 'Don't think this is over. I'll be back.' She laughs loudly. 'Don't forget, you try to stop me and he _dies_.'

She smiles sweetly and then turns, running with Jake's body.

'Jake.' Bella cries pitifully.

Edward let's her go, pushing her gently in my direction.

'Sam, Carlisle.' He says hurriedly, 'She'll probably go to the water like she said she was going to, she won't take Jake with her.'

There's a flash of movement and the wolves and Edward disappear, Carlisle not far behind.

Bella rushes to me and buries her face on my chest, crying hysterically, her arms surrounding what is left of me.

I lie there helplessly, breathin' in her scent.

_She's okay. She's okay._

'Baby, if you attach my arms I can hug you.' I offer, tryin' to press my head down to hers.

She lifts her head off me, streaks of venom runnin' down her beautiful face.

'I'm. So. Sorry.' She sobs, sitting up and lookin' around us.

'How do I…? How do I put them back on?' She stares down at the stump of her wrist. 'I was being cocky. _Stupid_. It's all my fault she got away.'

'No.' I say softly, lookin' across the grass to where Jasper is on his knees, fussin' over Alice.

He should have helped her. Should have been closer.

Bella follows my gaze and the expression she makes is heart breaking.

'He's never going to forgive me.' She says brokenly.

I want to tell her he will, but I don't know if it's true, and I don't want to lie to her.

She takes one of my arms in her good hand and looks at me questioningly.

I swallow. 'So, you need to use my venom, or…um, you can use yours if you want.'

She nods, her eyes lockin' with mine.

'Bella baby, please hurry. It's fuckin' killing me not being able to hold you.' My voice cracks at the end.

Bella sobs, nodding.

She places the arm at my socket and presses it against me.

I hiss as I feel the flesh start to knit itself back together. It feels like a thousand tiny razor blades across my skin. Bella drops her head down to the wound and her tongue runs across my skin.

I shiver as a tingling spreads down my chest and arm, it almost numbs the area and I make a surprised sound.

'What's wrong?' Bella gasps, pulling back. 'Am I hurting you?'

'No baby.' I shake my head. 'The opposite, it helps, when you do it. It doesn't hurt at all. I'm just surprised. I've never…I didn't know it would be like that if you did it.'

She gives me a watery smile and then drops her mouth back to my skin, her tongue smoothing across the jagged wound.

She moves onto my other arm, deftly licking my skin to seal the limb to my body.

It's strangely intimate, havin' someone put you back together like this.

Not in a sexual way. My body hurts way too much to even think about sex right now.

But it's her venom, healin' me. Her venom fixin' me.

She moves towards my leg and I shake my head.

'Let me do your arm first darlin'.' I tell her. 'You'll have to hold it for me though, I can't move my arms just yet.'

She nods, grabbing the piece of her hand and starin' at it for a moment.

It twitches in her hand and she grimaces.

'Ew.'

I laugh.

_Fuckin' adorable._

'Come 'ere.' I tell her, gesturing with my head.

She smiles at me, her red eyes wide and slightly terrified as she tentatively moves her severed hand and wrist so it's beside my mouth.

Bella cries out in pain as she presses the skin together and I quickly run my tongue over the wound, soothin' her with my venom.

She shivers, her eyes locking with mine as my tongue circles the wound and then whimpers softly as I kiss her skin.

'It'll take a little bit till you can use it again darlin'.' I tell her.

She nods solemnly, bitin' her lip. 'Thank you.'

I smile at her and her eyes light up.

_My beautiful girl._

'Thank _you_.' I tell her, my voice husky with emotion.

Bella smiles sweetly at me and then moves down my body to my leg, undoing what's left of my jeans with her good hand and tugging them off my body.

It's a bit of a hassle and she tears the material accidently.

I laugh softly and tell her its fine when she looks up at me nervously.

Finally, I'm just in boxers and I grimace as I see the venom dripping from the missing part of my leg.

It's always kind of freaked me out how the insides of our body look exactly the same as a human's, just…exsanguinated.

Without all the blood the insides look particularly revolting and Bella gasps softly.

'Sorry baby, I know it's gross.' I tell her, bitin' my lip.

She shakes her head at me. 'It's not that bad. If it was bleeding I'd be freaking out.'

She laughs nervously and I frown at her.

'I had a little aversion to blood before I was a vampire.' She admits, her brows furrowing sweetly. 'I know now I love blood and obviously I…when I attacked those humans I…'

'Bella, shh.' I soothe.

She looks stressed and I wink at her. 'Come on baby, put that gorgeous tongue all over me.'

Her face breaks out into a smile and she giggles softly, grabbing my leg and aligning the parts.

She bends down, pressing my leg back into place before her wet tongue strokes up my thigh sealing the skin.

'Fuck.' I mutter as her wet tongue moves to my inner thigh.

That tingling is not unpleasant. At all.

_Okay, maybe I'm not too sore to think about sex. _

Bella giggles softly as my dick rises to attention and I lift my head up slightly to lock eyes with her.

I widen my eyes innocently. 'It's not my fault darlin'. Your fuckin' tongue is basically touchin' my balls.' I say with a smirk.

She hums softly, her crimson eyes playful and the next stroke of her tongue gets tantilisingly close to my cock. I groan softly and she giggles again.

_God, definitely not too sore. Fuck._

She's just finishing attaching my leg when my fingers start twitching, awareness coming back to my arms.

I open and close my fists experimentally.

She lifts her head from where she was licking my thigh and looks up at me questioningly.

'Is something w-'

I grab the back of her head and crash my lips to hers, kissin' her deeply.

She whimpers as I slide my tongue into her mouth, sighing in pleasure at her sweet taste.

_Oh god, Bella._

She purrs and crawls up my body, depositing herself in my lap as she wraps her arms around my neck tightly.

My eyes roll back into my head as she shifts her body, sitting right on my erection.

I ignore the urge to roll my hips against hers and knit my hand in her hair tightly, angling her mouth against mine.

'I was so fuckin' worried about you.' I tell her between kisses. 'God baby I'm never leavin' you again.'

Bella's grip tightens on mine and she starts sobbin', her hand cupping my cheek as she kisses me back fiercely.

I slow down the kiss, removing my mouth from hers reluctantly and pressing my forehead against hers.

'I love you. I love you so fuckin' much.' I breathe, holding her to me tightly.

She pulls back and looks at me. 'Peter I need to-

'Bella!'

She jumps to her feet as Edward rushes towards us.

I will my erection to subside, tugging my boxers down on my thighs a little.

I still can't move my leg, it hasn't fully reattached yet.

'Victoria got away.' He says in a resigned voice as he comes to a stop in front of her.

'And Jake?' Bella asks him worriedly

'He's fine.'

I watch warily as Bella flings herself into his arms and hugs him tightly.

_Well that'll do it. _

Watching your mate embrace her ex-boyfriend is strangely un-arousing.

He pulls back and smiles widely at her.

'We did it!' He grins. 'We actually did it.'

'You did it.' Bella corrects, a genuine smile crossin' her face as she stares at him.

Edward drops to his knees beside me.

'I'm so sorry Peter.' He apologises.

Bella sits by my side again and clutches my hand.

'What's going on?' I ask them, frowning.

The others appear around us, all carrying equally confused expressions.

Bella jumps up again to embrace Alice tightly, crying hysterically. Jasper makes a noise in the back of his throat but allows the exchange.

'Alice I'm so sorry, I didn't know how else to save everyone.' Bella cries into her shoulder.

'I'm okay.' Alice soothes, stroking Bella's back with her newly attached arm.

Bella pulls back from her to face Jasper.

'Jasper I'm-'

He interrupts her. 'I don't want to fuckin' hear it.'

Bella's face falls and Jasper looks away.

'I understand.' She says brokenly.

I sigh.

Esme and Carlisle wrap Bella up in a hug, Emmett swiftly following.

'Alright let's cut the fucking kumbaya bullshit. Edward, what the fuck was that?' Rosalie asks bluntly. 'How could you? You're really that fucking jealous you'd kill Peter?'

'No!' Bella and Edward say hurriedly.

'I was stalling.' Edward explains.

He looks at Bella and we all copy him.

She shifts awkwardly at the attention, her eyes lockin' onto mine for a second before she looks at the others. Then she sighs. 'I guess I should start at the beginning.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMFG guys, I'll keep it short because I know half of you probably don't even read AN's but this was the most fun and stressful chapter to write and I hope to fucking god you like it :D**

**I know this has taken a while to get up but it's because I wanted it to be perfect! Next chapter is almost finished so that'll be up in a few days :)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, thank you for reading/following/favouriting - if you leave a review I will love you FOREVER, they are my favorite thing to read! **

**See you soon, and I'm praying that you are all safe and well xxxxx**


	11. Mine

**Chapter 11: Mine**

**Peter**

We're all sittin' on the grass outside the Cullen house. Bella's in between my legs with my arms wrapped tightly around her.

The light is fading but we can all see fine and it 'aint uncomfortable.

My head stays buried in the space between her neck and her shoulder so I can breathe her in.

I'm so fuckin' grateful she's okay.

That we're both okay.

'And then Alice told me that she couldn't see anything. So, I figured, that either me or the wolves might have something to do with it.' Bella continues. 'I…' she glances at Jasper carefully, 'I didn't want to leave Alice. But I couldn't just let Jake die.' She shudders, 'Did you know she tried to take my dad? That was who she wanted. But they couldn't get him alone. She killed Harry too.' She chokes. 'Don't you understand, I didn't know what to do.'

I soothe her, kissin' her neck gently and she relaxes some.

'Laurent took Jake, and I had to go with them. He took us out into the forest, far enough away that you guys wouldn't be able to find us. I think Asher might have actually hidden my scent too.' Bella breathes out, 'Anyway um, Laurent had Jake up in the tree so that I couldn't use my gift and he was…well he expressed that he found me attractive.'

I growl and Bella places a hand on my thigh. 'I tried to think about what Jasper and Peter would do, I figured, if I could get Laurent talking he might tell me the plan, or at least some of it. I was trying to think of a way I could use my gift but it didn't seem possible and I didn't really have control.' She trails off. 'Anyway, so I flirted with him.'

I swallow down the venom that suddenly builds in my throat.

'It worked.' She says softly, her hand still stroking up my thigh. 'He told me that she wanted to kill Peter first, that she wanted me to watch him die, then she was going to kill me.'

My hold on her tightens and she clutches my thigh tightly. 'He said that would be a… waste.'

I bite back another growl.

_That fuckin' asshole._

'I was trying to figure out what to do when Laurent and Jake fell out of the tree.' She shakes her head, 'Well, Laurent and a giant wolf actually but I realised that Jake must have shifted, that he was a…well anyway. So, Jake jumped on Laurent and they started fighting. Jake wasn't really doing very well though, he was in shock I think. So, I used my gift to pin Laurent to the ground. They were both really surprised.' She swallows and I stroke her back encouragingly. 'Then Jake tried to attack me... I don't think he meant to, it was probably instinct, but I pinned him down too just in case. And then I asked Jake if he could turn back, so we could talk. It took a while but then he managed it, so I let him go, while still keeping Laurent down.' She pauses, looking down at her lap, 'I tried to explain to Jake what had happened to him, but I didn't know much.' Bella laughs softly. 'Luckily he _did_…they have a lot of legends. It's actually how I found out about Edward being a vampire, Jake and I were on a walk, well we were at the beach, it was raining though which is-'

'Bella.' I say softly into her neck.

She gasps, 'Oops sorry.' She leans back into me a little and I kiss her shoulder softly, fightin' a smile. 'Um, so he said he'd heard…others, when he was shifted, like in his head. They have like a group consciousness kind of thing…but you probably know that.' She directs the last part to Carlisle and he shakes his head, an intrigued expression on his face.

'I didn't. Edward wasn't with me when I first made the treaty.'

Bella nods softly, 'Well I asked him to change back because I wanted the wolves to help us. I told him to tell them about Harry…that it was her. While he was turned we ripped Laurent apart…or well, Jake pinned him down and I…' Her body tightens, her fingers curling into fists. 'I tore his head off.'

The bloodlust in her voice makes my cock twitch and I hide a smile in her hair.

'When he shifted back he said that the wolves were already on their way to the clearing because Carlisle had just disappeared after they told him about Jake.' She continues. I tighten my hold on her as she shivers. 'I knew we needed to burn Laurent's head but we didn't have a fire so we just grabbed it and then ran to meet the other wolves a few miles from the house.' She grimaces. 'That was a difficult situation but _eventually_ I got them to stop trying to kill me. They didn't want to help at first, but Jake convinced them. They were furious about Harry and wanted revenge but they weren't keen on saving you guys…Jake told them I saved his life.' Bella sighs softly. 'Even though it's my fault he was even there. Anyway, they agreed. I figured they'd be a good distraction for me to get Alice but I didn't know how I was going to get her…so Jake and I told them to stay back for a minute until we were ready and we went to scout the house. I thought for sure someone would catch my scent but they didn't!' She hums, 'That's why I think Asher hid it, because no one seemed to know I was there. When I got there and I saw…'

She turns to me, her crimson eyes wide and full of terror.

I smile at her softly and she swallows, her body relaxin' as I wrap her in my arms, kissing her head.

Bella turns back to face the others. 'Jake and I left again, to come up with a plan, I explained about Edward reading minds and that's when we decided the best thing to do would be to try and get him to stall, until I was ready to grab Alice, then Edward could signal and Jake and the wolves could jump out…'

'Hearing Jake scared almost made me jump.' Edward admits, shooting Bella a look. 'It was so hard not to react, especially because I didn't know it was just him, I could hear them all at once, talking over each other, with each other.'

Bella nods. 'My main goal was to get Alice away from Asher, so I needed to be on that side of the house, but the wolves had to come from the other direction otherwise they wouldn't be a good enough distraction. The problem was if I left Jake, he wouldn't have any way of knowing when I was ready for them to jump out. And I couldn't risk jumping out before them because I needed Asher to be distracted! I was terrified that even if we jumped out, that Asher would…' She swallows. 'Anyway, I realised I'd have to contact Edward myself. So, before I left Jake, I pushed my thoughts through the shield so Edward could hear me.'

'You can do that?' Carlisle interjects, interestedly.

I feel Bella nod. 'Well I'd only tried once but yeah I knew it was possible.'

'I wasn't expecting to hear Bella, that was even harder to not react to.' Edward smiles.

'But you didn't.' Bella commends. 'I told Edward that I'd contact him when I was safely in position to get Alice, and that he needed to give Jake a signal. I said he should say-.'

'You forgot one… _very_ important thing.' Edward says in such a perfect imitation of Johnny Depp I raise my eyebrows.

_Pirates of the Caribbean?_

There's shocked silence and then laughter.

I force myself not to laugh, feeling how tense she is in my arms.

'I fucking love that movie.' Emmett exclaims.

Rose looks confused and he turns to her with a shocked expression. 'Jack Sparrow Rosie, come on, you know you have a thing for Orlando Bloom in those movies.'

'Oh yeah, _William Turner_.' Rose says with a cat-like smile.

Alice giggles and Bella shifts uncomfortably. 'Well I wasn't trying to be funny. I just couldn't think of anything else that would be memorable enough for the wolves and me but that Edward wouldn't say accidentally! I told Jake as soon as I told Edward and then tried to get round the other side.' She says indignantly.

I soothe her, my hands runnin' down her sides.

She shivers, 'I couldn't have gotten to Alice if Edward hadn't kept stalling. I was terrified she was going to burn Peter's arm before we could attack. When Victoria came up to him and said that thing about mind tricks I thought we'd fucked it up. Pretending he wanted to kill Peter was perfect. We were all in position by the time he said the line and then, that was that. I just wish…that you didn't have to get hurt.' She turns her head to me, her voice breakin' and I hug her tightly, burying my face in her neck.

'It's okay baby.' I murmur. 'You were amazing. Thank you.'

She grips my arms tightly and I sigh against her skin.

Fuck she smells so good.

Like freesia and honey and fuckin' home.

There's a strange ache in my chest and my arms tighten around her body.

I came so close to losin' her.

Bella whimpers softly, too low for the others to hear and I kiss her neck, fightin' the urge to grab her and run off.

Venom fills my throat and I swallow.

I want to sink my teeth into her so fuckin' badly.

It's not even just about wantin' to fuck her. I need her to be mine, to wear my teeth in her throat.

My cock hardens at the imagery and I swallow as even more venom fills my throat.

_Fuck. _

Bella's body tenses and I drop my head to her shoulder, shivering as the thick and heady scent of her arousal washes over me.

Mmm.

She whimpers softly and the sound makes my cock twitch.

God this need for her was drivin' me fuckin' crazy. I feel it rushing through me, making my skin tingle.

I want her naked, I want to taste her all over my tongue, hear her cry out my name as I sunk my teeth into her throat.

A growl rumbles in my chest and Bella's body arches slightly, exposing the smooth white column of her throat.

I grip her hips, pressing my mouth to her throat and breathing in her scent, my cock throbbing.

God the scent of her fuckin' arousal drives me crazy.

I was glad she was coverin' me up with her body, the boxers didn't really do much for protectin' my modesty.

I suddenly become aware that Edward is talkin' and I lift my head from Bella reluctantly.

Edward locks eyes with me. 'I want to apologise for hurting you Peter. I had to make her believe that I wanted to do it.'

I smooth my thumbs into Bella's hips as I meet Edward's gaze, my head tilting to one side. 'You didn't enjoy it, even a little?'

To my surprise the corner of his mouth tilts up into a crooked smile, 'Maybe just a bit.'

Everyone gasps. 'Edward!'

He shrugs and I laugh, tightening my arms around Bella and kissing her neck.

'You all believed me though didn't you.' He says warily, runnin' a hand through his hair. 'You thought I was capable of doing that to Peter, to Bella.'

'I wouldn't have minded if you were doin' it for real.' I state seriously, keepin' my eyes locked on his.

Bella twists in my arms to face me. 'What?'

I drop my eyes to her beautiful face, feeling my chest tighten.

I cup her face, staring at her intently. 'It would have been worth it, to know that you'd be alive.'

She chokes a sob, 'Peter if you had died I would've willingly let her kill me. I don't want to exist without you.'

'Don't be stupid.' I tighten my hand on her face. 'Don't say that Bella. Don't fuckin' say that.'

She glares at me, her crimson eyes narrowed. 'I mean it. I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it. I love you.' She says fiercely.

I feel a lurching sensation in my chest.

'You love me?'

She nods.

'You love me?' I repeat incredulously.

'Yes, I love you, you infuriating man.' She laughs.

_She loves me._

I crash my mouth to hers fiercely.

'God, Bella, I love you so much.' I tell her, my hand knitting in her hair.

She moans into my mouth, her tongue searching for mine.

_Fuck._

There's clearing throats and I pull back from her with a beaming smile.

'She loves me.' I repeat dazed.

Bella rolls her eyes at me and Esme makes a sound halfway between a sob and laugh.

Edward is looking at the floor awkwardly and I share a look with Bella that says, _Later_.

She shivers, a wicked smile playin' at her mouth.

_Mm._

'I'm not saying that I forgive you, because I don't.' Jasper says cuttingly, glancing at Bella. She stiffens in my arms. 'But it was an okay plan… kid.' Bella winces at the loss of his usual endearment for her. His voice takes on a sarcastic tone, 'You might have tried harder to not let her get away though.' He stares at her a moment longer, his eyes cold and unforgiving, then looks away.

Bella's body sags and I growl at him.

'You-

Her hand claps over my mouth and I huff. She just shakes her head at me, her eyes full of hurt.

_Oh darlin'._

Alice gives him an exasperated look and then smiles sympathetically at Bella.

I hug my girl tightly.

I know she's fuckin' hurtin'.

'What are we going to do now?' Rose asks, speaking for the first time.

We all look at her curiously.

'Well, Victoria got away, and now the wolves know about Bella, so, what are we going to do?' She glares at us.

Edward sighs, 'Bella kind of…insinuated to the wolves that…'

'Well I told them…Victoria bit me.' Bella pipes up, her voice kind of hollow.

The hurt it in makes my chest constrict.

I don't want her to feel like this.

'But I feel like we're going to get caught in that lie.' Edward frowns at her. 'And they saw Peter, they know what he is.'

She nods slowly. 'I think…' She turns to glance at me before looking back at the others. 'I think Peter and I should leave.'

I sigh softly. I'm not surprised she's offering to leave, I can practically feel the rejection coming off her in waves.

I don't mind the idea but I'm also reluctant to take her away from her family, I can see how much she loves them, and how much they love her back.

'What?' Rose snaps, her ochre eyes furious. 'Is this Peter's idea?' She glares at me.

I shake my head softly at her.

'Bella, why?' Esme gasps.

Edward looks up at Bella with wide eyes.

She shifts in my arms awkwardly, 'Edward, there's so much…that's happened I'm so…I'm still so angry at you and I know you're still angry with me. And now that…' Her voice catches and she chokes on a sob as she glances towards Jasper, 'Now that things are the way they are…I just think you would all be better off if I left. I don't want to be where I'm not wanted.'

I close my eyes at the pain in her voice and pull her closer into me. She clutches me tightly, burying her face into my neck and crying softly.

The others protest, but not the one she wants to the most.

Jasper doesn't say a word.

She cries harder.

'Bella, please, don't go.' Rose begs. 'We want you with us. We'll all leave together.'

'Please Belly bean.' Emmett pleads.

'Bella.' Alice says softly, hissing something at Jasper.

He stays silent.

I stroke Bella's hair but she doesn't move, just sobs brokenly into me.

_I need to get her out of here._

'Um, okay guys.' I interrupt. 'It's been a really long day, a lot of shit has gone down. Let's just…talk about this later. Bella's thirsty, so I'm goin' to take her to hunt.' Bella looks up at me, her red eyes grateful and I smile softly at her before lookin' back up at the others. 'We'll be back in a few days okay? We can talk then.'

'Why a few days? What are you-ow.' Emmett is cut off by Rose smacking him in the chest.

'Okay, but promise you'll think about it, Bella.' Rose interjects. 'Please don't make a decision until we've all talked about it.' She glares at Jasper. 'And thought about what it would mean.'

He stiffens, avoiding her gaze and mine.

I stand up, pulling Bella with me, she stays with her body close to mine, keeping her face tucked into my chest as her arms wrap around my neck tightly.

The other's get up too and Emmett and Rose step forward.

'Do you want some clothes?' Esme asks me worriedly.

I glance down at myself and then shake my head.

'Don't worry, I can steal stuff from someone's backyard if we need to be dressed but I don't think we'll be goin' close to town.'

_And I don't plan on us needin' to be dressed at all._

Rose steps forward as if to hug Bella but Bella steps closer to me, her hold on my body tightening.

I look at Rose helplessly and she nods, swallowing before glaring at Jasper again.

'Please let's just go.' Bella murmurs under her breath, so I only I can hear.

I grab her small waist and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my torso and burrows her head more deeply into my neck.

I meet Jasper's gaze for a moment and in it, I catch all the things that he's so carefully hiding from everyone else.

He looks stricken, torn between wantin' to hate Bella for puttin' Alice in danger and wantin' to ease her pain.

I nod at him softly.

I know he's not bein' a dick on purpose.

I just have to choose her.

I give the Cullen's a lingering look and then we're gone.

**X**

**Bella**

I snuggle more deeply into Peter as he runs, breathing in his scent.

My arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders, my ankles locked behind his back.

Even though I could easily run at his side instead, the thought of not touching him causes a wrenching sensation in my gut.

I think Peter feels it too because one of his arms strokes up my back as he surges forward and every now and again he dips his head and kisses my hair.

My mind is in haywire.

It's like every emotion and feeling I'd been suppressing since I saw Victoria standing in front of me, has suddenly hit me all at once.

The terror, panic, nervousness, exhilaration, pain…it's all swirling through my mind so fast that I barely feel one emotion for more than a second before the next one is consuming me.

I can remember with perfect clarity, the taste of Laurent's venom in my mouth as I beheaded him.

Sam's hot, pungent breath in my face when he landed on my body, pinning me to the floor, his gaping maw full of sharp teeth.

Fighting with myself to not use my gift, knowing I needed their help.

The relief when he'd let me go…

Approaching the clearing, seeing Peter.

Seeing him standing there, one arm missing, that fucking evil bitch standing in front of him…My vision had gone red. Every single part of me had screamed to flatten everyone in sight and protect my mate.

It had taken more willpower than I thought I was capable of to stop myself.

Seeing Alice had helped. Knowing that my actions would get her killed. I didn't want her to die.

I'd almost cried out loud when Edward tore off Peter's other arm. Even though I knew he'd heard me, that he was stalling.

I'd wanted to scream, but I was forced to keep silent, stealthily make my way through the trees to get to Alice.

Peter didn't even blink, his face a perfect mask of impassivity.

That's what had alarmed me the most. Knowing that Peter would stand there and willingly die without a single trace of himself, no witty remarks, no display of violence, all because he didn't want to risk Alice's life.

My love for him had exploded out from me so intensely I was glad I'd been blocking Jasper's emotion, for it would surely have knocked him to his knees.

'You okay?' Peter's honey voice in my ear, brings me out of my thoughts.

I hug him tightly and nod against his skin.

'You can hunt in a sec we're almost at the border.' He murmurs, kissing my head softly.

We'd decided it was best to head towards Canada to hunt, just to avoid running into the wolves, especially now they knew about his diet.

I didn't think they'd hurt me, but I couldn't be sure about Peter.

Peter's fingers trail further up my back and I purr into his neck, taking a deep breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

I swallow a rush of venom as Peter's scent infiltrates my nostrils and swirls down my throat.

Heat spreads across my skin as I inhale greedily.

_Mine_.

I growl possessively.

Peter's hand stills on my body and he echoes my growl, a deep rumbling building in his chest that makes me tremble with desire.

He's still just in his boxers and I can feel the hard planes of his muscles pressing into my body.

Electricity spreads across my skin, tingling where my body is touching his.

There's a throbbing between my legs where my sex is pressed against his stomach and I wonder if he can feel my arousal through the thin cotton of my underwear.

The thought makes me shiver with longing, my breath catching in my throat.

My fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck and Peter growls in response, his hand moving down to cup my ass, his large palm spreading across the cheek and squeezing gently.

I whimper low in my throat, arching my back, my nipples pebbling and brushing across Peter's chest.

He growls softly and the sound makes me shiver.

The bundle of nerves above my sex pulses and I shift my hips, trying to relieve the ache that's building in the pit of my stomach.

Peter groans as my lips fall to his neck and I whimper as I taste his skin on my tongue.

I lick over the imprint of my teeth in his throat.

Possessiveness shoots through me and I shudder.

_Mine._

My whole body fills with a deep, consuming need, to touch him, to bite him, to have him inside of me.

I'm starting to nip at his skin when the unthinkable happens.

Peter trips.

We go flying through the trees, knocking down a particularly thick fir tree as we land in a crumpled heap on the leafy undergrowth.

I look at Peter in shock, his crimson eyes are wide, his hair ruffled on his head.

Then we both burst out laughing.

The sound of his deep laugh fills me with so much joy I can hardly breathe.

I love him so much.

Relief washes through me, that we're together, that we survived.

I feel like my heart is in my throat.

Suddenly neither of us are laughing anymore.

Peter's chest rises and falls rapidly as his crimson eyes stare into mine.

He's so fucking beautiful.

And he's _mine._

Lust crashes into me like an avalanche.

_Oh god._

My eyes drop to his full, red lips and he makes a noise in the back of his throat that awakens an inhuman need inside of me.

'Peter.' I gasp.

He's on top of me in milliseconds, kissing me fiercely, his hand cupping my cheek as he slides his knee between my thighs.

A cry leaves my throat, my entire body thrumming with need at the taste of him on my tongue.

Peter groans into my mouth as my hands tangle in his soft hair tightly and I whimper as he drives his tongue deeper into my mouth.

He tastes so good.

_He tastes like he's mine._

I slide my hands down his bare back, moaning at the feel of the muscle rippling underneath my palms.

Peter growls low in his throat, shifting my thighs open further and pressing his lower body against mine.

I cry out, arching my back into his body as I feel his thick, hard length pressing against my thigh.

There's a wet heat building between my legs, my thighs slick with arousal.

A low groan tears from his mouth and my body shudders, the sound igniting a fire in the pit of my belly.

I start kissing down his jaw, tearing his head back and licking down his neck.

Peter growls, his chest rumbling as my teeth scrape against his skin.

I feel him twitch against my thigh and I'm overcome by my need for him.

The ache between my legs is indescribable.

His hands are all over me, sending jolts of electricity down my spine, my whole body feels like it's tingling.

'Peter.' I gasp as his hands cup my breasts, my nipples hard and pressing into his waiting palms even through the material of my dress.

He groans, rubbing himself against my thigh. 'Fuck.' His voice is throaty and thick with desire. '_Fuck,_ you smell so fucking good sugar. I want you all over my tongue.'

My eyes roll back into my head and I crash my mouth to his again, my tongue desperately seeking his.

He groans, one hand moving to grab my ass as he wraps his tongue around mine.

The heat building in my belly increases and I arch my back, pressing my breasts more firmly into Peter's hands as my hips undulate, seeking friction.

Peter answers my body's demands and I cry out as I feel his muscled thigh pressing against the wet material of my underwear as he squeezes my ass into him.

He pulls back from my mouth with an animalistic growl. 'You're so _wet. Fuck.' _I rub myself against him, delicious spikes of pleasure rushing through my body.

It's not enough. I need more.

My hand moves down his stomach and then lower, brushing over the thick bulge of his erection and he snarls savagely, rearing back and ripping my dress in half, revealing my naked skin.

'Fuck.' I gasp.

His black eyes rake down my body for a brief moment and then his mouth descends on my bare skin hungrily, taking my nipple into his wet mouth.

I cry out, my hands knitting into his hair.

'Peter.' I gasp.

'Fuck Bella.' He growls, ripping my underwear off so I'm lying completely naked underneath him.

I shudder as I feel cool air wash across my soaking centre and Peter makes an inhuman noise, his chest rumbling.

My thighs fall open and so does my mouth.

I take in the smooth ridges of muscle that cover his body, the indents of teeth that scatter his torso, marking him as a warrior, as a survivor…the fresh teeth marks in his shoulders from Victoria, from Edward…and the mark on his neck. My mark.

I moan, my eyes dropping to the large bulge in Peter's black boxers.

I want him naked.

I want him inside of me.

I shiver, biting my lip.

When I drag my eyes up again, Peter's lip curls in a snarl and he looks so unbelievably fucking hot I feel a fresh wave of arousal pool between my thighs.

His nostrils flare and his eyes roll back in his head, his erection twitching in his boxers.

'Peter.' I growl.

He's on top of me again before I even finish saying his name, kissing me roughly and spreading my legs wide with his large hands, nestling his body in between them.

I cry out in pleasure as I feel him, hard and so thick, pressing right against my soaking core, nothing but the flimsy material of his underwear separating us.

'Oh, _god_.' I'm shaking with desire.

Peter's whole body shudders above mine and he lets out a deep groan into my mouth. The sound makes my lower stomach clench.

He pulls back, panting into my neck, 'Oh god baby.' He groans. 'Can feel you all over my, _ugh _Bella.'

His teeth scrape my neck and I whimper, writhing against him, my hands tearing down his back.

Peter growls against my neck, his tongue flicking out to taste me as he rubs his length firmly against my centre, hitting the bundle of nerves that rests there and making me convulse, panting his name.

'Fuck.' He groans, 'I _can't.'_

Oh _god_.

'Peter.' I gasp. My hands tear at his boxers and I shudder as I feel his bare skin, thick and hard, pressing against my desperate wet skin.

'Jesus fuckin' Christ.' He snarls, one hand gripping my hair and tugging my head back roughly, leaving my neck exposed as he slams the other into the floor beside my head, his torso poised above mine.

A predatory roar rumbles from his chest and the sound makes the ground shake.

A small part of my brain registers that he should terrify me, his eyes are completely black, the muscles in his neck corded and tight, his hand tangled so roughly in my hair if I was human he'd have snapped my neck.

He looks like a wild animal.

And I've _never_ wanted him more.

The ache between my legs is unbearable.

Every single part of me is desperate for him.

Desperate for what's about to happen.

It's not just sex.

It's something deeper, more primal, more animal.

Mating.

I launch my body up to meet his and the way he catches me causes the tip of him to push inside of me.

Peters mouth drops open and I cry out, arching my back to take him deeper.

Peter snarls savagely, then his hand is wrapping around my throat and he's slamming my body to the ground hard, his black eyes feral.

My whole body convulses at the rough display a keening noise tearing from my throat.

'Bella.' Peter growls, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

I arch my back towards him, whimpering.

'I need you.' I cry.

His mouth opens slightly with pleasure, his body shuddering. 'Fuck. Baby, please.' He gasps. 'Not like this.'

His hand on my neck like this is doing something to me, I feel a rush of wetness seep between my legs and my skin tingles hotly.

Peter growls low in his throat, his eyes widening and I feel him twitch against my centre.

'Fuck.' He spits.

In a display of strength I didn't realise I was capable of, I manage to flip our bodies, straddling Peter's thighs as I slam his body into the forest floor.

He stares up at me, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his fingers still curved around my neck.

I go to crash my mouth to his and Peter's hold on my throat tightens, his other hand slamming into my hip to hold me still.

I cry out in pleasure, something deep inside me crowing at his rough behavior.

I want him to pin me down and take me.

I growl at him playfully and his chest rumbles in response, his eyes hooded.

He wets his lips with his tongue and I watch the movement, whimpering.

His thumb strokes my throat gently and I whimper in pleasure.

'Mmm.' He growls. 'Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you like this.'

I shift my hips towards him again and he stops me.

'Why are you stopping?' I snarl.

Peter groans, his fingers digging into my skin. 'Believe me beautiful, I'm not gonna fuckin' stop. You have no idea how much I need you.' His voice is low and raspy and I shudder, licking my lips.

His eyes drop to my mouth and he swallows. 'I just…god_,_ Idon't want your first time to be a Rough. Hard. Fuck.'

My breath catches at his words and I moan, biting my lip.

'Why?' I ask breathily.

'Mmm.' He growls. 'You want that baby girl?'

I nod, biting my lip and he shudders, his hand tightening around my neck.

I moan and his eyes roll back in his head.

'Fuck.' He groans.

'Peter.' I growl.

He breathes out a gust of air, swallowing roughly. 'Let me take it slow, please baby.' His voice breaks, cracking through the thick lust that is swirling though me.

'I love you.' I tell him honestly, staring into his black eyes. Peter swallows and his hand leaves my throat to cup my cheek. His eyes stare into mine, a tiny sliver of red appearing at the edges again as he breathes in and out slowly. I drop my forehead to his and he shivers, stroking his thumb across my skin.

'God Bella I love you too.' He says throatily, his hand slowly trailing down my back. 'I love you so fucking much.'

I kiss him, trying to pour my love for him into the way my lips and tongue connect with his.

He groans, but it's a softer, more controlled sound.

'You are so fuckin' beautiful.' He murmurs, kissing down my neck.

His hands drift to my waist, his fingers softly drifting over my stomach.

Every stroke of his hands against my skin causes new heat to burn between my legs.

He nips at my neck gently and the sound that leaves my throat is completely inhuman.

He groans softly. 'I can't wait to sink my teeth into you baby, right here. Mark you as mine.'

He runs his tongue up my throat as he sits up, his muscles chest brushing against my hard nipples as he shifts my weight on his lap.

My head tilts back in pleasure.

'Mm Peter.'

He hums in the back of his throat.

'You want that baby? You want me to sink my teeth into your pretty little throat?'

'Ugh fuck.' I gasp.

'We will beautiful.' Peter murmurs, nipping at my collar bone. 'We will _fuck_.'

I shudder and he groans softly, 'I'm going to fuck you so hard, make you scream my name as you come all over me.'

His words send a hot spike of lust down my spine and I shudder.

'Oh god _Peter_.'

'Mm you want that Bella?' He crooned, 'You want to feel my cock inside you, fuckin' you while I mark you?'

Peter's hand gently cups my throat again as he lifts his head to lock eyes with me.

A keening sound I didn't know I was capable of making tears from my mouth and Peter growls, low in his throat.

'_Fuck_. I'm going to bend you over and hold you like this baby and then I'm going to bite you.' He shudders his eyes going fully black again and he squeezes them shut. 'But first…' His eyes flick open and the love in them makes my chest feel like it's about to burst. 'First I want to show you how much I love you.'

My breath catches in my throat and I whimper softly, my hand running across his pale cheek, taking in his thick black lashes, the gentle slope of his nose, the perfect crease that sits above his full lips.

'I love you.' I breathe. 'I've never…I've never felt like this before.'

Peter smiles widely at me, his thumb rubbing gently across my bottom lip.

'You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' He says hoarsely. 'I've been waiting my whole life for you Bella.'

I kiss him, my tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, his tongue moving to meet mine.

It's a different kind of kiss. Slow, deep.

My lust hasn't abated but it's not a frenzied need anymore, just a deep, burning desire to be with the man I love.

He kisses me deeply, his tongue rubbing against mine in a way that makes something in my lower body throb.

He pulls back panting, pressing his forehead to mine.

I stare into his eyes. I feel like there's fire burning through my veins.

I feel so _alive_.

Peter starts kissing down my neck again, soft and wet kisses that make me squirm with desire.

The place between my legs is throbbing.

His hands trace a path down my body, his tongue following a few seconds behind.

'Does that feel good darlin'?' His thumb strokes across my nipple as his tongue glides down the swell of my breast.

I'm so wet it's all over my thighs and Peter growls softly.

'I want to watch you fall apart.' He murmurs.

'Oh god.' I gasp, tilting my head back further.

He takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks hard as his fingers drift lower.

Peter's mouth let's go of the tight bud with a pop as his eyes drift down my body, settling between my legs.

'Look at you.' He croons, '_Fuck_. So ready for me.'

'Peter.' I whimper.

His eyes flick up to mine, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to wet his bottom lip.

I stare at the saliva there, panting, my eyes heavy with lust.

His fingers tease the curls at the apex of my thighs and I arch my back, panting.

'God, touch me. Please.' I plead.

He growls, his eyes flicking up to mine as his thumb brushes across the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top of my core. My body jolts.

'More.' I beg. Peter bites his lip, his eyes dropping to watch his fingers as they drift lower, running down my folds.

I gasp, gripping his bicep, my nails digging into his flesh.

He groans as his long digit finally pushes inside of me and my eyes roll back into my head at the feel of him entering my body.

'Fuck.' I gasp.

Peter groans, 'Jesus.'

He starts moving his finger, adding another and the pressure in my lower stomach increases.

'Peter.' I plead, my body writhing uncontrollably.

He spreads his fingers, stretching me out as his thumb circles the sensitive nub above my soaking core.

'Ugh.' He shudders, his eyes heavy lidded. 'You look so fucking beautiful like this baby. I love you so much.'

'I…love…you.' I gasp, my nails digging into his shoulder.

'Let it go sugar.' He murmurs as his mouth moves to my other nipple. 'Come for me.'

His tongue is so _wet_ and when he sucks like that it feels like I'm-

Pleasure washes through me, making my whole-body shake. I'm vaguely aware that I'm shouting his name, but I can't focus on anything but the waves of pure ecstasy shooting through my body.

I come back to myself, still shaking and Peter kisses me fiercely.

'I need to be inside of you baby.' He murmurs against my lips. 'Are you ready?'

I moan into his mouth and he groans softly.

'Please.' I beg him, wrapping my arms around him tighter.

'Fuck baby, I want this to be good for you but I think I'm going to fall apart the second I'm inside you.'

I shiver.

I can feel him, so hard and wet with his desire, pressing against my inner thigh and anticipation floods through me, with an undercurrent of nervousness.

I'm suddenly so grateful he made us slow down and I swallow as my eyes prickle, overcome by how much I love him, and how caring he is.

Peter frowns, cupping my jaw. 'What's wrong? Are you sure you're ready darlin'? You know we can stop if you…'

'No.' I say hurriedly. 'I just…what if I'm…not any good.' I ask him worriedly. 'You've done this a lot, right?'

Peter smiles softly, his black eyes glittering. 'I've never done _this _Bella. I've never loved anyone like this. I've never wanted to make love to anyone before.'

'I love you.' I choke on my words and he kisses me gently.

'I don't…I don't really know what to do.' I admit.

Peter's hand tangles in my hair and he nudges my hips up a little so I'm hovering above him.

Our eyes lock and I shiver at the intensity of his gaze.

'Your body will know sugar. You set the pace okay, whatever you want.' His voice grates with need and I feel a white hot lust burning through me.

I'm suddenly not nervous at all.

I need him.

'Peter.' I moan.

He bites his lip, his thumb rubbing my hip. 'Fuck. Just take it slow baby. It won't hurt but it might feel a bit uncomfortable.'

I nod, shivering as I look into his eyes.

Peter grabs my hand and together we grip his erection.

He groans, his eyes rolling back in his head.

I shiver as together he guides us to where I'm so desperate for him.

I feel him, hard but smooth, pressing against me and I shudder, my body taking over as I sink my hips down slowly.

There's pressure and then I can feel him, pushing inside.

'Oh.' I gasp.

He's so thick.

Everywhere he's touching me is sending tingles of pleasure up my spine.

'Oh _fuuuck_.' Peter groans, his mouth falling open as I sink lower.

There's a stretching sensation as my body accommodates him, it's not strictly comfortable but the act of my body opening up to receive him feels so primal and a thrill shoots through me.

Peter's eyes squeeze shut as I come to a stop, his mouth slightly open.

He's fully inside of me.

Every nerve inside my body zings around, accumulating in the pit of my belly where a deep ache is starting to form.

Peter's eyes open and stare into mine, heavy lidded and full of need.

'Oh god.' I pant. 'This feels…god, I love you.'

Peter shudders. '_Fuck_. I love you.' He groans. 'God baby you feel so fucking good.' His voice is low and raspy and I shudder.

I shift my hips and intense pleasure shoots through me.

'_Oh._' I gasp.

Peter's eyes close again and he starts panting.

Something inside of me tells me to move, to feel that pleasure again but Peter grips my hips holding me still.

'What's wrong?' I ask him worriedly.

His eyes spring open and the heat that flares in my belly at the lust in his eyes almost makes me lose my mind.

'Just give me a second…'

'Peter.' I shudder.

A deep growl reverberates from his chest, through our bodies and my mouth falls open as I feel it through where we're connected.

I grip his shoulder and slowly lift my hips up, moving back down again.

There's a drag, deep inside of me that sends a shock of pleasure through my body.

It's nothing like anything I've ever felt before in my life.

'Oh _god_.' I gasp.

Peter groans gutturally. 'Fuck.' His hands on my hips lift me and this time I rise a little bit higher before sinking down again.

Holy freaking-

'Jesus.' I whimper.

Peter's mouth is open in pleasure as he gently guides me up and down, back and forth, his body gently rising up to meet mine as I sink down.

_It feels fucking amazing._

His fingers trail across my body, his mouth pressing to my skin, covering me in soft open-mouthed kisses that make me cry out in pleasure.

I lose myself in the feel of him, my hands running down his muscled back, gripping his biceps, tangling in his hair.

Pressure starts to build even more intensely in my lower stomach and I lose the capacity to speak, incoherent babbles pouring from my mouth.

Peter's husky groans drive me crazy, every part of my body tingling like all my nerve endings are exposed and firing.

Feeling him moving inside of me like this, so connected, so full, it's indescribable.

I never want it to end.

Before I realise what's happening I'm on the precipice of something, the thick drag of him inside of me pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

'Peter.' I manage to say.

My body is spasming, the muscles in my stomach clenching, all while a white hot pleasure burns through me, causing stars to swim at the edges of my vision.

My nails sink into Peter's shoulder and I lose the ability to move, letting his hands guide me instead.

Peter lifts his head up, groaning.

'That's it beautiful girl.' He coos, licking his lips. 'Fuck I can feel you…' his head tilts back and he shudders.

He keeps circling his hips up, plunging deep inside of me, steady groans pouring from his throat.

As incredible as it feels, I can tell he's holding back. I want him to lose control, to surrender to his instincts.

I grab the back of his head and crash my lips to his, managing to regain enough control over myself to snap my hips down to meet his thrusts.

Peter growls into my mouth, his fingers tangling roughly in my hair as his tongue works across my lower lip and then rubs against mine.

The pleasure reaches a new level and I cry out, my body clenching down on Peter.

He tears his mouth from mine.

'Jesus fuckin' Christ.' He snarls, his hands grip my hips tighter, digging into my flesh as he picks my body up and drives me back down again.

'Oh fuck.' I cry out.

He's so deep inside of me and the pleasure building in my gut is like nothing I've ever felt in my life.

'Peter.' I gasp. 'I love you so much.'

He groans. 'Fuck, I love you. Come for me baby.'

Stars erupt in my vision, my body shaking violently as I hit my peak, waves and waves of pleasure tearing through me.

Peter growls savagely as I open my eyes again. 'Fuck, god Bella I'm gonna come.'

I press my lips to his fiercely, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and his whole body stiffens.

I cry out as I feel him releasing inside of me, my eyes rolling back into my head.

The groans he's making fill my body with a frenzied need.

When his body stills his eyes flick open and stare into mine, completely black and full of pure unadulterated need.

The feel of him, thick and still completely hard inside of me makes me snarl in desire.

Peter's chest rumbles back at me and I crash my mouth to his, kissing him fiercely as I raise myself up over his length.

I need _more._

Suddenly our bodies are flipped and Peter is spreading my thighs wide.

He slowly pulls out of me, his eyes flicking to where we're joined.

I growl in protest and he groans low in his throat.

I gasp when he's all the way out, the feel of our combined release dripping out of me and running down my thighs, making my body shudder.

Peter lets out a deep predatory growl.

'Mine.' He snarls.

**Peter**

I stare down at my naked mate, my cock throbbing.

Bella moans and my eyes flick to hers, shiverin' at the desire I find in them.

'I need you.' I admit hoarsely. 'I need to fuck you and it's not goin' to be gentle.'

'Peter.' Bella pants, her tits heavin' in a fuckin' delicious way.

_God she's so fuckin' sexy._

And she's _mine._

My gaze drops to her open thighs again and I snarl.

'Who do you belong to.' I hiss, running my fingers down her folds, coating my fingers in the wet mix of my cum and hers.

So fuckin' hot.

Bella cries out, her back arching as she pushes her body towards me.

'You. I'm yours Peter. Please. Fuck me.'

I drop my body to hers, kissing her fiercely, groaning at the taste of her tongue in my mouth.

_She tastes so fuckin' good._

She writhes underneath me and I grab her thigh, hitching it over my hip as I plunge my swollen cock into her.

Bella cries out, biting at my lips as she takes me, clenchin' down on me so fuckin' tightly I roar in pleasure.

She's so fuckin' wet and grippin' me like a goddam vice.

Her nails scratch down my spine and she arches her back, her hips rising to meet my hard thrusts.

Her loud cries rise above the hard, wet slaps of our bodies coming together and I revel in the knowledge that she's makin' those sounds for _me_.

My eyes travel down her tight little body, watching her heavy tits bounce with every thrust.

Bella leans up and sinks her teeth into my neck, sucking to take my venom inside of her mouth.

'Fuck.' I roar, feeling my balls tighten.

Bella's whole body starts clenchin' down on me and I growl because she's gonna fuckin' cum from bitin' me and that's unbelievably hot.

Her teeth release my throat as she throws her head back and screams my name, spasming around my cock.

I drop my head into her neck, fuckin' her harder, shudderin' at the feel of her clampin' down on me.

She growls in pleasure, her back arching up, tight nipples brushing my chest as she wraps both legs around my waist, takin' me deeper.

'_Fuck_. Bella.' I snarl, my hands plantin' firmly in the ground as I lift my torso from hers and snap my hips forward.

I stare down at her gleamin' pale throat and I shudder, lowerin' my body to nip at her neck.

Bella cries out and I groan as I feel her arousal coverin' my cock and leakin' out of her.

'I need to fuckin' bite you.' I snarl into her neck.

'Peter.' Bella moans, her nails tearin' down my back. 'I want it, _please_.'

I groan into her skin and then lift my body from hers, slidin' out of her and turnin' her body so she's on her hands and knees in front of me.

'Fuck.' I mutter, my hands runnin' down her bare back.

I feel my cock twitch and I groan low in my throat.

Nothin' could have prepared me for the sight of her bent over like this…

Her fuckin' gorgeous ass, shapely legs, the small indent of her waist…fuck and her glistening fuckin' pussy.

She turns to look at me, her black eyes heavily hooded, pink lips parted in pleasure.

'Fuck me.' She purrs, wriggling her ass slightly.

My eyes roll back into my head and then I'm grippin' her hips and slammin' inside of her.

'Fuck.' I roar as Bella shouts my name out in pleasure, her back arching deliciously.

I curve my body over hers, grippin' her shoulder with my hand as I start a relentless pace, my mouth open as I look down at her beautiful fuckin' body.

'Your fuckin' mine.' I snarl. 'Say it.'

Bella growls back at me, pushing her hips back to meet my thrusts, her body shuddering.

'I'm…yours…fuck. And you're _mine_. Peter.' She cries.

I groan. 'Fuck yes. God damn Bella.'

She's so fuckin' tight and wet, I'm losin' my fuckin' mind.

Her head turns back, her eyes lockin' with mine, full of a deep, burnin' desire that makes my body shudder.

She looks wild with lust, her teeth bared.

She's fuckin' magnificent.

She snarls at me, pushing her hips back to meet my thrusts so hard that I have to fight to stay upright.

_God fuckin' damn._

'Fuck me harder.' She begs, her back bowin' in pleasure.

Fuck. Yes.

I growl, my hand on her shoulder moving to grip her neck as I pull her body upright, her back pressin' into my chest.

The change in angle makes her scream and I feel her throat constrict around my fingers in a way that makes me almost blow my fuckin' load.

Her back arches, she's powerless to do anythin' but let me fuck her and the possessive side of me is fuckin' crowin' in pleasure.

I tighten my fingers around her throat and she cums all over me, shriekin' so loudly the birds in the trees above us take flight.

I roar at the feel of her clenchin' down on me, movin' my hand from her neck to tangle in her hair, the other arm wrappin' around her chest to hold her to me.

A keenin' noise tears from her lips as I pull her head to the side, exposing the smooth column of her throat.

She whimpers when my teeth brush her skin and I feel my balls tighten.

I can tell the second I bite her I'm gonna cum.

'Bite me. Please.' She begs me, her nails sinking into my arm as I slam my cock into her. 'Fuck Peter please…I'm so…I'm gonna…'

'Oh _fuck._' I groan. 'You gonna cum when I bite you baby?'

She cries out and I growl in pleasure, opening my mouth wide and biting down.

The taste of her venom explodes over my tongue and I groan low in my throat.

Bella screams my name, her whole body stiffening as she clamps down on my cock hard. I suck her venom into my mouth feelin' my balls tighten and then I'm rearing back, bellowing as my vision turns black, every single part of me singin' with pleasure.

I come back to myself gaspin', my body shaking with the aftereffects of my orgasm.

Bella whimpers as I drop my head back to her neck, licking her new mark with the flat of my tongue.

She tastes so fuckin' good, Jesus. I suck her skin into my mouth and a needy groan tears from her lips.

Fuck.

My cock twitches as my tongue brushes over the ridges of the bite.

So fuckin' sexy.

'I love you.' I murmur, releasin' her hair and slowly slidin' out of her, movin' her body so she's layin' down on her back in front of me.

I lower my body over hers, kissin' her softly and she shivers, her hand clasping my cheek.

'I love you more.' She breathes into my mouth, stroking my skin with her thumb.

I purr and she shivers, opening her thighs for me so my hard cock is pressin' against her.

She gasps, her eyes widenin' at me and I smirk.

'Don't you…I mean do you need to recover before…' She bites her lip.

I kiss my way to her ear, nippin' at the lobe softly. 'Nah, no recovery baby. I can stay inside you for _days_.'

She moans, her hands grippin' my back and I shiver, my cock twitchin'.

'You're so fuckin' beautiful.' I tell her, leanin' back and takin' her in.

Her hair is wild, lips swollen and pick from my mouth, eyes wide and still dark, with a glimmer of red around the edges.

She bites her lip and my eyes drop to the movement with a low growl.

Bella arches her back gasping, her dusty pink nipples hard and pointing up at me. 'Peter, I need…'

I lick my lips, grippin' her thighs and openin' her up for me, slowly slidin' inside of her.

She throws her head back in pleasure and I groan at the feel of her, slick and so tight around my cock.

'Fuck.' She says breathily, her eyes heavy with desire, 'How do we…stop?'

I grin at her, bendin' down to kiss her languidly, rubbin' my tongue against hers.

She moans, clenchin' down on me and I shudder.

'We don't.' I manage to say.

I take my time this time, fuckin' her slow and deep, until she screams my name in ecstasy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally ;)**

**Gimme some feedback on that lemon PLEASE, I want to know if it lived up to your expectations hehe ;D**

**I'm sorry that I am so crap at updating. I have a billion things to do at the moment (even in a pandemic) and writing is not supposed to be one of them…**

**BUT I CAN'T HELP IT.**

**I also had a great idea for a little AU spin off from this story when it's finished :D**

**Just so you know I'm fucking determined to finish this story AND Swings and Roundabouts…and I even have another one which is a Jasper/Bella in the works :P**

**If you want more smut – Check out my fic Desire. It's a lot of sex…BUT there's also a plot ;)**

**Make sure to give me a review if you want more snarling Peter ;)**

**xxxx**


	12. Mate

_**A/N Vampire lemons ahead, you've been warned.**_

_Previously_

'_Fuck.' She murmurs, 'How do we…stop?'_

_I grin at her, bendin' down to kiss her languidly, rubbin' my tongue against hers. _

_She moans, clenchin' down on me and I shudder._

'_We don't.' I manage to say. _

_I take my time this time, fuckin' her slow and deep, until she screams my name in ecstasy._

**Chapter 12**

**Bella**

I stare up at the sky.

It's dark, but morning is coming, the great black is fading into a deep blue.

My head is on Peter's stomach, and I'm purring softly as he gently runs his fingers through my hair.

We're naked, our clothes in shreds somewhere a few miles away.

'Are those planets?' I ask Peter as it suddenly occurs to me that the bright orange shape I'm looking at isn't a star.

His stomach vibrates as he laughs softly. 'Yes.'

'Wow.' I breathe out. 'It's so beautiful, I can't believe that humans don't see this.'

Peter chuckles, 'Ever heard of a telescope darlin'?'

I smack his chest. 'You know what I mean.'

I twist my head to stare up at him and he smirks at me, his crimson eyes sparkling.

Desire snaps through me as my eyes drop to his perfect mouth and I move to straddle him, my hands resting on the forest floor as I dip my head to kiss him.

Peter groans into my mouth, shifting me on his lap so his thick erection is pressing right against my bare and aching center.

I whimper, rubbing myself against him, my body shuddering at the pleasure the simple action creates.

Peter's hand tangles in my hair roughly and he flips our bodies, spreading my legs with his hand as he nestles between them, his fingers finding my slick center easily.

I moan into his mouth as he kisses me deeply, his tongue licking up mine sensually.

My body convulses as his thumb presses into the swollen nub between my legs and I tear my mouth from his to cry out in pleasure.

He starts kissing his way down my neck and I arch my back in ecstasy as his tongue flicks over his bite.

'Mmmm, please.' I pant.

Peter removes his fingers and slowly slides inside of me, sinking his teeth into his mark.

The combination of feeling him inside of me, so thick and hard, and the sharp pain and overwhelming pleasure of his teeth in my neck sends me over the edge.

My body stiffens and arches up of the floor, my climax wrenching through me with so much intensity I scream.

'Jesus Christ.' Peter snarls, slamming my hands above my head. 'Oh _fuck_.'

'_Peter_.' I whimper.

'Fuck.' He growls, dropping his head to kiss me fiercely.

I wrap my legs around his waist, rocking my body with his, shuddering as his mouth descends to my breasts, his tongue soft and wet against my hard nipples.

Every single part of my skin feels like it's electrified, like he's touching every nerve in my body.

'Oh…_god_.' I cry as Peter's hand moves between our bodies, finding that place that makes my pleasure skyrocket.

The sound of his deep groans and growls in my ears makes me feel like I'm drowning in desire and all I can do is cry out his name as I fall over the edge again, waves and waves of pleasure stretching through my body and making my toes curl.

Peter swiftly follows me and I wrap my legs around him more tightly as I feel him release inside of me.

He groans into my neck, his tongue running along the skin there and I shiver, unattaching our bodies and flipping us, pinning his arms above his head.

He growls low in his throat and I press my mouth to his, arching my back in pleasure as his thick length makes contact with my aching center. Just as he's about to enter me Peter pulls his hands from my grip, twisting our bodies so he's pinning me to the floor, his hips poised above mine. I lift myself to try to meet him but he shakes his head at me.

'You have to hunt.' He says with a teasing smile.

Suddenly my throat feels like it's on fire and my hands grab it, venom filling my mouth.

Peter gives me a knowing look.

'I forgot.' I say in shock, a grimace appearing on my face.

_Ow._

Peter grins, 'I know ya did darlin'. Which is actually kind of suprisin'. Newborns are ruled by blood and sex, and always in that order.'

I smile coyly, 'Maybe they just didn't have the right kind of temptation.'

He winks at me, then swallows, his playful expression dropping from his handsome face.

'Sugar…I need to hunt too.'

My stomach drops as I realise what that means.

'Oh.' I bite my lip, looking down. 'You're leaving me?'

Peter growls softly, his hand tightening possessively on my waist. 'No.'

As soon as I look up at him and meet his crimson gaze I'm on top of him again, kissing him roughly.

Peter whimpers into my mouth, his hand tangling in my hair as he sucks at my tongue.

I pull back from him with difficulty, the severe burn in my throat aiding my self-control.

Peter swallows, his eyes black as he looks up at me.

'What do we do?' I ask him, biting my lip.

Peter sighs softly. 'I could try and drink animal blood.'

'No.' I tell him, shaking my head. 'You don't have to do that for me. Besides, human blood will heal you quicker.'

Peter studies me, breathing out slowly. 'Fuck Bella I don't think I can leave you. I can't be away-'

'I know.' I interrupt, placing my hand on his heart. 'Me neither.'

The thought of being away from Peter fills my body with an uncomfortable, painful ache. I came too close to losing him, the panic still fresh. I hold him tightly and his fingers dig into my sides, like he's scared to let go.

His eyes search mine and he frowns. 'If we hunt for you first, and you promise to hold your breath, I can… take you with me.' He grimaces. 'It's a lot of control for a newborn, you might not be able to do it. There's some houses out here that are pretty remote so I can find someone…' Peter licks his lips and I shiver at the bloodlust in his eyes. I feel it too, heat thrumming through my body at the thought of fresh blood.

Peter cups my face, his eyes flashing with discomfort. 'I'll try to find someone old, close to death or…someone that would die anyway. But I might not be able to Bella. I can't risk looking closer to the city, it'll be too tempting for you.'

'I understand.' I say shakily.

Peter nods at me and then smiles.

I feel my lower stomach tighten as I stare into his crimson eyes and shiver, my eyelids growing heavy with arousal.

Peter hums in his throat.

'Fuck I want you.' He murmurs, his nose skimming my jaw. 'I'll never get enough.'

I moan in response, my hands sliding down his muscled back.

Suddenly Peter jumps up, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a run beside him.

I giggle as we hit full speed, then growl savagely as the scent of fresh blood crosses my range.

I can't tell what it is only that I need it.

Blood lust takes over and I'm vaguely aware of Peter behind me as I chase, snap, drink, hot blood pouring down my throat.

It will never taste as good as human blood, but I'm so _thirsty_.

I drop the carcass and keep running, finding another, a deer this time.

There's energy, thrumming through my veins, knowing that Peter is with me, that he's watching me hunt. The taste of blood on my tongue only heightens my arousal and I can smell Peter's, musky and tantilising.

The next animal I take down struggles violently as I drink, it's fear only intensifying the taste.

It's gone in a few seconds and then I'm tearing through the trees, a deeper muskier scent guiding me.

I glance back at Peter, shivering at the evidence of his arousal as it rests thickly on his stomach.

Something is building in my gut, the blood mingling with my desire for Peter in a seductive and primal way that threatens to bring me to climax without him even touching me.

Peter growls, low in his throat as I soar through the air towards my next kill and the sound makes my nipples harden, a jolt of desire snapping down my spine. The beast fights me hard, teeth chewing uselessly at my skin, and we go rolling though the forest for a while before I snap its neck, my teeth sinking into warm flesh, pure pleasure flooding my limbs at the taste of blood.

My body is tingling, the arousal in my gut continually building as I drink. I moan, clutching the animal closer.

I feel Peter's naked, firm body cover mine from behind and snarl savagely into the animal as he grips my hips and slides inside of me. The feel of Peter's thick length driving into me at the same time as the hot blood slides down my throat, creates a sensory overload that sends me careening into my climax so intensely that I unlatch my teeth from the animal and scream in ecstasy.

Peter roars behind me, his teeth sinking into my neck and sucking as he releases inside of me.

It's not enough and I push the animal aside, bloodlust forgotten, the need for my mate stronger than anything else.

'Fuck.' I whimper, pushing my hips back into Peter's body. 'More.'

He groans low in his throat. 'Mmm.' The sound makes me shiver and I arch my back, planting myself on my hands and knees, circling my hips with a low groan.

'Peter.' I whimper, he's so deep like this and my body feels like it's being electrified.

'Christ.' He growls. 'Fuck I…mmm.' His hands cup my breasts, my nipples pressing into them firmly as his lips brush my back.

He rocks himself forwards with a snarl and we both cry out. 'Ugh we should stop…I need to hunt Bella.'

'Peter. Fuck me.' I gasp. 'Please.'

'Ugh.' Peter growls, 'You feel so fuckin' good darlin' I can't…'

'Please.' I moan, my head tossing from side to side as his fingers rub against my nipples.

He gives in, a deep rumbling growl building in his chest as he starts slamming into me.

I snarl in pleasure as his hands move to my hips, pulling my body back to his violently as he relentlessly drives his body into mine, groaning low in his throat.

'I'm…I'm…_Peter_.' I cry out, my body spasming wildly as my vision goes completely white. Waves and waves of pleasure tear through my body.

'Ah fuck, _Bella._' Peter bellows.

I can tell he's close so I unattach our bodies and twist, slamming him into the forest floor as I kiss him fiercely.

He groans, his hand tangling in my hair.

I nip his neck and Peter throws his head back, a low groan reverberating through his chest.

I continue kissing my way down his body, biting the indentations in his stomach and smoothing my tongue over the marks that cover his skin.

They're slightly rough against my tongue and I tremble.

'Fuck….' He pants as I run my tongue along the V in his hips.

I meet his black eyes as my mouth wraps around his hard length.

Peter's eyes roll back in his head and he growls low in his throat. 'Fuck. Me.'

I can taste both of us on him but it only makes me feel more aroused, the space between my legs tingling as I suck him, using my hand to touch the areas that don't fit in my mouth.

Peter's deep groans make me shudder and it's not long before he's arching his back, his beautiful mouth opening in a loud snarl of pleasure.

I hum in satisfaction, letting him leave my mouth with a pop and he looks down at me, his chest rising and falling heavily.

'Fuck.' He murmurs, tangling his hand in my hair. 'I love you so fuckin' much.'

I crawl up his body and kiss him, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

Peter groans roughly and I shudder.

'I want you again.' I whimper.

'Fuck I know.' Peter says against my lips, tightening his hand in my hair. 'I could stay inside you all fuckin' day beautiful.'

He pulls back and kisses my jaw, his dark eyes staring into mine apologetically. 'But I really need to hunt.'

I run my fingers over the shadows under his eyes and nod. 'I'm sorry. I know you do.'

Peter smiles at me, his eyes closing as my thumbs stroke his cheeks. 'Don't be sorry for wantin' me.'

I laugh softly, kissing his nose. 'I'll never be sorry for wanting you baby. But I am sorry you're thirsty and I attacked you.'

Peter smirks, his eyes opening, the crimson making my chest flutter.

'I think I might have attacked ya first.'

I grin and he strokes my hair behind my ear. 'I'm so fuckin' in love with you, you know that?'

'I love you more.' I say in a slightly choked voice, the weight of my emotions for Peter making me tremble.

He swallows roughly, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to mine.

'You're mine.' I murmur, a purr building in my chest.

Peter echoes the noise, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. 'And you're mine.'

**X**

My fingers tingle in nervous anticipation as Peter and I make our way closer to the edges of the forest, searching for a human for him to hunt.

I feel sloshy and full, having grabbed another buck a few moments before, but I'm not sure if it will stop me from wanting to drink human blood when Peter does.

He comes to a stop suddenly and grabs me tightly from behind.

I freeze as I breathe in the intoxicating scent of human blood.

I snarl and pull against Peter's hold for a second but when he places a kiss at my throat I stop struggling and hold my breath.

'Good girl.' He coos appreciatively in my ear.

My body trembles in response to his words and I feel him smile against my throat.

The quicker he hunts. The quicker he can be inside of me again.

I cock my head to the side as I listen.

'We're lucky, it's a male, maybe 30.' Peter murmurs in my ear. 'There's a lot of blood, he must be hurt. Bella, he might be a good guy and he might survive if I don't kill him. Are you sure you're okay with this?.'

I swallow, being careful not to breathe. I know he drinks from humans. I know that he tries to go for the people who are bad or hurt first but I also know he doesn't really care that much.

I've come to terms with what he does. That he's a human drinker.

But can I be there when he does it?

Knowing it happens and actually being present, being part of it…it's different.

Peter moves away from my body and cups my face in his hands.

'I don't have to do this.' He says seriously into my eyes. 'I can try and hunt an animal, or I can find someone else.'

'No.' I say softly, accidentally breathing.

Immediately the scent of fresh blood washes over me and my stomach drops out, bloodlust filling me with hot anticipation.

Peter grabs me tightly as I growl and fight against his hold.

'Shh now. Hold your breath darlin'.' He says, forcing my face so I'm looking into his eyes.

I do as he says but my body trembles.

'You're doin' so fuckin' well sugar, I'm so proud of you.' Peter states, kissing my cheek.

I stare into my mate's blood red eyes. There are dark shadows surrounding the sockets and he looks tired.

The amount of venom he's lost through the attack and then through our lovemaking has left him vulnerable.

What if she comes back? And he can't protect himself?

What if someone else attacks us? I need him safe.

No matter how I feel about killing humans, I care more about Peter than anything else.

I would do anything for him, sacrifice anyone.

The thought makes me shiver inside and I wonder if I really have become a monster, because I would kill for him, easily, and I don't think the human Bella would have been able to.

I push my thoughts out of my head, focusing on Peter.

His jaw is tight and I know he's starving, his throat must be on fire.

I place a kiss on his mouth and then nod at him, stepping out of his hold.

Peter nods solemnly back and kisses my cheek. 'Stay here darlin'. Don't breathe.'

I step back and hold the tree behind me, fighting the urge to move.

My control feels…okay. I want the human, but I'm more concerned that Peter drinks.

'Hello.' I hear Peter say in a strange tone.

'Help me.' A gasping voice replies. 'Please. Are you…why are you naked?'

'Shh.' Peter says soothingly. 'I'm here to help.'

'O-okay.'

'Close your eyes.' Peter says softly.

There's a crack and the heartbeat jumps around for a moment before it stops.

He must have snapped his neck.

The lack of emotion the action incites in me, disturbs me.

Then I can hear Peter drinking, swallowing, sucking.

I'm alarmed at how aroused I start to feel, listening to him, and venom floods my throat.

I desperately want to join him, to drink at the same time as him, taste the velvet, thick, aromatic human blood on my tongue.

He moans softly and my body trembles, my fingers digging into the wood behind me like it's playdoh.

I concentrate on the leaves above me, forcing myself not to go to him, to act on the desire that's flooding through my limbs.

When he appears in front of me, naked, blood dripping from his mouth I lose it.

I slam into his body, my mouth crashing to his fiercely.

Peter makes a noise of surprise and then responds eagerly, his hands going to my ass and squeezing tightly.

My eyes roll back into my head at the taste of the human blood on him, the flavor making my tongue tingle. It's so fucking decadent and sweet. I suck Peter's tongue moaning, greedily licking and sucking the blood from his mouth.

The act of taking the blood from him awakens a deep primal need inside of me and I attack him with vigour, jumping up into his arms as I open his jaw wider, my tongue searching his mouth roughly.

Peter snarls savagely and then slams me into a tree with his body. It groans from the force of our weight, a deep crack sounding within the trunk.

I barely notice, rubbing myself against his lower stomach, my arousal making our bodies slick.

I bite at his mouth, whimpering as the last of the blood leaves his tongue, my hands gripping his hair tightly.

He growls and I growl back, pushing him away from me and then jumping onto him, knocking him to the floor.

He snarls at me, but it's a teasing sound, throaty and full of desire.

I meet his black eyes for a moment and then I'm shifting my hips, crying out in pure ecstasy as I sink myself down onto his thick length.

Peter roars, a deep animalistic sound that makes the ground rumble and echoes around us.

His strong hands grip my hips hard as he drives up into me, slamming our bodies together roughly.

I'm delirious with pleasure, the sight of his muscled body laid out in front of me, driving me crazy.

Peter's glittering black eyes leave mine to stare at where we're joined and the deep groan he lets out makes me arch my back, my breasts feeling heavy with arousal as they bounce from our movements.

Peter licks his lips and then flips our bodies, hitching my thigh around his waist as he kneels in front of me, grunting as he fucks me hard.

He shifts our bodies and grabs my throat roughly, tightening his hand as he stares down at me. The feel of his strong fingers, wrapped around my throat floods my body with an even deeper arousal and I writhe on the forest floor as an orgasm comes out of nowhere, shrieking in pleasure.

Peter doesn't stop his hard thrusts and I rip his arm away from my throat, using it to twist us so I'm on top of him again.

One of his arms slams into the ground behind us so he stays sitting as I rock on top of him, running my tongue up his neck.

He throws his head back and roars as he comes deep inside of me and I keep moving my hips, tilting my head back too at the feel of his release coating my walls.

Peter groans, his mouth dropping to my chest and sucking and licking my nipples, his talented tongue making me cry out in pleasure.

His hand tangles in my hair as he gently rocks his hips up into me.

'Fuck.' He pants.

'Peter.' I whimper as he lifts his head and his mouth meets mine, his tongue tracing my lips before entering my mouth.

I cry out, my nails sinking into his shoulders. Peter shifts his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts and I pull back from him with a throaty moan, tightening my hold on him.

He smirks at me, moving his hand to my hip and encouraging a movement that's more, forwards and backwards than up and down. Immediately the pleasure reaches a new level, the friction of our bodies together creating a deliciously intense feeling between my legs.

'Holy _fuck_.' I growl.

Peter groans, licking up my neck. 'You like that darlin'?' He murmurs in my ear, his voice deep and husky.

'Mm Peter.' I pant. 'I'm gonna…'

I feel like I'm going to pee, like something deep inside of me is trembling and about to break.

Peter sucks on my neck and I scratch my nails down his back, my head tilting back to allow him more access.

'Fuck you look so beautiful right now.' He groans, 'So fuckin' sexy, ugh. You feel so good.'

I fall silent, my body too busy reacting to Peter's body and his words and the pleasure flooding through me to make a sound.

My thighs start trembling and Peter's teeth graze my neck, sharp but not enough to break the skin.

The pressure in my stomach is building and I start gasping as it reaches a point that takes over everything, stretching from my toes all the way to the top of my head.

I'm vaguely aware of myself screaming his name as I go tumbling over the edge, my vision going completely white as a pleasure, so intense and mind blowing that I lose all sense of who I am, floods through my body.

Just as my vision starts to return, I feel Peter's teeth sink into my throat and then it's back, searing through me again, even more intense than the first time.

He drinks from me, sucking my venom into his mouth and I come back to myself enough to move my head and bite him back, the taste of his venom on his tongue making me cry out in pleasure.

It's carnal and primal, tasting him as he tastes me, the feel of his mouth on my skin as he's inside me.

My body tenses in another orgasm as I feel him come, my thighs clenching tightly around his waist as our bodies rock together, riding out the last of our climaxes.

I run my tongue up his neck to seal the bite and he does the same to me, our mouths clashing together in a deep, sensual kiss that makes my toes curl.

We pull back and I drop my head to his shoulder, clutching at him tightly.

'Fuck.' Peter mutters, tangling a hand in my hair and lifting my head up to kiss me again, softly.

When he pulls back I bite my lip and he grins, tugging my lip from my teeth with his thumb and then gently biting it instead.

I moan softly and his eyes flash with playful humor as he pulls back.

Peter's thumb smooths across my jaw as he smiles at me.

I cup his cheek and kiss him again.

'I love you.' I breathe.

His cheeks are flushed with fresh blood and he looks even more gorgeous than usual.

Crimson eyes search mine before he breaks out in a breathtaking smile.

'I fuckin' love you.'

X

'Peter watch this.' I say giddily, climbing back up a tree.

We've been here for hours, Peter floating on his back in the clear water while I find new exciting ways to test my immortality.

I've discovered that the feeling of falling, despite being unbreakable, still fills me with a deep exhilaration and fear.

I'm addicted to it.

It makes me feel like I'm human, and I swear I can almost feel my heart racing in my chest as I fall, even though I know that's impossible.

Of course, I have to close my eyes, otherwise my mind processes the fall as more of a gentle drop and that's far less exciting.

The higher I go, the better it feels.

To my delight, though I can easily control my weight when I land, I can also let myself properly fall, and create a loud bang, and some damage, though only to my surroundings, never me.

I grin at Peter from the tree. He wasn't pleased when I created a Bella sized hole in the ground next to him.

I gently grab a branch as the tree sways in the wind. We're in the middle of nowhere, nothing but thick forest in every direction.

'Are you comin' darlin'?' Peter asks me, winking.

He pulls himself onto the bank and my eyes trail down his naked body greedily.

He's so gorgeous.

And he's so mine.

I jump up in the air, so I'm even higher than the tree, and let myself fall backwards, arms open to the sky as I close my eyes.

The wind whips past my face and I let out a yell of excitement, aware of Peter chuckling as I crash into the water heavily.

I use my strength to slow my descent, my hands brushing the rocky bottom before I swim up, breaking the surface with a grin.

Peter smirks at me as I swim towards him, his red eyes darkening.

I hold my hand out to him innocently and he takes it, his strong fingers gripping mine and pulling me slightly out the water.

I grin wickedly at him and he starts to laugh as I pull him towards me, sending both of us crashing back into the water.

We break the surface together and he cups my face in his hands, leaning in to kiss me.

As his lips mold to mine, I moan into his mouth, wrapping my legs around his waist as my tongue meets his.

Peter groans, pressing himself against me and I shiver with excitement as I rub myself against his hard length.

He pulls back to stare into my eyes, his eyelashes wet, droplets of water running down his pale skin.

I swallow heavily, my body tightening with desire, an ache building in the pit of my stomach.

'Fuck.' He mutters, swimming us to the shore and pulling our bodies out of the water, settling on top of me as his mouth meets mine in a deep, heated kiss.

My whole body arches up towards him as he kisses down my body, opening my thighs wide as his tongue makes contact with my aching core.

It's so wet and slightly rough and I slam my thighs either side of his head as I cry out, rocking my hips against him of their own accord.

Peter hums, the vibrations making me shudder, and then lifts up my body, moving us so he's lying on his back and I'm straddling his face.

I let out a shocked whimper and go to move off him but then his tongue is licking inside of me and I lose any remaining inhibition, my hands gripping his hair as he licks and sucks.

My climax builds in the pit of my stomach and just as I'm about to fall over the edge, Peter stops, nipping at my inner thigh lightly.

'_Fuck_.' I snarl in frustration.

He makes an amused sound in his throat, kissing up my thigh before starting to run his tongue up my folds again, his hands moving to squeeze my ass, effortlessly holding my body above his.

Once again, just as I'm about to reach my climax Peter pauses, only this time, instead of losing the sensation it just starts to build even more intensely in my gut. As his tongue returns to my center I get closer and closer to the edge, and then I fall.

My body spasms for what seems like hours and seconds all at the same time, the pleasure so intense I lose my mind.

As I finally stop twitching, Peter twists our bodies again, kissing up my stomach and then crashing his mouth to mine, the taste of my arousal all over his tongue.

I whimper into his neck and then throw my head back as I feel him, thick and hard at the entrance to my body. He slowly pushes inside of me, his mouth making a wet, tantilising trail down my neck and across my breasts. I moan as his tongue circles my hardened peaks, white hot pleasure rushing through me as he sucks them into his mouth.

My legs wrap around his, hands clutching his ass to take him deeper inside of me and he groans, tilting his head back as I tangle a hand in his hair and nip at his jaw.

Every time his mouth brushes over his mark on me, an intense pleasure rushes through me.

Pleasure builds steadily in my gut and I lose myself in the sound of his deep groans, the feel of his skin against mine and the sensation of him inside of me.

The sound of Peter's roar when he falls over the edge makes the trees shake.

I spend some more time swimming, but then my mind starts to wander again, my chest constricting as I think about Jasper.

'You don't really want to leave do you?' Peter asks me, pulling me back into his chest as we bask in the sun.

I tilt my head back to look at him, amazed at how well he can read me already.

He strokes my jaw with his thumb and I lean into his touch, purring softly.

Peter hums contentedly, brushing my shoulder with his forehead.

'Jasper hates me.' I state softly, unable to keep the pain out of my voice.

Peter sighs. 'He doesn't hate you.'

I swallow the lump that forms in my throat. I want to believe him but I'm not sure I can.

'If Alice had done that to you…I might hate her.' I admit.

Peter takes a while to reply but I wait patiently, knowing by now that he likes to consider his words before actually speaking.

'It was an impossible situation darlin'. Jasper understands that, deep down, it's jus'...' Peter sighs softly. 'Our kind Bella, most of us don't see humans the way you do. The Cullen's are…different, you know. But Jasper 'aint like that. He doesn't _hate_ humans, he's not even indifferent to 'em, like I am. But although he understands them and values human life, he doesn't see a human as equal to a vampire. You chose Jake, a human, over Alice, a vampire. It would have been different if it was your dad, because of course, Jasper understands _family. _But Jake was just a good friend of yours, and he doesn't get why you would put Alice in danger to save a human life. His mate's life. If you'd made the decision for me, he'd be a lot more understandin'. You have to imagine if it had gone badly Bella, if Alice had been harmed, if she'd been killed. You would have essentially sacrificed her for a friend of yours, and a human one at that. He loves you, but in his eyes, you've betrayed him. He doesn't hate ya sugar, he's just…hurt.'

My throat closes at his words and I feel a pang in my gut.

Peter strokes my hair soothingly. 'Listen darlin', I understand why you did what you did, but I know you better than J does. Don't feel bad 'bout the choices you made, you made them for the right reasons, and you were fuckin' incredible. If it wasn't for you, Alice and I would _both _be dead. Besides, you don't know what Victoria would have done if you hadn't gone with Laurent. It's certainly possible Alice would have gotten hurt, and you too, if things hadn't gone to plan.'

I sigh, trying to process his words.

'I get why he's mad.' I tell Peter, turning to face him. 'He has a right to be upset with me and I understand that, but I don't know how I can fix it.' I make a frustrated noise. 'I think, he would want me to say that I would choose differently if the same thing happened again, but I wouldn't.' I meet Peter's gaze firmly. 'I would make the same decisions again if I had to. Because it protected you, at least sort of…' I shiver as I replay the sight of him lying there, his limbs missing. 'God Peter I'm so sorry you were hurt.' I manage to say, choking on my words.

Peter smiles gently at me, running a thumb under my eye. 'All that matters is that we're both okay now.' His face darkens as he pulls me closer, his hand curving possessively over my hip. 'I'm glad her plan involved hurting me and not you, because I swear to fuckin' god…'

I interrupt him with a kiss and he groans into my mouth, his thumb digging into the skin at my waist, making me shiver.

I slide my hand down his chest, and he catches it as I move it lower, my palm resting on his firm abs.

He pulls back from me, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 'Are you tryin' to start something Bella?' He rolls my name on his tongue and I shiver in his hold. He brushes his mouth against mine but moves his head to the side just as I'm about to kiss him.

I pout and he chuckles softly.

'My insatiable girl.' He hums, placing a kiss on my jaw. 'As much as I want to continue, I think this is an important conversation.'

I grumble but nod and he holds my hand still as I try to move it from his body. 'I didn't say ya couldn't touch me.' He winks, a boyish smirk at his gorgeous mouth.

His other hand gently skims across my backside and I bristle a little, annoyed at his teasing and that he seems to have more of an effect on me than I do on him.

Peter's eyes scan mine and he sighs softly, cupping my face in his hands. 'Don't think I don't want you.' He shakes his head at me, a wry smile on his face. 'Believe me, I couldn't want you any fuckin' more than I do, I think I'd explode.' He moves his lower body to press against mine so I can feel how hard he is and I bite my lip in desire. His eyes drop to my mouth and he shakes his head slightly, his eyes darkening. 'But I don't _just_ want to fuck you. I want all of it. I want every single fuckin' part Bella. The fights, cos' we'll fuckin' have 'em and I can already tell they're going to be fierce. The debates over wrong and right, the fuckin' hard conversations. I want to find out everything that makes you laugh, that makes you cry. I want to know every single part of ya, even the crazy bits. I want to make you laugh every day. I want you to be happy.'

I swallow the large lump that's formed in my throat and Peter smiles as venom pools in my eyes.

'I love you.' I tell him in a choked voice.

'I love you too, beautiful.' He murmurs, kissing my nose.

'I want all of it too.' I continue, smiling at him.

He places a gently kiss on my mouth and then moves his head to my ear, brushing his mouth against the lobe.

'After we talk, I'm going to make you fuckin' scream my name.' Peter says in a deep tone that makes me squirm.

'Mm.' I gasp, feeling heat pool between my legs.

The scent of my arousal permeates the air and I can tell when Peter registers it because his whole body shudders and I feel his length twitch against my thigh.

Peter groans in my ear. 'Fuck Bella. You're so fuckin' tempting.' He growls into my ear.

He pulls back from me with a wild look in his eyes and disappears into the water for a second, emerging soaking wet and lying on the rock next to me with a few feet between us.

God he looks so fucking hot when he's wet.

I pout at the distance but agree that it's a good idea.

'So…back to the Jasper thing.' Peter says, running a hand through his wet hair. 'Is that the only reason you want to leave?'

I can't look at him without wanting to straddle his body so I gaze up at the sky, enjoying the feel of the sun warming my skin. It's cloudy, but there's warmth in the air and the rough stone of the rock beneath me is extremely pleasant.

'Jasper's home is with the Cullen's, and if he can't…if he won't forgive me.' I sigh, an ache building in my chest. 'I just don't think it's fair on him to stay. I don't want to make his life uncomfortable. Besides, it's not just Jasper, it's Edward too. I just…I don't know, I guess I feel like they want me gone.' My voice drops at the end.

'I don't think either of them want that darlin'. But the only way to know is to ask them.' Peter says softly. 'I can't speak for them, or what they want. I know for sure the other Cullen's certainly want ya there though.'

I nod, sitting up and resting my chin on my knees, looking out at the water. 'Would it be so bad, just you and me, on our own?'

Peter hums. 'It wouldn't be bad at all sugar. If it's what you truly want. But I don't think it is what _you_ want.' He sits up too and wraps his hand around my ankle comfortingly. 'Truthfully baby, I think you've spent a whole lot of your life doin' what _other_ people want. Who cares if it pisses off Edward and Jasper if you stay with the Cullen's. You deserve to be there, you're wanted there. I love how selfless you are, but sometimes you need to jus' let it be about you. Let Edward fuck off again if that's what he wants, he'll come back. And listen, J won't go anywhere without the pixie. That man is beyond fuckin' whipped and I don't think Alice will want ya to leave, or to leave you.'

I nod softly, acknowledging I've heard him.

Peter smiles at me and then stares out at the water silently, his thumb rubbing into my skin.

Another thought crops up into my head and I look down at my knees, worrying my bottom lip.

'Peter…the way we are with the blood and the…sex, is that…normal?'

I replay the way we basically had sex on top of a mountain lion and the way I attacked him when he had just killed the human.

My hand touches my mouth as I realise by consuming the blood from his mouth I basically _did_ drink from a human, and my eyes wouldn't be turning topaz like the rest of the Cullen's for a while.

Peter's hand leaves my ankle and grabs my jaw, tilting my head up to his.

'How do you feel about it?'

I frown, 'I don't know. It felt right, natural, but it shouldn't be, should it?'

'Okay.' Peter says softly, studying my eyes. 'To answer your question sugar, yes it's normal, but it's very primal, and something that not all vampires actually partake in.' He smiles wryly at me. 'You're more driven by instinct that a lot of other vampires I've known. When I was with Charlotte,' I grimace at her name and he rolls his eyes at me, 'We hunted together sometimes, but it took a while to even do that, because we weren't mates. And while we were…' He runs his thumb across my jaw, 'intimate,' He says carefully, 'after we'd hunted, we never did anything _during_, like what you and I did.'

I hug my knees, turning my head to the side so my cheek rests in his palm. 'You feel it too right?'

'Bloodlust?' Peter asks, searching my gaze. 'You know I do sugar.'

'No…' I say, biting my lip. 'When I'm hunting…I feel so…'

'Horny?' Peter grins at me slyly and I sigh at him.

'Yes.' I say softly.

He smiles and kisses my head. 'Blood and sex are our most basic desires. You feel lust for blood, and sex, and sometimes they combine. Of course I feel it too. With you…because you're mine….' I hum at his possessive words and he smirks at me. 'It's even more intense. Hell darlin', I was the one that couldn't help myself when you were huntin'. It's normal to feel like that. That's why sometimes vampires fuck their prey.'

'Have you ever…done that?' I ask him, gnawing at my lip.

Peter searches my eyes then nods softly. 'Yes.'

'A lot?' I ask, staring into his crimson eyes.

Peter sighs. 'What's _a lot_ Bella?'

'I don't know _Peter_, more than 10 times? More than thirty?' My tone is laced with annoyance.

'More than thirty.' He says softly.

'How many more?'

Peter runs a hand through his hair. 'I don't know exactly, maybe 70.'

'70.' I repeat.

'More or less, if I had to say a number.' He breathes out.

'Okay.'.

'Does that…how do you feel about that?' Peter asks me gently.

'I…' I bite my lip. 'I feel like I should be upset by it.'

'It's okay if you are.' Peter murmurs, stroking my hair.

'It makes me feel angry.' I admit.

Peter swallows. 'I can't change the past Bella, I know I-

I interrupt him with a growl of frustration. 'No Peter…it's not because you killed them…it's more like…I'm angry that you've been with so many women.'

Possessiveness runs through me.

Mine_._

I frown.

_Why doesn't it bother me that he killed them?What's wrong with me?_

He's silent as he studies me. 'Okay.'

I imagine his strong body on top of another, sinking his teeth into their neck as they scream in pleasure.

The thought of him with someone else makes me jealous, but I'm appalled to also feel arousal build in my gut at the thought of his blood soaked naked body. I stand up, moving away from Peter and jumping into the water.

I swim down to the riverbed and lie there, staring up at the sky through slanted light.

I feel so…lost.

Being a vampire, the more I realise that even as a human I never really…knew what I wanted or who I was.

Every conversation I have with Peter, every encounter, makes me question who I am.

_Why don't I care that he's killed so many people? Why don't I care that he drinks human blood?__Is it just because I love him?__At first I thought that was it, but now…_

_The feelings I'm having, my behavior. I drunk from a human, even though it was indirect. I still tasted it, licked it from Peter's mouth. Even now the memory of that encounter fills my body with white hot desire._

_I don't feel guilty, that the human died. I should, I definitely should, but although I feel a little sad about the fact someone had to die, the reason they died is so much more important to me. _

_Peter needed blood. And I need him._

_But what does this mean? Have I become someone that's okay with murder?_

_I don't know what I want…what I…_

I practically jump as Peter enters the water, his hair fanning around his face, ruby eyes meeting mine.

I swim to him immediately and wrap my legs around his waist, burying my head into his neck.

Immediately my body relaxes and I sigh into his skin as he stands up, his hand tangling in my wet hair as water drops down our faces.

He gently pulls my head up and I crash my mouth to his the minute I see his handsome face, my body thrumming with electricity. He shivers, tightening his grip in my hair and I moan as he licks his tongue against mine.

He pulls back from my mouth with a soft grin, hands coming to cup my face. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes.' I answer honestly. 'I just feel a little…lost.'

Crimson eyes search mine questioningly.

I sigh. 'I'm just struggling with the vampire side I guess. The things I want…the blood…I want…ugh I can't even say it.'

Peter strokes my cheek. 'What does it mean to truly love someone Bella?' He asks me seriously, his ruby eyes gazing at me through thick black lashes.

'To love every part of them, completely and unrestrainedly.' I say immediately.

He smiles. 'We both have darkness inside of us, like everybody does. I don't wanna hide that part of myself from you, and I don't want you to hide it either. There's gonna be parts of me you won't like sugar. But true love means acceptin' a person's flaws, lovin' them so much that you can acknowledge their imperfection. Even your darkest thought, your darkest moment, won't change the way I feel about you.'

I breathe out slowly, running my hands through the back of his soft hair. It's wet from the water and droplets run down my fingertips.

'Me neither,' I say softly, kissing his mouth gently, 'and I don't want to hide from you, but I'm not even sure I can even be honest with myself about some of the darker thoughts I've had.'

Peter nods at me. 'That's okay darlin', I just want you to know that you _can_ tell me. Besides, I promise my thoughts are darker.' He winks and I shiver, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip.

He leans to my ear and kisses just below it, his breath washing over my skin and making heat rise in my belly.

'I've thought about drinking from a human with you, you on one side of the throat, and me on the other.' His voice is low and I shiver, my legs tightening around his waist. 'Tasting blood on your tongue, fuckin' you as we drink together.'

I swallow heavily, my body flooding with arousal. 'I…hearing you hunt…made me…'

'I know.' Peter says softly. 'I could smell you.'

'I wanted…' He waits patiently for me to finish but I can't, dropping my head to his shoulder.

Peter's hand trails up my side, gently wrapping around my ribs. 'I know.'

'I don't want to be a monster.' I tell him seriously, feeling a lump form in my throat as I lift my head up to face him.

Peter nods, 'I know that too. But you'll never be a monster to me, whatever you do. Whether you drink animal blood, human blood, a mix, it doesn't matter. You'll always be my Bella, my beautiful, kind, strong, caring Bella.' He kisses my jaw.

I bite my lip as he pulls back and he rubs his thumb across the underside of my breast. 'Do you see me as a monster?'

'No.' I say adamantly. 'You're not a monster.'

Peter hums, 'But I've done monstrous things.'

I stare at him, as what he's trying to say clicks in my brain.

_Just because you do monstrous things, it doesn't make you a monster, I'm not human, I'm a vampire, and I am supposed to kill humans, the fact that I'm trying not to means I'm already trying to be better. The fact that Peter often targets the dregs of society shows that he has the same desire. _

'I love you.' Peter says softly, moving slightly so our bodies are pressed together. 'And I will always love you.'

I look up at him, my fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. 'I love you more.' I tell seriously.

His eyes sparkle and he kisses across my jaw. 'Impossible.'

**A/N**

**Apologies for the delay guys – I think we can all just assume that whenever I say a chapter will be ready…it's gonna be a few weeks after ;)**

**I've been moving house so that's why I suck so much – I promise I am writing, but I have to keep starting and stopping which means, everytime I start again, I need to reread a little to get back into the swing of the characters ect. (The first version I wrote of this chapter was very OOC for Bella and Peter so I had to redo it)**

**ANYWAY.**

**Please read and review – I have a special treat for you if you do!**

**I know I'm horrendously bad at replying to your reviews so trust me when I say, I read and love them ALL and thank you so much if you have left a review.**

**The treat: I've written an AU for Irresistible (That's almost finished)**

**This is the synopsis:**

_**What if Jasper had never called Peter when Edward bit Bella? 5 years down the line, what will happen when Bella and Peter cross paths? **_

**It's going to be about 6 chapters only, and I won't release it until Irresistible is finished, we've got about 1-12 chapters to go!**

**That being said…**

**If you want a sneak peak of the first 2,000 words or so…**

**All you have to do is leave a review saying what you like about this story :D**

**Thank you for your patience and for following!**

**Creaatingmadness xx**


End file.
